Todo y nada
by Chiharu Enomoto
Summary: Londres, 1831. En una época donde la división de clases y los prejuicios son el pan de cada día, de alguna manera un burgués llamado Thor acaba encontrándose con un muchacho de hermosos ojos verdes. Este hecho traerá como consecuencia una maravillosa catástrofe que podría cambiarlo todo y también, nada [Thorki, M, AU].
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Hubo un temblor que agitó el agua en donde los cisnes nadaban pacíficamente. Todos ellos salieron volando despavoridos por el arrebato de aquella paz que rogaban encontrar a donde quiera que iban y sólo ahí conseguían.

La joven rubia frunció el ceño, sabiendo el origen de aquella calamidad justo en el momento en que esta estaba sucediendo. Lo que la desconcertó en sí no había sido tal artilugio de la naturaleza, sino su evidente contraste de fuerza con los otros que comúnmente se daban cuando algo así pasaba. Dejó atrás la comida que estaba destinada a las aves y se dirigió rumbo a la cabaña resguardada bajo las raíces de aquel grande y hermoso fresno.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Pareciera que hubieras presenciado algo trágico, pequeña.

Sentadas sobre una banca construida de una de las ramas del árbol, se encontraban tejiendo una mujer mayor con el rostro coronado de cabellos blancos, quien acababa de reírse de la más pequeña, junto a otra que serenamente cantaba una tonadilla musical que ya se sabía más que de memoria.

—Es que no me esperaba tal repercusión aquí por lo que está pasando, tenía entendido que no sería tan devastador.

—Todo lo que a él compete es devastador. Y lamentablemente tendrá consecuencias en cualquier otro sitio en el que se encuentre.

El tarareo se vio interrumpido por la abrupta conversión de este en palabras, que habían sido pronunciadas por aquella mujer con cabellos oscuros a un costado de la otra. Esta tenía las arrugas características de la mediana edad y unas cejas delgadas que custodiaban unos ojos que en ese momento, se abrieron en dirección a la joven rubia, como si el manto blanquecino que cubría sus pupilas no fuera impedimento para saber en dónde estaba. Y ciertamente no lo era.

Tomó asiento a un lado de aquella mujer que admiraba y respetaba desde siempre, cuando se les había asignado la tarea que tendrían que llevar a cabo hasta el fin de sus días... o del mundo, lo que ocurriera primero. Agarró su telar y empezó a hilar siguiendo el ejemplo de las otras, hasta que de repente se percató que la anciana miraba fijamente algo que la invidente, estática, sostenía en sus manos. En cuanto posó sus ojos en aquellos hilos, los reconoció.

—Están muy juntos —afirmó lo obvio.

—Más de lo que deberían.

—Un poco menos de lo que han estado —carraspeó la senil mujer.

—¿Los dejaremos acercarse, aun cuando toda la fatalidad actual está por consumirnos?

—Morirán antes de que aquí sea decidido nuestro destino. Incluso te puedo asegurar pequeña, que pasarán siglos allá cuando por fin todo llegue a su desenlace. El tiempo es relativo.

—Además, aunque Odín mismo nos ha pedido una oportunidad para él, no podemos dársela en nuestro espacio temporal. Ya no hay salvación para él aquí, pero allá sí. Allá todavía está por revelarse su destino.

La tríada de la fortuna asintió dándose consentimiento la una a la otra para lo que cada quien debía tejer. De un momento a otro ya tenían un plan y pese a lo que los mortales y dioses creían, en la mujer ciega no residía el poder para manipular el curso de los acontecimientos, sino únicamente aquel que el árbol le confería para encaminarlos y predecirlos.

Después de todo, era Yggdrasil quien regalaba el libre albedrío..., y también podía quitarlo.

…

 **¡Buenas! Espero que el inicio haya sido entendible. La verdad es que la historia en sí no tendrá tintes mágicos, sólo que esto está aquí para *spoiler*. En fin, este es mi primer fic, así que me esforzaré mucho. Acepto críticas constructivas y correcciones ortográficas.**

 **Por cierto, estaré subiendo capítulo el domingo en la mañana.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

 **DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad de Marvel Universe. En lo que respecta a la historia, en mi imaginación a nadie más se le ha ocurrido algo igualito, así que sí, es mía je, je.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS. Primero, es una historia** _ **slash**_ **(amor homosexual), así que si no les gusta por favor no lo lean, evítense la pena y la mía también; y segundo, quizás a algunas personas les ofenda el hecho de que haya una diferencia de edad muy grande entre los personajes, de igual manera si este es su caso, no lo lean x2. Sobre aviso, no hay engaño.**

…

Capítulo Uno

Un soplo de aire frío impactó directamente en su cara, haciéndolo toser un poco del hollín restante que aún deambulaba por su organismo. Su garganta raspaba y sus ojos de un verde brillante, dejaban salir lágrimas causadas por el esfuerzo que suponía para su aparato respiratorio, el expulsar dicho material tóxico.

Había sido su último trabajo como limpia chimeneas hace tres días el que lo había puesto en ese estado, aunque no podría atribuirle todo el mérito a eso, pues nunca había respirado libremente desde que había llegado a la edad de seis años y se vio obligado a trabajar en una fábrica textil junto a sus hermanos mayores, para subsanar las deudas que su padre había adquirido por su adicción al opio. Esto sin pasar por alto el hecho de que el precario salario que recibía como obrero en la mina de carbón, no ayudaba en nada.

Todo el mundo se había mudado a la ciudad. Hubo un éxodo masivo que se movió de la provincia hacia Londres y su padre había creído que era una muy buena idea hacer lo que los demás, que estaban preocupados por el exceso de producción que había en las granjas aledañas a la suya lo que implicaba que la oferta de hortalizas fuera amplia y el pago a los granjeros, escaso. Grave error. Su madre había muerto al año de llegar a la capital y siendo objetivos, como él siempre lo era, debían dar gracias a Dios porque en la casucha de 5 por 5 ya no cabía otra alma más allá de la de sus 10 hermanos y él mismo. El ser el menor no era un hecho que lo consolara tampoco, sino todo lo contrario.

Apretó mucho más fuerte sus rodillas contra su pecho para darse calor. El otoño estaba empezando y él, como si se tratara de un brote nuevo de viruela, le temía con todo su ser al invierno, ¿qué haría cuando llegara si no tenía un trabajo y la última caja de cartón junto con sus zapatos se los había robado una pandilla de vándalos? No es que sus zapatos lo cubrieran mucho con la cantidad de hoyos que había en ellos pero ahora sentía que estaba más cerca de morir congelado que antes.

Si tan solo no hubiera empujado al administrador por querer tocar a su hermana mayor bajo sus faldas, no tendría que estar tan estresado en esos momentos... ni tampoco furioso, porque para empeorar el asunto, la chica había sido más que mal agradecida al no mover, al igual que ninguno de sus hermanos, ni un dedo para ayudarlo cuando lo habían echado.

Recordó el día en que su padre por primera vez le había abrazado para después abofetearlo. Había sido una lección que no comprendió hasta que Laufey le explicó lo obvio: el cariño no sirve sino para ser usado a favor de quien lo recibe. Jamás había podido comprobar su teoría porque no había encontrado a nadie que lo quisiera, pero al parecer su hermana Angélica y los otros sí que lo habían hecho con él.

Resopló, obligando a su mente a ser pragmática: ya de nada valía lamentarse, lo hecho estaba hecho. Mañana esperaba encontrar un trabajo porque ya llevaba tres días sin comer y su estómago comenzaba a comerse a su estómago. Tal vez si eso no sucedía tendría que unirse a las pandillas, aunque dudaba que lo aceptaran con la complexión tan desgarbada que tenía, o peor: se vería obligado a mendigar.

…

Había llegado la mañana y con ella se le había ido el día entero yendo de un lado a otro de las calles en busca de alguna panadería que pudiera barrer o de una tienda en donde pudiera fungir como descargador de hortalizas. En los primeros no le daban trabajo por su apariencia andrajosa, aunque aún no entendía cómo podría afectarle eso a su tarea de barrendero, y en el segundo no se le podía dar el trabajo por enclenque, eso sí que tenía más lógica y para él la lógica era un signo de que todavía no perdía sus facultades de raciocinio por el hambre.

Incluso había ido al Centro de Correspondencia, pese a que ya adivinaba la respuesta que le iban a dar, para hacerla de recadero o algo por el estilo. Lo mismo pasó al pedir empleo de mozo en una casa no tan grande para que su humillación no lo fuera también. Le pareció gracioso la forma en cómo la mujer del servicio lo vio con desprecio antes de darle tiempo a hablar y cerrarle la puerta en la cara, como si ella no fuera otra cosa que una más de la prole como él. Patético.

Al final había recurrido a buscar entre los desperdicios de las panaderías, por si encontraba algo que no estuviera tan descompuesto. Comería lo que fuera, incluso harina cruda, ya lo había hecho antes y de un dolor de estómago no había pasado. Pero esta vez, no encontró más que un poco de manteca con algo de hongos. Tuvo que comerla para guardar una cantidad mínima de grasa por si su suerte seguía así, aunque de hacerlo estaba seguro que amanecería muerto dentro de poco.

Una vez más escupió a los cielos por la vida que le había tocado y se lamentó de sus callos en las manos y de sus dedos congelados cuando vio pasar frente a él un carruaje de gente pudiente, que sólo le tiró un poco de polvo en la cara.

Fue ahí donde se percató de que se había alejado mucho del centro y se inquietó. Por esas zonas había pandillas conformadas por muchachos y hombres que habían sido o bien corridos de donde trabajaban o que traficaban una imitación de opio por cantidades exorbitantes. De hecho, tal barrio era perfecto para esa tarea porque todavía no contaba con candelas que lo iluminasen y como ya estaba oscureciendo una alarma sonó en su cabeza. Debía irse pronto si no quería que le robaran algo más.

Muchas veces había pensado en unirse a las pandillas de ladrones pero sabía que entre ellos imperaba la ley del más fuerte no la del más inteligente, y la primera no era una cualidad de la que él gozara. La última, por otro lado, si bien no era apreciada por esa gente, le había servido en más de una ocasión con el administrador, pero no para nada muy bueno debía admitir, pues había logrado siempre tramar una serie de mentiras complejas para salvarse de ser descubierto en alguno de sus intentos por aprender cosas nuevas o simplemente por ocultar las evidencias de sus juegos, esto durante la muy corta época de su infancia. Los niños de su clase no tenían derecho a la diversión o al ocio, sólo al trabajo duro.

Sin embargo, siempre había sido revitalizante darse cuenta de que era capaz de engañar y de evitar castigos con sus emperifolladas adulaciones. Por supuesto que lo habían cachado dos veces en su juego en algún momento durante los doce años que llevaba de vida en el mundo pero para él era un récord si no, que se lo preguntaran a su hermano que había sido encerrado en el sótano de la fábrica cuando había intentado imitarlo.

Iba caminando ya por la zona empedrada de la ciudad, aquella cercana a los vecindarios bien cuidados e iluminados de los burgueses y a los grandes almacenes que estos solían frecuentar, cuando escuchó un ruido en la lejanía. Ya era tarde para salir a pasear pero muy temprano para dejar una fiesta típica de burgueses, lo sabía porque el tonto administrador siempre alardeaba de más cuando el patrón lo invitaba a una y solía decir que acababa entrada la madrugada.

De repente su estómago gruñó, contrayéndose en un desesperado intento por alcanzar un poco de alimento con el que su estómago no contaba. Él no lo sabía, pero ese órgano suyo, si no obtenía una fuente de nutrientes pronto, acabaría desgarrándose y llevándolo a una muerte tanto lenta como dolorosa.

En ese momento, una idea se formó en su cabeza, era humillante pero ya casi llegaba a su límite. Sonrió con burla hacia sí mismo, porque esta sería su apuesta mortal.


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

 **DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad de Marvel Universe.**

 **NOTA. Sé que todavía no llega el domingo pero tengo algunos días de vacaciones y decidí publicar antes. Probablemente suba otro capítulo el sábado así que sí, aquí les dejo la continuación de esta locura.**

…

Capítulo Dos

La junta con Edward Backs, representante de George Stephenson, había durado mucho más de lo anticipado pero claro que había valido la pena: había obtenido un excelente porcentaje en los intereses del préstamo concedido el año pasado para echar a andar el nuevo invento de este último, denominado ferrocarril. Al principio no había estado completamente convencido con la ruta Liverpool-Mánchester que se le había asignado a este, pero ahora que de alguna manera había acabado hasta cierto punto, convirtiéndose en accionista del nuevo artefacto, no tenía protesta alguna sobre ello.

A pesar de lo que algunos escépticos pudieran pensar con respecto a este nuevo medio de transporte, considerándolo algo maquinado por el mismísimo demonio, él creía firmemente que este era el futuro de la sociedad y obviamente su banco sería quien dictara las reglas del juego para cuando llegara ese momento.

Sólo con pensar que ya proyectaban que dentro de poco podrían poner en marcha la ruta Londres-Edimburgo, le daban ganas de reír como idiota. No se contuvo y lo hizo en cuanto subió al carruaje. A veces se sentía mal de formar parte de la oligarquía.

Iba ya tarde a la merienda con los Earnshaw. Estaba seguro de que su amigo Francis estaría ansioso por oír las nuevas de los negocios. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser el dueño del banco más importante de Londres, te enterabas siempre de la situación económica de todo el mundo, bueno, de todo el mundo que fuese alguien.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la inmensa casa de sus amigos. Un mayordomo se encargó de abrirle las rejas que cercaban el jardín para hacer ademán de querer acompañarlo al gran salón donde estaba tomando lugar la velada. Sin embargo él se negó. Dado que conocía de sobra el camino hacia la mansión de cuatro pisos, que para su gusto estaba demasiado decorada con arte surrealista que la mujer de su amigo hubiera podido comprar, veía ridículo el que alguien lo dirigirse a la sala de recreo muy bien amueblada donde ya una hueste de empleados atendían a los invitados repartiendo vino y uno que otro coñac. Resopló, por supuesto que ya habían merendado.

—¡Thor, mi amigo! —gritó Francis— ¿Dónde diantres te habías metido?

—Negocios, ya sabes lo de siempre. —Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

Francis rio ante su comentario así como mencionó lo triste que era tener trabajo y millones de eventos que atender porque todos quería cenar contigo, a lo que Thor soltó una carcajada divertida mientras se comenzaba a encaminar al patio de atrás junto a sus colegas más allegados para discutir las típicas cosas de hombres: política, economía, negocios y uno que otro chisme caliente. Estaba seguro de que se enteraría de cuántas veces Fandral le había puesto el cuerno a su esposa esa semana o de lo indigestado que la había pasado Volstagg en la fiesta dada por sus padres en Manchester.

Fue a medio camino hacia el porche contiguo al patio trasero, cuando una voz dulce como el murmullo de las cigarras que andaba por el pasillo en dirección a la recepción de la casa, lo paró en seco.

—¿Thor? Creí que ya no vendrías.

Thor se volvió y asintió hacia sus cinco amigos, que entendiendo bien la señal, siguieron su camino hacia el patio donde lo esperarían con algunos puros recién traídos de la India. Thor se enojó consigo mismo. Había creído que Sif ya había vuelto a casa al no verla platicando con las demás damas, y la verdad era que ni le había pasado por su cabeza el buscarla. Se regañó mentalmente por tal acción esperando algún reclamo, el cual nunca llegó. Por el contrario, la hermosa mujer sólo le dedico una sonrisa de felicidad por encontrarlo al fin.

—¿Sif? ¿Eso que llevas ahí es Magni? —Apuntó al pequeño bulto de casi tres años que Fiorella cargaba en sus brazos.

—Sí, no dejaba de llorar el pobre- la mujer poso su mano sobre la cabeza rubia del pequeño, que dormía plácidamente pegado al cuerpo de su nana.

Sonrió al mismo tiempo que dirigía una mirada enternecida a su querida esposa. Era por ella que había logrado llevar un matrimonio tranquilo y sin vicisitudes. La mayoría de las mujeres dejarían a sus hijos con sus nanas para ir a las fiestas incluso cuando estos lloraban, pero no Sif

—Estaba a punto de recoger a Thrud del cuarto de juegos de Stephany para marcharme.

—¿A ella también la trajiste? —Abrió los ojos como platos ante la revelación para ver como Sif se encogía de hombros y susurraba que habría sido injusto dejarla si se llevaba a Magni solamente.

Thor rio y las dos mujeres que pasaban por ahí rumbo al sanitario, que por supuesto estaban al pendiente de ellos por si había una pelea marital, sonrieron al ver que el hombre se lo tomaba de esa manera. A decir verdad todos los amigos de Thor lo querían mucho y lo admiraban, pues a pesar de ser uno de los más pudientes de la recepción aun así no era soberbio ni amargado, al contrario: era risueño y siempre estaba alegre, así que cuando se excusó para dejar el pequeño convivio nadie habló mal ni de él ni de su esposa.

Esto último era algo poco habitual entre las mujeres, que no perdían oportunidad de crear un chisme, y que ante tal circunstancia no dijeron ni mu al verlos retirarse. Y no por buenas samaritanas, sino por el rubio. Todas envidiaban a Sif un poco por tener al único marido que no se dedicaba a ponerle el cuerno cada que podía, además de ser de los pocos que gozaba de una figura gallarda y musculosa que contrastaba con su personalidad tierna y caballerosa para con ella, la cual no temía demostrar. Estos eran los puntos que favorecían el anhelo secreto de las damas por él, pues la mayoría de los hombres eran más bien, escuálidos entre su clase y machistas hasta decir basta.

—Debe amarla mucho —resopló Lady Juliete, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta de su casa.

—Con una mujer como Sif, quién no lo haría —contratacó su esposo, dejándola tragándose su enojo. Una dama no debía retar a su marido, aunque este estuviera lejos de ser un caballero.

…..

Su hija de 7 años no paraba de hablar mientras el carruaje se dirigía a la mansión de la encumbrada familia Odinson, más al oeste de la ciudad. La pequeña estaba encantada de tener la atención de su padre ya que hacía cinco días que no lo veía, y Thor estaba muy arrepentido de ello. Se odiaba por no poder pasar tanto tiempo con sus hijos como él quisiera pero así eran los negocios y los eventos de sociedad, no podía dejar decaer la imagen de su apellido y de su persona por más que su hija le reclamara indirectamente su ausencia.

De repente el carruaje se detuvo bruscamente y él tuvo que rescatar a su hija de caer de bruces. El llanto de su pequeño Magni, recién despertado, resonó por toda la calle que a esas horas se encontraba vacía, mientras él salía del carruaje para ver qué había pasado con el cochero. En cuanto tocó el suelo de piedra pudo ver claramente la situación.

—¡Rata inmunda! ¡Ojalá te hubiera arrollado! ¡Ahora quítate del camino sabandija! —gritaba su fiel sirviente al mismo tiempo que tiraba con fuerza a un chico flacucho a un lado del camino.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con autoridad, si de por sí su voz tenía un tono grave esta vez sonó mucho más que vehemente.

—Señor mil disculpas —dijo el hombre con su pequeña boina entre las manos—, ese niño se atravesó en el...

—¡Por piedad! ¡Una moneda!

Thor sintió como unas manos se aferraban a sus pantalones de talle a la medida y los apretaban. Volteó hacia abajo para encontrarse con un chico que no aparentaba más de 10 años con esos harapos que llevaba por ropa, iba descalzo y lo que más le llamó la atención fue su piel pálida, casi espectral. Y fue entonces que el niño subió la mirada y sus ojos chocaron... Nunca había visto unos ojos de ese color.


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

 **DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad de Marvel Universe y de los nórdicos ancestrales con su mitología bien chula.**

 **NOTA. Ahora sí, nos vemos hasta el otro domingo…**

…

Capítulo Tres

Oía de fondo como el cochero decía algunas palabras pero no le prestó la suficiente atención hasta que sintió como el chico era arrancado de su pierna izquierda interrumpiendo así el fútil choque que había tenido con esas esmeraldas o eso fue lo que se dijo así mismo en cuanto fue privado de ellas.

—Alto —comandó para que Charles, uno de los sirvientes que más años llevaba en su familia, dejara de insultar al chico que simplemente retrocedía sin ponerse de pie ante cada ofensa, parecía aterrado y su pelo largo lo hacía parecer en verdad afeminado como le decía su cochero—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres pequeño?

El niño se acercó de nuevo a gatas para quedar a la altura de su pantalón, sus ojos se veían vidriosos y le suplicó por una moneda. En verdad que no tuvo compasión para negársela, además de que se apresuró puesto que su esposa ya vociferaba a gritos para saber qué sucedía y no quería que bajara del coche, no era propio de una dama como ella hacerlo. Sin embargo en cuanto sacó un saquito de monedas que llevaba en el bolsillo derecho de su levita, la pequeña bolsa de cuero le fue arrebatada de las manos y sin más se quedó parado como un idiota que no cabía en la consternación.

Para mal o para bien, aún no lo sabía con certeza, el chico no llego muy lejos. No era muy rápido, ya fuera por la falta de alimento o lo flaco que parecía, fue más que capturado y arrastrado de vuelta a su punto de partida por Charles quien comenzó a llamar a voces a la policía. Su esposa se asomó a la ventana del carruaje y empezó a amenazar con salir, justo antes de que Thor se lo prohibiera, la puerta de su transporte se abrió pero quien salió no fue su esposa sino su hija y tras de ella su madre que la siguió intentando pararla sin conseguirlo pues la pequeña rubia llego a parar a un costado de su padre, abrazándose a su cintura.

—¡Thrud, ven aquí! ¡¿Thor, qué pasa?! —Muy alterada tomó a su hija y la separó de su pierna protegiéndola contra cualquier peligro inminente que aún era incapaz de comprender.

Volteó hacia el carruaje un par de veces, nerviosa por dejar a su pequeño con su joven nana pero no dejaría el lado de Thor por si él o su hija la necesitaran.

—Mi señor, mi señora, ¿qué hago con el ladrón? —preguntó al tiempo que forcejeaba con el niño que no paraba de intentar escapar de los brazos del hombre que lo tenía bien sujeto— ¿Lo llevo con la policía o le doy una buena tunda con el fuete del caballo?

—¡¿Te robaron?!

—Sif, cálmate por favor. —Intentó tranquilizarla dirigiéndole una mirada de serenidad.— Charles, ¿podrías traerlo aquí?

La orden fue acatada y el chico quedo frente a él en cuestión de segundos, en su cuerpo se reflejaba el pavor que sentía pero su mirada contaba una historia muy distinta, era la de alguien que siempre espera lo peor pero que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo con ferocidad. Era una mirada que tristemente ya se había topado antes, precisamente en las calles, cinco de sus sirvientas eran niñas que había recogido durante el invierno hace ya unos años tanto de las calles como de las fábricas. Claro que estaba consciente de que no podía rescatar a todo el mundo, su padre se lo había dicho muchas veces pero a veces se sentía frustrado por ello.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Estaba a punto de darte la mitad de ese saquito —declaró vehemente, haciendo que por un momento hubiera duda en los ojos de su interlocutor, pero sólo fue ese segundo porque al siguiente lo miraba con el ceño aún más fruncido si se podía.

—¿La mitad? ¡No me haga reír con sus mentiras! ¡Puede que sea pobre pero no soy estúpido!

Charles lo volvió a insultar e hizo amago de golpearlo pero Thor lo detuvo con una simple mirada. El chico era valiente, un poco loco pues cualquier otro burgués ya lo habría mandado a matar por semejantes palabras, pero valiente al fin y al cabo.

—Aquí el único mentiroso eres tú, y uno muy bueno debo decir porque la verdad es que me dejaste anonadado. —Supo que el chico no había entendido su última palabra pero lo dejó correr, tenía el presentimiento de que no era el tipo de persona a la que le gustara ser humillado, así que le sonrió y se acomodó su pañoleta—. Suéltalo Charles. —Aunque este protestó, acató la orden y regresó a su puesto.

Su mujer ya se dirigía a la puerta cuando su hija volvió a correr y sin pensar le tomó la mano al niño, Sif contuvo un gritito pero no intervino, tampoco era de las mujeres que insultarán a los menos favorecidos diciéndole a su hija que se alejara de él.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a casa? —El chico abrió tanto los ojos que si no estuvieran en esa situación habría sido más que cómico. La niña volteó en su dirección y con sus pequeños ojos cafés, herencia de su madre, casi le suplicó—. Papá, ¿puede venir con nosotros? Creo que tiene hambre como Fiorella y es muy bonito, podría jugar conmigo hasta que Magni crezca un poco más.

El mayor sonrió, no podía negarle a su hija algo así cuando había sido él el que le había enseñado a pensar y actuar de esa forma pues en dos de las cinco ocasiones en que había recogido niñas de la calle, la pequeña había estado presente. Nunca había llevado a su residencia a un chico pero siempre podría ser la primera vez.

—Podría ser un mozo, en caso de cualquier menester. —Apoyó Sif a su hija con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro por el gesto altruista de la niña y por su puesto por la buena educación y ejemplo que su esposo le estaba heredando a su hija aún sin estar presente todos los días. Thor era más que un buen esposo y padre: era un excelente ser humano, y por eso lo amaba más que a su vida.

Thor sólo asintió y dijo un firme "así sea". Al siguiente minuto ya iba rumbo a su hogar con el niño sentado al lado de Charles en la parte delantera del carruaje.

…

Se mantuvo en shock todo el tiempo desde que la niña lo había tomado de la mano hasta el momento en que se encontraba en el cuarto piso de una mansión tan lujosa, que ni en sus sueños más locos había soñado con avistar. Estaba arropado en un catre con una almohada y una sábana. ¿En verdad estaba sucediendo aquello? Sin embargo, estaba tan cansado y el colchón de paja estaba tan calientito que no tardó en caer en un sueño profundo.

Fue un bofetón el que lo levantó de golpe, literalmente hablando. Por un momento no supo dónde estaba y se desoriento hasta el punto de creer que las figuras femeninas que estaban frente a él querían atraparlo, así que sin más emprendió la huida por los pasillos y aunque por un momento se sintió perdido entre aquel laberinto de cuartos, en los que por abrir la puerta sin permiso encontró gritos e insultos, al final logró dar con unas escaleras por las que bajó tan rápido que inevitablemente resbaló.

Cuando llegó al suelo muchas caras se arremolinaban a su alrededor, algunas con curiosidad y otras más bien furiosas por el tremendo susto que les había causado toda aquella algarabía. Intentó ponerse de pie y fue entonces que noto como la multitud se partía en dos para dejar pasar a una mujer regordeta. Esta lo miro primero con desconcierto para luego dejar paso a una cara de pura angustia.

— ¿Qué ha pasado niño? —Como si por primera vez se diera cuenta de que tenían audiencia, frunció el ceño y apartó su mirada de la de él—. ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Es que acaso nunca habían visto a un niño caer de culo? ¡Tremendos vagos están hechos! —Todos comenzaron a reír, lo que hizo que se desconcertara mucho más si es que se podía, ¿es que acaso aquella mujer no los acababa de insultar?— Todos a sus puestos, la señora ya no tarda en despertar y el señor parte en una hora.

Y como si nada, de repente se encontraba solo con esa mujer extraña de cabellos canosos y con arrugas marcadas por la edad que volvió a verlo con curiosidad. Ahora pudo verla mejor: tenía unas cuantas verrugas en el cuello y muchas pecas en el rostro que antaño debía haber sido blanco pero que ahora lucía tostado por el sol. También tenía manchas en las manos como pudo ver cuando le extendió una de ellas para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Él ni se inmutó. Se puso de pie por sí mismo aunque con un gran dolor en las rodillas y manos, pues eran estas las que le habían ayudado a amortiguar la caída. La mujer sonrió divertida ante aquel acto de prepotencia del niño, estaba segura de que había pasado por una situación deplorable ya que estaba en extremo delgado y tenía los ojos demasiado salidos de sus cuencas, unos ojos que pudo notar eran de un color muy exótico, como una selva salvaje agregaría ella. En cierta forma le recordaba a Jane cuando llegó ahí.

— ¡Madre mía es cierto! Albert —llamó a un hombre que iba pasando por ahí—, haz que vengan Jane y Fiorella. Tal vez ellas puedan echar luz a la situación —le dijo cuando el hombre ya iba escaleras arriba con el mandado —. Déjame decirte pequeñajo que se me fue informada de tu llegada aunque realmente no sé en qué se te ocupará. Ahora dime...—Se le acercó y pese a que intentó retroceder, la mujer le tomo del rostro con una de sus grandes manos para que la viera directamente a lo que él no se amilanó y subió su mentón, como retándola—, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Para qué?

—Pues cómo que para qué, ¡caramba niño! ¿Es que acaso quieres que te llamemos pequeñajo hasta que te mueras? —rio la mujer divertida, lo que lo hizo apretar los labios— O vamos, no creas que me burlo de ti, sólo quiero eso: tu nombre.

—Loki —proclamó con un aire solemne.

—Un nombre extraño si me lo preguntas. —Le sonrió la mujer con ternura mientras lo soltaba, lo cual lo hizo quedarse callado. Ya no sabía que pensar de toda aquella situación disparatada.

Después de que se les informara que ambas mozas no se encontraban en disponibilidad de atender al llamado de aquella mujer que se presentó como Eliza, se le ordenó darse un baño y cambiarse, a lo que casi da un brinco de alegría. Por supuesto que el agua que él mismo acarreó para ducharse en el patio a plena madrugada no era lo más agradable, pero sin duda era revitalizante. Llevaba meses sin asearse. Para ellos, bañarse era un privilegio y no porque no pudieran disponer del agua de los ríos a las afueras de la ciudad sino por el hecho de que no les alcanzaba el tiempo, es decir, sólo contaban con una hora para cocinar, comer y acarrear agua para beber, y así después seguir con su muy larga jornada de trabajo.

Para cuando acabó de bañarse y se dirigía a reportarse con el ama de llaves como esta le había indicado que hiciera, el sol ya había salido por completo alzándose sobre el horizonte.

—Buenos días pequeño.

Súbitamente se encontraba de frente con aquella mujer, que suponía era la madre de la niña que lo tomo de la mano. Detrás de ella venían dos chicas con un faldón y una blusa de manga larga con botones que les llegaban hasta el cuello. La pequeña cofia blanca que se encargaba de recoger los cabellos de ambas resaltaba en contraste con los cabellos castaños de la primera y le daban un toque de santidad a los rubios de la segunda.

—Usted. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir, a lo que aquella mujer sólo lo quedó mirando con cara de haber encontrado un objeto muy extraño.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —le escupió la chica de cabellos castaños y un lunar en una de sus mejillas—, ¿no sabes que estás ante la señora de esta casa?

—Basta Jane — la calmó aquella mujer de cabellos rubio cenizo que lucía un vestido color carmín con las características mangas de pata de cordero de la época que le llegaban a medio brazo. Tenía un rostro muy dulce que no era hermoso pero sí lindo, y su cintura acentuada por el listón blanco que la cercaba hacia que pareciera la de una avispa—. Estoy segura que el pequeño ha pasado por cosas muy duras. Ahora, déjame comenzar las presentaciones: mi nombre es Sif Odinson, esposa de Thor Odinson y madre de la pequeñaja imprudente de 7 años que conociste anoche, aunque estoy segura de que más tarde ella querrá decirte su nombre.

Aquella mujer llamada Sif, sonrió y movido de la nada él también lo hizo. No supo por qué, sólo que quería hacerlo. Había en ella un aura de paz, que le hacía querer estar a su lado. Las otras dos chicas dieron un paso adelante en cuanto su ama también las presentó: la rubia se llamaba Fiorella y era la nana de los niños de la casa, mientras que la castaña se llamaba Jane y era la dama de compañía de la señora.

—Disculpe pero, ¿qué hago aquí? —soltó sin más, todo esto le parecía algo demasiado entramado y lleno de protocolo para alguien como él.

—Por lo que veo Eliza no ha hablado contigo —interrumpió un momento su plática para saludar a otras sirvientas que pasaban por ahí hacia donde quiera que fueran requeridas—. Jane y Fiorella vinieron a esta casa por la misma razón que tú.

—¿Y cuál sería esa razón? —Jane murmuró lo impertinente que era pero fue callada por la señora con sólo una mirada.

—Ninguna. —La mujer le sonrió y pudo ver como un mechón de sus cabellos dorados se salían de su perfecto tocado alto.

¿Acaso esa mujer se estaba burlando de él? De pronto volvió a sentir esa rabia irascible que lo inundaba al percatarse de que esa mujer formaba parte de la clase opresora que los hacía trabajar hasta la extenuación sin ningún día de descanso y sin un salario ni condiciones de seguridad dignas. Dos de sus hermanos habían muerto porque el administrador los había obligado a meter la mano en la máquina para repararla y esta se las había cortado de tajo: se habían desangrado en el piso de la fábrica y ni un dedo se había movido para llevarlos o traer un doctor.

—Si quiere decir con eso que la única razón por la que fui traído aquí fue porque usted y su esposo se quieren sentir superiores por rescatarnos de la miseria en la que ustedes mismos los burgueses nos han colocado, permítame recordarle que no son diferentes de los que nos sobajan como si fuésemos animales en las fábricas.

Fiorella se llevó una mano a la boca como conteniendo un grito, Jane sonrió como si se hubiera encontrado un saco de oro y Sif simplemente lo vio con una cara seria. Estaba seguro de que lo echarían pero para él daba lo mismo, de lo único que se arrepentía era de no haber podido probar algo de comida. Fue entonces que sintió un golpe en la cabeza que si bien no fue tan fuerte como para ver estrellas sí que lo hizo desconcertarse. De repente, frente a él, estaba Eliza.

—Niño malcriado. —No parecía molesta sino más bien decepcionada y eso hizo que se sintiera extraño—. Señora, con su permiso.

La mujer lo tomó del brazo, hizo una leve reverencia hacia Sif y lo empujó hacia un cuarto cuando lo llevó a la planta de abajo. Al estar dentro lo abofeteó y se lo quedo mirando imperturbable. Cuando no soportó más, habló.

—¿Qué? Esa mujer es una burguesa que no sólo oprime a los de la fábrica, también a ustedes quienes le sirven...

—Por lo que veo eres más idiota de lo que creía. Apuesto a que nunca te atreviste antes a soltarle eso a alguno de los burgueses que viste en la fábrica, sólo lo has hecho en un deplorable intento por desquitarte de Dios sabe qué, pero ha sido con la persona equivocada. Escúchame bien niño. —Lo pinchó en el pecho con su dedo anular mientras lo hacía retroceder hasta una pared—. Tu no vas a tratar mal a esa mujer porque todos aquí se te vendrán encima, y agradécele a Dios que su esposo haya salido porque esa mujer a la que acabas de insultar, es tan honorable que no te va a echar por esto, sin embargo yo no poseo su virtud por lo que desobedeceré su orden de alimentarte bien.

Eliza se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró. Para cuando él decidió seguirla, ya estaba encerrado en ese cuartito. No entendía qué demonios le pasaba a esas personas. Ningún burgués era amable con ellos sin intereses de por medio..., ¿o sí?


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

 **DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad de Marvel Universe y de los nórdicos ancestrales con su mitología bien chula.**

 **NOTA. Hasta el otro domingo…**

…

Capítulo Cuatro

Algo que había aprendido en aquellas dos semanas en esa mansión con grandes ventanales y un jardín delantero de ensueño, era lo siguiente: si te portabas mal con la señora de la casa, ella no te castigaba, la servidumbre se encargaba de eso.

Nadie lo había volteado a ver desde que había salido de aquella habitación. Sólo se bañaba, hacía los deberes que Eliza le asignaba, comía, volvía al trabajo y se iba a la cama. No había tenido el valor suficiente para dejar la casa, estaba enojado pero no era tonto. Irse significaba volver a las calles donde nunca encontraría un empleo como ese sin recomendaciones, y cuando llegara el invierno moriría sin más.

Lo más raro de todo era que todos los deberes que se le asignaban eran fuera de la casa, como barrer la calle o los jardines, limpiar las ventanas por fuera o trepar a los tejados para sacudir. Era como si Eliza evitara al máximo el darle alguna tarea que hiciera que se topase con la señora Sif. Con sólo decir que ni siquiera había visto desde ese entonces a Fiorella o a Jane.

A parte de Eliza, nadie más le dirigía la palabra. Ni siquiera lo hacían sus compañeros de cuarto, tres jóvenes que eran hijos de la servidumbre que llevaba años sirviendo a sus amos, pero que como él ya tenían tareas designadas. Era indignante pero, ¿cómo solucionarlo?

—No entiendo qué es lo que quieren que haga.

Le soltó la mañana del décimo quinto día a Eliza, después de que esta le encargara que fuera al pueblo a decirle a Lady Charnaud que la señora Odinson sí se presentaría a la gala por el cumpleaños de la susodicha, que acontecería dentro de una semana.

—¿Qué piensas que queremos que hagas? —Evadió su mirada mientras acomodaba unas sábanas en el inmenso almacén que se tenía destinado a tal labor.

Siguió su rutina del día hasta que a media tarde, camino hacia el comedor del servicio, se topó con la señora Sif, quien acababa de salir por la puerta del cuarto de música acompañada de una pequeña figura, cuyos ojos marrones nada más verlo, resplandecieron encantados y corrió bajo la mirada de su progenitora hacia él.

— ¡Hola! ¿Me recuerdas? —La niña le hizo una pequeña reverencia, como recordando que era una dama—. Es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Thrud Odinson, hija primogénita de Thor Odinson.

Había orgullo en su mirada, como si supiera que con ese nombre podría conquistar el mundo y ciertamente, así era. Esa niña crecería para convertirse en la esposa de alguien importante y tener hijos importantes. Le parecía gracioso como se podía saber el destino de una persona sólo por las circunstancias en que nacía.

—¿Dónde te estuviste escondiendo? ¡Te busqué por todas partes! Creí que te habías ido sin que jugáramos. —Antes de que pudiera decir algo la niña volteó hacia su madre—. ¿Mamá puedo ir a jugar arriba con mi amigo?

Sif ni siquiera vaciló. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en un cuarto casi tan grande como el comedor principal de la mansión, el cual contaba con adornos de porcelana y varias sillas de cedro pulido, contrario a ese lugar que tenía unas cuantas de estas, un tapis de colores dorados con rojo, y un enorme vitral que parecía narrar un cuento.

—Es la historia de una princesa que besa un sapo y este se convierte en príncipe, como tú.

Sorprendido se quedó mirando como las mejillas blancas de la niña se teñían de rojo. En verdad que no había previsto que se le dijera algo así nunca en su vida. Thrud se sentó en el suelo al lado de una gran casa de muñecas que a Loki le llegaba un poco más arriba de su cintura. De pronto se percató de que la pequeña Thrud parecía mucho una muñeca con ese vestido holgado de mangas cortas que le quedaba a la altura de sus rodillas, cubiertas por medias blancas.

—¿Qué quieres jugar? Tengo muñecas, un juego de té, unos caballitos, un juego de cocina, ositos de peluche, un rompecabezas que no he acabado y...—Se acercó a su oído y le susurró—: también tengo un trenecito y unos soldaditos de plomo, pero papá dice que le diga a los demás que son para mi hermanito cuando crezca más.

Con todos los juguetes que la niña le había señalado a lo largo y ancho de la recámara, era extraño que lo que lo sorprendiera más fuera el saber que el padre de la niña era tan atrevido como para dejar que la pequeña jugara con esos artículos no apropiados a su género.

—En realidad no sé cómo jugar nada de esto así que decide tú.

—¿Nunca habías jugado con nada?

El chico negó. ¿Cómo explicarle a la pequeña que lo único con lo que podían jugar los de su clase era con piezas de tela o de metal que recogían de las fábricas cuando nadie los estaba viendo?

—Bien, juguemos a los esposos.

—¡Ajá! ¡Ya me temía que obligaras al niño a jugar cosas raras! —La señora Sif entró a la habitación acompañada de Fiorella y tomó asiento en una de las sillas—. Pequeño, no dejes que esta niña de ningunee —Thrud rio y él sólo desvió la mirada a una pintura gigante de un hombre bigotudo.

—Loki —susurró en medio de las risas, a lo cual todos se quedaron callados, expectantes—. Ese es mi nombre..., señora.

Aquella mujer sonrió encantada. Por supuesto que ya sabía el nombre del niño después de todos aquellos días que ya llevaba viviendo bajo su mismo techo, pero el que se lo dijera él mismo era por más un halago hacia su persona. Justo en el momento en que la pareja de niños se disponía a jugar, una voz más infantil irrumpió en el recinto de la mano de Jane.

—¿Mami?

Sif rápido fue hacia el que sería el orgulloso futuro heredero de los Odinson, pero que ahora no era más que un bebé con las mejillas regordetas, grandes ojos marrones y piernas cortas todavía algo titubeantes al andar. Lo tomó del brazo y lo guio, después de soltarle un beso en la frente, para que se sentara al lado de su hermana mayor.

—Loki, este es Magni, mi hermano menor —dijo tomando la mano del niño para dirigirla a la del casi adolescente, como si fueran dos hombres de negocios y ella la amable señora que los presentaba—; Magni, él es Loki, mi nuevo y mejor amigo.

El mayor de los tres se pasó toda la tarde aprendiendo a jugar como un niño, algo que Sif supo en ese momento, Loki nunca había sido, como muchos otros de su condición. A su marido y a ella siempre les había parecido trágico y por eso no presionaban a Thrud en sus lecciones con la institutriz: deseaban que ella fuera un infante todo el tiempo que se pudiera.

Acomodó su vestido verde lima, un poco menos cargado con listones de lo habitual, a modo de que no estorbara en su manejo de los hilos que estaba tejiendo en ese momento. Fiorella y ella intercambiaron una mirada de ternura al ver como Loki se divertía. Jane por otra parte, no compartía tal sentimiento.

….

Como si un hechizo se hubiera roto, de repente todos en la mansión comenzaron a hablarle. Era agradable departir con todos y no apartarse a un rincón durante las comidas con ellos.

A él y a la mayoría de los "niños", los hacían comer junto con las mujeres así que siempre se enteraba de los chismes, algo que si bien no le interesaba, estaba más que dispuesto a escuchar si con eso ya no se sentía fuera de lugar, además de que con ellas estaba Fiorella, quien ahora le caía bien de tanto convivir en la sala de juegos de los niños Odinson. Ella y Jane eran una combinación rara, dado que al ser la primera muy dulce y tímida, contrastaba a lo grande con la personalidad avasallante y ruidosa de la segunda.

Ese día, por el momento, sólo se encontraban en el comedor ellos tres. Loki ayudaba a Fiorella a levantar lo platos y llevarlos a la cocina contigua para que así fueran más rápido a jugar con Thrud y Magni, pues la niña a esa hora de la tarde estaba ya por concluir sus clases de piano. Ahora, aquella se había convertido en su tarea principal, una que hacía con gusto ya que la pequeña de verdad parecía profesarle cariño. Le recordaba a una de sus hermanas mayores, Amanda, con la que mejor se había llevado siempre.

—En serio Fiorella, no seas mojigata, admite que te gustaría.

—Por supuesto que no, Jane.

Se había perdido en la conversación de las amigas, a la cual en algún momento se habían unido dos chicas que habían llegado a barrer la cocina, mientras ellas lavaban la vajilla y la secaban. Si mal no recordaba aquellas eran Catherine y Emma, quienes trabajaban como ayudantes del chef de la mansión.

De pronto llegó otra chica llamada Charlotte preguntándole a Catherine, su compañera de cuarto, si había visto unos botones azul cielo con los que iba a remendar un vestido de la señora, a lo que esta le dio indicaciones de donde hallarlos. Charlotte se dispuso a marcharse pero fue detenida por Jane.

—¿Sabes Lottie del chisme de turno? —Ni bien esta había respondido cuando procedió a explicarse—: Justamente estábamos hablando de que Theodora fue a casa de los Maxillian y se enteró de que el señor tiene una amante a la que le puso una gran casa a las afueras de la ciudad con sirvientas y todos los lujos.

—Eso no es poco común Jane, a veces los señores hacen eso —contestó sin más.

—Ahí va lo interesante y es que...—Se acercó a ella como queriendo susurrar pero en vez de eso, alzó un poco más la voz para que todas lo volvieran a oír—: la mujer en cuestión no era una burguesa, ¡sino una de sus sirvientas!

La otra abrió los ojos y la boca como un pez que se quedaba sin aire. Fiorella al ver la cara de duda de Loki, le explicó que los burgueses sólo tomaban de amantes a alguien que por lo menos era de la clase comerciante. Los sirvientes eran algo muy por debajo de su categoría.

—¿Se imaginan ser la amante del señor Thor? —Las mejillas de Charlotte se tiñeron de rojo al visualizar lo dicho por Jane y todas las demás soltaron un gritito de aprobación.

—Sería como un sueño hecho realidad.

—Sí, tener esos brazos fuertes para calentar mis noches heladas, ¿qué más podría pedir?

—Que te calentara de otra manera. —Todas rieron ante el comentario de Jane.

—No estaría mal. —Les guiñó un ojo Emma.

— ¿Eso no sería traicionar a la señora? Creí que le tenían respeto.

Todas las mujeres se pusieron serias y lo quedaron mirando, recordando que allí había lo que para ellas aún era un intruso. Si bien Fiorella no participaba de sus bromas, sabían que no las delataría, en cambio de él no tenían idea de nada. Jane dio un paso hacia él.

—Veo que eres tan tonto como supuse aquel día que te abofeteé y corriste sólo para caerte de bruces. —A Loki le hirvió la sangre al saber que había sido Jane quien había arruinado la mañana de su primer día en la mansión. Se contuvo y no dijo nada pero en su interior juró venganza.

—Jane, sólo olvídalo. Él no dirá na...

—No. —La susodicha cortó a Fiorella—. Alguien tiene que explicarle el orden de las cosas. Escucha niño, claro que la mayoría le tenemos respeto a esa mujer, pero no por las razones de Eliza, sino por el señor Odinson. Aquel día que le dijiste toda esa mierda a la señora, todos te dejaron de hablar no por ella, sino porque indirectamente lo insultaste a él. Ese hombre es como un dios para nosotros, después de todo, ¿alguna vez has oído que un burgués recoja niños de la calle o que permita que los hijos de los sirvientes no asuman tareas en la mansión hasta los 12 años?

Después de aquello se dirigió a cumplir su rutina, hasta que al llegar la noche, ya recostado en su cama, se dio permiso de meditar que en efecto nunca había oído hablar de ello.

…

—Doki, ¿me lees un cuento? —El pequeño Magni señaló una pequeña estantería que contenía varias docenas de libros. Había un par de ellos de pasta dura que por su encuadernado fino le llamaron la atención, y anheló una vez más haber nacido entre aquella clase burguesa simplemente para entender cuál era el título que ambos ostentaban en el lomo.

—Yo te leeré un cuento pequeñín —dijo Fiorella mientras se ponía de pie para ir por uno de aquellos volúmenes que se dio cuenta le habían interesado a Loki, el cual estaba agradecido por haberle evitado la vergüenza de decir que no sabía leer.

Tal condición no era rara entre los miembros de la prole, entre muchas otras que implicaba el pertenecer a ese rubro, pero que, Fiorella había aprendido, en Loki causaban un sentimiento de humillación recurrente cada que se veía "minimizado" como ser humano ante los burgueses.

Magni aplaudió ante los cuentos relatados hacia su persona, los cuales fascinaron tanto a Loki, como el hecho de que aquella sirvienta también dominara el arte de trasportar las palabras del papel, a sus oídos.

Cuando al fin el infante se quedó dormido tras leerle una sexta parte del primer volumen de cuentos de los hermanos Grimm, Fiorella y Loki suspiraron aliviados al cumplir su misión de distraerlo para que no se diera cuenta de que su madre y su hermana se habían ausentado para acudir a una fiesta. Lo llevaron a su habitación, una decorada de manera tan sobria como el cuarto de juegos, para que al acabar de arroparlo regresaran a este.

—¿Cómo aprendiste a leer? ¿Tus... tus padres te enseñaron?

—Por supuesto que no —rio Fiorella ante tal ocurrencia—, mis padres eran tan ignorantes como para dejar que el capataz de la fábrica me enseñara a "trabajar" apropiadamente.

—Tú..., había olvidado que también provenías de una fábrica. —Bajó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento por recordarle cosas espantosas.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Hace ya años que he perdonado todo aquello. Es decir, mírame ahora: soy una chica saludable próxima a cumplir sus 17 años, que puede darse el lujo de estar sentada platicando tras haber simplemente atendido a unos niños adorables todo el día.

—¿Perdonado? ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así? ¿Acaso ese hombre no...?

—Sí, repetidas veces —aclaró la rubia con la vista clavada en la del menor, con un atisbo de furia contenida que este comprendió, simplemente para volver a confundirlo cuando aquella joven sonrió dulcemente un momento después—. Pese a ello, estoy agradecida tanto con él como con mis padres. De no haber sido así, el señor Thor no me habría traído a su casa tras haber despedido y golpeado a aquel hombre al descubrirlo en ese acto repugnante.

— ¿Trabajabas en una de sus fábricas?

—No, él llegó para embargarla. El dueño se había endeudado hasta las cejas por tanto dinero que le había prestado para seguir aparentando abundancia —le explicó, mencionándole también que sabía eso porque el capataz en sus momentos de "relajación", le hablaba de ello.

—Entonces, ¿tú también lo consideras un Dios?

—No. Dios sólo hay uno, sin embargo sí lo considero un hombre excepcional. —Sus mejillas algo tostadas por el sol se tiñeron de un suave color rosa, era obvio que también le gustaba—. Pero no tengas la idea equivocada, yo respeto a la señora Sif por ella misma, por todos los actos buenos que ha tenido para con Jane y conmigo. Fue ella la que nos enseñó a leer y por eso cuando el señor Odinson sale de viaje de negocios, como ahora, me tomo muy en serio el velar por ella y los niños.

Loki se quedó asombrado por tal revelación. Cada vez todo se le pintaba más bizarro y ya no sabía que pensar de aquella gente. Antes de que comenzara a analizarlo de todas las formas posibles, una idea comenzó a germinar en su cabeza: si era cierto que la señora Sif le había enseñado a ambas jóvenes, ¿entonces quizá habría alguna posibilidad de que él también pudiera aspirar a lo mismo?

—Hay una probabilidad de que tu pudieras aprender también —le señaló, adivinando sus pensamientos por el gesto de esperanza que se había reflejado en el semblante del niño—. La verdad es que yo sólo aprendí a leer pobremente, cómo pudiste ver hace un rato, y de escribir sé muy poco, contrario a Jane que sí se entusiasmó por dominarlo a la perfección. Y sí —lo cortó antes de que pronunciara su duda—, únicamente a Jane y a mí se nos dio ese privilegio.

—Ya veo.

—No te decepciones pequeño si te portas bien y eres bueno con la señora quizá ella quiera enseñarte.

Parpadeó varias veces y ya no dijo nada. Se le hacía difícil creer que tras aquel desplante efectuado a la señora Sif cuando apenas había llegado a la mansión Odinson, esta lo quisiera instruir, pero no perdía nada con portarse bien.

Sonrió y Fiorella le regresó el gesto.


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

 **DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **NOTA. Por azares del destino, me enteré que en Wattpad existe otra historia Thorki con el mismo nombre que esta, por lo que estoy pensando que sería mejor cambiárselo. La verdad no tengo idea de si esto causa alguna repercusión a mi obra o si atento de alguna manera en contra de la de la otra persona (voy a investigarlo), pero lo quería informar para que si en dado caso decido hacerlo (aunque sería horrible porque no sé cómo ponerle), ustedes no se confundan con los nombres.**

…

Capítulo Cinco

Tan pronto puso un pie dentro de su hogar y le dijeron que Sif había salido a ver una obra de teatro, Thor redirigió sus pasos hasta la sala de juegos de sus hijos. Ni siquiera se aseguró de ver si sus empleados estaban descargando el equipaje. Moría de ganas de ver a sus vástagos después de casi dos meses de estar en Liverpool.

Escuchó risas dentro de la habitación y se paró en seco, había una que no reconocía. Pese a esto, rápido decidió que si Fiorella estaba dentro con ellos, entonces era alguien de confianza, por lo que abrió la puerta y sonrió.

—¿Aquí viven los niños más consentidos del universo?

—¡Papá!

La pequeña Thrud salió corriendo y sin más, se lanzó a los brazos de su padre que ya estaba listo para atraparla y darle un par de vueltas en el aire. La niña rio mientras su progenitor le daba un montón de besos en la cara. El pequeño Magni con pasos torpes también había corrido a abrazar los pies de su padre, quien al darse cuenta lo levantó con el otro brazo y le dio el mismo trato que a su hermana.

Fiorella los miraba enternecida, acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño que le propinaba el señor de la casa a sus hijos. Loki era otra historia, jamás en la vida había visto a un padre, ni burgués ni obrero, hacer lo que ese hombre estaba haciendo con sus hijos, aunque claro que también su poca experiencia no ayudaba.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar papá?

—¿Recuerdas que te expliqué que hay hombres en la fábrica que son malos con los empleados? —La niña asintió—, pues papá fue a darles una patada en el trasero para que nunca vuelvan ahí a hacer de las suyas.

La niña rio y su padre bajó a ambos de sus brazos, mientras dejaba que Magni le contara algunos de sus pequeños descubrimientos. De repente Thrud recordó que ella también tenía que decirle algo a su padre.

—Papá —le dijo tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia Loki—, él es Loki, mi amigo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Fue entonces cuando Thor levantó la vista de su hija, a Loki.

Por supuesto que recordaba esos ojos, pero le era extraño ese hermoso rostro con piel de porcelana, nariz recta pero pequeña y largas pestañas. Aquella noche previa a partir, no había sido ese el chico al que había recogido de la calle, sino a uno con la faz llena de golpes y demacrada. Era imposible que hubiera cambiado tanto en un lapso de tiempo tan corto. Bueno tampoco es que hubiera sido tan poco tiempo, se reprendió.

—Que nombre tan bonito tienes pequeño —le dijo rompiendo el encanto que los había mantenido contemplándose—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Do-doce señor —tartamudeó, sin entender por qué lo ponía tan nervioso el estar bajo el escrutinio de esas pupilas azules.

Thor se sorprendió en sobremanera por tal hecho, no sólo debido a que la cara de Loki no tenía ni un pelo de pre-adolescente en ella, sino porque su cuerpo era mucho más pequeño y delgado que el de un niño de esa edad. Había creído que tenía 10.

— ¿Y usted? —Fiorella lo quedó mirando con cara de espanto, pero él la ignoró y siguió viendo fijamente a Thor, esperando una respuesta.

La pregunta y los ojos atentos del muchacho lo descolocaron aún más si se podía. Nunca nadie le había preguntado su edad, bueno, a decir verdad, nadie le hacía preguntas en esa casa más que su hija, después de todo, él era el amo y señor.

—Veintisiete.

Después de eso su hija se encargó de acaparar su atención toda la tarde, pero él siguió dirigiendo miradas discretas al pequeño de ojos verdes que se había ido a parar a un lado de Fiorella, ambos sabiendo que ahora estaban de más.

— ¡Por Dios, me acaban de decir que estabas aquí, lo siento tanto! —Ya no dijo nada cuando su esposo se paró del suelo para posar un beso sobre su frente—. ¿Cómo estuvo todo? ¿Te volverás a ir?

—¡Noooo! Papá no te puedes volver a ir.

—¡No!

Todos se sorprendieron al oír al tranquilo Magni gritar, lo que provocó que Thor echara la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar una carcajada y alzar en brazos al pequeño. De verdad que había estado mucho tiempo ausente y no es que el trabajar en la ciudad le diera más tiempo con su familia. Fue entonces que, así de impulsivo como siempre era, tomó una decisión.

—Nos quedaremos en la casa de campo durante unas semanas, ¿qué les parece?

Thrud se puso a gritar como loca y Magni la secundó. Sif simplemente sonrió con toda la alegría que no era capaz de expresar como sus hijos, encantada por la idea, mientras Thor la tomaba de la cintura y miraba a sus hijos, divertido por su reacción. Eran un cuadro perfecto.

—Espera papá, ¿podemos llevar a Loki con nosotros esta vez? —preguntó la pequeña saliendo de su nirvana personal.

Loki se tensó cuando toda la atención cayó sobre él, atrapándolo justo en el momento en que veía fijamente a la familia que él nunca tuvo, la familia que cualquiera hubiera querido tener. Si alguno de los cuatro hubiera prestado la suficiente atención a Loki durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron interactuando, hubieran visto la envidia y el enojo que se habían asomado por un instante a los ojos de este.

El padre de la pequeña accedió de buen agrado y todos se retiraron a sus dormitorios. En tres días partirían al campo. Y en todo ese tiempo Loki se encargó de preguntar sin que se notara su interés en ello, sobre aquel hombre alto y fornido que lo había fascinado. Jane tenía razón, el que lograba todas aquellas maravillas que siempre había soñado con tener, no era otro más que Thor.

…

La mañana en que partieron hacía un frío arrollador, gracias a una lluvia torrencial que había azotado la ciudad la noche previa. Loki se había despertado muy temprano pues nunca había viajado a otro lado con las comodidades con las que ahora lo haría.

Después de que todos los preparativos se hubieran realizado y que la señora junto con los niños estuvieran en el carruaje, Loki se dispuso a tomar su lugar junto a Charles para proseguir hacia su destino; sin embargo fue detenido por el señor Thor que le propuso viajar dentro del coche y él, aunque un tanto desorientado por la sugerencia, no tardó en aceptar.

No se sorprendió más de lo que ya lo había hecho en ese par de meses, cuando el señor en vez de acompañar a su familia, decidió ir todo el trayecto a caballo.

Cuando por fin, después de algunos días con el trasero adolorido, llegaron al palacete que parecía una mancha de tinta en todo aquel terreno boscoso, lleno de animales y vegetación exuberante, Loki había quedado totalmente maravillado con aquellos campos y lagos que había atisbado a lo largo del camino que el carruaje había recorrido, para arribar hasta él.

A Loki se le asignó una habitación para él solo, pequeña pero acogedora, y después de eso se le requirió, por órdenes de Thrud, el que acompañara a la niña y sus padres a dar un paseo por las afueras del palacete para que exploraran el lugar.

Fue una tarde divertida para Loki, donde se dedicó a perseguir a los pequeños o simplemente a jugar al "veo, veo" con su pequeña amiga. Todo había ido bien hasta que ella había sugerido ir a caballo hasta el lago, para enterarse de que Loki no tenía ni idea de cómo montar uno.

—Pero eso es algo que se puede remediar —calmó Thor a su hija que ya estaba a punto de echarse a llorar por el infortunio de su mejor amigo—, mañana al alba le comenzaré a impartir clases para que pueda cabalgar contigo al término de la semana, ¿te gustaría Loki? —preguntó viéndolo.

Este asintió, claro que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de aprender algo así y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tampoco de privarse de la compañía de aquel hombre que por alguna razón le provocaba cierta sensación de anhelo.

…

Thor estaba impresionado de que a Loki le hubiera llevado menos de dos días aprender a montar. Era obvio que todavía no podía competir en una carrera pero todo lo básico que a su hija y a su primo Balder les había costado semanas, él ya lo dominaba a la perfección. Pese a ello, ambos no dejaron de dar paseos juntos durante algunos días más.

En algún punto del camino habían comenzado a sentirse cómodos y estar conscientes el uno del otro. Thor se había percatado de que Loki no era como la mayoría de los niños de la calle que había ayudado alguna vez, él no se encogía en su presencia ni tampoco evitaba su mirada. Al contrario, parecía como si estuviese seguro de tener el derecho de ser llamado su igual, tal vez era precisamente por esa seguridad que reflejaba, lo que había hecho que la yegua lo aceptase tan rápido.

Y era muy receptivo: lo que Thor le enseñaba lo ponía en práctica, lo hacía suyo y después lo manejaba con soltura. Tenía una capacidad cognitiva y sensorial que le había permitido aprender con sólo observar a otros y escuchar, como pudo enterarse al oírlo expresarse con palabras no típicas de alguien de su condición y que el pequeño le explicara que las sabía gracias a que, a veces, escuchaba pláticas entre el administrador y los burgueses que llegaban a la fábrica en la que trabajara antes de llegar a la vida de los Odinson.

Por supuesto que no era perfecto y en más de una ocasión había utilizado una palabra fuera de contexto, pero Thor no se rio de él sino que simplemente le corrigió sutilmente haciendo que Loki se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza. El rubio se daba cuenta de que no le gustaba que se rieran de él cuando se equivocaba, al parecer de alguna manera se sentía sobajado.

En esa semana y media en que Thor le mostró el nombre de las plantas, tanto medicinales como ornamentales, del lugar y su procedencia, se había dado cuenta que Loki no era el tipo de persona a la que le gustara ser corregido, pero que no por serlo dejaba de intentar saciar su curiosidad. Eso le parecía tierno y fue debido a ese entusiasmo, que tras ese tiempo de convivencia, había decidido mostrarle la biblioteca en el ala oeste del palacete.

Por poco y el pequeño se pone a dar saltitos, como si hubiera encontrado el tesoro que por años llevara buscando. Thor sólo leía cosas relativas a la economía y el periódico, hasta eso por la necesidad de estar al día con lo nuevo de la época. Sin embargo, en Loki vio un entusiasmo casi delirante, por lo que asumió que este sabía leer y le pidió que eligiera uno. Este lo hizo y cuando Thor le preguntó el porqué de elegir una novela de romance medieval, este sólo se encogió de hombros. El pequeño había tardado dos tardes en decirle con la cabeza gacha que no entendía ni mu. A veces Thor podía llegar a ser algo despistado.

El rubio puso manos a la obra y por las tardes en la biblioteca, empezó a enseñarle lo básico. Loki era buen estudiante, muy aplicado y serio; pronto ya dominaba el abecedario y había comenzado a entender, así como a escribir palabras simples.

Fue así que cuando Sif encontró a su marido en la biblioteca después de una tarde preguntándose en dónde se metía, estuvo encantada y asombrada con ello. Lo primero fue por lo dulce que le parecía el gesto de su esposo, al intentar hacerla de profesor; y lo segundo, por verlo por una vez en aquel lugar como no fuera para dormir la siesta.

Thrud también estuvo buscando a su padre, pero llevada por el mismo razonamiento de su madre y por el hecho de que ella detestaba ese lugar, nunca se le ocurrió buscar ahí. Para cuando se le ocurría preguntarles a sus padres, estos le cambiaban la plática por otra. Sif no quería que Thrud interrumpiera la obra altruista de su padre, y Thor... él no quería que lo perturbaran en su tiempo con Loki.

—Vaya. Este cuento es confuso.

—En realidad, no lo es —dijo el mayor, alzando la vista de la carta que estaba escribiendo para uno de sus administradores—. Es sólo que a mi parecer, puede ser demasiado complejo para ti todavía.

—No hablo de la estructura del texto. —Le lanzó una mirada que si matara, Thor estaba seguro que ya estaría más frío que la mesa de mármol en la que se apoyaba—. Es decir, claro que me ha costado leerlo durante estas dos semanas, pero hasta donde lo entiendo, los dos personajes principales son primos —aclaró, aunque olvidó decir que Fiorella lo había ayudado a leerlo en sus ratos libres, cuando los niños se cansaban y Lady Sif salía junto a su esposo a dar un paseo.

—¿Hablas de la Bestia y de Bella?

—Sí. ¿Acaso eso no es algo asqueroso? Digo, ellos son familia, todo eso es... insano.

—No lo fue siglos atrás —señaló, alzando una ceja en señal de discrepancia—. Veras, en Egipto, durante la época de los faraones, eso antes se llevaba a cabo. También hay relatos que, salidos de la mitología de distintas civilizaciones, narran cómo los dioses de antaño se emparejaban y tenían hijos con sus familiares. Padres e hijas, hermanos y hermanas...

— ¡Eso atenta contra Dios y la naturaleza! —La cara de Loki se desfiguró en un gesto de horror.

— ¿Realmente lo hace?

—El padre Paul nos decía que Dios no aprueba tales actos, que...

—Si lees bien la biblia, pequeño, te darás cuenta de que esta tiene muchísimo más de eso, que los mitos de los "bárbaros" —Thor entonces supo que Loki había crecido con la doctrina católica, la cual para él, era la más estricta y absurda de todas. Tal vez la iglesia anglicana también tuviera reglas pero, en su opinión, no unas tan... ¿contradictorias?—. También es la iglesia la que no deja que las mujeres elijan su propio destino, sino que las condenan a vivir atadas durante toda su vida a un hombre, como ese libro intenta decir, si lo lees a profundidad.

—Es una crítica al matrimonio forzado que a ellas se les obliga a contraer.

—Muchas cosas que comúnmente vemos como correctas no lo son, y también hay otras que al contrario, quizá no son tan malas como nos parecen —concluyó Thor, feliz de que Loki hubiera comprendido el concepto del libro.

Estuvieron la tarde entera discutiendo sobre el tema. Thor logró explicarle al menor como no debía siempre creer a ciegas lo que le decían y que si bien, él no era un erudito, sí había aprendido mucho de uno de sus maestros de la universidad, que precisamente tampoco creía que los pobres eran pobres porque "se lo merecían", e intentó transmitir eso mismo a Loki, quien se prometió a sí mismo nunca volver a dar una opinión sin ver todas las aristas de la situación.

Aunque el pequeño era analítico, admitió ante sí mismo lo ignorante que era y a partir de ese día, puso más empeño para erradicar de su ser tan terrible enfermedad.

Así pasaron las semanas, y el rubio no supo cómo, y evitó a toda costa el saber el porqué, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, el estar con Loki se había vuelto una rutina que le encantaba, e incluso la sola idea de ello lo emocionaba. Era extraña la manera en que sus ojos se desviaban sin su permiso a ver el rostro del castaño continuamente, o como a veces lo sacaba de su estudio simplemente para oír su voz suave, pero confiada.

Se volvió consciente de sus manos pequeñas y algo maltratadas por el trabajo, de la forma en que inclinaba su cabeza y fruncía el ceño cuando no entendía algo que no quería preguntar, de su sonrisa de lado cuando hacía algún comentario mordaz o sarcástico, o de como acomodaba su cabello negro detrás de su oreja cuando se ponía nervioso.

Al terminar sus casi ocho semanas de estancia en el campo, Thor se encontraba totalmente fascinado por Loki, de una manera que él consideraba haría un padre con su hijo, o al menos eso se repetía mientras preparaba su caballo para salir y la yegua en que Loki iría. Este había aceptado sin vacilar, el ir de regreso a trote. Había visto miedo en sus ojos, pero su orgullo no le había dejado negarse a aquello que consideraba un reto.

A Thor, eso no hacía más que encantarlo.


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

 **DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **NOTA. Decidí no cambiar el nombre, como pueden ver (LOL). Esto lo hice porque este tiene un gran significado para la historia y cambiarlo sería como cambiar parte de su esencia, como ya algunos de ustedes han de haber deducido.**

…

Capítulo Seis

Fue mitad felicidad y mitad agonía en lo que duro el trayecto de regreso a Londres.

Loki por un lado iba con miedo a desfallecer de cansancio y por el otro, lo desbordaba la alegría de saberse el centro de atención del señor Odinson. Esto era algo que se había dado durante todo el viaje y estancia en el campo. Tal vez había sido el mes más feliz en la vida de Loki, por muy triste que esto llegara a sonar.

Estaba impresionado por lo mucho que había llegado a conocer de su anfitrión en esos días. Thor, al contrario de él, era como un libro abierto al que no le daba miedo contar lo que había vivido y sentido. Era libre en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Durante algunos días habían sido visitados por unos amigos suyos que también habían decidido pasar un rato lejos del ajetreo de la ciudad y sin duda alguna, Thor había sido el más destacado de ellos, en cuanto a deportes físicos, realizados como parte del entretenimiento de los burgueses, se trataba.

Habían dado caza a unos cuantos zorros y conejos que habitaban en la gran extensión de tierra que era propiedad de Thor. Ver a los perros, con los que Thrud y él habían estado jugando días antes, con el hocico lleno de sangre, lo había descolocado un poco, pero se había recobrado de inmediato al ver que aquellos animales no atacaban a quienes ya reconocían como sus amigos.

Al final de ese día, cuando el resto de la familia Odinson ya se había retirado para dejar a los hombres hablar sobre política y negocios; un tal Lord Gray había intentado acercarse al menor, debido a que le había resultado curioso el hecho de que este siendo un sirviente permaneciera en la velada. El hombre acabó casi queriendo matar al mocoso por haberle hablado de su poca valía como hombre al explotar a gente inocente.

Thor tuvo que intervenir y Loki flipó por lo carismático que podía llegar a ser este, al lograr parar a un hombre en su deseo casi asesino, únicamente con unas cuantas bromas y palabras enrevesadas. El casi pleito, o golpiza, paró ahí, e incluso los demás aceptaron que el de ojos verdes permaneciera en la borrachera con ellos, dado que esto era un deseo del rubio y los demás lo seguían sin rechistar.

Al principio creyó que tales actos eran premeditados por su anfitrión, únicamente en un acto de control de la situación, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que era algo que meramente le salía natural, siendo tal liderazgo inherente a su personalidad cándida y bonachona. Él era él mismo sin temor a las represalias: si quería reír, reía; si quería hartarse de comida, lo hacía; si quería expresar una idea sobre lo mal que se trataba a la prole, lo decía. Tal expresividad y transparencia en sus actos era algo espléndido de ver ya fuera en un burgués, aristócrata o asalariado.

A Loki se le ocurrió que quizá era por eso por lo que todos querían estar cerca de él. Y es que no sólo sus palabras eran de boca para afuera, sino que por las felicitaciones o abucheos hechos por sus amigos, el menor había deducido que el rubio ya había implementado tales soluciones para la mejoría de sus empleados en la realidad.

Había entendido por qué las demás personas que le servían, tanto los de la mansión en Londres como en el palacete, lo defendían tan asiduamente. Aquel hombre era algo para admirar e imitar. Era amigo no sólo de sus amigos, sino también intentaba serlo de sus empleados.

—¿Desde cuándo eres así?

—¿Guapo y galante?

Involuntariamente Loki sonrió, pero bajó la mirada para que su interlocutor no pudiera notar que le había parecido gracioso su vago intento de chiste. Siempre hacia eso, el sacar una broma por donde no la había, siendo esa una forma de aligerar el ambiente serio que a veces imperaba.

—Me refería a esos principios morales tuyos que no te permiten siquiera abofetearnos un poco —le aclaró con una sonrisa de lado en el rostro, que más que una manera de darle a entender que prosiguieran con su intercambio animoso, parecía una provocación.

—No siempre fui así, aunque para serte franco dudo que alguien que ha pasado por lo que tú se admire de lo que aprendí, a diferencia de mis amigos que no han vivido nada similar. —Se encogió de hombros, pero Loki insistió—. Te vas reír, lo cual no me inquieta, pero temo que tu opinión de mí cambie un poco.

—¿Por qué te importaría lo que piense de ti un muerto de hambre que vive de tu caridad? —acentuó más su sonrisa y Thor resopló, no entendía por qué Loki siempre se afanaba tanto en usar el sarcasmo, ¿quizá era un método de autodefensa en el cual se sentía protegido de todo daño emocional? Entonces no era tan seguro de sí mismo como aparentaba.

—Bien. Ruégale a Dios que no te caigas del caballo del aburrimiento.

Si eso era lo que quería, se lo contaría.

…

Una misiva de Lady Sophie la esperaba para el momento en que Sif puso un pie en su casa. Claro que le dio prioridad a desempacar y a ver en qué estado se encontraba su hogar antes de dedicarse a leerla, en principio porque ya sabía lo que esta decía y por otra parte, porque presentía la que se le iba a armar entre sus amigas cuando les contara de Loki.

Siempre se había sentido como un pez fuera del agua en compañía de mujeres. No es que no le agradaran sino que simplemente no se sentía cómoda con ellas, pues los chismes que estas repartían a diestra y siniestra no le causaban ni la menor emoción o excitación como a las demás.

Además de que en parte, se lo atribuía al hecho de haber interactuado toda su infancia con sus dos hermanos mayores, lo que no había durado mucho, pues su madre pronto le habló de sus próximos cambios a señorita y sobre cómo era que debía comportarse como una, adaptándose a su condición de ser inferior dentro de la sociedad.

La reunión, previamente avisada en la carta, para tomar el té con Lady Sophie, quien obviamente había venido acompañada por su sequito a su casa, había transcurrido sin ninguna sorpresa en absoluto: Sophie le había preguntado qué tal le había ido en su viaje, habían hablado sobre una nueva moda en los sombreros parisinos, Virginia se había quejado de sus sirvientes, Emily de sus cinco hijos, Juliete le había vuelto a preguntar por qué no tenía más vástagos y de todo eso lo único que le había intrigado era el brote de tuberculosis que estaba habiendo entre los obreros.

—¿Quieres decir que ya ha habido más de dos fábricas con el brote?

—Sí cariño, pero no deberías preocuparte, después de todo hay más de donde salió esa gente. Estoy segura de que nuestros maridos ya se ocuparan de arreglar ese retraso en nuestra economía —explicó Virginia, a lo que las demás asintieron.

—Por quien deberíamos angustiarnos es por la hija de Marianne, que acaba de fallecer por falta de aire de su corsé. —Todas bajaron la cabeza en señal de respeto cuando Emily mencionó a la difunta.

Sif estaba que sacaba chispas. Por supuesto que le apenaba la pobre niña, después de todo era común que algunas señoritas acabaran muertas porque no soportaban lo tirante de su corsé, pero aquellas pobres e inocentes almas de las fábricas eran igual de dignas de merecer su compasión.

Sin embargo no dijo nada. No por falta de ganas, dado que si algo había aprendido de los años que llevaba en los más altos círculos sociales londinenses, era a no ofender a sus miembros más encumbrados que eran para tal caso, lo que representaban aquellas mujeres sentadas en la sala de té de su casa.

Contrario a lo que había pensado en un principio, sus amigas se tomaron bien la noticia de que su marido hubiera acogido en su casa a otro miembro de la prole, ya que le aseguraron no había ningún peligro para ella al ser tal empleado un varón.

A pesar de lo dicho, ninguna de sus invitadas se tomaba tales palabras en serio pues tenían en muy alta estima a su marido y sabían que este nunca le traería tal humillación a Sif, como a ellas se los traían sus maridos; en especial Fandral, uno de los amigos íntimos de Thor y esposo de Emily.

Fue entrada la tarde cuando todas ya se habían marchado, que Sif pudo respirar.

…

Loki se había enterado del brote de tuberculosis y había ido corriendo a las fábricas en donde sus hermanos trabajaban. Estaba preocupado por Amanda, los demás se podían ir al diablo.

Para su sorpresa se enteró de que cuatro de sus hermanos estaban muertos, dos más estaban en cama por la enfermedad y los más chicos habían sido echados de las fábricas por el destino que habían tenido los mayores. Su único consuelo era que al parecer Amanda vivía, sin embargo no pudo ir a ver a otras fábricas pues tenía que ir a comprar un encaje para la señora y sólo podía desviarse de su ruta una vez si no quería que Eliza lo regañara.

Tendría que ir a buscarla en otro momento, pero no lo olvidaría. Su hermana mayor por dos años, había sido la única a la que le había importado cuando había caído enfermo de una fiebre tan fuerte, que todos los demás creyeron que lo mataría.

La pequeña Amanda con sólo 9 años de edad y acabando de perder a su madre, se había convertido en el sustituto de la misma para Loki. Día y noche había permanecido a un lado de las sábanas en el suelo, que funcionaban como una cama para su hermano más pequeño, poniéndole paños de agua fresca para bajarle la temperatura.

En sus momentos de lucidez, Loki creía recordar el oír palabras de consuelo y los regaños de su padre dirigidos a la niña. Suponía que esto era por la ausencia de la pequeña en la fábrica, para que ayudara a sostener a la familia que aún permanecería viva.

Aunque tiempo más tarde a ese suceso también había gozado de su indiferencia, similar a las de los demás miembros de su familia, jamás había olvidado aquel acto de bondad de su parte, para con él.

Cortó ese canal de pensamiento, a sabiendas de que su hermana se podía cuidar sola, trayendo a su memoria cómo ella y sus demás hermanos lo habían dejado a él hacerlo. Por lo menos él había ido a buscarlos, y si de él dependiera, su deber como hermano ya estaba más que hecho, pues todavía les guardaba rencor por haberlo dejado a su suerte.

Golpeó una piedra con la punta de su bota derecha de cuero, y por un momento se quedó pensativo. Hacía unos meses no hubiera podido hacer aquello, ya que en primera, no portaría calzado y en segunda, tendría ropa andrajosa por la que ya estaría al borde de la hipotermia. Ahora portaba unos pantalones bien abrigados, dos bufandas y un saco de piel que le llegaba casi a los tobillos, el cual había sido un regalo de su rubio amo.

Suspiró. Tenía ya una semana que no se topaba con el señor Thor.

Según se había enterado por ahí, había estado llegando a casa muy tarde y cansado de sus reuniones con el comité del banco y los administradores de sus fábricas. No era que lo extrañara a él en sí, sino que ya nadie más se había encargado de sus lecciones, y a pesar de que el amo le había dado permiso de utilizar la biblioteca de la mansión a su gusto, realmente no le servía de nada si no había nadie enseñándole, aunque claro que siguió practicando lo ya aprendido para no olvidarlo.

También su añoranza se debía a la historia que le había contado Thor sobre su pasado, la cual lo había dejado estupefacto; no sólo por el hecho de que aquel había sido un hombre déspota y prepotente como los demás de su clase debido a los mimos dados por su madre Frigga, sino por la forma en que su padre Odín, quien había sido primer ministro de la reina en aquel tiempo, lo había castigado a la edad de 14 con mandarlo a hacer las mismas tareas pesadas que haría un sirviente, pese a que en teoría el administrador lo cuidaría.

Claro que Odín no había sido tonto y lo había enviado a una casa de campo que tenía en una provincia muy lejana, encubriendo su partida con la visita de Thor a una tía en París, la cual aceptó conspirar con su primo.

Ahí Thor había aprendido que trabajar en lo más bajo no sólo era algo duro, sino que era casi tiránico debido a los sueldos, la poca atención médica y lo precario de la higiene de los trabajadores. También el que hubiera cargado y desmontado cosas durante un par de años explicaba el porqué de su condición física tan robusta, bronceada y musculosa. Por supuesto que esto también se justificaba con su constante práctica de deportes al aire libre.

Asumió entonces que lo de hacer cosas raras venía de familia porque nadie proveniente de la burguesía, sobajaría a alguno de sus retoños a semejante tarea para enseñarle una lección, aunque este la mereciera en sobremanera; como Thor que apenas ingresar a la adolescencia se la había pasado de juerga con sus amigos todo el tiempo y de burdel en burdel.

Otra cosa que le dijo es que había estudiado economía en Oxford al cumplir los dieciséis y que esa había sido la época en que había conocido a sus amigos más cercanos Fandral, Hogun y Volstagg, quienes provenían de Liverpool y Manchester, pero que recientemente se habían mudado a Londres al volverse propietarios de fábricas.

Justo cuando ya estaba atravesando el largo jardín delantero de la mansión de los Odinson, se dio por vencido y lo admitió: deseaba verlo y no había prueba más certera de ello que el que no lo hubiera dejado de pensar durante aquellos siete días en que no lo había vislumbrado. Esperaba que pronto su trabajo lo dejara libre.

Llegó a casa exhausto por enésima vez esa semana, pero feliz de que el nuevo trato con Farewell se hubiera cerrado.

Últimamente no sólo había estado surtiendo de préstamos a aquellos que se aventuraban a correr el riesgo de tener nuevas empresas, sino que se encargaba de comprar y vender las casas de algunos burgueses que se aventuraban a ir a colonizar los territorios conquistados por la corona británica.

Para cuando llegó el amanecer no había dormido pensando en asuntos de negocios, pero sobre todo en aquella persona que desde que había regresado, no había podido ver ni una vez y a quien le dedicaba pensamientos cuando no estaba estresado por todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Hoy lo vería y esa era la razón de su duerme vela. Se puso los pantalones beige, la levita del mismo color y se acomodó el pañuelo celeste que llevaba al cuello para salir en su busca, intentando no despertar a su esposa en el proceso.

Se topó con él cuando este iba rumbo a las escaleras, al parecer estaba recién duchado porque sus cabellos negros goteaban, lo que lo hacía lucir muchísimo más etéreo de lo que lo recordaba.

—Muy buenos días Loki, veo que no eres holgazán con tus tareas. —Inmediatamente quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza por la barbaridad que acababa de soltar. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirle aquello después de días de no verse?

—Bueno, no es como si tuviera otra opción ¿no cree señor? —Su respuesta fue tan cortante que lo dejo aturdido un momento—. Si no me necesita, seguiré con mis deberes, señor.

Lo tomó del brazo cuando este después de hacer una inclinación de cabeza ya se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino. Loki levantó la cabeza pero no lo miro a los ojos, lo que hizo que Thor se preocupara por tal muestra de futilidad desplegada con un afán tan claro por demostrarla.

— ¿Acaso pasó algo? —Loki sólo negó con la cabeza—. Lamento lo que dije hace unos momentos, no sé ni siquiera por qué lo hice- siguió hablando perturbado por los espacios cada vez más largos de su interlocutor.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos que a Thor le parecieron eternos, hasta que se le ocurrió intentar contentarlo con la propuesta que desde un principio era la causa de buscar su compañía, bueno, no del todo.

—Quiero disculparme también por no haberle dado continuidad a tus estudios, aun cuando sé que es algo que te apasiona. A veces estoy un tanto atareado con todos los negocios que dirijo...

—Además de sus reuniones sociales, señor. —Al fin lo miró pero con aquellos ojos verdes, que lo hacían querer gritar de emoción, teñidos de acusación.

Thor se quedó de piedra un momento, no sabía cómo era que el chico se había enterado del torneo de rugby de dos días, al que había asistido por cuestiones políticas y sociales.

—Es necesario que vaya a esos eventos si quiero mantenerme enterado de las nuevas. —Se enojó consigo mismo por darle explicaciones que ni siquiera le daba a su esposa si esta no se las pedía—. La razón que me ha traído a buscarte es para ofrecerte que un tutor te dé clases unas cuantas horas en la tarde, pero si tu no quieres hablar conmigo, no veo el porqué de continuar con esta charla.

Fue entonces que el chico lo tomó a él del brazo y lo quedo viendo con ojos de cordero a medio morir, como si Thor fuera un Dios, y Thor se derritió por dentro al sentirse algo tan excelso para Loki, olvidándose al instante de su estado de irritación previo.

—¿En serio haría eso por mí?

—Claro, si tú lo deseas, mañana mismo conseguiré a alguien para que a partir del lunes empieces con tus lecciones. —Vio cómo Loki abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar sin saber qué decir, parecía como si estuviera aguantándose las ganas de abrazarlo y ponerle un altar. Thor sonrió queriendo hacer lo mismo con él.

Definitivamente ese niño provocaba algo raro en él.


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

 **DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **NOTA. Muchas gracias a las personitas que dejaron un** _ **review**_ **la semana pasada, no crean que no los leí, es sólo que era mi semana de exámenes y sentía que moría. ¡Si vieran cómo hablé bien emocionada con mis amigos sobre ustedes ja, ja! También gracias a quienes les dieron** _ **favorite**_ **o** _ **follow**_ **a esta locura que me cargo y por supuesto, a los que leen esto, por el simple gusto de hacerlo. Es por ustedes que no importa cuanto tenga que hacer, siempre quiero actualizar puntual…**

…

Capítulo Siete

—¡Un brindis por William IV!

—¿Por qué brindamos por él?

—¡Porque es nuestro rey, idiota!

—¡Cállense todos! ¡Un brindis por nuestra verdadera reina: Thrud!

Después de aquella declaración hecha por Fandral, todos los caballeros aún presentes en la velada, dada en honor a la cumpleañera, dieron gritos de aprobación entre hipidos y risitas histéricas. Estaban ya demasiado borrachos... y ni siquiera era medianoche.

Las damas invitadas a la fiesta, ya se habían retirado desde hacía horas. Algunas de ellas lo habían hecho con aquellos de sus descendientes que eran de la edad de Thrud y que por lo tanto, habían sido invitados esperando que fueran una buena compañía para la festejada.

Thor tan sólo pudo reír por tanta tontería que no paraban de decir sus amigos. Él también había tomado de más, aunque por supuesto que lo había hecho una vez que su pequeña princesa, había caído rendida tras un día lleno de ser el centro de atención. Bueno, más de lo que comúnmente lo era. De la misma manera, había aguardado a que Sif se retirara.

Normalmente él no caía en la tentación de hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero estaba tan feliz de que hubieran colocado a Lord Gray, su amigo, como primer ministro, que había mandado al decoro por la borda.

—Si tan sólo no estuviera casado, te aseguro que ya andaría reservando la mano de tu hija —comentó una voz, sacándolo de sus divagaciones.

Todo tipo de alegría abandonó el semblante del rubio. Él no era quisquilloso y podía aceptar bromear con cualquier cosa... menos con su bebé. Y fue por eso que seguido de tales palabras, el silencio se hizo presente, apoderándose por completo de la habitación.

Sir Thomas Temptleton había sido quien había dicho aquello, y cuando Thor comenzó a dar pasos hacía él, este no hizo más que retroceder, mientras los otros procedían a acercarse con cautela a su anfitrión, por si hacía falta que intervinieran.

—Mi hija no está en venta —dijo de forma golpeada y con una voz aún más grave de lo usual, resultado del alcohol y la furia contenida, que hizo temblar por completo a Loki, quien en ese momento iba entrando al cuarto para traer una botella nueva de whisky.

—Lo lamento conde, fue un momento de estupidez que tuve. Ya sabes que tengo algunas copas de más... —Siguió dando excusas pobres, pero lo importante fue que al final logró aplacar la que prometía ser la ira de todo un continente.

—Acepto tus disculpas, sólo no vuelvas a decir algo así, ah y... no me llames conde.

Loki salió del recinto lo más sigilosamente posible, intrigado por lo que acababa de escuchar. Llevaba ya un año y unos tantos meses en aquella mansión, por lo cual le era extraño nunca haber sabido que el señor Odinson era, de alguna manera, parte de la nobleza.

Recorrió el pasillo lleno de bodegones al óleo y uno que otro retrato de fuera a saber qué antepasados de los señores. Se detuvo un rato en el descanso que había entre el ala este y la oeste, para cuidar que no llevara nada pegado a sus zapatos, pues Eliza lo mataría si dejaba manchas en la alfombra de terciopelo rojo que cubría un área en donde no se había llevado a cabo la celebración.

Primero encaminó sus pasos a la cocina, pensando preguntarle a Fiorella sobre aquello. Sin embargo pronto cambió su ruta, con dirección a la escalera que lo conduciría al tercer piso, donde una parte de la servidumbre ya descansaba o se preparaba para hacerlo. Fiorella era demasiado leal y aunque sabía que era bueno engatusando a la gente, ya había visto qué causaba llevar a cabo tal acto sobre la chica. Bastaba con decir que no había acabado bien.

Dio vuelta a la derecha dos veces, por el pasillo que llevaba a la única habitación que se encontraba en funcionamiento todavía. Una luz brillante se colaba por debajo de la puerta y unas cuantas risillas fuertes dejaban en claro que había actividad en ella, más que la de planchar. Giró la perilla.

—Muchachas, ¿cómo van con los vestidos?

—Qué te importa, ¿acaso tú ya terminaste tus tareas?

Siempre era Jane la que le contestaba de aquella manera, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Además, aquello le iba bien para ejecutar su treta.

—Acabo de llevarle al señor y a sus camaradas algo más de licor.

—No es como si eso no lo pudiera hacer cualquier otro- le soltó Charlotte, siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañera.

—En efecto. Pero no vine aquí con el propósito de hablar de algo tan insignificante.

—Entonces habla y déjanos seguir con nuestro trabajo. —Le apuró Catherine.

—Venía a contarles que el señor Odinson ha estado hablando en muy buenos términos de ustedes con sus amigos. De hecho, aseguró que era una lástima tener a unas jóvenes tan virtuosas como parte del personal. —Todas soltaron grititos de emoción e incluso en los ojos de Jane pareció haber una calma templada, aunque podía asegurar que, al ser la menos idiota de todas, se lo había creído hasta cierto punto—. Sin embargo, también comentó que era una lástima que algunas de ellas fueran un tanto... indiscretas.

Pasó aquello que estaba convencido de que sucedería: lo vieron primero con sorpresa, luego con algo de horror que terminó dándole paso a la indignación. Temió por un segundo el que le dejaran de hablar, después de que Jane despotricara contra él y le asegurara que el señor era muy digno para esa clase de cosas frente a sus amigos.

—En efecto lo es, querida Jane. Pero dime, ¿acaso habrá alguien a quien no le afecte el vodka, el ron y el whisky, puestos juntos en una sola noche? Claro que no. —Sonrió con sorna cuando aquellas mujeres habían caído en la cuenta de que la situación planteada por Loki, no era exagerada—. Oh, pero no deben preocupar porque lo que sigue, sólo me lo ha dicho a mí. Bueno, eso no es precisamente cierto, pues dudo que el que uno de sus amigos casi le gritara que una de sus sirvientas, amiga de alguna de ustedes, había esparcido por ahí un hecho que resulta en especial desagradable para nuestro señor, sea precisamente un modus operandi basado en el secretismo.

— ¿Qué- qué fue lo que le dijo? —mencionó temerosa Theodora, quien era la más chismosa de todas, pero no la única.

— ¡Esto es inaudito! No creo que...

—Estoy seguro de que Emma de camino aquí, escuchó cómo de repente hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala de recreo. —La susodicha se puso pálida. Por supuesto que había notado que era ella quien subía por las escaleras, cuando él apenas iba saliendo del cuarto. Al ver su reacción, hasta Jane se quedó callada, escuchando—. Quiero que cada una por aparte me explique, con motivo de esclarecer quién ha rotado tal información, qué tanto saben sobre la "posible" —dijo como quien no quiere delatar mucho-, nobleza de la que goza nuestro burgués señor Odinson.

Había apostado todo con esas palabras. No estaba seguro de que aquello fuera una información muy confidencial y de que si era algo de lo que obviamente se había enterado la sociedad. Sin embargo, obtuvo su respuesta momentos después cuando cada una, temerosa, le había relatado cómo se había enterado de un suceso que se había llevado a cabo hacía casi una década, dándole la versión que ellas conocían.

Para cuando acabó, ya tenía todas las piezas claves del rompecabezas y sólo necesitó ir con Fiorella para que le diera los detalles muy bien conocidos por la sociedad, que él había aparentado conocer frente a las demás. Si hubiera preguntado cuáles eran estos, toda su mentira se hubiera ido por el drenaje, así que había decidido ser paciente.

Al conocer la verdad, no se sorprendió tanto como con el hecho de que a pesar de ese suceso, aquellas mujeres, ya fuera para congraciarse frente a él o no, y los demás empleados de la casa, le habían organizado un festejo, unas semanas después, con motivo de sus trece años.

En serio que Loki no se había esperado nada de nadie ese día, y empero había recibido cálidos abrazos por parte de todos, además de una comida hecha en su honor por las cocineras, con todos los platillos sencillos que a lo largo de su estadía en aquella mansión habían reconocido como sus favoritos. Como la sopa de garbanzos.

Claro que en él no sólo habían participado los sirvientes, quienes ya hacía tiempo, le habían preguntado por su fecha de nacimiento, sino también los señores Odinson, quienes le habían tomado un afecto verdadero. No es que de por sí, no hicieran algo así con sus sirvientes el día de sus cumpleaños, sino que sus felicitaciones habían estado impregnadas de un cariño más agudo y profundo que con los demás.

Thrud, según se había enterado por ella misma, el mismo día en que su fiesta se había celebrado, había seguido trabajando en un retrato al óleo que fungiría como "el regalo perfecto para su mejor amigo" y que había comenzado semanas atrás. Mientras tanto, el pequeño Magni le había dado un dibujo, que más bien parecía una serie de garabatos sin sentido, pero que bien había entendido, se trataban de él.

Sin embargo, el regalo que más agradeció y que decidió atesorar por el resto de sus días, fue uno proveniente de Thor, quien lo dejó debajo de su almohada mientras él disfrutaba de la comida hecha para su persona. Se trataba de un libro llamado Robinson Crusoe, el cual ya había leído en la biblioteca pero que, Thor le explicó en una nota hecha por él dentro del libro, ahora ese sería su propio ejemplar de tal novela, que bien sabía le había encantado.

Nunca hubo un instante en el que agradeciera tanto y de la manera más ferviente, a quien sea que estuviera cuidándolo, el que se hubiera topado con los Odinson aquella noche en la que sintiera a la muerte tan cerca de él. Ahora ya sabía escribir y leía fluidamente, además de que su tutor había comenzado a darle lecciones básicas de matemáticas; las cuales pronto fueron dejadas atrás para enseñarle otras más complejas. Unas que todavía no representaban reto alguno para Loki.

Había devorado un libro tras de otro en sus ratos libres en la biblioteca, lugar donde a veces se le unía Thor, quien cada vez se daba más tiempos libres dedicados tanto a él como a sus hijos, cuando los iba a buscar al cuarto de juegos de estos últimos. Le encantaba jugar con él y algo que siempre le pareció curioso, era ver cómo a su esposa no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo que sólo reparara en ella más que ocasionalmente. Al contrario, parecía más que feliz por sólo eso.

También con ella había estado departiendo de vez en cuando, y con Fiorella o Jane, claro. Aunque esta última cada día estaba más pesada y lo fue aún más después de la reprimenda en la noche de la fiesta. Sospechaba que parte de ello se debía a que no soportaba los "privilegios" de los que él gozaba.

Algo que le había llamado la atención, era que cuando le había ofrecido enseñarle matemáticas esta se había negado excusando un sinfín de pretextos, lo que sólo había provocado que la sonrisa de Loki se ensanchara más: sabía que deseaba aprenderlo, lo veía en sus ojos, pero también estaba consciente de que eso la "rebajaría" de cierta manera.

Thor posó su mano sobre su cabeza, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad, ya que el pequeño a veces solía filosofar de más. El menor tuvo que agachar la cabeza para disimular el sonrojo que ganaron sus mejillas por la acción del mayor.

A veces Loki se tenía que reprender a sí mismo por las enormes ganas que le daban de simplemente correr y tirarse a los brazos del rubio, en esos brazos que le parecían tan seguros y que estaba convencido, eran el lugar más cálido de toda Inglaterra. Incluso había llegado a tener sueños con el señor Thor que lo perturbaban y que evitaba recordar por lo que implicaban. Se lo atribuía a la edad que tenía, pues según sus libros de biología, era esa la época en que el cuerpo del hombre sufría más cambios emocionales y hormonales.

En verdad que esperaba que de eso se tratara.

...

En los últimos tiempos, Thor había aprovechado que Loki ya no era un ser ignorante y que por su puesto, cada día ganaba mayor sabiduría, para arrastrarlo a las fábricas como un acompañante.

Nunca olvidaría, cómo sus facciones se habían crispado en una demostración de estupefacción, cuando se había dado cuenta de que sus administradores no eran crueles con los trabajadores, sino cooperativos. Tampoco cuando vio que no los sobrecargaban de trabajo y que aun así, el número de producción no había bajado más que un ápice, que él le había asegurado, no afectaba en nada ni a él ni a su familia, por lo que no veía por qué afectar a las de los empleados.

Ese día, Charles los había dejado frente a una casona en la zona norte de la ciudad, la cual no tenía un jardín en frente, sino una simple reja que lo resguardaba de la calle y de los indeseables que intentaran hurtar algo. Le había dado indicaciones de que los recogiera dentro de un par de horas, pues debían discutir bien los aspectos prácticos de la casa.

—Es un poco lúgubre —le dijo Loki, cuyas mejillas estaban un tanto pálidas, ya fuera por los nervios o la expectativa.

En verdad que aquel niño había cambiado desde que había llegado a su vida: ya no era tan flacucho ni tan menudo, sino que había ganado un poco de peso sin menguar su fisionomía delgada, haciendo que esta junto a su creciente estatura, resaltara su figura estilizada con un porte elegante. Aún le faltaba mucho para alcanzar a Thor, pero no lo culpaba, dado que él era uno de los hombres más altos de Londres.

—Me alegra que seas tan perceptivo con los detalles.

El chico apretó la boca en un claro gesto por reprimir una sonrisa. Thor sólo tomo las llaves y abrió, tanto la puerta como la casa, esperando dentro a que Loki las cerrara. Mientras analizaban la estructura de la casa, Thor escuchaba las observaciones que Loki hacía sobre esta. Estaba orgulloso de que el pequeño, no lo estuviera decepcionando al desplegar todos los conocimientos que había ido adquiriendo tanto en los libros, como por enseñanzas de Sif sobre decoración.

Le había pedido que lo acompañara porque su esposa estaba con un pequeño resfriado y las personas que querían venderle la casa esperaban en un hotel para cerrar el trato con él o con Lord Fynn, en caso de que Thor se negara, lo más pronto posible, pues salían de la ciudad rumbo a la colonia del Congo, en África.

Normalmente contrataba a alguien que supiera de esos menesteres, pero aquel hombre había salido de la ciudad y no podía contar con su plan de repuesto que era su esposa, así que ahí estaban.

— ¿Planeas revenderla? —Loki ya no lo trataba de usted cuando estaban solos, habían decidido que ellos no necesitaban de tales formalidades, más que en público.

—No, quiero convertirla en una casa de huéspedes o simplemente rentarla hasta que Thrud esté en edad de casarse. Este sería un perfecto regalo de bodas —le aclaró, cuando el menor levantó un ceja con afán de pedir una explicación.

— ¿Y tienes que dar la respuesta mañana a primera hora? —Thor asintió—. Me parece, por lo que he escuchado —Sonrió al oírlo decir eso, Loki siempre tenía información proveniente de los sirvientes—, que este sector de la ciudad pronto será como el oeste, ya que se están acarreando fuera de aquí a los obreros, para formar barrios en los bordes de la ciudad.

Le fue dando razones en pro y en contra por las cuales debía o no, comprar la casa. Para Thor fue suficiente con la primera que le había dado, pues quería que donde viviera su hija en un futuro fuera una zona segura, pero dejo seguir a Loki para medir sus capacidades.

Pronto encontraron el patio situado en la parte de atrás, con un par de casuchas que según lo que los dueños le habían dicho, era donde dormía la servidumbre, así que también era un lugar privado a los ojos de los empleados. En cuanto estos hubieran terminado sus quehaceres, claro.

—Ya que estamos solos, hay algo... algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace unos meses. Aunque es algo un tanto privado. —Thor lo miró extrañado, y simplemente asintió—. Alguien me contó que usted, que tú —se corrigió—, habías rechazado el título nobiliario que tu padre te ofreció. Algunos dicen que antes de casarte, otros que después.

—Vaya. De ahora en adelante tendré cuidado con lo que digo por ahí. —Loki estaba por aclarar que había sido Jane quien se lo contara, alguien debía cargar con el muerto, pero el hombre simplemente alzó una mano en señal de silencio y empezó a caminar por el salón principal en el que estaba—. No es que yo lo haya rechazado, es sólo que estoy mucho más orgulloso de ser un burgués que el hijo de un conde. Aunque primeramente debo decir que hay mucho hombres cabales como Lord Gray, también existe mucha porquería entre la aristocracia.

"Sé que dirás que entre los burgueses también somos hipócritas, pero aquí está la cuestión: cuando a mi padre se le acabó el dinero, gracias a mi hermano mayor Henry que había derrochado gran parte de él en apuestas y burdeles, como yo lo haría años después, decidió que con lo que le quedaba podía fundar un banco al a par del de los burgueses, sólo que un tanto más grande. De ahí provino el dinero de las fábricas y pese a que muchos de sus amigos ayudaron al preferir su banco, muchos de los de esa clase se burlaron por lo "bajo que había caído". En un principio, yo también me avergoncé debo admitir, al igual que mi hermano que acabó siendo asesinado por unos hombres que le vendían opio, al que era adicto. Mi padre por eso decidió que me moldearía mejor a mí, que sería su segundo intento".

— ¿Y eso no te molestó? El que fueras el segundo...

—Al principio sí que lo hizo, pero cuando comprendí sus lecciones severas pero justas, supe que era una tontería estar avergonzado por el trabajo y estar orgulloso de ser un noble que podía explotar cuando quisiera a sus empleados sin siquiera pagarles, al ser estos de su propiedad. Debido a eso pequeño, fue que, cuando mi padre me quiso dejar su título antes de partir a América, decidí rechazarlo educadamente. Sé que al ser su único hijo, a su muerte tendré que tomarlo, pero por el momento deseo repudiarlo.

El rubio le brindó una sonrisa amarga, que Loki deseó no haber puesto allí de alguna manera.

Para distraerlo, el menor decidió zanjar el tema y conducirlo, como si del anfitrión de la casa se tratara, a los demás pisos de la misma, para inspeccionarlos. Fue pronto que Thor recuperó el brillo en su mirada y olvidó el tema que hacía unos minutos trataran. Eso era algo de él que no acababa de comprender: era demasiado rápido de distraer. Demasiado alegre para ser ocupado por pensamientos tristes o negativos. Demasiada luz para ser opacada por la oscuridad.

Regresaron al primer piso, a sabiendas de que habían visto todo de arriba abajo, y de adentro hacia afuera, y que solamente habían tardado una hora para decidir el destino de aquella propiedad.

Volvieron a entrar al salón donde tuvieran su plática profunda, pero esta vez para tratar temas un tanto más banales, como el color que le quedaría mejor al lugar o el hacer una lista de los muebles que pedirían a Francia. Caminaban de un lado a otro imaginando, planeando. Siempre teniendo en cuenta los gustos de la futura dueña de la casa, pese a que esto todavía fuera algo muy lejano.

De repente, Loki tropezó con un clavo salido que había en el piso, a lo que Thor reaccionó rápido, evitando que la cara de Loki diera de lleno con la pared amarilla que tenía justo enfrente. Ambos quedaron con sus costados recargados en la pared y entonces, cuando Loki logró levantar la cabeza hacia Thor, este se rio.

—Tienes el pelo cubierto de telaraña. —Comenzó a quitárselas mientras ambos se enderezaban para quedar de frente. Fue entonces que Thor, acabando con su tarea, se percató de que Loki tenía algo negro en la nariz y se inclinó más para observar mejor qué era, mientras se lo quitaba.

Cuando por fin lo alejó de su rostro y se encontraba a punto de abrir la boca para informarle que sólo era un poco de polvo y hollín, fue que advirtió lo cerca que estaba su cara de la del menor y su sonrisa se borró al instante.

El silencio se alojó entre ambos como un aliado, en la tarea que representaba para ambos, el tener que quedarse ensimismados para analizarse cuidadosamente.

Thor se asombró al percibir las casi invisibles ojeras que Loki lucía debajo de sus hermosos ojos, que también descubrió tenían un tanto de azules cuando se les veía de cerca; por otro lado, este desplazó su mirada por las pecas casi imperceptibles que adornaban las sienes y pómulos de Thor.

Y fue ahí, justo en el momento preciso en que sus ojos se engancharon en los del otro, que supieron sin saberlo en realidad, que estaban perdidos.

Una chispa que se había alojado en su interior, desde hacía Dios supiera cuándo, de repente tomó forma de llamas, y los segundos que pasaban simplemente mirándose, formaron espirales llenas de un fuego demasiado vivo, demasiado candente para soportarlo: se estaban quemando.

Tenían que hacer algo, o pronto serían consumidos por las brasas. La duda bailó por un momento en sus conciencias, las cuales gritaban desesperadas porque se apartaran, mientras que, tanto la piel bronceada de uno, como la inmaculada del otro, lloraban, suplicaban porque las ayudaran: se estaban incendiando de la manera más tortuosa posible.

Y fue por ese hecho que el terror que los inundaba, le dio paso a la aceptación, liberándolos de toda excusa o negación hecha por esa parte racional de su cerebro que elevaba súplicas para que aquello se detuviera.

¡Qué lástima! ¡Qué pena todo aquel fervor inútil! ¿Es que acaso su mente no se daba cuenta de que estaba avivando más todo aquello? ¿Que el hecho de que hicieran lo prohibido no era más inquietante, más... apetecible?

No se pusieron de acuerdo, ni siquiera hablaron, pero de un segundo al siguiente sus bocas estaban colisionando y se perdían... se estaban perdiendo como nunca antes, cuando después de atacar y lamer sus labios, ya no fue suficiente.

Al final, volvieron a hallarse, al sentir sus lenguas irrumpir por turnos en la cálida cavidad del otro, con la misión sagrada de efectuar aquella danza que sin saberlo, llevaban añorando casi hasta el delirio: en todos aquellos roces y toques dados por accidente en la biblioteca, en los paseos, en los juegos. En cada mirada o gesto que se dirigían, con una sola pero clara intención: llamar la atención del otro.

Ahora la tenían... y los estaba haciendo desvariar; o eso pensó Loki al enroscar sus brazos en el cuello de Thor, sin saber muy bien cómo había aprendido a efectuar tales movimientos dentro de la boca del otro si nunca había hecho algo así antes; o eso pensó Thor, al atraer con sus brazos el cuerpo de Loki hacia el suyo, enganchándolos en sus caderas para darle un impulso ascendente y así acortar esa distancia que la estatura les representaba.

Sin ya saber qué estaba pasando exactamente, ipso facto la espalda de Loki estaba pegada a la pared, mientras él soltaba gemidos de su boca ya liberada por el otro. El rubio había comenzado a atacar su cuello con tres municiones de besos y una de mordidas.

Su piel era como algodón, uno tan blanco y tan fino, que lo único que podías hacer cuando lo tenías, era acariciarlo. Pero también era como una manzana, tan exquisita y jugosa, tan tierna que no podías parar de pensar en qué minuto, en qué segundo, sería el más apropiado para hincarle el diente y dejar una marca visible. Una que establecería de quién era aquel fruto prohibido.

Los gemidos medio contenidos por el menor no se hicieron esperar y el rubio empezó a desear más de aquello, por lo que decidió ejecutar una estrategia mucho más apetecible. Esta vez fijó como un nuevo objetivo, trazar un mapa sobre aquel territorio desconocido que representaba la espalda desnuda de Loki.

De alguna manera, logró recordar agradecer a quién fuera, el que el pequeño tuviera una camisa lo suficientemente holgada como para acariciarlo sin necesidad de quitársela, aunque al final de cuentas, no encontró razón alguna para no hacer eso mismo.

Para entonces sintió como un pequeño bulto rozaba la parte baja de sus caderas, y sí, eso fue lo que lo catalizó a un nivel de locura totalmente nuevo, el cual recibió gustoso. Si antes no estaba pensando, ahora era puros instintos, impulsividad y hambre.

Volvió a asaltar los labios del menor y dirigió un ataque sorpresa contra su pequeña erección. Loki, tan perdido en su mundo de sensaciones como el otro, dejó que la mano de este llevara a cabo su primer asalto entre sus pantalones, si con ello continuaban aquellos estremecimientos, tan placenteros como nuevos que lo recorrían en forma de espasmos.

Sus pendras inferiores ya desabrochadas por Thor y por la gracia de la gravedad, cayeron al suelo y tan rápido como lo hicieron, quedaron ahí mismo olvidadas cuando un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo en forma de granadas explosivas e indicios de vértigo.

Soltó un grito agudo cuando la gran mano de Thor cubrió por completo su blanco y pequeño pene, para comenzar un suave masaje que iba en crescendo. El rubio aumentó su velocidad y rudeza para con Loki, que no podía dejar de emitir sonidos que minaban el autocontrol del rubio, llevándolo a tener una erección digna de un caballo.

El mayor decidió hacer algo innovador y mientras continuaba acariciando vigorosamente el pene del otro con una mano, liberó con facilidad el suyo. Una vez así, guió a Loki, para que este tomara prisionera su erección entre sus suaves muslos, y comenzó a masturbarse con ellos, lentamente, como si el tiempo fuera sólo un elemento de la naturaleza que no les afectara.

El mayor estaba probando la sensación... y le fascinó.

Al principio aquello se tornó una táctica incómoda para ambos, por la postura tan compleja que estaban utilizando, pero cuando por fin consiguieron llevar el ritmo, empezaron a buscar el máximo roce posible.

La fricción aumentó, ahora de forma más bruta y sin ningún tipo de cortesía, empujando a sus corazones a acelerarse a un ritmo desconocido para ambos. Sus movimientos oscilaron entre la desesperación y la precisión, al buscar procurar el mayor placer para el otro, sin que ellos mismos lo supieran.

Loki se esforzaba en apretar sus muslos, dócilmente al sentir la cabeza del gran miembro y aumentaba la presión cuanto más este se sumergía hasta la empuñadura. Mientras tanto Thor, basándose en la manera en que a él mismo le gustaba masturbarse, acariciaba desde la hendidura del glande hasta el final del tallo del pene blanco, el cual casi cubría con su gran mano.

Jugaba con sus testículos, pues se había percatado de que era algo que al menor le gustaba, y era entendible con lo rápido que esto lograba languidecer cualquier parte aún coordinada, del cuerpo.

Por supuesto que al verse descubierto, había intentado alejarse, pero Thor lo había aferrado más a sí mismo, logrando vislumbrar por sólo aquel instante la faz de Loki. Aquel adorable paisaje constituido por sus mejillas sonrojadas y unos ojos vidriosos, hubiera servido para que incluso el demonio más ruin del universo anhelara congraciarse con el creador de tan excelsa creatura.

A Thor también, pero estaba demasiado perdido en las sensaciones para desear la redención.

Siguió con su tarea, palpando toscamente la tierna y sedosa carne bajo su mano, entusiasmado a más no poder con lo que acaba de ver. Y se esmeró, vaya que se esmeró. Era un alivio que estuvieran solos en aquel lugar o estaba seguro que los gritos de Loki los hubieran puesto en peligro.

El menor sentía que se desmoronaba, que en cualquier momento se caería a pedazos. Tenía la corazonada de que aquello lo estaba destruyendo, pero aun así no quería que parara. Quería llegar al final... ¿de qué? No tenía idea, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a las respiraciones entrecortadas y a la sensación irracional de sentirse morir.

Sí. Los dos tuvieron ese mismo pensamiento: que ahí, en ese microsegundo, morirían de taquicardia, y sin embargo siguieron con aquello, sin temer ya a nada. Ni al infierno, ni mucho menos a la ira que sabían, encontrarían en el cielo.

No podían parar, no querían y pasó... por un agonizante momento llegaron a las puertas del paraíso.

Y entonces, totalmente aturdidos, resucitaron.


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

 **DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **NOTA. Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez, y pues quiero aprovechar esta ocasión para agradecerle a mi** _ **beta-reader**_ **Kimiyu, el que aceptara ayudarme a corregir todo esto. A partir de ahora ella y yo estaremos trabajando para que esto salga en alta definición *guiño, guiño*.**

…

Capítulo Ocho

No tenía idea de lo que había sido aquello pero lo que sí sabía era que, si Thor no lo hubiera agarrado justo cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo, se hubiera dado de bruces contra el suelo.

Había sido maravilloso, pero todavía no se sentía listo para regresar al mundo terrenal, así que sólo se pegó al pecho del mayor y disfrutó de los besos que este le había comenzado a repartir en la cara.

Thor no quería dejar de besarlo ni de acariciarlo. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte como para sentirse fatigado. No quería separarse del menor, ansiaba permanecer en esa casa, deseaba intimar más con él, quería...

El rubio se tensó cuando ese pensamiento llegó a su mente y lo rechazó, al igual que hizo con la pequeña mano que buscaba tocar sus rizos, haciéndose hacia atrás bruscamente en un intento desesperado de recobrar el control de la situación.

¿Cómo había dejado que aquello pasara? ¿Qué había estado pensando? Lo que más le aterró fue la respuesta a esa última pregunta: nada.

Posó su mano en la frente, deshaciéndose del sudor que le caía en la cara e intentó ralentizar su respiración, acelerada por su recién ganado nerviosismo. Al casi tropezar, cayó en la cuenta de que sus pantalones aún seguían abajo, enredados entre sus talones.

No era posible que hubiera estado tan aturdido como para no fijarse en algo así. Se replegó, mientras colocaba sus prendas en orden, a una de las esquinas de la habitación para poner en orden sus ideas y reflexiones.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había superado aquellas emociones primarias que antaño lo invadían y lo dominaban, aquellos aspectos irascibles de su personalidad que su padre se había empeñado en erradicar.

Ahora era puro control y raciocinio, hasta cuando le hacía el amor a su mujer. ¿Qué demonios lo había llevado a perder la consciencia de manera tan fulminante?

—¿Thor?

Se quedó petrificado en su lugar. No quería voltear a ver al pequeño. No deseaba que viera su cara de puro pánico, brindándole al mismo tiempo una laxa explicación.

Para su suerte, no tuvo que hacerlo pues en ese momento oyeron como tocaban la campana de la entrada. Era Charles avisando que ya había llegado por ellos.

El viaje de regreso transcurrió sin sobresaltos, y Thor procuró hablar con total naturalidad con respecto a la casa y las conclusiones a las que ambos habían llegado.

Loki no dijo nada respecto a lo sucedido anteriormente, atribuyendo tal evasión de los acontecimientos al hecho de que el cochero podría escucharlos. Sin embargo, al llegar a la mansión, Thor no bajó del carruaje sino que simplemente le agradeció por su ayuda y se excusó, diciendo que iría a ver a los vendedores de la casa en ese mismo momento.

Fue entrada la noche cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que implicaba lo ocurrido aquella tarde, pero contrario al tormento por el que estaba pasando Thor, él se puso a sonreír como bobo, emocionado sin razón alguna.

Estaba tan excitado por lo que había acontecido, que sentía que podría morir en ese mismo instante, sin tener remordimientos por nada.

Jamás había experimentado algo semejante, así que no sabía con qué comparar los besos y caricias pasadas, sin embargo, no por ello dejó de idealizar tales actitudes del rubio. Se sintió apreciado por primera vez y quizás el mayor, de alguna manera, tal vez... ¿sentía afecto por él?

De sólo pensarlo soltó un chillido lleno de conmoción y felicidad. Sus compañeros de cuarto lo abuchearon y le advirtieron que si no se callaba tendría que irse a otro lado para seguir con lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

Loki intentó aplacarse lo más que pudo, ya que no quería dormir afuera en el suelo. Empero, no pudo evitar darle vueltas al asunto.

Anheló sentir aquellos brazos a su alrededor, protegiéndolo y fue ahí, donde por un momento titubeó habiendo jurado en su momento de mayor debilidad, el nunca confiar en otro para cuidarlo. Sin embargo al recordar la personalidad del mayor, desechó tales pensamientos y decidió dar un salto de fe.

…

Luchaba por aplacar su miedo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo cada vez le era más difícil hacerlo.

Nunca se lo contó a nadie, pero ya se estaba volviendo paranoica pensando que toda la ciudad lo sabía, que sabía que la razón por la cual su esposo no buscaba consuelo en brazos de otra, no era porque ella lo complaciera en todos los sentidos, como era la creencia popular, sino por el respeto y cariño que este le guardaba por simplemente, ser la madre de sus hijos.

Claro que Sif pecaría de mentirosa, si dijera que su marido tenía algún tipo de culpa en aquello, dado que ella mejor que nadie sabía que las cosas, en cierta manera, serían así desde un principio. Así se le fue advertido, hacía ya más de una década.

Desde un inicio, incluso antes de que su padre invitara a Liverpool a uno de sus amigos capitalinos que podría adjudicarle un préstamo para abrir dos fábricas más, Sif había tomado la resolución de no casarse con alguien que no amara, aún y cuando su padre le rogara que tomara por marido a un sinfín de buenos partidos que ya habían solicitado permiso para cortejarla.

Ninguno le había interesado, ya que todos tenían ese mismo aire de arrogancia, superioridad y desdén por la gente menos afortunada que ellos. No era que ella los ayudara a diestra y siniestra, pues su posición de mujer no le permitía hacer eso, pero siempre intentaba ser cordial con la servidumbre y sobre todo tratarlos con respeto.

Sif creía en los principios de igualdad y fraternidad esparcidos por la Revolución Francesa, sucedida en 1789. Claro que estaba de acuerdo con el régimen político instaurado en Inglaterra, representado por una monarquía parlamentaria, pero no por ello dejaba de estar de acuerdo con aquellas nociones, puesto que las solía relacionar con lo que estaba escrito en la biblia.

Estaba segura de que Jesús no trataría mal a quienes lo servían y lo hacía, porque precisamente, eso era lo que se enseñaba en la doctrina religiosa.

Tales convicciones crearon en Sif rechazo hacia aquellas personas que practicaban lo contrario a sus creencias, y la llevaron a concebir en su cabeza a un tipo de esposo ideal apegado a lo que ella consideraría una buena persona.

No se lo dijo a sus padres, pero no estaba dispuesta a contraer nupcias con alguien que no gozara de aquellas cualidades, lo cual la condujo a negar las atenciones de aquellos caballeros que la pretendían y que ella no consideraba a la altura.

No se conformaría con nada menos que lo que ella deseaba.

Muchos vieron esa decisión interna de Sif, como el reto de domar a una fiera salvaje y hermosa que no aceptaría a cualquiera como esposo, sino al mejor. Erróneamente, creyeron que esto último, estaba relacionado directamente con la fuerza y la virilidad, hecho que hizo a sus pretendientes aún más insufribles para ella.

Fue entonces cuando, acompañando a su padre en la que fuera su primera travesía para aprender el manejo de los negocios de su progenitor, conoció a un Thor de 19 años, con la figura y proporciones dignas de un joven dios nórdico.

Sin embargo, fue su característica caballerosidad y valentía para llevar a cabo sus ideales, ajenas a cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido antes, lo que la llevó a quedarse completamente prendada del joven rubio. Había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Sólo hubo un problema: él no tenía interés en ella.

No amilanándose por ello, convenció a su padre de alargar la estadía del joven en su ciudad, con un sinfín de pretextos que no pasaron desapercibidos por el señor Odinson.

Aquel hombre robusto y con el cabello teñido ya un tanto por las canas, había visto el buen partido que podía sacar del matrimonio de su hijo con Sif, pues sus hermanos varones habían muerto y ella era la única heredera por matrimonio, de los bienes de su padre.

Por ello, decidió confabular con su amigo, que también estaba interesado en el que fuera el único hijo de Odín, para que tal unión se efectuara, sin obligarlo a nada por supuesto. Estaba seguro de que su amada esposa lo lincharía si se enteraba que había coaccionado de alguna manera a su querido vástago para tomar tal decisión.

Cierto era que no únicamente aquello había influido para que Odín le concediera el libre albedrío a su unigénito en tal asunto, pues consideraba al matrimonio como el acto más sagrado en la vida de una persona. Si su hijo estaba dispuesto a dar el sí, esperaba que fuera por iniciativa propia, como a él su padre le había dejado elegir.

—Lady Sif, ¿podríamos ya dejar de pretender que no me doy cuenta del complot que tu padre y el mío están haciendo para que nos conozcamos?

— ¡Dios, Thor! —Se llevó una mano al pecho, simulando estar sorprendida—. No sé de qué me...

—Basta, querida. —La interrumpió, conteniendo apenas una carcajada. Sif se sonrojó y no sólo por la sonrisa de diversión que asomaba en el semblante de su interlocutor, sino por la frase que este le había dedicado sin percatarse—. Lo supe desde un principio, cuando mi padre no logró darme una buena explicación de por qué, finiquitados nuestros asuntos de negocios, aún permaneceríamos al cuidado de tu familia.

—Yo, es decir, entonces... ¿por qué no dijiste nada al respecto? —le dijo con la cabeza gacha, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia las rosas florecientes que en esa época del año adornaban el jardín principal de su mansión.

—Pensé que lo considerarían una descortesía. Además, no me malentiendas. —Tomó suavemente la barbilla de la joven, obligándola a verlo a los ojos; unos que estaban demasiado distantes a los de ella, por la gran estatura que ostentaba el rubio—. Lady Sif, quiero aceptar esta treta que están haciendo porque realmente creo que tú y yo podríamos entendernos bien. Eres la única mujer que he conocido que no gusta de chismes, pláticas triviales o entretenimientos frívolos, y sobre todo, me place en sobremanera que veas como iguales a aquellos que con su esfuerzo nos enaltecen.

Sif sonrió encantada por haber tenido éxito en su jugada, al igual que por aquella escena de novela romántica que estaban representando al lado de la fuente de querubines que simbolizaba el centro del laberinto de flores.

Jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, como al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, o eso creyó hasta que el rostro del joven Odinson se tornó serio.

—Sin embargo, debo advertirte que no te amo como, si no es muy atrevido decirlo, veo que tú ya lo haces. —Sif sintió como su corazón se desinflaba. No. No podía rendirse así de fácil—. Esto me lleva a preguntarte lo siguiente: ¿Estarías dispuesta a casarte con alguien que te querrá y respetará, pero que no está seguro de que llegará a amarte? En tu respuesta dejo mi futuro, ya que de ella derivará nuestro posible compromiso y matrimonio.

No entendía cómo la expresión del rubio había ido de tal serenidad a una de cordialidad en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. Ahora su cara revelaba confianza y aliento para con Sif, como motivándola a dar lo mejor de sí.

Se había quedado muda meditando por un segundo su situación, uno en el que recordó la velada que había dado su padre no mucho tiempo después de que los Odinson llegaran a la ciudad.

Aquel había sido el día en que Thor salvara a uno de los sirvientes más jóvenes e inexpertos, Peter, de ser echado a la calle a causa de una mujer que lo acusaba de que, a sabiendas que ella necesitaba del aire nocturno, le había cerrado las puertas que daban al balcón.

El rubio había intervenido, disculpándose frente a todos por su falta de consideración y previsión, él era quien había llevado a cabo tal acción. Claro que Mary Ann, su prima, al final había olvidado el asunto, pues según ella, "¿cómo podría culpar de algo a un hombre tan encantador?".

Lo más sorprendente del asunto había sido que aquel hombre no había dicho aquello para quedar como alguien benevolente o bondadoso, sino que en verdad había sido él quien perpetuara el delito, ya que, como él mismo se lo explicó al ella alabarlo de esa manera, él detestaba que las hojas de los jardines se colaran dentro de cualquier recinto.

De ahí fue que Sif comprendió que aquel hombre era único, sin pretensiones. Simplemente había dicho lo que era verdad y ya estaba, pero sobre todo, aunque él lo negara, se había expuesto a la humillación de admitir su error para ayudar a otro, cosa que los caballeros no hacían.

Volvió a su tiempo actual y tomó la misma resolución de cuando tuviera 16 años: Thor, valía la pena. Su yo del pasado y lo que le había dicho al rubio, ya eran historia.

Esa noche seduciría a su marido a como diera lugar y nuevamente, triunfaría.

…..

Se levantó aturdido, sin saber dónde estaba. Se asustó al notar que a su lado había un cuerpo cuya respiración era pausada y por una facción de segundo, pensó que se trataba de Loki, para que al siguiente cayera en la cuenta de que el cabello que sobresalía por debajo de las sabanas, era rubio y no castaño oscuro.

Recapituló con gran esfuerzo lo que había pasado la noche previa y se encontró a sí mismo únicamente recordando la desesperación y la culpabilidad que intentaban ser ahogadas por un par de botellas de whisky después de cerrar el trato con sus clientes.

Luego de aquello, le seguía una memoria que le relataba cómo había llegado a su hogar a media madrugada para encontrar a una Sif tan cariñosa y tierna como un gatito.

Tenía desde antes de que Magni naciera, que no habían mantenido relaciones carnales y ciertamente, en aquel momento a Thor le pareció una muy buena idea para darle paz a su consciencia. Además de una forma para adjudicarle una explicación del porqué de su arrebato pasional hacía unas horas.

¡Claro! Todo aquel desplante de pasión se debía al exceso de represión que había mantenido sobre su propio cuerpo, nada tenía que ver en ello aquella piel tersa y lozana o aquellos delgados labios rosados y frescos cual botones de cerezo, con los que hacía unas horas se había deleitado.

Así, decidió hundirse en el placer que pudiera proporcionarle su esposa sin temor a darle rienda suelta a su lado más animal, lo cual para su desgracia, no sucedió.

No entendía por qué con Sif no funcionaba aquel encantamiento. Había tratado. Dios estaba de testigo que lo había intentado durante toda la noche, pero sin resultados o al menos uno positivo.

Sí que había logrado que ella se viniera más de dos veces, pero a él le había costado una barbaridad y varios pensamientos lujuriosos dirigidos hacia un ente de cabello oscuro, el tener sólo uno.

Había acabado con su mujer satisfecha en sus brazos y con una sensación frustrante de vacío que no atinaba a relacionar con nada que hubiera sentido antes.

Era desesperante y sobre todo humillante para su hombría el que tuviera que haber utilizado otras artimañas y no el cuerpo de su esposa, para satisfacerse.

Y se odió. Se odió por haber tenido sexo con ella. Ella, con quien había jurado retozar por el resto de su existencia.

Pero sobre todo, se odió porque sintió que acababa de traicionarse a sí mismo.


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

 **DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **NOTA. ¡He regresado! Por cierto, edité los capítulos previos porque, aunque no lo crean, no tenía ni idea de cómo poner el guion largo en el Word.**

 **Otra cosa ¡Feliz Navidad! Que la pasen bonito con sus seres queridos y amigos. Les mando un abrazo desde el otro lado de la computadora.**

…

Capítulo Nueve

Ardía en cólera.

En verdad que jamás en su vida había sentido una furia de semejantes proporciones como en la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente, o mejor dicho en la que _no_ se encontraba.

De sólo recordarlo quería arrancar a tajos y cortar de un navajazo el miembro de aquel ser que acababa de destrozarle el alma y más importante, su orgullo.

Pero sobre todo, quería golpear a la parte de sí mismo que ingenuamente había decidido lanzarlos al abismo con la esperanza de que aquel rubio los atrapara antes de que quedaran hechos puré en el suelo.

"Nada más lejos de la realidad", pensó de manera sombría.

Tras eso, rio amargamente mientras se permitía por fin derramar unas lágrimas al encontrarse ya seguro dentro de su habitación, que permanecería gloriosamente vacía hasta dentro de unas horas, cuando sus compañeros terminaran su jornada. Sólo en tales circunstancias se permitiría a sí mismo llorar.

Había escuchado por casualidad cómo a la hora de la merienda, Jane le contaba a Fiorella que la noche previa, bajando a apagar las velas de una Thrud que requería de luz para dormirse, había escuchado ruidos provenientes de la alcoba de los señores, que eran tan fuertes como para dejarle en claro que tales gemidos y jadeos no eran producto del dolor precisamente.

Todo su mundo se había tornado gris de un momento a otro, pero al no estar acostumbrado a vivir esa clase de emoción durante mucho tiempo, prefirió darle paso a la ira, que lo consumió por dentro durante todo el día, en el que por supuesto no había visto para nada al señor de la casa.

Algo que ni por asomo llegó a extrañarlo, sino todo lo contrario.

Pero con él no se jugaba dos veces, e inclinado en su cama mientras sus ojos servían de vertiente para una pequeña cascada que caía sobre su almohada, se hizo un nuevo juramento a sí mismo: odiar con todas sus fuerzas a Thor Odinson.

…

Amanda estaba preparando rápidamente la comida en su nuevo hogar, que claro que seguía siendo una casucha en donde dormían más personas de las que podía contar, pero ahora el sentimiento que le provocaba aquello era distinto.

La familia de su ahora esposo era numerosa, sí, pero eso a ella ya no le importaba en lo absoluto. ¿Cuántas veces no había odiado al mundo entero por ponerla en la situación en la que estaba? Había sido una niña muy tonta como para comprender.

Si lo ponía en perspectiva, su vida había sido un campo de flores comparado con el miedo y la ansiedad que había comenzado a vivir cuando acababa de cumplir los trece años y ya tenía unos pequeños pero redondos senos. Sus caderas en proceso de ensancharse tampoco fueron de mucha ayuda.

Había sido un alivio el que John decidiera casarse con ella cuando el administrador, cansado de violarla, como a casi todas la demás chicas de la fábrica de carbón, le había corrido del único lugar en el que le habían dado trabajo junto a los que quedaban de sus hermanos.

Aquello lo había esperado. Desde el año previo había sido como su prostituta sin que ahora tuviera a alguien que se atreviera a decir algo por ella. Sus hermanos mayores estaban muertos y su padre también.

Y sí, las mujeres como ella podían trabajar y recibir un sueldo. Lo que no podían era ser económicamente independientes y no porque no lo desearan, sino porque el mísero sueldo que recibían, la mitad de lo que los hombres, no les alcanzaría para subsistir ni de chiste.

Sin embargo, la zozobra no vino sino hasta que se había enterado de que estaba de encargo. De repente, su futuro se pintó sobre ella como algo sombrío y lleno de penas, más de las que ella creía ya tener.

Las madres solteras eran tratadas como un despojo de la sociedad, la inmundicia y la vergüenza de sus compatriotas. Si Dios había creado al hombre y a la mujer para formar la institución del matrimonio, ¿quiénes eran ellas para desacreditar aquello? Estaba segura de que a Dios se le había pasado el hecho de que existían las violaciones.

Se había planteado irse de contrabando en un barco que zarpara a América o si eso no funcionaba, ver a una curandera para rogarle que le sacara a la criatura. Descartó ambas rápido: la primera porque últimamente las revisiones en las flotas eran más exhaustivas, y la segunda porque no tenía dinero para pagarle a la partera y tampoco podía pedírselo al administrador que ya se había desentendido del niño.

Y ahí había aparecido John, un hombre de la fábrica que casi le doblaba la edad y que era tuerto pero que le había ofrecido matrimonio y con ello había aceptado al bebé.

Ahora allí estaba, acabando de preparar la merienda para que una vez con el estómago algo ocupado, regresaran a la nueva fábrica en la que trabajaban, incluida ella, que ya tenía una barriga prominente.

Fue entonces que tocaron a la puerta y ella pensando que se trataba de su marido y de los demás que habían ido a acarrear agua, mandó a su sobrina política más pequeña a abrir la puerta.

En la entrada, como un fantasma estaba su hermano menor.

…

Llevaba una semana evitando encontrarse con Loki. Para ello, buscaba por todos los medios el no permanecer por mucho tiempo en su casa, así pues únicamente llegaba a dormir para después salir lo más rápidamente posible del lugar y dirigirse a trabajar o algún evento social.

Iba a reuniones, juntas de consejo del banco y convivía con sus amigos pero sin importar lo que hacía, no podía arrancarse esos ojos verdes de la cabeza ni aquellas ojeras que recientemente se había enterado que este tenía, del mismo modo que lo había hecho con la suavidad su piel y lo dulce de sus gemidos…

Y ahí estaba otra vez, rememorando cuanto podía de esa noche en que sólo Dios supiera qué clase de demonio se le había metido en el alma y en el corazón. Se sentía consternado, abandonado, desesperanzado.

Pero sobre todo, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba siendo subyugado por sus emociones y que si en algún punto llegaba a verlo de nuevo caería víctima de ellas una vez más. Lo trágico del asunto es que no sabía si en esa ocasión sería lo suficientemente racional como para evitar el hacer lo impensable con aquel chico.

Precisamente esa era otra de las cavilaciones que lo mantenían ansioso y nervioso a partes iguales: Loki era solamente un niño. Tenía trece años casi recién cumplidos.

Cualquier mente sana que lo hubiera visto hubiera concluido que todos los regalos, todas las atenciones, así como todas las pláticas íntimas que habían mantenido, habían sido sólo un plan para seducir al muchacho.

Bueno, al menos todos los que tuvieran un mínimo de decencia porque él bien sabía que muchos tenían concubinas con quizás un par de años menos que Loki.

Ahí radicaba lo que a Thor le parecería lo más gracioso del asunto: como él se había aprovechado de la inocencia de un niño como esos vejetes, bien podría ya entrar en esa categoría de indecoroso y era eso lo que lo carcomía por dentro.

Tal pensamiento lo llevaba a sentirse más que avergonzado por la mera idea de ver a su esposa e hijos a la cara.

Su moral intachable, aquello que todos, él incluido, más apreciaba de sí mismo, había sucumbido tan fácilmente que bien lo podrían acusar de sodomita y pedófilo en cualquier momento.

El repetirse que lo había hecho sin intención y en un arranque impulsivo, no mitigaba en nada la sensación de asco hacía sí mismo de la que era dueño en esos instantes.

Deseó morir por primera vez en su vida y que aquello sólo hubiera sido una alucinación causada por algún virus que hubiera estado en aquella casa, lo cual sería algo gracioso porque ya la había comprado.

Su parte racional le decía que aunque aquello era mal visto por la sociedad, en especial aquella en la que él se desenvolvía, llena de normas sociales y religiosas, no tenía ningún fundamento.

De hecho si no fuera porque estaba casado y tenía una familia, aquello no sería algo malo. Al menos la parte en la que Loki era un hombre también. En la que era un adolescente apenas, aún no estaba tan seguro, pese a que el acto había sido consensuado.

Claro que si lo trataba con algún adepto a los dogmas religiosos, este estaría en total desacuerdo con él por lo que decía la biblia, Dios y todos aquellos estatutos que la iglesia había ido recopilando a lo largo de los años y que sólo habían servido para crear prejuicios amoldados a su conveniencia.

Era verdad que aquello nunca le había importado, por eso a pesar de que esta propusiera que la mujer debía quedarse en casa en su papel de criatura frágil, él nunca había sido parco con las palabras a la hora de criticar semejante estupidez.

Por lo tanto se refrenó para analizar puntualmente aquella situación de la que era participe ahora para no caer en la introspección destructiva que tuviera algo que ver con la ética moral y pasó a los hechos razonados que le podía proporcionar el pensamiento crítico.

No encontró ningún argumento válido que pudiera denigrarlo por aquella extraña atracción que sentía por Loki; no por ello dejaban de repercutir en él hasta cierto punto los lineamiento procedentes de los dogmas.

Además de que bueno, la ley tampoco estaba de su parte. La _Buggery law_ establecía la muerte de quien practicara actos contra natura, que Thor tampoco estaba seguro que tuvieran bases sólidas sobre las cual mantenerse, ya que hasta hace un tiempo el sexo oral también era visto como una de las prácticas que atentaban contra Dios y el hombre, y actualmente ya no lo era.

Lo que sí no pudo ignorar y por lo cual no logró sentir alivio alguno, gracias a su pensar lógico, fue que si bien el ser un sodomita era una caracterización construida por la sociedad y basada en prejuicios, no lo era el hecho de ser infiel a la persona con la que estabas casado.

Y no porque fuera un sacramento sagrado, sino porque era un compromiso que había contraído por él mismo, estando consciente de lo que eso significaba e implicaba.

Aquello lo hizo sentir aun peor, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Tenía que hallar alguna manera de solucionar el problema y tenía que hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Su respiración se agitó por unos segundos, percatándose de lo más trágico.

Tenía miedo, miedo de que deseaba volver a hacerlo.

—¡Papi! ¿Por qué no habías venido a verme? —Una muy malhumorada Thrud, seguida de cerca de su hermano Magni, lo miraban con los brazos cruzados en señal de reprobación.

Por fin había decidido regresar a casa en la tarde y enfrentar sus demonios yendo directamente a la sala de juegos, pero para su suerte, o no tanta, en la habitación sólo estaba Fiorella y su esposa.

—He estado ocupado cariño, pero te prometo que este domingo iremos a los grandes almacenes y les compraré un juguete a cada uno.

Los niños lo perdonaron fácilmente como siempre, y él se dio cuenta de lo mal que había hecho siendo un mal ejemplo para sus hijos, irrespetando a su esposa que lo miraba sonriente como siempre, traicionando a sus empleados que le tenían confianza como veía en los ojos de Fiorella.

Entonces de ahí tomó fuerza de voluntad y se prometió que no volvería a caer en la tentación que Satanás había puesto frente a él. Sí, era difícil deshacerse de las viejas y arraigadas costumbres que le atribuían el mal a un ente.

Por sus hijos no lo haría, aunque tuviera que recurrir a los sermones dados por los líderes religiosos, para recordarse lo repugnante que era lo que sentía por Loki.

—¿Por qué aún sigues triste, mi cielo? —le preguntó a la niña que movió su cabeza en señal de negación.

—Loki. —Thor se asombró de que el pequeño Magni que casi nunca hablaba, de eso se encargaba su hermana por los dos, hubiera revelado el secreto de la niña.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —Una alarma comenzó a sonar en su cabeza tan pronto el niño pronunció aquellas palabras, y comenzó a sudar frío al suponer que su ausencia en la habitación estaba implicada a los hechos.

—Loki le ha pedido a mamá ir a trabajar a la casa de campo y mamá le dijo que sí— explicó Thrud, cuyas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus rosadas mejillas.

—¡¿Hiciste qué?!

—Bueno, por supuesto que te lo iba a decir esta noche —explicó Sif completamente desconcertada y se extrañó aún más al ver cómo su esposo comenzaba a alzarle la voz, en señal de reclamo—. Es que yo…, tu siempre me has dejado decidir sobre los asuntos de los empleados.

—¡Sí, pero siempre me has consultado!

—¡Lo iba a hacer hoy en la noche! —Se calmó a sí misma, para no alterar a los niños que los estaban viendo—. Eso le dije a Loki que haría, aunque casi le aseguré que podría irse porque pensé que no te negarías.

— ¿Dónde está? —Bajó la voz sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a temblar de ira, además de ver como Fiorella se llevaba a sus hijos al jardín—. ¿Dón-de es-tá?

Repitió cada sílaba, esperando la respuesta de su mujer, que no llegó tan rápido debido al aturdimiento de la misma por ver a su marido por primera vez en años tan furioso, lo que la llevó a pensar que algún desacuerdo había ocurrido entre ellos. Uno que ni Loki ni su marido le habían hecho saber, y del que ahora había tomado partido.

Llegó a la conclusión de que el enojo de Thor se debía a que ahora este pensaba que se había puesto del lado del niño y no del suyo.

—No-no lo sé —medio tartamudeó—, cuando lo mandé a llamar a su cuarto no estaban más que un par de prendas envueltas en una colcha.

Se quedó frío en su lugar. Apretó sus puños para impedir que se le notara el temblor de sus manos, que ya no sabía si se debía a la furia o al poderoso pánico que se fue apoderando de hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo.

Por un momento olvidó cómo respirar, para que al siguiente se encontrara casi gritándole a Eliza por dejar que Loki saliera sin permiso y no vigilarlo lo suficiente. Todos los demás fueron llamados a la estancia e interrogados por un Thor más calmado, aunque sólo en apariencia, sobre el paradero de Loki.

Nadie supo decirle nada y cuando estaba a punto de echarse a llorar ahí mismo de la impotencia mientras salía él mismo en su busca, unos pasos que se acercaban se oyeron desde la entrada de la mansión.

De repente Loki estaba ahí frente a sus ojos, parado con cara de incertidumbre, sin saber de qué iba toda aquella reunión de criados. Este supuso que pronto los dueños de la casa darían una fiesta.

Thor quiso hacer eso mismo en cuanto lo vio, y por fin pudo pensar claramente una vez más. Pero ese instante de cordura no duró mucho, pues tan rápido como se le había ido el miedo, había llegado la cólera para inundarlo nuevamente, en esta ocasión, sazonada con una pizca de ansiedad y angustia.

—Si serían todos tan amables de retirarse a sus habitaciones. —Sus ojos echaban chispas, algo que todos en la sala notaron al instante—. La jornada de hoy está terminada. Nadie baja al primer piso hasta que se los indique.

Thor tomó del brazo a Loki y lo arrastró con él sin que este pusiera resistencia.


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

 **DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **NOTA. Un saludo a Anien, cuyo comentario me subió el ánimo en el momento justo en el que lo necesitaba. Lamento no poder responderte por privado pero la plataforma no me deja.**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que sigan acompañándome en este 2019!**

…

Capítulo Diez

No se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra ni a acercarse a él durante todo el camino hacia Liverpool, y Thor francamente comenzaba a desesperarse mientras caía en la cuenta de que en realidad había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Y es que a lo largo de sus días de viaje, había tenido la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre sus actos con mayor calma, para finalmente ver lo poco cortés que se había comportado aquella tarde con Loki.

Más que eso, había sido un patán. Le había gritado, reclamado y acribillado a preguntas sobre donde había estado, con quién y por qué; pero sobre todo se arrepentía que al enfurecer aún más, viendo al menor permanecer impertérrito ante su acoso, le hubiera restregado en la cara indirectamente que era gracias a él que había pasado el invierno con vida.

Recordó la expresión descompuesta en la cara de Loki, como si le acabara de caer un balde de agua fría.

Sin más, había agradecido su hospitalidad y había dicho que se iba.

Justo ahí fue cuando le entro el pánico y tomando una actitud casi de fastidio, haciendo como si no le importara en lo más mínimo pero al mismo tiempo no se atreviera a comprometer su honor, le dijo que partían dentro de dos días a Liverpool y que ahí lo dejaría para trabajar como parte de su personal de allí, excusándose con que tenía que ir de todos modos por cuestión de negocios.

Por su puesto que se encargó de recordarle que esta vez no tendría privilegio alguno y como bien se empeñaba en rechazar su buena voluntad, tampoco tendría un tutor. Notó la furia del otro en sus ojos, pero este no respondió a sus provocaciones.

Estaba preocupado y lo estuvo aún más cuando le presentó a Victoria, la ama de llaves de su mansión en Liverpool, e inmediatamente presenció cómo Loki se adaptaba rápidamente al ambiente de su nuevo hogar.

Pasaron tres días y este seguía sin hablarle salvo para lo pertinente, por su puesto, dándole su lugar como amo y señor de la casa. Thor odió aquello con todas sus fuerzas.

Él no quería eso, y lo sabía porque su corazón lloraba por las noches, impulsándolo a querer salir corriendo para arrodillarse ante él y rogar su perdón, diciendo que no entendía lo que le había pasado ese día.

Aún no le cabía en la cabeza el porqué de tales pensamientos.

Loki sólo era un muchacho, un _niño_ que había llegado a su vida, pobre y desamparado, como alguna vez lo hicieran otros miembros de su personal, y aun así…, aun así de algún modo y apenas teniendo un año de conocerlo, había logrado cautivarlo sin querer.

Sus comentarios inteligentes, el brillo en su mirada cada que aprendía algo, su forma tan práctica para resolver problemas, su risa medio contenida e incluso su humor algo ácido y aquella extraña necesidad de meterse en problemas, lo hacían algo único ante los ojos de Thor.

Recordó aquella vez que por casualidad una mañana lo había ido a buscar y se lo había topado saliendo del cuarto de Fiorella, para unos segundos después oír un grito agudo y ver a Jane salir corriendo con el pelo apelmazado con un tipo de engrudo.

Claro que lo había reprendido y Jane lo había inculpado, la razón hasta ahora era lo único que realmente no le había quedado del todo claro.

Eso era lo extraño con aquel chico: nunca entendía al 100% sus acciones. Era demasiado reservado y eso a Thor le pesaba, quería saber más de él, quería tantas cosas…

Negó para sus adentros y simplemente bloqueó tales pensamientos de su mente. No le daría ese tipo de poder a ese pequeño pillo de ojos verdes.

Decidió, nuevamente, que su orgullo era más grande que su dolor y dejó pasar una semana para que Loki se acercara a él, mientras él se ocupaba de atender unos asuntos y departir con sus suegros de vez en cuando.

No sucedió lo que esperaba y ya ni siquiera veía al menor, como si este lo evitara. Iluso de él, porque siempre lo acababa buscando en la biblioteca para después cada vez, jalarse el cabello al rememorar que lo había vetado de allí.

Le había dicho a su mujer que estaría ahí a más tardar, medio mes.

El tiempo se le agotaba.

…

1, 2, 3, 4…

1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

—Basta. Thrud, tienes ya una semana practicando esta melodía, ¿cómo es posible que no la hayas aprendido aún? —le espetó su madre, si bien no enojada, con un tono de decepción y reproche— Sólo… sólo quédate practicando mientras voy a ver a Virginia, para darle mi apoyo por lo de su hija.

La puerta se cerró y con ella desapareció su madre y al fin pudo respirar.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, su madre era el ser humano más perfecto del universo: siempre hermosa, delicada e inteligente. Su padre la adoraba y entendía el porqué. Eran un matrimonio de ensueño.

Hasta hace un año había añorado ser como ellos, como ella, odiando aquello que la hacía cometer impulsos porque Thrud también quería ser el epítome de la elegancia y encontrar un marido tan bueno como lo era su progenitor.

Y allí era donde había entrado Loki.

Si bien su padre le había dado ciertas libertades que a los demás no, como ahora lo entendía, nunca la había dejado ser ella por completo. Siempre ambos querían que fuera mejor: más culta, más modesta, más obediente…

Obediencia. Ese era su problema y su madre siempre se encargaría de repetirlo hasta la saciedad y su padre volvería a darle su ejemplo de cuando era más joven y él había sido un mal hijo por ser rebelde con lo que le decían sus progenitores.

"Tú no te pareces a ninguno, sólo eres tú". Esa frase la había hecho despertar del sueño en el que se encontraba sumida. Uno en el que cada vez que intentaba copiar a su madre, salía frustrada y con el destructivo sentimiento de que era un completo fracaso.

Loki le había dicho aquello hacía un tiempo y con eso la había liberado. Ya no deseaba ser como su madre o volverse alguien bueno como Thor. Ella era Thrud y ya estaba.

Pero no podía decir nada y no por falta de ganas. Si bien Loki le había dicho que los niños y todas las personas trabajadoras eran explotados y mantenían una posición de inferioridad en la sociedad, él nunca se había dado cuenta de algo más que revelador.

Los niños de su clase, o mejor dicho, ningún niño, poseía ni voz ni voto en nada, incluso en lo que les incumbía. Era gracioso porque era cierto y tampoco podían oponerse a sus padres porque era considerado una afrenta contra el mismísimo Dios. Y peor era la injuria si eras una niña, claro está.

No veía cómo estar en desacuerdo era algo malo, ni tampoco se consideraba estúpida para necesitar ayuda para razonar lo que hacía o decía. ¿Era acaso un ser tan inferior y mezquino que no tenía derecho a comunicar lo que sentía o que quería hacer?

Sus padres eran más abiertos que la mayoría pero aun así no dejaban de lado las enseñanzas espirituales y los pasos a seguir de las normas sociales. Sif hablaba con ella de ciertos temas, pero no de todo y su padre, si bien la dejaba participar más, casi nunca estaba en casa.

Como actualmente.

Había prometido que irían a los grandes almacenes por unos juguetes y no estaba. Se había ido, llevándose con él a la única persona que entendía qué era estar aprisionado y sentirse solo: su mejor amigo.

Tener a su hermanito tampoco la consolaba. Era el niño más obediente y callado del mundo, y a su madre eso le encantaba y no dejaba de repetírselo.

Espera que, por alguna gracia divina, su padre lograra convencer a Loki de que regresase con ellos, porque estaba segura de que moriría de aburrimiento lo que le quedaba de vida hasta ser adulta, si no era así.

…

Pasó una semana desde que aquel hombre y él no mantenían otra relación que no fuera diferente a la de un amo con uno de sus tantos sirvientes.

Las pocas veces que se habían visto, las formalidades habían sido lo único que se habían expresado el uno al otro, aunque Loki intentara que esto sucediera el menor número de veces posible.

Todavía no podía verlo sin que su estúpido cuerpo vibrara en regocijo al mismo tiempo que su corazón se estrujaba con el recuerdo de aquella noche en que por primera vez, gozara de algún tipo de atenciones de esa índole; lo cual lo único que provocaba en él era el querer huir de ahí para echarse a llorar.

Pero nunca volvería atrás. El adiós definitivo había sido cuando Thor lo había humillado, no sólo al restregarle en las narices su caridad hacia él, sino al negarle aquello que sabía, por todos los meses conviviendo ya, él más amaba en el mundo: aprender.

Estaba bien, no era como si hubiera esperado conservar tal privilegio, pero le dolió la forma tan ufana en que este se lo había dicho. Casi había entrado en shock cuando el rubio se había comportado de aquella forma tan explosiva y fuera de control, de la que se vanagloriaba siempre de ya no tener.

Suspiró. Se había adaptado fácilmente a esa nueva mansión, con ventanales amplios y un piso más alto que la anterior.

Pese que en ese lugar no sobresaldría de entre los otros por jugar con los hijos de los señores o tener tutores que le enseñaran, se sentía optimista con respecto a su situación, pues lo que más deseaba en ese momento, que era apartarse de Thor para olvidar todo lo que concernía a su cercanía, se cumpliría dentro de poco.

—Loki, ¿seguro que no quieres venir? —Le volvió a preguntar Patrick, que junto con sus compañeros de cuarto en el último piso, así como casi toda la servidumbre de la casa, irían a una feria a las afueras de la ciudad.

Volvió a negarse y un minuto después apareció ante su puerta Victoria, que estaba ayudando a atender a una de las hijas de las empleadas que estaba enferma, Georgia si no mal recordaba.

La mujer entró a la habitación haciendo ademanes con las manos y casi gritando lo magnánimo que era su amo, lo cual era la patraña que todos creían, porque había hecho que el doctor viniera a revisar a la niña y ahora ellos se encargarían de aplicar sus instrucciones.

Luego, como recordando a qué venía inicialmente, dado que ya era una señora vieja que no podía retener en su memoria las cosas al cien, le dijo que el amo lo esperaba en su despacho.

Se dirigió al lugar, y estar en tal situación le trajo malos recuerdos. Como siempre, el primer piso era el más sobrio de la casa, con un sin número de artículos de lujo que servían para realzar la riqueza de los propietarios y recordarle a los sirvientes que ahí sólo podían estar en caso de que se hiciera la limpieza o algún deber.

Cuando entró al amplio cuarto, lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron las estanterías llenas de libros que decoraban el lugar, ya que si no mal recordaba, a parte había una biblioteca, lo que le hizo preguntarse de qué tamaño sería esta si así era un estudio cualquiera.

—Siéntate

—Prefiero permanecer de pie, amo.

Thor estaba parado frente a una ventana que daba vista hacia el jardín, al fondo de la habitación hacia la izquierda, por lo que Loki en un inicio no se había percatado de su presencia, dado que esta tenía una forma de L invertida que ponía un muro entre un espacio del recinto con el otro.

El hombre se acercó hasta quedar parado frente a él, haciendo más que evidente su diferencia de estaturas.

—¿Cómo te estás adaptando a tu nueva situación?

—Si no es atrevido de mi parte señor, me gustaría guardar mis pensamientos para mí mismo.

Thor le dio la espalda, resopló y enterró una de sus manos en su corto cabello dorado. Pasó un minuto en el que Loki decidió preguntar si ya podía retirarse pero justo al abrir la boca para decirlo, el más alto volteó bruscamente hacia él y de la nada le soltó, mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba:

—Lo siento, de verdad no sé qué me pasó ese día.

Loki se quedó en su lugar viendo con asombro esos ojos azul cielo que lo miraban expectante y no supo qué decir. No tenía idea de qué estaba sucediendo. Ni en un millón de años se le hubiera ocurrido que Thor le pediría perdón por sus actos.

Claro que él jamás hubiera pronunciado aquellas palabras en asuntos tan sentimentales como aquel, y eso que sólo era un sirviente, por lo que no se imaginaba que tanto había tenido que batallar el mayor contra su orgullo para conseguirlo.

—Sé…, sé que no te ha de sonar muy convincente pero lo digo en serio. —Vio como el rubio tragó saliva, y eso no hizo otra cosa más que querer hacer que lo perdonara, pero no sería tan fácil—. Puede que me haya tomado mi tiempo pero… Dios, no sé ni qué decirte —rio nervioso—; estoy tan avergonzado de mi actitud contigo que… perdóname, por favor. —Le lanzó una mirada rota que a él también lo quebró un poco en su afán de mantener su indiferencia.

—No te entiendo —le habló de tú, logrando que Thor tuviera una mínima esperanza—, eres demasiado cambiante: un día eres un fiel orador de la igualdad de clases y al otro me humillas por estar en una posición más privilegiada que la mía. —Frunció aún más el ceño conforme iba enojándose en serio, callando a Thor en su intento por interrumpirlo— Un momento me tocas como si…—Sin querer, se le quebró la voz, revelando el dolor y la frustración que había en él. Bajó la mirada, avergonzado—. Como si fuera más que un sirviente o un amigo para ti, y al siguiente…, ¿sabes qué? ya no importa.

—Espera, no te vayas. —Lo tomó de la muñeca Thor, justo cuando este caminaba a la puerta—. Déjame explicarlo.

—No quiero oírlo. —Volvió su cabeza hacia él, pero su cuerpo permaneció en posición de huida—. No quiero escucharte dar miles de excusas sin sentido para justificar tu comportamiento. Sólo quiero olvidar, olvidarlo para siempre, como si nunca hubiéramos tenido ese tipo de relación tan íntima o jamás hubieras tenido la desfachatez suficiente para llevarte mi primera experiencia de esa índole.

A Thor le dolió aquello, y cuando Loki se intentó soltar de su agarre se lo permitió, únicamente para aprisionarlo en un abrazo: la espalda del menor contra su pecho.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel niño de cabellos cual carbón, cabía perfectamente en ese lugar, como si hubiera nacido para estar ahí, y llegó a la conclusión de que no quería que aquello que había descrito sucediera. No quería ser sólo una memoria desplazada al olvido.

De sólo pensarlo sentía que le estaban quitando algo a lo que tenía derecho por nacimiento.

—No —le susurró al oído mientras frotaba una de sus mejillas barbudas contra su pequeña cabeza—. No vuelvas a decir eso cariño.

Por un segundo el mundo de Loki se quedó estático y su inútil intento por detener a sus ojos de derramar lágrimas, dio frutos. Al siguiente, la ira lo inundó todo y la amargura brotó desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas al recordar lo que había intentado enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser.

— ¡No! ¡Jamás oses volver a llamarme de esa manera! —Dándose la vuelta, puso un dedo sobre el pecho de Thor, haciendo que este retrocediera con cada paso que él daba, a pesar de ser más delgado y bajo que su contraparte—. ¡No quieras tratarme como a un imbécil, porque no lo soy! ¡¿Crees que puedes decirme algo lindo y al minuto siguiente me tendrás rendido a tus pies para usarme como una prostituta que tienes a la mano por si hoy no se te antoja tu esposa?! ¡Fui ingenuo, lo admito! ¡Pero ya no más! ¡No eres tan importante como para que te permita humillarme de esa manera otra vez!

Entonces la mente de Thor hizo _click_ y supo el porqué de querer irse a trabajar a otra casa, de no decirle nada a él, de no hacer nada por comunicarse.

Loki sabía que había copulado con su esposa unas horas después de haber compartido intimidad con él. No debió haberse sorprendido de que alguien los oyera, pero como estaba borracho no se pudo haber preocupado menos de los ruidosos sonidos que hacía Sif.

Él no había querido hacerlo, pero se sentía tan desorientado en aquel momento…

Sin embargo, lo anterior no quitaba que efectivamente, si Thor intentaba avanzar en su relación con Loki estaría no sólo jugando con él, sino faltándole al respeto a su esposa y a sus hijos. No supo qué decir y por primera vez en su vida se sintió desorientado. Sin salida.

Loki vio eso en sus ojos y por alguna extraña razón sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO XI**

 **DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **NOTA. Esta vez les traigo un capítulo extra largo, que por cierto me costó un poco escribir porque no estoy acostumbrada, ojalá les guste y comenten qué tal les pareció.**

…

Capítulo Once

Unos segundos bastaron para que su corazón recuperara su ritmo normal y él lograra desconectarse del miedo irracional que intentaba dominarlo. No iba a permitir que algo así le pasara, no a él.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Loki comenzó a analizar toda la situación de la que era participe y llegó a la resolución de que se estaba comportando como un niñito caprichoso, demasiado inmerso en el sentimentalismo como para observar claramente su panorama. Fue entonces que tomó un respiro y se dio a la tarea de ver todo de manera objetiva.

Thor lo deseaba. De eso estaba más que seguro al ver cómo este se inclinaba en su dirección, viendo distraídamente sus labios. Recordó la lección de su padre, algo que por su ofuscación había relegado a segundo término.

Entre aquel hombre y él no existía lazo de ningún tipo, no podría arreglárselas por medio del cariño. Pero la lujuria… la lujuria era algo mucho más encandilador, más absorbente, más cegador que cualquier afecto. E implicaba dar muchísimo menos a cambio.

Lo único que tendría que dar Loki, para que pudiera tener acceso al conocimiento que tanto deseaba, sería su cuerpo.

Por un momento reculó. No era idiota: sabía que dolería como los mil demonios. Después de todo, siempre había un precio que pagar; algo que sacrificar para obtener lo que se deseaba.

Pero su orgullo lo detuvo una milésima de segundo. No podía rebajarse a hacer tal atrocidad, mucho menos sin estar seguro de que tal acción funcionaría y que no unos meses después de haber sido usado, sería echado a la calle, o peor, acusado de sodomita.

Se estaba metiendo en algo que podría llegar a matarlo o denigrarlo de maneras desproporcionadas. Pese a ello, mantuvo la cabeza fría y sopesó las posibilidades que tenía.

Si no tomaba ese camino, tendría una vida común: se casaría con una mujer simple para tener hijos cual conejos y así acabar trabajando como asno, intentando que estos no pasaran hambre, siempre bajo el mando de Thor y lo más atroz, ¡siendo un sirviente ignorante hasta el momento de su muerte!

Del otro lado, estaba la ruta que si bien era riesgosa y turbulenta, podría llevarlo a vivir como un hombre culto, pues pese a que aún seguiría siendo un sirviente, al haber cohabitado con Thor podría convencerlo, si era listo y jugaba bien sus cartas, de que cuando se cansara de él, le diera un puesto mejor remunerado y con un cargo mayor al que podría aspirar de cortar vínculos con él.

Tal vez fuera una diversión de unas cuantas noches, pero podría aprovecharlo, quizá esa fuera su única oportunidad de ser alguien importante, dentro de sus posibilidades claro.

Sin pensarlo más, se lanzó al vacío.

...

Lo que duró una fracción de segundo, fue el tiempo que le tomó a Thor reaccionar al repentino cambio que se dio en la actitud del pequeño de ojos verdes. Después de eso se entregó a todo lo que había estado reprimiendo desde la primera vez que probara aquellos delgados pero suaves labios.

Había sido una tortura.

Su lengua se movió sin su consentimiento hacia el interior de Loki, empujada por la de este, que había comenzado a lamer su boca en intervalos mientras la besaba con desespero.

Casi como si se estuvieran asfixiando y el otro fuera aire, comenzaron una pelea en la que el ganador sólo sería declarado por la mayor cantidad de violencia que usara para atacar aquella cavidad húmeda.

Thor empujó a Loki sin dejar de comerlo, en un intento un tanto impaciente por encontrar una superficie sólida en la cual apoyar el cuerpo del más pequeño que, aprovechando, comenzó a acariciar bajo su ropa.

Los gemidos ahogados no se hicieron esperar, y ambas erecciones se levantaron, listas para llevar a cabo aquello que sus poseedores les habían prometido a través de la coreografía interpretada al restregarse rítmicamente.

Un estruendo los interrumpió y rápidamente se separaron.

Un jarrón de porcelana china yacía en pedazos sobre el suelo de mármol. Ambos lo visualizaron, tratando de tomar consciencia de lo que estaban haciendo.

Cuando por fin sus ojos se cruzaron, se examinaron: Thor estaba con el cabello revuelto, su levita beige desabotonada y su entrecejo estaba levantado en un gesto de angustia y anhelo; por otra parte, Loki tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada medio perdida, medio inundada de lágrimas por el deseo.

A Thor esto último lo hizo rechazar los pensamientos morales que habían intentado asaltarlo y sostuvo a Loki de la muñeca, encaminándolo a la puerta.

El pequeño creyó que ese era su boleto de salida y se sintió ridículo por lo que había intentado. ¡Claro que aquel hombre tan experimentado no podría ansiar lo suficiente a un niño tan debilucho como para copular con él!

¡No! No era por eso que se sentía así, se recordó a sí mismo, sino porque de paso, había estropeado cualquier oportunidad de ascender socialmente a través de algún afecto fraternal que el mayor pudiera haber logrado sentir por él.

—¿Señor? ¿Está todo bien?

Justo cuando Thor iba a tomar la manilla de la puerta, Victoria se había aparecido al otro lado de la misma. Loki comenzó a temblar anticipando los sucesos: Thor le diría a Eliza que le dieran algo de comida y ropas mientras lo sacaba a rastras de su casa. Después vendría la ropa sucia, la comida putrefacta y las súplicas, de nuevo…

Pero nada de eso sucedió.

—Victoria, por favor que nadie me moleste, estaré en mi habitación. No me encuentro muy bien.

—Claro señor, ¿gusta que alguien vaya por el doctor?

—No sólo… estoy un poco ebrio.

La mujer entendió rápidamente. Llevaba toda su vida trabajando para la familia Odinson y sabía con certeza que a su amo le incomodaba en sobremanera que tanto los miembros del personal, como los de su familia lo vieran fuera de sus cabales cuando a veces se le pasaba la mano con el whisky.

Decidida, le aseguró que no habría ni un alma que siquiera osara con atreverse a dar un paso en el primer piso, no fuera para salir por el otro extremo de la casa, antes de tomar rumbo hacia las escaleras, pues tampoco ella tendría la desvergüenza de ver a su amo en tal estado.

Cuando Thor escuchó el rechinar de uno de los escalones que siempre resonaba por el eco de la mansión, salió apresuradamente rumbo a la alcoba principal.

Loki seguía tan anonadado por todo el artificio planeado por el rubio y la forma tan desconsiderada en que la mujer no hubiera reparado en su ausencia, siendo que ella sabía que había ido a encontrarse con el mayor, que se dejó halar sin decir nada. Tal vez sólo había supuesto que al final sí había ido al festival.

Tras pasar el pestillo, se encontró solo en la amplia habitación con aquel hombre alto y fornido que parecía, muy al contrario de lo usual, algo desorientado por su situación pero a la vez categórico en su andar, que direccionó hacia él.

Su estoicismo perdió determinación cuando lo tuvo a unos centímetros de su pequeña persona, que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, pegado a una de las sillas acolchadas que adornaban el _lobby_ del cuarto.

Antes de que Thor abriera la boca, él, recordando su plan, tomó una postura relajada y alzó sus manos para acariciar la barba rubia con sus delgados dedos, haciendo que el cuerpo de este se erizara. Sonrió de lado al percibir tal reacción. Lo tenía.

—Entonces, ¿decidiste que aquel lugar no era digno de nuestro choque de espadas?

Thor intentó contener la risa que el comentario subido de tono le provocó, fracasando un tanto en ello y frenándose más al ver que el pequeño se sonrojaba y fruncía el ceño, creyendo que se burlaba de él. Esto lo hizo comprender que había sido una estrategia inocente de su interlocutor por parecer experimentado y seducirlo.

Sonrió enternecido por el esfuerzo del otro por parecer sexy y que sólo había provocado en él un deseo inmenso de protegerlo y besarlo tiernamente, más que uno desenfrenado y pasional por poseerlo. Siendo un hombre que expresaba lo que sentía sin temor a ello, esa vez no fue la excepción.

Se acercó y besó la frente del menor para después unir su frente a la suya en una maniobra por ver directamente aquellos ojos verdes, mientras apreciaba las cinceladas carmesí que sabía aparecerían en el lienzo blanco de su piel.

—En realidad, sólo quería pasar un momento a solas contigo y… besarte un poco a mi gusto. —Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en la cara del rubio, una que a Loki casi le hizo querer llorar.

—Creí que…, creí que querías tomarme.

—Oh, claro que quiero, pero no es mi deseo que estés asustado cuando eso suceda.

—¿Quién dijo que estaba asustado? No te lo propondría si no lo hubiera hecho antes —le espetó, con un tono indignado.

El rostro de Thor se ensombreció y una ira lo invadió de pies a cabeza, pero se contuvo. Tal vez aquel hermoso niño sólo fingía inocencia para encandilar a los incautos como él. Tal vez únicamente en su mente había pasado la idea de que aquello era especial. Quizá para él no era más que otra parte de su trabajo.

—Ya veo. Entonces acuéstate.

Loki tembló por el tono tan frío e impersonal con el que el hombre había pronunciado aquello. Intentó ver sus orbes azules pero este previendo que sucumbiría a la mirada del otro, en su intento por dejar que la rabia fuera quien condujera sus actos, se dio la vuelta desabrochándose la camiseta rumbo a la gran cama que a penas y abarcaba una décima parte del cuarto.

El niño hizo como se le había indicado y se recostó. Comenzó a hiperventilar en expectación por lo que sabía que a continuación iba a pasar. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué había dicho esa mentira ni cómo era que el otro siendo más estudiado que él, se lo había tragado. ¡Por supuesto que no había yacido con nadie nunca!

—¿Qué haces? Se supone que ya deberías haberte quitado la ropa. —Alzó una ceja rubia mientras se posicionaba encima del menor que sólo estaba estático en posición horizontal.

—Es que…, bueno, creí que…—Su inteligencia se había ido por la borda con todo el estrés que le provocaba el tener el cuerpo del mayor tan cerca de él y sin nada más que su ropa interior, la cual apenas y servía para cubrir el gran bulto que suponía era el pene del hombre.

El rubio notó que la vista de Loki había quedado clavada en su parte baja y sonrió con altanería.

—Supongo que no has yacido con alguien de mi talla antes. —Se encogió de hombros—. La mayoría tiene esa reacción en cuanto lo ve.

—¿Bro-bromeas? Sólo lo veía porque es más pequeño de lo que preveía.

Aquello hizo enfurecer aún más si se podía a Thor, nublando su juicio hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta de que el otro temblaba desnudo frente a él por la violencia con que le había arrancado la ropa, dejando esa piel nívea que tanto había soñado con adorar, al aire y sin ninguna barrera que fuera impedimento para acariciarla.

Lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas del menor que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas reprimirlas. Estaba asustado. Si aquello iba a ser igual a ese arrebato de barbarie, estaba seguro de que lo destruiría por completo.

Había creído que su vida jamás volvería a ser así: un cúmulo de fuerza bruta combinada con temor. Como aquellos latigazos que había recibido del administrador por sus bromas, como los puñetazos venidos de las manos de su padre que varias veces lo habían dejado al borde de la muerte.

De golpe Thor comprendió lo que era más que obvio: aquel niño nunca había tenido un encuentro de ese tipo. No estaba preparado para la sensación de fulminante vergüenza que lo embargó. Empezó a acariciar el rostro del pequeño, a besarlo en la nariz, las cuencas de los ojos, los pómulos, el mentón…

—Shh, ya dulzura. Por favor no llores, fui un bruto. No voy a hacer nada que pueda lastimarte, te doy mi palabra de caballero —le prometió besando las lágrimas que caían en las sábanas.

Pasado un rato de caricias suaves y arrullos por parte de Thor, por fin aquellos ojos verdes dejaron de regar al mundo con desesperanza, volviéndolo de colores de nuevo. Al menos a Thor le pareció así.

Ambos se quedaron tocando los pliegues que componían la piel del otro. Loki besó las pecas del mayor que descansaban en sus hombros como constelaciones y este se dio a la tarea de besar la curvatura de su cuello hasta llegar a los rosados pezones que se alzaban tímidos por los dóciles roces dados a su sensible constitución. Así pasaron un buen rato, quizá horas. Sólo sintiéndose.

En algún punto de las caricias, el rubio había acabado sin sus calzoncillos, los cuales yacían en el suelo presenciando cómo su dueño se movía al compás del cuerpo de Loki.

Extasiado por la situación repleta de sensaciones dulces y nuevas, Thor empezó a masajear ambos miembros mientras apoyaba una mano al lado de la cabeza del más chico sin detener la cruzada que emprendían sus labios a través de la anatomía del otro, mientras este sólo atinaba a tocar su espalda y sus cabellos en un intento de convencer a su amante de que lo besara. Gemidos roncos y sonoros iban en aumento por toda la habitación hasta que ambos se vinieron.

—No. Sigue —dijo pausadamente Loki, aun aturdido por el reciente orgasmo, cuando se percató de que Thor ya se apartaba de él.

—No, tú no estás…

—Lo estoy. —Viendo la duda en los ojos del mayor, añadió—: Si no lo haces ahora, te juro que me quedaré aquí a trabajar y jamás volveré ni a mirarte.

A Loki le dolió el semblante de perro apaleado que Thor le dirigió, pero quería eso. Lo quería como nunca antes había querido otra cosa. Así que fue él quien se sentó a la altura del rubio, que obviamente no alcanzaba, para después acercarse hasta quedar sobre su regazo y comenzar a frotarse contra el miembro semi-flácido del otro.

—Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo mismo. Sólo dime qué hacer y quédate mansito.

—No soy un caballo, Loki —rio ante la ocurrencia del menor, adoraba ese toque de humor experimentado que intentaba interpretar, pero que más bien le salía inocente.

—¿No? Lástima. Estaba por montarte.

Las palabras murieron en su boca y se dejó llevar, eso sí que le había salido sexy al muchacho. Aprendía rápido. Complacido al darse cuenta de lo que eso implicaría para cuando le enseñara todos sus trucos en la cama, emprendió la nueva aventura que aquel niño con lengua viperina le había indicado.

Tomó con un dedo algo del semen que aún yacía fresco en el pecho de Loki, para sin dejar de distraerlo con sus besos, comenzar a trazar el contorno de la circunferencia que representaba el pequeño ano. Jugó, toco y estiró aquel aro tan flexible, únicamente quedándose satisfecho cuando el pene de Loki derramó líquido pre-seminal.

Ahí supo que era el momento adecuado para que su dedo incursionara en ese lugar nunca antes profanado. Al principio, lo adentro de a pocos, pues era palpable la incomodidad del mayor ante la intrusión. Al sentir como este navegaba libremente dentro de aquel canal, lamió sus pezones y metió un segundo dedo.

En verdad era fabuloso cómo aquel sitio al que nunca le había atribuido connotaciones sexuales podía flexionarse como para tener bajo su tutela a tres de sus dedos, que eran cuadrados y largos cada uno por separado. Mordisqueó la clavícula del menor y disfrutó un rato más aquella cálida humedad.

Tras sentir la forma en que el ano del menor había pasado de ser del tamaño de un botón al de un relicario redondo y pequeño, expulsó su mano del lugar, ganándose un quejido del menor y acallándolo al meterle esos sus para que este se probara a sí mismo.

A Loki aquello en principio le pareció asqueroso pero al ver los ojos plagados de lujuria con los que lo contemplaba Thor llevar a cabo la acción, lo disfrutó al máximo, al lamer y relamer, haciendo sonidos raros que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer. El rubio aprovechó la humectación e incrustó una vez más sus dedos en él, para que la saliva hiciera de lubricante.

Hubo una pausa originada por una breve discusión al decidir en qué posición sería la primera vez de Loki. Thor la zanjó al recostar al menor en el lecho, no sin antes prometer que usarían esa otra, con la que ya iban encaminados, en algún otro momento.

A pesar de que estaba empezando a sentir nervios, los dejó morir al saber que sería Thor quien estaría con él en esa nueva experiencia que tendría. Con ello en mente, abrió las piernas lo más que pudo y siguió besuqueándose con el rubio.

Sintió que se partiría en dos en cuanto el miembro del mayor comenzó a desvirgar su recto, despacio para no lastimarlo, le decía Thor en un intento de calmar las lágrimas que volvían a salir de sus ojos y los gritos de dolor que luchaba por contener mientras enterraba las uñas en los hombros del rubio. Preguntó varias veces si aquello ya había terminado, recibiendo a cambio negativas. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que aquel pene medía más de un metro.

Al fin, cuando este se alojó por completo en su remojada y apretada cavidad, Loki pudo descansar un rato de todo aquel dolor. Thor por otra parte sentía que estaba en la gloria. Aquel era el paraíso que se les había prometido, la cúspide del éxtasis, y si sólo por estar estático se sentía así, moría de ganas por saber cómo sería empujar y embestir aquel lugar como loco.

Sin embargo no lo hizo y no sólo por querer darle a su amante tiempo fuera, sino porque, a pesar de la dilatación previa, se dio cuenta de que aquel agujero estaba mucho más reducido de lo que en un principio había creído.

Y es que no era sólo que fuera un ano y no una vagina la que estuviera llenando, sino que era de alguien cuya edad estaba muy por debajo de sus estándares de amoríos. Estaba más que seguro de que si no hubiera usado la saliva y algo de su líquido pre-seminal para lubricarlo lo habría desgarrado por completo.

—Ya, ya puedes moverte —le dio permiso Loki, quien habiendo visto a unos perros copular una vez, sabía qué era lo que seguía.

Thor aprovechó tal autorización, pues sintió cómo aquel conducto de músculos se destensaba lo suficiente para embestirlo a gusto.

Al principio fue duro, ya que la intromisión de aquel pedazo de carne que no formaba parte de sí mismo le provocaba espasmos de dolor y ardor. Por su parte, al sentir tal tensión en su pareja, Thor intentó encontrar aquel punto que todas las mujeres tenían y que rogaba los hombres también, porque de lo contrario tendrían que parar ahí y él no deseaba eso, no cuando aquello se sentía tan bien.

Fue en un descuido, mientras Thor mamaba el pezón izquierdo de Loki y este trataba de acomodarse para darle más acceso a él y así olvidar un tanto su sufrimiento, que el primero dio con una pequeña protuberancia que sobresalía de las paredes del recto y que había estado evitando, al creer que sería alguna herida, que Loki gritó como poseído.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó, parando en el acto—, ¿estás bi…?

—Cállate y azota tu pene contra ese lugar —le ordenó medio enojado, medio aliviado el menor. Sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas.

Extrañado por el tono y la expresión de su amante, colocó la pierna izquierda de Loki sobre su hombro de forma que pudiera apuntar correctamente al lugar, haciendo más profunda la embestida en esa dirección. Y empezó a golpear lo más fuerte que pudo su pelvis contra las nalgas del menor, obteniendo como recompensa unos gritos de placer que casi lo hicieron correrse por lo impropios y fuertes que eran.

Loki casi maullaba y entre palabras inentendibles suplicaba por más, sin parar de mover su trasero para ir al encuentro de su miembro. Thor mentiría si dijera que no estaba siendo el sexo más alucinante de su vida.

En algún punto perdió la consciencia de quién era y de sus modales para flagelar el arrugado y ahora demasiado sensible ano de Loki con arremetidas toscas, casi rayando en la brutalidad: dignas de un animal en su momento más salvaje.

Para el momento en que casi alcanzaba el clímax, las palabras de Loki ya no eran más que balbuceos y lloriqueos rogando algún tipo de piedad, lo cual Thor no entendió hasta que se dio cuenta de que en su mano mantenía apretado el casi diminuto miembro de su pareja.

Recordó sentir cómo las paredes interiores del menor se contraían, reduciendo el espacio que tenía para moverse y el haber negado en su interior, reacio a que aquello terminara. No podía dejar que Loki se viniera tan pronto y allí era que lo había sujetado.

Ahora la pequeña erección blanca estaba más pálida de lo común y se dio cuenta de que su agarre le estaba afectando. Necesitaba correrse, pero Thor no quería, todavía le faltaba un poco, todavía le podía dar más placer. Lo besó para acallar a la poca cordura que el menor despertaba en él, recibiendo a cambio una mordida en el interior de su labio.

—Thor-Thor ya no puedo más. —Lágrimas retornaron a los ojos esmeralda, aquellos ojos que le encantaban— Por-por favor —suplicó, con la mente nublada por lo placentero que el dolor lograba hacer aquel contacto de su culo con la polla de Thor, él tampoco quería que terminara pero sentía que se moría —, ne-necesito…

Aquel ruego logró despertar a Thor y se percató de lo apretado que era su agarre sobre la cadera y el muslo del menor. Y aunque no desistió de su carrera contra el poco tiempo que le quedaba para somatar a Loki contra la cama, se dio cuenta de su egoísmo.

En el preciso momento en que liberó la erección de su amante, este tuvo el orgasmo más explosivo de su vida, como si una bomba acabara de despedazar todo su cuerpo y por oleadas viniera a golpearlo un cúmulo de vibraciones. Su corazón latía de forma errática intentando mantenerlo con vida, o eso creyó él.

Segundos después, su vista se puso negra y cayó desmayado un minuto después de que Thor se viniera dentro de él al sentirse ordeñado por su culo. Al rubio le pasó lo mismo que a su amante, sólo que el orgasmo de él fue tres veces más fulminante.

…

 **Tengo un aviso, y temo que no es favorable: me va a bajar; y ustedes dirán: ¿y a mí qué? Pero es que en esa época no tengo ganas de hacer nada, incluido escribir. No es seguro, pero es probable que suba capítulo hasta el 20 de enero, pero si no me duele tanto sí publicaré, récenle a Ixchel (diosa maya de la feminidad) para que no me duela tanto.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO XII**

 **DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.**

 **NOTA. ¡Volví! Espero que les guste y gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia.**

…

Capítulo Doce

Varios golpes sonoros lo sacaron del profundo sueño en el que se encontraba sumido. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que todos sus sentidos le dieron forma a los sonidos emitidos por una voz muy lejana.

Era Victoria.

De golpe se encontró sumido en la realidad para echar un vistazo a su lado y ver cabellos oscuros en lugar de rubios, sobre la almohada. Un sudor frío lo embargó.

—Señor, por favor responda. Si no lo hace me veré obligada a pedirle a Paul que derribe la puerta. —La mujer se oía angustiada y también, acompañada por una serie de murmullos ansiosos.

Él siempre se levantaba mucho antes de que ellas llegaran para prepararle el baño, preguntarle sobre su menú del desayuno y si lo quería en su cuarto, el comedor o la terraza.

Nunca rompía su rutina. Ni aunque estuviera tan borracho como para no discernir qué día era o de joven cuando tenía una noche de sexo continuo y sin pausas con alguna moza.

Estaba demasiado descolocado por aquel escenario desconocido en el que se encontraba pero de momento hizo a un lado su preocupación para concentrarse en lo importante.

—Es-estoy bien, Victoria. —Fingió arrastrar las palabras como si tuviera una resaca, mientras corría los cortinajes que colgaban del dosel para dejar a la cama, oculta por completo—. Sólo que no estoy en mi mejor momento hoy, ¿podrías…, podrías sólo atenderme tú? —Claro que era una orden pero él siempre prefería plantearlo como una pregunta.

Después de indicarle que deseaba un té y un baño contra la resaca, la mujer se puso manos a la obra.

Victoria ordenó preparar todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo la misión tan importante que su amo le había encomendado: hizo que los demás únicamente se encargaran de acarrear el agua hasta el marco de la puerta, mientras ella hacía lo propio al alistar adecuadamente la bañera y un poco más tarde, traer la bandeja con la comida pedida por su amo.

No le extrañó ni por un momento el que el amo no quisiera que aseara su cuarto, pues cuando él venía solo, siempre se encargaba de hacerlo él mismo.

Thor por otra parte había estado tan nervioso y disperso en sus pensamientos de culpa, que de forma disimulada no había dejado de seguir los pasos de la mujer, creyendo a cada momento que esta sabría lo que había hecho la noche previa.

Podría perder su respeto…, o peor, el de su familia.

Al pensar en Sif y sus hijos, lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y despertar sabiendo que todo había sido una pesadilla. No, una pesadilla no. Un sueño: uno tan hermoso y magnífico que recordaría por el resto de sus días, pero al fin y al cabo, siendo sólo eso.

Pero aquello era la realidad. Había coaccionado a uno de sus sirvientes, a un niño, para que tuviera sexo con él.

Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de tres cosas exactamente al mismo tiempo, que lo hicieron casi volverse loco de la vergüenza: que lo había anhelado cada noche después de aquella primera en que tuvieran contacto, que lo había disfrutado como nunca antes lo había hecho con alguien más, y que aun habiendo tenido la opción de interrumpir tal acto, a conciencia, lo había culminado.

Se sentó en la cama y contempló el pequeño bulto que dormía plácidamente. Lo vio temblar y por inercia su mano jaló las sábanas para cubrirlo hasta los hombros. Con aquel frío podría pescar algún resfriado.

Enterró sus manos en sus cabellos mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre sus muslos en un gesto de desesperación. Si pudiera, habría recurrido a Sif. Ella siempre le inyectaba un sentimiento de serenidad y calma que lo hacían pensar de manera racional.

Quizá había sido por eso que siempre se sentía seguro estando a su lado, como si nada pudiera afectarlo lo suficiente para sacarlo de sus cabales. Aquello le confería un poder de dominio total sobre sí mismo que lo hacía creerse capaz de controlar el mundo si así lo quería. Y ciertamente así había sido desde que se hubieran casado. Con Sif no necesitaba palabras: la tranquilidad y el silencio eran símbolos importantes dentro de su relación.

Pero con aquel niño todo era distinto. Se convertía en puro desenfreno cada que estaba a su lado, como la vez que lo había retado a tener una carrera de caballos, siendo que a penas y sabía montar. Había querido demostrarle su valía y capacidad para triunfar como…, ¿hombre?, la cual casi había acabado en una tragedia de la que el niño por los pelos había salido ileso.

Igual había pasado con las tardes en la biblioteca. Le había extasiado cómo Loki lo admiraba cada que le enseñaba algo nuevo y eso lo había hecho leer por las noches, cuando su esposa ya dormía, para que al día siguiente el de ojos verdes se volviera a impresionar con su sabiduría. Se sentía poderoso y omnipotente cada vez que el pequeño lo halagaba.

Al principio había creído que era sólo su vanidad hablando nuevamente, pero aquello era muy distinto. Era como una chispa que iba tomando tamaño y fuerza cada que estaba con Loki, y disminuía cuando pasaba días sin verlo. Hasta ahora era cuando había caído en la cuenta de que la añoranza depresiva que lo había invadido durante aquellos últimos días, era por ese hecho.

En contraste, también supo así que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando por su propia cabeza, ni qué era en sí lo que lo empujaba a hacer todas aquellas cosas que bien se podrían calificar como depravaciones.

¿Qué pensaría Loki de él de ahora en más? Aunque quizá nunca llegara a saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Estar en contacto con el menor era como un problema matemático complejo, debido a la parquedad de palabras que este tenía cuando se trataba de expresar sus emociones o sentimientos. Sólo relataba de sí mismo lo apropiado, en el momento justo, ni más ni menos… y eso lo desesperaba. Quería que hablara, que le gritara, que se abriera con él.

Suspiró, estando al tanto de que ahora más que nunca debía perder toda esperanza de que así fuera. Se quedó pensando en su situación de manera detallada y por más que le daba vueltas sólo encontraba una solución.

Una parte de él se odio a sí mismo por lo que iba a hacer y la otra sólo estaba relajada sabiendo que aquello era lo correcto.

…

Se acurrucó más entre aquellas sábanas suaves y aquel colchón mullido. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cómodo, relajado y feliz como se sentía en aquella cama de ensueño.

De repente su cerebro logró captar lo que estaba mal en aquella situación e intentó levantarse en un movimiento rápido y simple. Un grito contenido de dolor salió de su garganta y cortó su vano intento por dejar aquel lugar.

—¿Estás bien Loki? —Escuchó mientras unos pasos pesados se acercaban al lado contrario de la cama donde él reposaba, para después dejar pasar la tenue luz proveniente de una ventana abierta.

—No sé si es una pregunta capciosa o si eres demasiado corto de miras para preguntar semejante barbaridad. —Torció la boca y apretó los ojos, acomodándose tras su segundo fútil intento de ponerse en pie, sólo para soltar un resoplido de frustración.

Y rememoró todo. No es que no lo recordara, ¿cómo podría?, pero el dolor le había nublado su capacidad de reflexión. Así, cuando Thor se le acercó para ayudarlo, él retrocedió en un acto instintivo, aguantándose la gana de gritar y girándose para que no viera el color escarlata que inundó su rostro.

—Sé lo que debes estar pensando y asumo toda la responsabilidad de lo que pasó anoche. ¡Dios! No sabes lo apenado que estoy contigo. Sólo por favor, no me odies, yo…, te juro que nunca me había pasado algo así con nadie del personal, ni siquiera estoy seguro de…

—¡Ya basta! —explotó Loki, tras haber dejado que aquel hombre siguiera con su monologo, creyendo que lo que le diría sería algo más bien digno de un amante para poco a poco irse dando cuenta de que aquello distaba mucho de eso.

La furia volvió a correr por su cuerpo pero la contuvo, no se dejaría doblegar por ella, debía ser listo, astuto.

Thor se percató de la tensión en el cuerpo de Loki y de la dura batalla que estaba teniendo lugar en su interior. Supo en ese instante que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y dado que normalmente era muy difícil leer los sentimientos del menor, aquello debía ser grave.

Sin embargo, el rubio había creído que la reacción de su interlocutor sería encogerse y llorar, angustiado por haber perdido su "doncellez", si se le podía llamar así, anoche.

Tal vez su error había sido compararlo con una dama de Manchester con la que había cohabitado, haciendo que esta perdiera tan preciado tesoro. Claro que en ese tiempo le había valido un comino y ni había volteado a verla una segunda vez antes de irse.

—Loki, lo lamento…

—¿Qué lamentas tesoro? ¿El ser un cobarde y siempre estar arrepintiéndote de tus impulsos o el haberte sobajado a yacer con un simple sirviente que no está a tu nivel? —El tono y la mueca de Loki lo dejaron helado, quería sonar dulce pero más bien parecía que con cada palabra le estaba asestando una puñalada.

El pequeño había intentado con todas sus fuerzas refrenarlo, pero a veces ni siquiera estaba consciente sobre qué era lo que le causaba la casi necesidad de gritarle lo que sentía a aquel hombre, y lo odiaba por eso. ¡Claro que no había olvidado su promesa! Sin duda aquello era desencadenado por tal emoción.

—No Loki, por favor primero escúchame…

—¡No me toques! —Y fue entonces, en un intento desesperado por evitar la mano de Thor, que Loki, al no tener el control fluido de sus movimientos motores por la dolencia padecida por su cuerpo, cayó de espaldas al suelo.

De inmediato, soltó un grito sonoro que reverberó por la habitación, el cual sin duda hubiera sido escuchado por la servidumbre de no ser por las precauciones tomadas antes por Thor.

El rubio rodó por encima de la cama para arrodillarse y tratar de ayudar a Loki a ponerse de pie. Este como si se tratara de un animal, se defendía con uñas y dientes a pesar del entumecimiento de su cuerpo.

Pronto el mayor se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que ya rodaban por las mejillas del otro, y se dejó de juegos infantiles y niñerías.

Lo tomó de la cintura aun con este arañándole la piel y haciendo intentos continuos por patear su cuerpo, atinándole varias veces en el proceso. El de ojos verdes se retorcía e insultaba a Thor, a la vez que este lo cargaba contra su pecho: un brazo bajo sus muslos y el otro en su espalda, ignorándolo.

Así recorrió todo el trayecto hasta llevarlo a la bañera de bronce que esperaba vacía, en aquella amplia sala de baño, con un retrete a unos cuantos metros de ella y unas seis cubetas apostadas casi a la entrada del recinto.

Lo colocó con cuidado de no magullarlo más de lo que ya estaba y aun con las protestas de este, comenzó a llenar la bañera con el agua que en ese momento ya se encontrada entre tibia y templada.

Loki se quedó estático cuando empezó a sentir la relajación de sus músculos tensos, debido a la temperatura del agua. Había creído, por supuesto, que estaría fría y he ahí los reproches que venía soltándole a Thor desde que había sabido a donde iban. Junto a aquellos dichos para sacarse el enojo que todavía lo abrumaba desde que el mastodonte aquel había abierto la boca, claro está.

Jamás se había bañado de esa manera y mucho menos con alguien que con sus grandes manos, le estuviera enjabonando de manera tan delicada y cuidadosa el cabello.

—¿Qué-qué haces? —le soltó entre nervioso y molesto.

—Un baño te hará sentir mejor. Así se destensarán tus músculos, además…, ayer me vine dentro de ti, puede que eso también te esté causando un tanto de incomodidad entre las piernas —le susurró.

Aquella declaración lo volvió un tomate, pero cuando se volteó, ya más calmado para ver al mayor con intención de seguir retándolo, se quedó callado en el acto al notar la seriedad y la mirada determinante de Thor, la cual le demandaba que lo dejara estar por un rato.

Obedeció más por la severidad con que lo había contemplado, que por lo relajante que era aquel baño, aunque claro que esto último también influyó bastante. La esponja que el otro tomó para enjabonarle era un alivio para su organismo, un bálsamo para su dolencia.

Los dedos de Thor que se enredaban en su cabello, no hacían más que engatusarlo para que olvidara lo sucedido, concluyó un rato después de que este enjuagara su pelo y su cuerpo, con una de las cubetas restantes.

—No creas que con esto olvidaré lo dicho por ti hace un rato.

—Te prometo que lo hablaremos luego. —Suspiró resignado—. En la habitación.

—También prometiste que tendríamos sexo conmigo encima y estoy seguro de que no cumplirás tal promesa.

El rubio no dijo nada pero dejó la posición de rodillas que había ocupado todo ese tiempo para llevar a cabo su tarea, y se puso de pie.

—Te ayudaré a levantarte.

Así lo hizo y Loki lo único que deseó fue que aquello terminara cuando sintió cómo unos dedos acercaban agua para lavar por completo, aquel agujero que una noche antes había sido usado con fines más recreativos.

Thor lo lavó a conciencia mientras Loki se sujetaba de sus anchos hombros, haciéndolo para poder ocultar su rostro de aquel acto que le pareció tan íntimo.

Sin embargo se sintió frustrado cuando se percató de que Thor no tenía ninguna erección, nada, después de que acabaran con aquello. Tal vez, sólo había sido el desfogue de una noche.

De sólo pensarlo se sintió morir.

—Agárrate fuerte. —Le indicó después de haberlo secado y posicionado para cargarlo de regreso a la habitación contigua.

Sin contratiempos, el rubio lo dejó parado a un lado de la cama, mientras iba por una de sus pijamas más pequeños y se lo colocaba él mismo, sólo para descubrir que aun así estos resultaban enormes para el delgado y fino cuerpecillo.

Loki se recostó y Thor tomó asiento en una de las mullidas sillas doradas, con cojines rojos, que conformaban una pequeña estancia un tanto bastante alejada de la cama.

El menor lo odió pero no dijo nada.

Recordó que una vez jugando con Thrud a que esta era la reina, ella para tratar de sacarle la verdad a un ladrón, que para asuntos prácticos resultó ser el pequeño Magni, decidió imitar a su madre diciéndole que siempre las cosas se conseguían más fácilmente con miel que con hiel. Claro que la niña no sabía que para ese tipo de cuestiones aquello no funcionaba.

Pero quizás a él sí podría en aquella situación, bueno, sólo si lograba controlar el cúmulo de emociones negativas que ostentaba.

Tal vez por eso era que Thor ya no se había excitado con él, porque había recordado que su mujer siempre lo atendía con mimos y que era un lastre estar oyendo reclamos de una simple gentuza como él.

Quiso volver a llorar, pero refrenó su deseo. Era precisamente por esa inmadurez que, según él, se encontraba al borde de la ruina de su plan. Tenía que demostrarle a Thor que no era un niñito.

—Loki, no me arrepiento de lo de anoche pero…, no, no te voy a mentir, sí que lo hago, pero tienes que entenderme. Tengo una esposa e hijos a los que les debo toda clase de consideraciones y tú, por Dios, ¡tú eres sólo un niño!

—Ayer eso no te importó. —Quiso abofetearse por no poder tragarse aquello junto con el tono amargo con el que lo dijo.

—¡Ya sé! Por favor sólo escúchame. —Decidió hacer como el rubio decía, poniendo en práctica lo que una vez había leído en un libro: para saber qué estrategia de ataque seguir, simplemente se tenía que dejar que el adversario expusiera toda la suya—. Estoy consciente de que lo que hice fue incorrecto, que estuvo mal que me dejara llevar por…, bueno, eso ya no importa. Lo que quiero decir es que lo mejor para ambos es olvidar todo lo sucedido, que hagamos como si esto no hubiera pasado, quizá…, quizá sea bueno que te quedes aquí.

Ya sabía a qué atenerse, ahora sólo restaba saber qué hacer. Analizándolo calculadoramente tenía dos opciones: obligar a Thor a concederle tutores y todo lo que él quisiera amenazándolo con decirle a su mujer lo acontecido o tentarlo con su cuerpo una vez más.

En realidad ya no tenía por qué copular más con aquel hombre puesto que con sólo esa vez ya tenía el chantaje perfecto para manipularlo, pero por alguna razón no deseaba que aquello culminara así.

Adjudicó tal pensamiento a que realmente había gozado de su experiencia previa. Aunque objetivamente volver a intentarlo era arriesgado, en realidad no tenía nada que perder, si no funcionaba de todos modos contaba con su otra solución.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y dejó de sostenerse los pantalones que le quedaban flojos. Así fue que al momento de estar frente a Thor, su parte baja sólo se encontraba cubierta por la gran camiseta del mayor, el cual de la sorpresa se había quedado mudo durante todo el rato en que esto sucedía.

—Pequeño, ¿no te duele? —Para el momento en que este había terminado la frase Loki ya se había sentado lentamente sobre su regazo y había pegado su cabeza contra su pecho.

Sonrió al oír cómo el corazón del otro se agitaba por tal acción. Lo tenía. Sólo debía ser cauteloso, tal vez hasta meloso.

—No mucho —le respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo estar así mientras se acurrucaba más contra su cuerpo—. Hueles muy bien, pero dime, ¿acaso te duchaste también? —El rubio soltó un gruñido en señal de afirmación, al parecer su cerebro ya no alcanzaba a formular palabras coherentes. Su respuesta hizo que Loki se encontrara entre alarmado e intrigado—. Entonces, ¿cómo hiciste para que prepararan agua para dos baños sin que resultara sospechoso?

—Pa-para la resaca siempre, siempre me doy dos baños: uno con agua fría y el otro con agua hirviendo.

Apenas y pudo acabar la oración. Estaba demasiado nervioso, pero por alguna razón no alcanzaba a ordenarle a sus brazos que apartaran a Loki de sí mismo.

El corazón de Loki tuvo un sobresalto. Aquello quería decir que aquel hombre había tomado el baño frío y le había dejado el caliente a él. Encandilado por tal acto, no lo pensó dos veces y cuando se percató, ya había alzado su cabeza en busca de los ojos azules que sin dudarlo, le regresaban la mirada.

Se quedaron así un rato, que pareció infinito, pero que duró sólo un par de minutos. Loki alzó sus delgados brazos y rodeó los hombros de Thor, mientras este por fin movía los suyos, pero no para alejarlo, sino para aprisionar el cuerpo del pequeño contra el de él.

Aquel beso fue tierno, cargado de agradecimiento por parte de Loki y de añoranza por la de Thor, como si este ya pensara al menor demasiado lejano como para volver a tocarlo. Loki hundió sus dedos en las hebras doradas y Thor comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

—Te pedí el desayuno —dijo entrecortadamente el mayor cuando intentaba recuperar el aire que el beso le había arrebatado.

Aquello sólo logró que Loki deseara besarlo más y Thor supo que no quería que eso terminara. Y se sentía tan mal por sentirse tan bien al lado de alguien que no era a quien le había jurado lealtad frente a un altar, que pidió perdón a los cielos y le imploró a quien quiera que estuviera juzgando sus acciones que entendiera que necesitaba eso.

Sintió su miembro levantarse y esa fue la clara señal de advertencia de que aquello debía parar.

—Basta. Cariño. Debemos. Parar. —Exhaló entre beso y beso que se iban dando.

—No. ¿Por qué? —protestó Loki, que se negaba a parar hasta que ese hombre lo profanara nuevamente.

—Porque estás magullado y es necesario darle tiempo a tu cuerpo para recuperarse.

—La constante práctica es lo que lo hará recuperarse.

Thor soltó una carcajada. Aquel niño sí que era listo. Sin embargo, sin perder más tiempo, lo apartó de sí mismo y delicadamente lo colocó en la silla contigua a la suya. Tal acción hizo que Loki se alarmara, ¿acaso había sido rechazado?

—Yo… puedo hacerlo. En realidad no me duele tanto, es más, estoy seguro de que…, sé que soy inexperto pero, estoy seguro de que si me enseñas...

El rubio notó el intento desesperado de Loki por convencerlo, mucho antes de que este advirtiera lo que estaba haciendo. Se despreció a sí mismo por ello.

Él no iba a suplicar por un poco de sexo, si así era como quería que fueran las cosas, entonces él podía sacar su carta ganadora ya mismo.

—Oh dulzura, no tiene que ser hoy. Descansa este día y mañana te juro que te educaré en todos esos placeres —le susurró mientras le colocaba un mechón de pelo negro tras su oreja y se levantaba para darle un beso en su frente. Lo quedó mirando a los ojos—. Olvida lo que dije hace un rato, tú te vienes conmigo de regreso a Londres.

—¿En- entonces, tú…?

—Shh. —Le puso un dedo sobre sus labios, acariciándolos con él para seguidamente posar un suave beso sobre ellos—. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada, ¿sí? A partir de ahora, yo me haré cargo de todo lo que respecta a ti. A cambio sólo quiero que siempre tengas bien presente algo. —Su mirada se tornó seria y severa, dándole a Loki un escalofrío que le arruinó por un momento su recién obtenida victoria— Ahora me perteneces. Esto podría tener consecuencias fatales y me estaría jugando siempre mi buen nombre, por lo que exijo tu completa y absoluta lealtad. Eres mío, hasta que yo decida lo contrario.

Loki tragó saliva, jamás había visto aquella mirada fría en el semblante de Thor. Tal vez estaba tomando un camino demasiado peligroso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Asintió y fue ahí que la calidez retornó a los ojos del rubio.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que acababan de sellar su destino.

…

 **Ok. Temo que aquí viene la parte peliaguda del asunto: actualmente estoy haciendo un montón de cosas y tengo un proyecto en puerta, así que lamentablemente no podré subir un capítulo por semana, lo haré cada dos domingos, o sea cada 14 días.**

 **Espero que esto no afecte su gusto por la historia pero entre la uni, los quehaceres de mi casa, las prácticas, mi proyecto, el francés, etc., siento que me muero.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **NOTA. Espero que estén interpretando la relación de Loki y Thor como me la imagino. En verdad que estos dos me provocan una serie de sentimientos encontrados cuando me los imagino porque aunque no lo crean, aun no sé si estoy de acuerdo con lo que ellos hacen.**

…

Capítulo Trece

Ahora dormía, por orden de Thor, en una de las habitaciones contiguas a la suya, específicamente en la de los considerados "invitados".

De la nada se había visto en un escenario surreal, en donde podía pedir un baño caliente a la hora que más le complaciera o bien, sentarse a comer en la mesa de los señores.

A Loki casi le da un ataque de risa por la excusa tan pobre que el rubio les había dado a sus sirvientes sobre dónde se había metido durante la noche del festival, en el cual nadie lo había visto, así como todo el día siguiente a este.

Ni se inmutó al ver cómo todo el personal le creía ciegamente al mayor, lo cual se debía, más que por su habilidad en el arte del engaño, a la idolatría de estos por su señor.

Ciertamente aquel hombre tenía un increíble culto del que ni él mismo se percataba, y era un alivio, dado que cuando dijo sus siguientes palabras nadie se atrevió si quiera a cuestionar nada.

Le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando esa misma mañana, declaró que Loki ya no sería un sirviente dentro de su hogar, sino un invitado más, pues había decidido que pasaría a ser su tutorado.

Todos lo habían felicitado por la suerte que había tenido, así como por el gran desempeño y esfuerzo en sus estudios, a los cuales Thor les había adjudicado aquel cambio de papeles tan radical.

Por un momento el menor quiso burlarse de todos y revelarles que tal cosa no se debía a su dedicación, sino a su culo redondeado, pero lo dejó correr. Tampoco es que fuera estúpido, como ellos.

Los días subsecuentes a ese habían sido un sueño, el más glorioso que él hubiera podido tener. El rubio había hecho traer chocolate para él, el cual no había probado nunca pero que ahora no dejaría por nada del mundo, y lo había llevado de compras a los grandes almacenes, para que se surtiera de ropa un tanto más adecuada a su nueva posición.

Había sido fabuloso ir de tienda en tienda, mirando lo que le apeteciera, y lo mejor de todo: pudiendo tener quién se lo comprara. Sin embargo, aun así se había contenido un tanto, sólo pidiendo lo esencial, ya que creía que su condición aún era muy frágil y precaria.

—Sé que quieres probar ese helado, ¿por qué simplemente no me lo pides? —Le había soltado Thor después de un rato de verlo contemplar aquel local por enésima vez, tras haberse quedado esperando en una banca mientras el mayor había ido a mercar algo unas tiendas más adelante.

—¿De qué hablas-habla? —Al castaño se le olvidaba que en público no debía tratarlo con tanta confianza.

De no ser por aquella sombrilla que le amortiguaba no sólo la luz solar, sino el sonido, una dama de vestido azul cobalto que iba pasando por ahí con sus sirvientas, lo habría escuchado decir aquella desfachatez.

—Loki, voy a decirte esto lo más claro posible —susurró con voz firme, tomándolo del brazo para quedar frente a él—. De ahora en adelante cumpliré todos tus caprichos, siempre y cuando me los hagas a mí personalmente; así que no tienes por qué no pedirme nada cuando estemos solos, como ahora.

Al final se había acabado comiendo tres helados dobles con mermelada y cerezas en almíbar, esa tarde. Había sido una explosión de sabores.

Siempre había deseado probar aquella delicia. Recordaba cómo cuando eran apenas unos críos, sus hermanos y él fantaseaban con probar una bola de esa exquisitez como regalo de navidad. Esto había sido tras haber visto una de aquellas tiendas en Londres una vez cuando habían estado jugando por las calles, semanas después de su llegada a la ciudad. Antes de la muerte de su madre.

Fue en ese momento, que vio a un niño de no más de 8 años que pasaba a unos metros de la mesa de fierro, cubierta por una sombrilla, en la que Thor y él estaban sentados disfrutando de su postre.

El primero estaba de espaldas a la criatura, entretenido viendo al de ojos verdes comer entusiasmado, mientras le platicaba anécdotas del recinto frente al que se encontraban, tan sumido en su monologo que no notó que el otro por un rato dejó de prestarle atención.

La mente de Loki divagó. Quiso decirle a aquel pequeñín que él tampoco pertenecía a ese lugar, que odiaba a los burgueses, que sólo era una casualidad que estuviera ahí.

Se sintió avergonzado, pero no por ver que el niño estuviera casi en los huesos mientras él comía su tercer helado, sino porque no dijo nada de aquello y lo único que quería era que aquel ser desapareciera lo más pronto posible de su vista. Lo que logró, precisamente apartándola.

Cuando volteó de nuevo, se había ido y junto con él, aquel miedo constante de volver a ser ese niño.

….

—Es-espera, ya no pue-do.

Estaba llorando. Había sido demasiado. Demasiados orgasmos para una sola noche. Sin embargo, su traicionero cuerpo no dejaba de retorcerse sin parar cada vez que el rubio volvía a acariciarlo hábilmente en los puntos que, durante las siete noches que llevaban así, había descubierto que a Loki le ponían la piel de gallina.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, siendo ignorado y a la vez siendo tan atendido en sus necesidades carnales, que dolía.

Su agujero ya estaba tan sensible, después de todas las veces que había sido aflojado y llenado ese día, que cuando Thor de repente lo había dejado de penetrar para cargar sus muslos sobre sus hombros y comenzar a lamer su arrugada cavidad a profundidad, casi había logrado que Loki olvidara la poca cordura que lo mantenía alerta para no gritar tan fuerte como deseaba hacerlo.

Podía decir con seguridad a no equivocarse, que amaba el sexo. Sí que lo hacía. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan bien como las veces en que, de la mano de Thor, había tocado el cielo.

Y habían sido numerosas, a la vez que ansiadas. Como si al rubio no le faltaran más cualidades que realzaran su magnificencia, el follar era quizá su habilidad mejor desarrollada y pulida.

Lo podía comprobar en ese mismo instante cuando, al igual que en su primera vez, sentía que estaba próximo al desmayo o a la muerte, si su corazón no dejaba de latir de manera tan desaforada.

Al sentir que perdía el equilibrio, con las uñas de su mano derecha logró aferrarse a las cortinas que rodeaban la cama, mientras que su mano izquierda se enterraba en los cabellos dorados del mayor, cuyos labios ya habían dejado a un lado su primer objetivo para, de la nada, atrapar en vuelo a la pequeña erección blanca y sin vellos que se agitaba frente a él.

—¡Ah! —gritó apenas conteniéndose. —Para el momento en el vio que el mayor empezó a masajearle sus testículos sin dejar de ensalivar su pene, supo que debía hacer algo— ¡Basta! Por-por favor…

Thor al oír la voz quebrada de su pequeño por segunda ocasión, al fin reaccionó.

Liberó a Loki de todas sus caricias y con cuidado lo dejó sobre la cama. En cuanto lo soltó, se dio cuenta en el estado en el que este se encontraba: no dejaba de temblar ni de sacudirse, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de chupetones y mordidas.

Esto, aunado a todo el semen seco que estaba esparcido por su piel blanca y aquel que se escurría por su ano, lo hacían parecer la cosa más erótica que Thor hubiera visto jamás.

Si ya de por sí tenía una erección de los mil demonios, con sólo haberlo escuchado gemir y suplicar, ahora sentía que si no lo volvía a hacer suyo, le tendrían que cortar el pene de tan entumecido que lo tenía ya.

Pero se contuvo, por el bien del pequeño simplemente suspiró y decidió que acabaría él solo, en el baño.

—¡No! ¿A-a dónde vas? —Casi le gritó Loki y Thor se sorprendió al ver el enojo que se asomaba en sus hermosas pupilas verdes.

—Creí que ya no querías que…

—¿Estás loco? —le dijo apretando los ojos, para contener uno de los espasmos de placer que le atacaban cada que intentaba moverse mucho— Claro que quiero que pares, pero no antes de darme mi orgasmo.

El rubio lo miró confundido por un instante. Había creído que el pequeño ya estaba muy cansado y que por eso lo había detenido justo cuando Thor estaba por darle la corrida de su vida. A veces no acababa de entender al castaño.

—¡Maldita sea Thor! ¡Deja de pensar y fóllame!

No tuvo que decírselo de nuevo. Se colocó entre los muslos del menor y abrió sus piernas todo lo que pudo, colocándolas alrededor de su cintura. Pero entonces se arrepintió.

No quería volver a utilizar esa posición, y ya que había esperado demasiado, preparando a su amante, no veía por qué no pudiera disfrutar al máximo, si esa sería su última ronda de la noche.

—Sólo mé-métemela, por favor —sollozó Loki, avergonzado de su desesperación.

Y se sorprendió cuando sintió cómo Thor con sus brazos, movía su cuerpo de modo que este quedara de costado.

Una de sus piernas quedó sobre las sábanas mientras su amante posicionaba ambas rodillas a los constados de esta, acuclillado. La otra extremidad inferior de Loki fue enroscada al hombro del rubio a la vez que su miembro era puesto en la entrada del menor, cosa que el susodicho aprovechó y se retorció, buscando más fricción.

Se erizó cuando su pequeño pene, goteante de líquido pre-seminal fue estrujado por el otro.

—Es sólo por precaución, no querrás venirte a penas te penetre.

Estaba a punto de soltarle en la cara qué tan pretensioso había sonado, cuando sintió como su recto era profanado de golpe por la hinchada erección del rubio, la cual quedó hundida hasta la envergadura en su interior.

De alguna manera, Loki supo que el mayor había tenido razón en sostenerlo, pues de otra manera ahí mismo hubiera terminado, sin siquiera gozar de la penetración continua.

Y es que, ¡oh Dios mío! No sabía cómo, pero en esa posición todas las terminaciones nerviosas que componían su cavidad se sentían hipersensibles a cada roce que el miembro de Thor daba al impactar una y otra vez en el punto que lo enloquecía.

No se aguantó y comenzó a gemir, de una forma que, de haber estado consciente de ello, se hubiera avergonzado de sí mismo por tal indecencia. Pero es que no podía parar. Se retorcía al compás de su amante intentando que el choque entre ambos cuerpos llegara hasta lo más profundo de él, si es que se podía.

El mayor aumentó el ritmo, dejando salir gruñidos primitivos, sin parar de estirar más la pierna de Loki que tenía anclada. En cada embestida que daba, sentía cómo el agujero del pequeño se expandía más para moldearse al bruto ataque que él le estaba propinando.

Empezó a poner más fuerza. Su pelvis impactaba con la del menor, dejando salir sonidos de chapoteos que estaba seguro eran fruto de la saliva y las eyaculaciones previas con las que había mimado aquel cuerpo. El cuerpo que ahora también era suyo.

En ese momento ambos eran el epítome de la libido de cualquiera.

—Thor… Thor. —Ese mantra susurrado por su amante, no dejaba de resonar por la cabeza rubia.

Fue entonces que sintió cómo las paredes del recto que lo contenían, se tensaban y lo aprisionaban, de manera que se le dificultó un poco más seguir moviéndose mientras Loki se venía a chorros sobre su estómago.

La fricción extra dada por tal circunstancia lo obligó a caer del precipicio por el cual había estado evitando derrapar. Un ronroneo de placer salió de su caja torácica en cuanto empezó a eyacular en las entrañas del menor.

Loki, ya más relajado, se dedicó a acariciar las hebras doradas de su amante, que estaba ahí después de que este decidiera que el pecho del castaño era un buen lugar para posar su cabeza mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

De repente Thor se percató de que en sus ajetreados actos había soltado el pene del menor.

—Veo que has mejorado en esto, ahora ya te contienes lo suficiente… ¡Auch!

—Quítate de encima —le ordenó, tras haberle jalado el pelo, al comprender a qué se refería.

—Vamos dulzura, sólo era una broma —le dijo sonriendo con ojos de cachorro mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo a la cara, sin dejar de aprisionarlo bajo su cuerpo para que no escapara.

—¡No! Aléjate de…, basta. —Se comenzó a reír, en cuanto Thor encontró los puntos en su cuello y pecho que le causaban cosquillas—. Eso-eso es jugar sucio.

—Di que lo olvidarás y que seguirás mimándome.

—¡Eso nunca!

—¡Entonces prepárate para morir de risa!

Pasados los minutos Loki no tuvo más que ceder ante aquel hombre y cuando lo hizo este simplemente, como si de un león se tratara, se acurrucó a su lado y le dejó caer encima sus musculosos brazo y pierna izquierda, dejándolo a su merced.

El pequeño no se quejó. Le encantaba dormir así y ya se había acostumbrado, para los pocos días que llevaban copulando, a que aquello fuera parte de su rutina.

Esperaba que nadie hubiera escuchado todo el jaleo que habían armado mientras estaban gozando de sí mismos, pero dejó ese pensamiento a un lado a sabiendas de que, como le había dicho Thor, el padre de la señora Sif había construido esa habitación con paredes gruesas e insonoras para que su esposa y él la pasaran bien sin que nadie de la servidumbre se enterara.

Había sido una suerte que le heredara esa casa su padre.

Antes de que el sueño lo alcanzara sintió una ligera sensación de pesadumbre, al recordar a aquella mujer que, a grandes rasgos, ahora contaba como su principal rival, aunque nunca lo admitiera ante nadie.

Ni siquiera a su yo consciente.

…

Su vestido rosa pálido casi se había deshilachado cuando por querer correr a los brazos de su esposo al verlo llegar, este se había trabado con un clavo salido que estaba en el marco de la puerta.

Había sido ya casi un mes desde que a inicios de julio hubiera partido a Liverpool, para dejar a Loki al cuidado de Victoria, que por un momento había creído que no volvería para su cumpleaños.

Estaba aliviada de que así fuera dado que nunca habían pasado el 15 de agosto separados, y sobre todo porque ella ya había organizado una fiesta. Más grande fue su dicha, y la de sus hijos por supuesto, al ver que su marido no regresaba solo, sino que lo hacía con el adolescente, dos pasos más atrás de él.

—Bendito sea el señor que te trae de vuelta a mí y en una víspera tan esperada por todos los que te queremos —le dijo mientras se ponía de puntitas para lograr rodear el cuello de Thor con sus brazos.

Sif no era una fan de dar muestras de amor públicas pero ese día algo le había hecho llevar a cabo aquel desplante de afectuosidad. Quiso darle un beso pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta de cómo su marido se tensaba ante su anhelo por demostrar su cariño.

Descolocada, simplemente atinó a ver las hermosas pupilas azules que desde hacía unos nueve años llevaban haciéndola suspirar como una tonta enamorada, sólo para encontrar algún tipo de extraña ansiedad en ellos.

—Ahora no, cariño.

Su sonrisa volvió a alcanzar sus ojos y se posaron en sus dos hijos, que al no ver nada distinto, sólo se dedicaron a darle besos, que el mayor con gusto les regresó.

Al salir de su estupor, Sif sólo atinó a adjudicarle tal comportamiento al cansancio del viaje y simplemente volteó para recibir, como la buena anfitriona que era, al pequeño mozo, que en ese momento era abrazado por Eliza y por Fiorella, mientras una impertérrita Jane, los miraba hacer lo propio.

—Es una alegría que hayas vuelto a casa, pequeño.

—Se lo agradezco, señora.

A Sif no le pasó desapercibido que no hizo la típica reverencia que el personal de la mansión le dedicaba cada vez que se dirigía a ellos. Ni tampoco la sonrisa casi forzada que le dirigió el niño.

Fue extraño. Como si de alguna manera sintiera un rechazo hacia su persona. Pero claro que podría estárselo imaginando, ya que todavía estaba cansada por no haber dormido las noches pasadas al estar preocupada por la gripe que había aquejado a su pequeño Magni, en ausencia de su marido.

Lo dejaría correr por el momento, pero se aseguraría de preguntarle más tarde a Thor por el origen de tal acción.

—Pequeñajo, ve y sube tus cosas a tu habitación para quitarles a los hijos de Gertrude tu cama, porque esos niños ya se hacían dueños y señores de ella. —Rió Eliza, mientras comenzaba a encaminar a Loki hacia las escaleras.

—Eliza, Loki ya no dormirá más en ese cuarto —declaró Thor dejando en el suelo a sus dos vástagos y llamando la atención de los sirvientes, que en ese momento se encontraban a su alrededor, pero que por supuesto disimularon discreción para sus amos—. A partir de hoy, Loki será puesto bajo mi tutela y lo patrocinaré para que complete sus estudios.

Todos se quedaron impactados ante tal afirmación nunca antes hecha por el señor Odinson. Hasta su esposa se había quedado anonadada por aquello.

Ahora en parte entendía por qué Loki no había llevado a cabo sus respetos hacia alguien que era su superior: porque ahora ya no era un simple empleado. Aunque para términos prácticos, ella seguía estando en una posición mucho más elevada que la de él.

Tal vez, el hecho de que por primera vez aquel muchacho no estuviera en una situación inferior, lo hacía querer pretender tener que aquel rol nuevo le confería otra clase de consideraciones, sobreestimándose un poquito de más.

Sea como fuere, Sif no quería quitarle su momento de gloria al recordarle esto, así que simplemente sonrió y lo felicitó.

Eliza y Fiorella lo volvieron a abrazar mientras lo congratulaban por su nueva situación considerada tan suertuda por ellas.

Por otro lado, Jane, cuando logró dejar de lado su estupor, dejó el recibidor lo más rápido que pudo. No entendía cómo aquello había ocurrido ni por qué razones había sido ese niñito el privilegiado. Bueno, una parte de ella entendía que su situación de fémina la hacía una opción muy poco probable para patrocinarla en los estudios, pero es que ella lo deseaba tanto…

Mientras tanto, Thor, tras haber dado la orden de preparar una de las habitaciones de invitados para Loki, situada en el ala este de la planta baja, se había retirado a su despacho junto a su esposa para explicarle a profundidad lo sucedido.

Pese a que en ese instante estuviera luchando contra aquella extraña y fulminante atracción que sentía por el menor, ella seguía siendo su mejor amiga y confidente, a la cual le debía toda clase de deferencias.

—Lamento no habértelo hecho saber antes, pero creo que…—Sí, se había exaltado al ver que a Loki lo llevaban lejos de él—, que me apresuré.

—Sabes que eso no me molesta, después de todo tu eres el señor de la casa. Sólo dime algo. —Thor se puso nervioso, pero se controló lo suficiente para que Sif no lo notara— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo concluir en esa resolución?

—Es un pupilo aplicado y sobre todo, le encanta aprender cosas nuevas. Además se me ocurrió que, dado que Magni tardará en llegar a la edad adecuada para ayudarme con el banco y las fábricas, sería bueno tener a un aprendiz que supervise a los administradores…

—Y así tener a alguien de confianza. Loki nos deberá su lealtad si lo ayudamos, lo que hará que guarde los intereses de nuestros hijos, ya que los querrá como hermanos. ¡Es perfecto Thor! ¡Eres un genio!

Thor no pudo más que asentir y sonreír. Claro que no había llegado a esa conclusión, es más, ni siquiera había sabido de qué manera terminaría su discurso, así que había sido un golpe de suerte que su esposa se le adelantara.

Si lo veía de esa manera, también eso que proponía ella, sería una buena idea. Exceptuando claro que Loki iba más allá de ser como un hijo para él.

Sintió de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta que lo hacía dudar. Pero esta vez fue breve, al recordar todos los momentos vividos durante casi tres semanas al lado de Loki.

Recordó la felicidad que lo embargaba, la pasión y la necesidad. Su cuerpo y…

—Te extrañé mucho. —Lo interrumpió Sif de sus pensamientos, al acariciar su brazo y besarlo.

—Y yo a ti. —Con un beso en la mejilla, zanjó el asunto y se dispuso a dejar la habitación.

No era tonto. Sabía que eventualmente tendría que volver a yacer con Sif, pese a tener a Loki ahora también. Sin embargo, intentaría aplazarlo lo más que pudiera.

Por supuesto que había sentido la mirada fulminante del menor cuando su esposa se le había echado a los brazos, era precisamente por ello que había evitado siempre a toda costa el tener amantes: sabía que estarían tentadas a rivalizar con su esposa por su atención.

Esto tiempo atrás le había parecido ridículo, debido a que el puesto de ama y señora, jamás podría ser sobajado por una amante, como muchas veces le había dicho su amigo Fandral. Sin embargo, en la actualidad ese hecho estaba demasiado distante de su mente. Y eso lo perturbaba en sobremanera.

—¡No quiero que seas mi hermano!

El grito de su pequeña hija, hizo que sus padres avanzaran más aprisa hacía la sala principal, a la que de alguna manera se habían desplazado sus sirvientes de más confianza junto a su progenie.

La pequeña se encontraba sentada sobre la alfombra de terciopelo roja que adornaba el suelo del lugar y sus manos estaban apoyadas de manera vertical sobre una mesita de vidrio que estaba en el centro de un juego de tres sillones para dos personas.

—¿Qué sucede Thrud? —A Thor le entró pánico de que su pequeña hija rechazase su decisión pues se vería contra la espada y la pared, al querer complacer tanto a su amante como a su hija.

-¡Loki no puede ser mi hermano!

El susodicho se encontraba imperturbable, como si aquello fuera lo más común del mundo, aunque claro que todos en la sala sabían que le dolía en sobremanera el rechazo de su mejor amiga.

Loki no entendía por qué de repente Thrud, y con ella Magni que la seguía, rechazaba la oportunidad que le ofrecía su padre de formar parte de su familia, como siempre ella decía que sería.

—Oh cariño, eso es decisión de tu padre y no querrás desobedecerlo, ¿o sí? —Sif se había sentado en el suelo junto a su hija quien abrazaba a su pequeño hermano, esparciendo su vestido para que no le estorbara al inclinarse hacia ellos.

—¡No quiero!

—¿Por qué razón, cariño? —Ahora fue Thor quien puso una rodilla en el suelo, frente a ella.

Sabía que su hija no era tonta, y que no hacía las cosas porque sí. Algo más debía de haber en todo aquello.

—Si Loki es mi hermano, no podrá ser mi esposo.

Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio y Eliza se retiró silenciosamente, dejando únicamente a los miembros de la familia junto con Fiorella, que se encargaba de los niños.

Cuando dejó el recinto se tapó la boca para contener la risa por la ocurrencia de la pequeña. Pasado el chiste, suspiró. Ella, quien ostentaba un rango de tal magnitud en la sociedad, jamás podría casarse con alguien como Loki.

Mientras tanto, sus padres le explicaron que Loki no era su hermano de sangre ni tampoco de apellido por lo que podían seguir jugando a la casita, que era lo que a la pequeña le había atormentado, dado que le encantaba ese juego.

El de ojos verdes por fin pudo respirar. Él quería que su amiga lo siguiera queriendo.

…

 **Ok. Nos vemos dentro de 14 días. Por cierto, en los próximos días publicaré un** _ **one-shot**_ **Thorki por San Valentín y porque es mi OTP. Se los digo para que no piensen que estoy dejando este fic por otro, sólo que a veces este** _ **fanfic**_ **me agota un poco porque va en contra de mi ética personal y quería un** _ **brake**_ **de ello.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **NOTA. Me desvelé escribiendo esto y la razón por la que todo está donde debería estar es gracias a que mi beta Kimiyu siempre está ahí siendo mi primera lectora. Gracias.**

…

Capítulo Catorce

Había tenido una reunión con sus abogados y con un cartógrafo especializado que había contratado específicamente para la ocasión. Su padre le había enviado una carta desde los Estados Unidos de América y en ella había anexado las dimensiones de los nuevos territorios adquiridos por él y que ya tenían construcciones.

Precisamente por ello, era imperativo que estos se ubicaran en un mapa y que sobre todo, ataran ciertos cabos sueltos que si bien su padre había logrado resolver desde el otro lado del mundo, él necesitaba hacerlo en Londres por su propia cuenta con ayuda de sus asesores jurídicos, claro.

Le había parecido gracioso cómo su padre se había dirigido a él, dándole instrucciones específicas de lo que debía hacer y con quién debía tratar. Como si hubiera olvidado que ya no tenía las dos décadas de vida que poseyera cuando ellos se habían hecho a la mar. Como si no fuera un hombre hecho y derecho de 30.

Con los asuntos a tratar ya resueltos y habiendo compartido cierta cantidad de su tiempo disponible con su familia en la mañana, subió a su carruaje y lo encaminó hacia donde sabía lo estarían esperando ya irritados.

Ahí fue donde los pensamientos que había estado reprimiendo por medio de llevar a cabo un sinfín de trabajos y negocios, lo asaltaron.

También Odín se había encargado de felicitarlo por su buen trabajo con los negocios, pero sobre todo por la hermosa familia que ostentaba.

En cambio, fue su madre quien representó lo peor del asunto al enviarle una carta con motivos más afectuosos que profesionales, en la cual su principal tema a tratar era nada más y nada menos, el de exhortarlo a seguir así de bien con su matrimonio.

O lo que ella entendía que era su matrimonio: uno sin vicios por su parte y devoto por la de Sif, lo cual sólo era acrecentado por la confianza que ambos se tenían.

" _No hay mayor error en un matrimonio, hijo mío, que el que representa guardar un secreto. Y no es por ausencia de experiencia por lo que te manifiesto este juicio"._

Aquellas palabras habían calado hondo en su persona. Más de lo que su madre hubiera podido planear en un principio.

No entendía muy bien a qué se refería con eso de que ya lo había vivido en carne propia, dado que era común que los padres nunca hablaran demasiado de sus problemas con sus hijos, pero no le dio importancia. Después todo, no tenían ninguna obligación de darles explicaciones a estos de nada.

Suspiró. Ya estaba divagando de nuevo para evitar pensar en la cuestión que por intervención de su madre, le había vuelto a quitar el sueño, aún y cuando ya llevaba casi un año y medio cometiendo aquel pecado del que ahora se sentía tan culpable.

La vergüenza lo inundó y con ella un grito automático salió de su boca y murió ahogado entre sus manos, dándole después instrucciones a Charles para que se dirigiera más al este de la ciudad.

El carruaje dio un brinco. Al parecer la tormenta que había caído el día previo había dejado estragos severos en las calles. Todavía lloviznaba pero era algo tan común para él ver aquello casi a finales de verano, que no se molestó en contemplar demasiado los charcos que se formaban en un pedazo de terracería por el que siempre pasaban para llegar a sus prácticas de esgrima.

El edificio frente al que se detuvo su transporte tenía el estilo de un palacio barroco, con la fachada llena de ventanales de vidrio y decoraciones demasiado recargadas, exageradas diría él.

A pesar de ello, le encantaba ese tipo de estilo arquitectónico, por lo cual su mansión había intentado reproducirlo un poco, con la diferencia de que no estaba tan lleno de cursilerías como aquel lugar.

Y no es que no despertaran algo en él los murales y las estatuas llenas de colores brillantes y claros, con representaciones sensuales y creativas, pero simplemente creía que era demasiado. Uno o dos estaban bien, pero todo recubierto con ellos, no.

Ya con los candelabros de cristal tenían suficiente.

—¡Thor amigo, viniste!

— _Monsieur_ Fandral, le pido que no se desconcentre, porque bueno…

—Ya estás muerto, amigo —lo ilustró Hogun.

En efecto. Si aquella hubiera sido una batalla real, Fandral ya tendría las entrañas trituradas. Era una suerte que Jean-Paul hubiera decidido utilizar espadas _roperas_ en aquella ocasión.

—- _Monsieur_ Odinson, es un placer que se nos haya unido esta vez. —Le sonrió aquel hombre con un fino bigote al puro estilo mosquetero y con un acento que hacia evidente su origen francés.

Aquel era uno de los descendientes de Philibert de la Touche, reconocido maestro de esgrima durante el siglo XVI.

—El placer es mío, ¿también practicaremos con sables hoy?

—Con bayoneta, mi amigo. Y esta vez, tú y yo tendremos un duelo… a muerte —resaltó esa última palabra para darle un toque dramático.

Jean-Paul, rodó los ojos con exasperación. A veces Fandral podía ser como un niño.

Estuvieron así por horas, y claro que al final su maestro accedió a dejarlos practicar algo de boxeo, a petición de él y la de Volstagg, quien junto con Francis Earnshaw, había llegado más tarde.

Pasó una tarde llena de diversión y cuando vio cómo el sol comenzaba a ponerse supo que era hora de irse.

Lo más extraño de todo fue que cuando pensó que había tardado mucho más de la esperado, no temió el desencanto de Sif, sino el de Loki.

…

Gritos se escuchaban por todo el recinto, acompañados de un llanto tan bajito que no se hacía tan notorio como el que la mayor de los vástagos de la familia Odinson, estuviera enfadada con su madre.

Sif no sabía en qué momento había permitido que su hija se convirtiera en aquel pequeño monstruo que se atrevía a alzarle la voz. En toda su infancia y adolescencia, ella jamás, por ningún motivo, había mantenido una "discusión" de aquellas proporciones con su madre y mucho menos por algo tan banal como lo que había sucedido.

—Thrud, creo que ahora es el turno de Magni, tú has estado conmigo casi toda la tarde y él ha esperado lo suficiente.

Loki también se había sorprendido en sobremanera por el arrebato de su pequeña amiga. Él amaba jugar con ambos niños, aunque claro que con Thrud se sentía más cómodo, ya que ella era casi de su misma edad y era tan extrovertida y parlanchina como su padre, contrario a Magni que tenía el temple dócil y armónico de su madre.

Sus personalidades se acoplaban bien, sin embargo a él tampoco le parecía más que un capricho el que esta no dejara que su hermanito menor jugara con él.

Thrud lo volteó a ver con el semblante destrozado por la sorpresa combinada con la decepción. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que Loki acababa de romperle el corazón, traicionándolo de la manera más cruel y vil que pudiera existir en el mundo.

—¿Tú también te pondrás de su parte? ¡Sólo porque él sea hombre y tenga 6 años no significa que pueda tener lo que quiera!

La casi adolecente salió corriendo de su cuarto, cuidando levantar las faldas de su vestido azul cielo, pese a que este le llegara a penas a los talones.

De verdad que habría parecido una princesa con su cabello rubio trenzado, sus zapatos blancos y sus mangas floreadas, de un material que transparentaba toda la longitud de sus brazos, si no fuera por sus escandalosas pisadas.

Lo único que le había faltado para representar todo el papelón de una mártir despechada, era un abanico que le cubriera la boca mientras soltaba lágrimas amargas.

La rubia mayor resopló frustrada y se dejó caer en una silla que casualmente se encontraba detrás de ella, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que se estropeara su vestido de encajes color ocre.

—Fiorella, ¿podrías? —Hizo un ademán hacia su fiel sirvienta que hasta ese momento se había mantenido consolando a Magni.

Esta asintió y procedió a retirarse con el niño.

—¿Mami?…

—¿Si tesoro? —le contestó Sif, levantando la cabeza de la posición en la que la tenía, recostada sobre un brazo, para atender a su hijo.

—Lo siento —le dijo dejando salir lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Luego de despedir a Loki, y explicarle a Magni, junto a una serie de abrazos, las razones por las que aquello no era su culpa, Sif volvió a su lugar previamente designado por ella en la sala y se quedó un rato allí, en silencio y con los ojos cerrados.

Su hija no era así. O no recordaba que durante sus primeros años fuera así. Sí que había sido voluntariosa, pero nunca altanera y caprichosa.

Cada vez tenía que llevar a cabo más esfuerzos para que se mantuviera en control, porque lo perdía y muy rápido. Se parecía cada día a más a como Thor le había descrito una vez que él había sido.

Entonces algo estaban haciendo mal. Muy mal.

Llevaba tiempo pensando que ciertamente, su niña nunca había sido un angelito ni mucho menos, más eso nunca la había hecho alguien particularmente traviesa o adepta a acciones caóticas.

Como por ejemplo, la vez que había llamado a Jane al patio, y mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara al árbol bajo el que solía tomar el fresco, la morena había terminado cayendo en un hoyo cubierto por hojas y se había doblado el pie.

O también aquel otro día en que le había puesto a Arnold por "accidente" un poco de unas especias picantes, traídas de la India, a su té. Así como hubo otro en el que le había dado un susto de muerte a su hermano al dejar caer su cuerpo de cabeza, el cual estaba sostenido por sus piernas a una de las ramas de un árbol, justo en el momento en que Magni salía al jardín para buscarla.

Abrió los ojos de la nada. Ya lo había notado anteriormente, pero esta vez dejó que sus pensamientos alcanzarán toda la claridad posible hasta llegar a la conclusión más obvia posible: Loki.

Todas las veces que su hija había hecho una treta, él había estado allí, riéndose. Excepto la vez que fue lo de Magni, debía admitir.

Si su hija era consentida por su padre, Loki era mimado a niveles desproporcionados por su marido. Y no sabía a qué se debía tal comportamiento.

Es decir, sí que comprendía que al ser su tutor debía proveerle bienes y afecto, pero era bien sabido que también debía ser corregirlo al cometer un error, cosa que Thor jamás hacía, o por lo menos ella nunca lo había visto hacerlo.

Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando. Ciertamente, recordaba las varias veces en las que ambos habían acabado metidos por horas en el despacho de su esposo y ella había impedido que alguien se acercara a la zona en donde ellos se encontraban para que los oídos indiscretos no fueran causa de chismes posteriormente.

Empero, Sif tenía ya en claro que aquella estrategia de enseñanza con Loki no servía. Siempre que Thor lo citaba en su despacho para darle un sermón, este terminaba pasándose los regaños por el Arco del Triunfo.

Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto ya mismo o quizá sería demasiado tarde para su pequeña hija.

Debía hablar seriamente con Thor sobre Loki.

….

Cuando arribó a su hogar, ya eran pasadas las siete de la noche. Aquello no era bueno.

No había logrado estar en todo el día con Loki y la verdad era que él también ya lo resentía, dado que habían pasado más de tres días sin estar a solas. Sin verse, sin acariciarse…

Lo único que deseaba en ese instante era llegar y encontrarlo en su cuarto, para proceder a ducharse con él y dormir un rato, abrazados. Como solían hacerlo cuando él tenía que viajar por negocios a Liverpool o Manchester, acompañado siempre del menor, claro.

Borró aquello de su mente y de inmediato se sintió culpable, cuando al entrar a la sala de estar se encontró a Sif con la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyada en la cabecera de la silla.

En un principio no hizo ruido, pensando que estaba dormida, y se acercó. Así fue que, en el segundo en el que la levantó en brazos y esta dejó salir un grito de sorpresa, él por poco y la deja caer.

Tras el susto, ambos se quedaron absortos mirándose fijamente en esa posición, y de un minuto al siguiente, ambos estaban riéndose por lo tonto y cómico que había resultado todo aquello.

Thor le dio vueltas en el aire, haciendo parecer aquella escena como una sacada de un cuento de hadas, en donde el príncipe azul rescata a su damisela en apuros y la lleva cargando hasta su corcel blanco para dar el "y vivieron felicies para siempre".

Un carraspeo se escuchó en la recámara, rompiendo el encantamiento del que eran presa ambos esposos. En la entrada de la estancia se encontraban Fiorella, Albert, Eliza y Loki, contemplándolos.

Este último había sido el que había interrumpido su rato de espontaneidad con su gesto. Los demás sirvientes ahora lo veían tan aturdidos por lo que había hecho, que no notaron lo pálido que su señor se había puesto en ese lapso de tiempo tan corto.

Pero Sif sí lo hizo, notando la tensión que ahora los brazos de Thor ostentaban, aun y teniéndola a ella agarrada. Esto por alguna razón la enfureció.

¿Qué derecho tenía aquel niño de irrumpir en su privacidad y uno de los pocos instantes en que su marido dejaba salir todo de sí con ella?

Comprendía a Thor, a ella también la perturbaría que lo estuvieran viendo mientras hacía todo el circo, maroma y teatro anteriormente presentado.

—Lo sentimos, señora. Creímos que algo le había pasado, por el grito que ha pegado y como éramos los más cercanos, hemos venido corriendo —explicó Eliza, haciendo un ademán para que los demás procedieran a retirarse de la sala.

El último fue Loki, quien con una mirada inescrutable siguió contemplando a su marido por un rato más para después ser, cual cordero, conducido fuera por su mentora y ama de llaves.

—Amor mío, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Sobre qué? —interrogó el mayor dejándola sobre la cama que ambos compartían.

Todo el trayecto a su habitación lo había recorrido sumergido en sus reflexiones, unas dirigidas hacia un hermoso quinceañero de ojos verdes.

—Loki.

Esto hizo que rápidamente Thor dejara lo que estaba rumiando y se concentrara en su esposa.

Empezó a sudar frío, creyendo por un momento que su esposa al fin los había descubierto, a la vez que se intentaba convencer de que aquello sólo debía ser una coincidencia.

Convenía serenarse para no ser él quien metiera la pata y los exhibiera en el acto.

—Hoy Thrud me hizo una grosería. —Tales palabras lo relajaron _ipso facto_ , pero sólo lo que duró una exhalación, porque a la siguiente estaba agitado y a punto de pedirle a su mujer una explicación cuando ella se le adelantó—. Más estoy segura de que no es ella la culpable, sino Loki.

Extrañado por tal declaración, el rubio esperó a que se le contaran todos los sucesos acaecidos durante la tarde, así como las cavilaciones con las que su mujer había llegado a aquella resolución.

Era verdad. Loki era un hábil mentiroso y embaucador, capaz de idear bromas, o bien muy entramadas o muy simples. Jamás lo había tomado en cuenta como una conducta que su hija pudiera seguir o admirar, y claro que más de una vez lo había reprendido.

O eso era lo que su esposa pensaba.

Sí que lo había intentado y Dios estaba de testigo, pero no había logrado decir ni _pío_ cuando el menor, una vez sabiéndolos seguros gracias al pestillo puesto a la puerta de su despacho, se había lanzado a sus brazos y lo había comenzado a besar de manera desenfrenada.

Nada bueno había salido de eso. Con algunos papeles importantes tirados en el suelo y el escritorio usado como cama provisional para lo que se ofrecía en el momento, aun habiendo un sillón largo en la estancia.

La primera vez habían sido algo moderados y sólo habían estado una hora encerrados.

Las siguientes veces fueron un desastre. No podía decirle que no al cuerpo de Loki. Simplemente no podía, y no sólo a eso, tampoco a sus caricias ni a su tacto. O peor, a su compañía.

Hubieron veces en que simplemente se habían besado y se habían recostado en el suelo para charlar un rato, hasta que sabiendo que ya tenían más de una hora, gracias al reloj de torre que moraba en ese lugar, no habían tenido más opción que salir al mundo real.

Había sido siempre una suerte que Sif hubiera tomado el papel de centinela.

Apartando al resto del personal del sitio donde se encontraban, o estaba seguro que más de uno habría escuchado alguno que otro gemido que a su pequeño de ojos verdes se le escapaba durante el acto de la penetración, la cual siempre se encargaba de llevar acabo después de un largo rato de dilatación continua y profunda.

—No creo que el problema sea Loki. Quizá Thrud pasa demasiado tiempo con él.

—¿Te estás oyendo? ¿En verdad estás culpando a nuestra hija? —Impactada, le soltó Sif. Era inaudito que su marido creyera aquello.

—Eso no fue lo que dije. Simple y sencillamente creo que se trata de una etapa por la que todo adolescente tiene que pasar.

—Tal vez un varón sí, pero una dama debe ser cautelosa con su comportamiento. Mesurada. Si no lo es, muchos la considerarán una desvergonzada. —Thor estaba a punto de protestar cuando su mujer intervino—. Sé que es tonto cariño, pero debes comprender que vivimos en sociedad y lamentablemente, ésta en que le ha tocado vivir a Thrud tiene muchas normas de conducta que debe seguir al pie de la letra si no quiere ser rezagada o peor, rechazada por los de nuestra clase.

—Thrud podrá pretender todo lo que quieras llevar a cabo tales lineamientos, pero tiene mi carácter indómito y creo que con el tiempo liberará su verdadera naturaleza.

Se quedaron en silencio. Y ese fue tiempo suficiente para que Sif, ideara otra solución a su problema actual. Esperaba que Thor no estuviera en lo correcto con respecto a su hija, aunque una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza ya se encargaba de decirle que era iluso de su parte pensar así.

—Convenzámosla de tener más clases: protocolo, civismo, ética, historia moderna. Ocupémosla lo más que podamos y déjale en claro que debe separarse de Loki pues no es propio que ella, próxima a ser una señorita, esté en compañía de un hombre de más edad.

Thor casi se hecha reír por tal declaración hecha por su mujer. ¡Aquello era absurdo! La pequeña sólo tenía diez años y Loki, cinco más que ella. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle?

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que su esposa era siempre previsora y emitía buenos juicios por lo que no quiso darle un disgusto y aceptó. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, sabiendo lo que le hacía a sus espaldas.

Eso y hacerle el amor, por supuesto.

…

Loki tosió un par de veces y cerró los ojos por el pequeño mareo que lo asaltó. Su institutriz de economía dejó que la clase terminara una hora antes de lo usual; una pequeña recompensa por su gran desempeño en las lecciones del día, le había dicho.

La noche previa a esa, los había escuchado de nuevo.

No había podido detener a su cuerpo de salir sigilosamente de su cuarto, pretextándose a sí mismo el querer llegar a la cocina, para después encaminarse en dirección a la alcoba de los señores y encontrarse con lo que ya sabía, estaría sucediendo en aquel lugar.

Apenas perceptibles habían sido los sonidos que trapazaban la puerta, pero ahí estaban. Sus gemidos.

Los odiaba. Los odiaba y aun así no tenía ni idea de por qué seguía yendo por las noches a comprobar si estarían efectuando aquello o no. Rara vez esto pasaba, pero aun así lo hacía.

Allí había estado la vil prueba de que, pese a que él ahora era algo para Thor, no conllevaba un peso lo suficientemente grande en su vida como para dejar de ser nada ante todo lo demás.

Nunca le había reclamado. En esos años que habían sido amantes, jamás lo había hecho consiente de que sabía que eso sucedía en su cuarto. ¿Pero qué esperaba? ¿Que dejara de tocar a su esposa porque ya lo tenía a él calentándole la cama? Era evidente que aquello no funcionaba así.

Y no era tonto. Sí que se enojaba con el rubio por ciertas cosas, como el que no le prestara la atención suficiente, el que no cumpliera con sus caprichos lo bastantemente rápido o que no hubieran mantenido relaciones sexuales en un periodo de tiempo amplio.

Pero nunca de los nuncas, lo había retado a causa de lo que hacía o no con su familia. En especial con Sif.

Un amante no era lo suficientemente importante o no ostentaba el poder necesario para lograr impedir o prohibirle algo al otro. Después de todo, tampoco ocupaba un lugar en el corazón ajeno, sólo en su cama. Y no era tan estúpido como para intentarlo. No si quería mantener sus privilegios.

—Loki —susurró Thor, demandando la atención que sabía le había sido robada por cualquier maquinación que este tuviera en la cabeza.

La noche los cubría con su manto oscuro. Era en ese lapso de tiempo durante el cual de alguna manera, ellos se sentían protegidos de cualquier ojo malintencionado que pudiera verlos y traicionar su pasión a manos mucho más siniestras.

Blanco contra negro, la piel nívea de Loki resaltaba como la luna en el cielo a esas horas y tal contraste fue más evidente cuando este se apoyó en sus codos para quedar sentado en el lecho que compartía con el rubio.

El mayor protestó con un gruñido: no le gustaba que su pareja se levantara tras el efecto del coito apenas superado, el quinto de esa noche.

El que Loki le privara del privilegio que para él era el acurrucarse y dormir siendo un revoltijo de piernas y brazos, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle.

Necesitaba tenerlo ahí tras todas aquellas noches de abstinencia, de fingir que era con él con quien copulaba para que le fuera posible venirse y sobre todo, para recordar salirse del cuerpo de Sif antes de venirse.

No deseaba que su querido amante descubriera que tenía que hacer el amor con ella para que, internamente, él pudiera expiar el pecado que llevaba a cabo con este.

—Lo sé. —Su suave voz interrumpió el tenue sonido de una armónica, que alguien tocaba en la lejanía.

—¿Qué cosa sabes dulzura? —le murmuró, después de haberse puesto en la misma posición sentada que la que el menor estaba usando. Todavía le llevaba muchos centímetros a su pequeño Loki, lo suficiente para querer acercarlo a su pecho y que se perdiera en la inmensidad de este, protegiéndolo. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Él no se lo permitió—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Eres un cínico. —Thor se quedó perplejo, mientras Loki alzó una mano, callándolo antes de que pudiera pensar en hablar—. Creí que…, creí que con el tiempo me lo dirías, pero no puedo esperar nada más de alguien como tú. Dime _cariño_ , ¿quién de los dos te exprime mejor? ¿Con quién de los dos gozas más? ¿Con ella o conmigo? Oh no me respondas, de seguro tienes algo torcido en tu cabeza para tener un amante para lo que tu esposa no te da, pero aun así seguir haciéndolo con ella.

Su voz nunca se elevó una décima. Loki estaba en completa calma, impertérrito. Era una fachada, sí. Pero el rubio no se tenía por qué enterar.

Thor no supo qué contestar, no esperaba que el menor lo supiera. Había sido muy discreto, muy rápido al hacerlo con su esposa. Ahora le hallaba sentido a las miradas, a veces, cargadas de ira que su hermoso quinceañero le lanzaba cuando creía que él no se percataba.

—Loki, déjame explicarte…—Quiso acariciar su brazo, pero este rápidamente se bajó de la cama y se paró frente a él, desnudo. Ya no sentía vergüenza frente al mayor, no tenía caso siendo que este ya había visto las partes más íntimas de su ser— Cariño, por favor…

—Está bien, te escucho. Pero me quedo aquí y _no_ —dijo alzando un dedo frente a un Thor que intentaba ponerse de pie para estar frente a él—, no des otro paso más hacia mí o te juro que me voy y nunca me encontrarás.

—Si eso es lo que quieres. —Tragó saliva, nervioso. Podía ver la determinación de Loki en sus pupilas verdes, esas que adoraba tanto. No podía meter la pata, hoy no—. La razón por la cual lo hice es…, entiéndeme por favor, ¿qué excusa podría darle a Sif para no intimar con ella, sin que sospeche que hay alguien más? Estás siendo demasiado ridículo en tus apreciaciones. —Calló al ver la ira contenida en los ojos del menor y decidió replantear sus palabras—. Loki, tengo una esposa e hijos yo…, se los debo.

—¿A tus hijos les debes el tener sexo con su madre?

—¡Se lo debo a Sif!

—¡No mientas! ¡Te oí venirte! ¡En más de una ocasión!

—¡¿Nos espiabas detrás de la puerta?!

—¡Ese no es el punto!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, recapitulando lo que acababan de decirse. Thor estaba impresionado por lo que acababa de descubrir de Loki, No sabía si creer que era paranoico o…, que estaba ¿celoso? Su corazón saltó de repente y una sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo. Pero esta murió al ver el semblante de su amante.

Aquello era un error y Loki se sentía tan frustrado, que tuvo que aguantar las ganas de echarse a llorar allí mismo. Ya no podía más. No sabía qué era lo que lo impulsaba a llegar a esa resolución, pero sabía, su corazón y mente se lo decían, que esa decisión era la correcta.

Estaba harto de pensar qué podía hacer para que Thor lo prefiriera a él, harto de reprimir sus ganas de reclamarle, de gritarle, de hacer un show con tal de que le hiciera caso.

Estaba harto de ser nada para él, de ser condenado al olvido y a un rincón en donde tenía que esperar su turno. Entendía su situación y se la repetía constantemente, claro que sabía que estaban practicando la sodomía y peor aún, que él era un sodomita, pero odiaba que aquello que lo hacía sentir tan bien, tan seguro, tuviera que ocultarse a los ojos del mundo.

Esto último sería preocupante claro, si Thor sintiera la misma frustración. Pero no era así, él estaba preocupado por _su_ familia, de la cual él no formaba y nunca formaría parte.

Ya no podía engañarse, no practicaba sexo con aquel hombre sólo porque le daba ciertas canonjías que los demás sirvientes no ostentaban, sino porque el hacerlo lo hacía sentir bien.

Era libre cuando estaba en los brazos de Thor, todos los demás momentos del día eran pura hipocresía.

—Loki, por Dios entiende. No puedo arriesgarme a cumplir este capricho tuyo, este pecado me consumirá si lo hago. Necesito seguir intimando con Sif. El que alguien supiera o si quiera sospechara que nosotros...

Sabía que se estaba empujando a sí mismo en la miseria. Sabía que nunca, jamás volvería a arriesgarse para tener algo así o lo que fuera aquella relación. Él también estaba asustado de lo que la sociedad dijera, de que lo mataran, de que lo condenaran porque era diferente.

Y estaba tan, tan cansado de tener miedo.

—Te entiendo y tienes razón. Esto fue una locura desde el principio. —Thor sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal al ver aquellos ojos llenos de resignación, de fatiga, impropios de Loki. De _su_ Loki—. Terminemos con esto. A partir de ahora yo seré tu sirviente y tu mi señor. Esto jamás pasó, tú nunca fuiste un _sodomita_. Ahora, regrese a su hogar y a su vida junto a su familia, libre de toda culpa, señor Odinson.

El menor se calzó rápidamente el pantalón y los zapatos, aprovechando el shock que sus palabras provocaron en el rubio. Se fue poniendo la camiseta blanca y su abrigo de camino a la salida de aquella mansión que algún día sería de la hija de su señor y que antaño, según recordaba, había sido equipada únicamente en su recamara matrimonial, para recibir a dos amantes furtivos que creyó conocer.

Thor no tuvo tiempo de pararlo, por la cachetada a su moral que representó la palabra _sodomita_ para él, pero cuando por fin reaccionó, entendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras y lo que estas implicaban, salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada para detener a Loki.

Pero este ya no estaba, había salido por la puerta de servicio, como correspondía a su rango.

…

 **Perdón por la longitud, espero que no les haya molestado. Nos vemos dentro de dos domingos, de verdad que quiero poder publicar seguido pero la vida no me deja.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO XV**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **NOTA. Casi no subo el capítulo pero logré terminarlo, ya saben lo que dicen: tarde pero seguro (¿Así era, no?). Un abrazo a Anien por sus comentarios que me encantan.**

…

Capítulo Quince

Quería irse, lo anhelaba con todo su ser. Pero no lo haría, no podía. Estaba consciente de que si lo hacía estaría renunciando a sus clases, sus estudios, la biblioteca y a sus queridos amigos Thrud y Magni.

La vida que conocía y llevaba, se iría por la borda en cuanto empacara sus pocas pertenencias y se pusiera en marcha a…, ¿a dónde? ¿A una fábrica para trabajar como un peón más? ¿Con su hermana Amanda que pronto tendría a su segundo hijo? No. Eso jamás.

Estuvo vagando por las calles toda la noche, esperando una señal del universo que le dijera qué debía hacer y también porque no podía regresar a la mansión Odinson en la madrugada, cuando todos sabían que él y el amo se habían quedado hasta tarde atendiendo asuntos de la fábrica siderúrgica en la mansión _Stardust_ , como la había nombrado Thrud.

Tal razón fue a la que le atribuyeron los demás, el que en todo el día no parara de toser ni un instante.

Claro que había esperado a que el sol estuviera en la posición que marcaba la de la mañana, porque esperaba que para ese momento el señor Thor ya hubiera llegado al lugar y dado una explicación de por qué no estaba con él.

Casi quiso reír cuando Eliza le había reprendido por tener tan poco sentido de la orientación cuando, por haber ido a callar a aquel hombre con la armónica que no había estado dejando dormir al amo la noche previa, se había perdido de regreso.

Por supuesto que no había dejado de notar la mirada de cachorro apaleado que le había dirigido el rubio en cuanto se habían encontrado.

Le había pedido que lo acompañara a la fábrica textil pero él se había negado, pretextando que ese mismo día tenía clases de piano en la tarde, cosa que no era mentira y Thor lo sabía.

En los siguientes días, el mayor había intentado hablar con él en repetidas ocasiones, pero Loki lo había estado rechazando de manera tanto sutil, como cordial.

El que hubiera dejado de buscarlo al sexto día, era lo que le había dado la razón: a pesar de que Thor le hiciera creer en cada encuentro que lo era todo para él, en realidad, era nada.

Era prescindible, desechable.

A partir de ese entonces, Loki se prohibió a sí mismo volver a masturbarse pensando en la gallarda y estúpida figura del rubio. Cosa que, a pesar de aquel arrebato de lucidez tenido esa noche en el lecho junto a Thor, no había podido dejar de hacer con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales ya no le brotaron más.

Ya no tenía caso seguir perdiendo el tiempo anhelando lo imposible. Tenía que aceptar que aquello había terminado y que sólo a él le había importado.

Así fue que siguió su rutina, algo más ralentizada por el hecho de que aquella tos no lo dejaba expresarse con claridad.

Thrud lo siguió estimando como siempre; Magni le siguió pidiendo que le contara historias que él mismo se inventaba; Fiorella siguió siendo su amiga y Eliza, siguió regañándolo cual mamá gallina.

Nada había cambiado, excepto que sus sonrisas ya sólo le salían si estas estaban impregnadas de sarcasmo.

…

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a todo aquello. Quería ya olvidarlo y continuar con su vida, como miraba que Loki lo había hecho, pero no podía.

Y eso era lo que más le frustraba, ¿si al pequeño le importaba tan poco todo aquello, siendo más inmaduro en tales temas, porque él simplemente no podía darle una significancia aún más mínima?

El haber estado follando con aquel niño sólo había sido un error, uno muy tremendo.

Una mueca se dibujó en su semblante. De entre todas las personas del universo había tenido que encapricharse con alguien así, con una sucia basura de la calle, de la cual él podía deshacerse tan rápido como quisiera.

Eso era lo que se decía, pero sólo el hacerlo le sentaba mal. Empero, debía admitir que insultarlo lo hacía sentir bien, al menos momentáneamente.

Había sido él, quien se había autoproclamado _Dios_ en aquella relación, creyendo que Loki nunca querría terminar con ella. Era por eso que se había sentido tan seguro después de que lo hicieran la primera vez, casi amenazándolo con el hecho de que únicamente él tendría el privilegio de mandar todo a la mierda.

Si lo ponía en perspectiva, en realidad aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado. A él le hubiera costado mucho decirle al menor que acabaran con aquello y sobre todo, se habría sentido peor por el hecho de que este se sintiera de cierta manera estafado.

Ahora que Loki lo había dejado a él, podía deslindarse de la culpa, de la ansiedad y de la constante voz que no paraba de decirle que era un maldito hipócrita por lo que le estaba haciendo a su mujer, a la vez que hablaba sobre rectitud.

—Creo que todo se terminó entre nosotros —escupió Thor, todavía con facultad de raciocinio, pero evidentemente ya un tanto borracho. Sus amigos apagaron sus risas y se quedaron en silencio, viéndolo—. Es gracioso porque, a pesar del gran esfuerzo que puse para que siguiera, no logré hacer que se sintiera lo suficientemente bien a mi lado como para quedarse. —Arrastraba las palabras al mismo tiempo que soltaba una que otra risa, como burlándose de su infortunio.

—¡Por Dios amigo! Pensé que tu relación iba de maravilla. De nosotros, tu eres el único que creí mantendría eso hasta la muerte. —Se asombró en sobremanera Fandral.

—Habla por ti imbécil, mi mujer y yo no tenemos nada que envidiarle a nadie. —Sonrió Volstagg con superioridad.

—¿A quién le dices imbécil, idiota?

—Hey, tranquilos. —Les calmó Hogun, poniéndose de pie entre ellos para evitar cualquier posible catástrofe. Él era el más resistente contra el alcohol después de todo— Yo tampoco tengo un mal matrimonio, pero lo importante ahora, es Thor.

Tanto el pelirrojo, como el rubio asintieron dándole la razón y dejaron de retarse con la mirada. Quizá fueran agresivos pero nadie podía negar que eran buenos amigos: siempre intentaban darse ánimos para que no se rindieran ante las dificultades.

Al parecer ahora era turno de Thor. Un caso raro porque el susodicho no solía caer en depresión, mucho menos en negación.

—Creo que al final de cuentas el capricho sólo me duró unos años, los mejores de mi vida por cierto, pero al final todo tiene que acabar, ¿no es así?

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos por el hecho de que aquel hombre desbordante siempre de optimismo, expresara aquello con los hombros caídos y la mirada perdida, casi al punto de las lágrimas.

—¿De qué demonios hablas Thor?

—Sí, nunca creí que lo de ustedes fuera un capricho —le dijo Volstagg, intentando aplacar un poco la expresión de dolor que, ante sus palabras, deformó el rostro de su amigo.

—Mi cuerpo le gustaba, quizá también esa sensación de poder que yo le daba. Sólo eso _y lo sé_ —alzó más la voz al pronunciar la última frase, azotando su copa de vodka contra la mesa del centro y rompiéndola en el acto sin inmutarse—, lo sé por su maldita indiferencia, por la maldita forma en que me evita…

—Tal vez estás exagerando, si tan sólo hablaran…

—¡¿Crees que no lo intenté?! —Interrumpió a Hogun, lanzándole una mirada de enojo tan irascible, que este optó por guardar silencio y escucharlo, como los demás— ¡Maldita sea, casi me le hinco ahí mismo para que me dejara hablar! Si no lo hice fue porque todos siempre están ahí, viéndonos. —Tomó unos cuantos respiros y enterró su mano derecha en su cabeza.

Fandral, Hogun y Voltagg tuvieron que voltearse a ver entre ellos para confirmar que no habían escuchado mal lo último dicho por su amigo. No entendían por qué demonios ahora a Thor le importara que lo vieran pidiéndole perdón a su mujer, cuando siempre lo había hecho así.

Pero no dijeron nada. Aquello era cada vez más preocupante.

—¿Pero saben qué? Está bien, esto es más que perfecto. Así sólo tendré que enfocarme en mis deberes, en lo que tengo que hacer y en lo que es correcto. —Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, como si estuviera dando una cátedra—. Ya no tendré que estar preocupado sobre si no estoy en control, por reprimir las ganas de hablarle de cualquier tontería o de suprimir el impulso de hacerle el amor como un maldito salvaje cada que estoy en el trabajo, con ustedes, hablando con mis hijos o…

—Thor, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? —Por fin, Hogun decidió intervenir en aquel monólogo y los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fuera él, el menos ebrio, el que intentara dialogar con Thor.

—Claro que me doy cuenta, fui un imbécil que se quedó enganchado de su cuerpo, de sus pláticas inteligentes y de su maldita sonrisa. Necesito dejar atrás este capricho que no me deja vivir, que no me deja concentrarme y que me induce a tener este estúpido pensamiento de sentirme morir con sólo pensar en no volver a poner mis brazos en su cintura o a hacer tonterías cuando nadie nos ve o simplemente no poder contarle mis anécdotas.

Para este punto Thor se encontraba sentado en el suelo, gracias a la gravedad y a lo liso de la pared en la que se había recargado. Su cabeza estaba posada en sus brazos que yacían doblados sobre sus rodillas.

Se veía lamentable.

Mientras, todos en ese cuarto se tomaron un respiro para reflexionar sobre lo que acaban de escuchar. De fondo se oyó cómo alguno de los sirvientes de Volstagg, cerraba la puerta de alguna de las habitaciones contiguas, probablemente la de la alacena.

Ya era más de media noche, pero no faltaba aquel a quien se le pasara el hecho de tener una manta extra con aquel fuerte frío que últimamente estaba haciendo.

Fandral se puso de pie y se colocó a un lado de Thor en cuclillas. Se aclaró la garganta y antes de empezar a hablar, posó su mano sobre el hombro de su querido amigo para que este alzara la cabeza y lo viera.

—Eso que describes, jamás lo he sentido. —Suspiró dándose valor para abrirse ante todos sus amigos—. Todo lo que hago es premeditado Thor: cortejo una que otra dama, las hago caer, y de manera calculada, copulo con ellas. Sé dónde tocar y sé que decir: siempre estoy bajo mi propia vigilancia. Con Emily creí que era algo parecido al amor porque era hermosa y radiante, pero al pasar un par de años me di cuenta de lo poco que sentía estando a su lado. Y no sólo hablo de su cuerpo, sino que no me interesaba nada de lo que respectaba a su persona.

Suspiró y se rascó la cabeza en un gesto de nerviosismo, impropio de él. Jamás tocaba el tema de su esposa, siempre prefiriendo hablar más de sus amantes y sus hijos que de la propia Emily. Esto no porque le diera pena, sino porque en efecto no le veía el caso a hacerlo.

—Mi matrimonio fue un error. No encontré lo que buscaba y sobre todo, no encontré lo que tú acabas de describir que tienes. —Redirigió un instante sus ojos a Volstagg y Hogun, quienes anonadados, sólo atinaron a sonreírle, instándolo a seguir con su discurso—. Gracias a ustedes y a todas las mujeres que se han enamorado de mí, he aprendido que el amor es un catalizador de emociones: aumenta tus sentimientos y no hay poder humano en el mundo que pueda pararlos, ni siquiera tu propia mente.

—Thor, el amor no es sólo ternura y respeto, también es pasión y entrega total. Es una combinación del amor filial, fraternal y conyugal. ¡Todo en uno! —Le aseguró Volstagg, acercándose a sus amigos rubios.

—Lo que dijiste no sólo está bien, sino que es maravilloso. —Le sonrió Hogun con confianza—. Lo que tienes no es un capricho ni un enamoramiento, es quizá la mejor definición de _amor_ _pasional_ que he escuchado.

Thor rememoró todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Recordó las conversaciones, las peleas, las horas resolviendo cuestiones de trabajo, los momentos en la cama e incluso los chismes que había compartido con Loki durante casi tres años.

Aquello tal vez no fuera amor, todavía no estaba del todo convencido, pero sí sabía ahora que no era sólo un capricho.

Soltó una carcajada de pura felicidad. Era eso lo que lo había atormentado todo aquel tiempo, el saberse incapaz de reconocer que Loki no sólo era un amante sino que era mucho más. Muchísimo más que eso: había jugado el papel de su confidente, amigo, amante, mano derecha y enamorado.

Sus amigos le devolvieron el gesto y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Agradeció a los cielos que aquellos hombres no fueran los típicos caballeros que no hablaban de sentimientos y recordó una vez más por qué los había elegido como camaradas.

—¡Tengo que ir a decírselo!

—¡Espera que son las 3 de la mañana! —Todos se rieron de su amigo, por lo efusivo que ahora estaba.

—¡No te preocupes hombre! Sif no se va a ir a ningún lado—le dijo Volstagg, dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda.

El rubio tuvo que contener las ganas de reír por la confusión que sus amigos tuvieran ante sus palabras, y quiso, en un instante de locura, contarles que no era de su esposa de quien les había estado hablando todo ese tiempo.

Gracias al cielo o a quien fuera que lo estuviera ayudando, logró suprimir tal impulso, nacido de su estado de ebriedad.

Y quizá sumado a tal situación fue que por primera vez, en lo que le parecieron décadas, a Thor le dio igual cómo aquello podría perjudicar a Sif.

….

Esperaba, sentada a la mesa redonda de caoba, a que tanto los empleados como sus hijos hicieran pronto acto de presencia en la veranda que daba al jardín, donde había decidido, hoy tomarían el desayuno.

Ya casi eran las 9:30 de la mañana, y si bien no le preocupaba saber que la comida aún no estaba servida y sus hijos no estaban listos para la ocasión, sí lo hizo el hecho de que su protegido no estuviera a la hora acostumbrada, ya sentado en la segunda silla a su izquierda.

—Inconcebible —espetó Jane, que parada a su lado le servía un vaso con agua. El que acostumbraba a tomar antes de la comida.

Sabía que Jane no se estaba refiriendo al pequeño pájaro de pecho rojo que se acababa de posar sobre el mantel azul celeste que cubría la mesa, sino a la inesperada impuntualidad de Loki.

Entendía que su dama de compañía guardara cierto resentimiento hacia él, por todas las bromas que le había dedicado a esta a lo largo de su estancia en la mansión, pero aun así se le hacía difícil refrenarse para callarla de forma brusca.

Pudiera ser que aquel niño a veces la sacara de sus casillas, pero eso no apartaba el hecho de que con el tiempo lo había llegado a querer como si fuera un miembro más de su familia. Si su esposo lo había aceptado, ella no lo desairaría al negarle su cariño.

—Buenos días, madre —le saludó Magni dedicándole una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, mostrando el respeto y la educación que tanto le habían inculcado.

Sif sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

Su hijo menor tomó asiento y al instante, como si de un huracán se tratara, Thrud llegó dando tumbos, casi corriendo. Sólo se detuvo cuando su madre alzó una ceja en señal de desaprobación ante tal actitud de la pre-adolescente.

Por tal motivo, pero sin dejar de estar enfurruñada, le dedicó la misma cortesía que su hermano y se sentó.

—¿Dónde está Loki? —indagó su hija, volteando a ver a todos lados, como si el susodicho fuera a salir de detrás de algún árbol del jardín.

Sabía que no se le escaparía tal ausencia, así que interrumpió a Fiorella y a Jane de su pequeño intercambio de palabras, pidiéndoles que fueran a por Eliza. Si alguien sabía dónde estaba el menor, era ella.

Comieron, Thrud un poco más enojada de lo habitual por tener que hacerlo sin su amigo y aún más cuando fue enviada directamente a sus clases de bordado sin ver al susodicho.

A Magni también se le vio desconcertado, pero él confió en su madre, contando con que resolvería cualquier asunto que se presentara, y se retiró con su profesor de matemáticas.

—Nadie los ha visto, ni a él ni a Eliza, señora. —Una sensación de mal agüero se hizo presente en su estómago y le pidió a ambas que lo buscaran mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

Ya no podía ocultar más su nerviosismo. Sabía que últimamente su esposo y el chico no estaban en buenos términos, lo cual atribuía a una de las características bromas del menor o a alguna travesura.

Sin embargo, nunca había pasado por su mente el que este se fuera de la casa sin decir nada. ¿Qué haría? ¿Se lo diría a su esposo? Tampoco entendía la desaparición de Eliza pero no quería, ni podía atar cabos aún.

En cuanto a su marido… No. No podía preocuparlo en esos momentos. En aquella semana había estado muy distraído y ansioso, por supiera Dios qué situaciones. Era por eso que ella no había rechistado cuando le había dicho que iría son su amigo Volstagg a distraerse un rato.

De seguro aún seguía dormido o estaría recuperándose de la resaca, que habitualmente tardaba todo un día en quitársele y que él siempre esperaba a que se le quitara antes de ver a sus hijos.

—Señora, no lo encuentro. —Apenas pudo pronunciar Fiorella, con la respiración agitada de correr todo el camino de la panadería, a la que a veces Loki se dirigía para comprar su budín favorito, hasta allí.

Sif se retorció las manos y pese a que habitualmente no interrumpía los deberes de sus sirvientes, esta vez tendría que hacer una excepción.

De manera discreta, se recordó, puesto que ni sus hijos ni Thor se podían enterar de tal escenario. No, al menos, hasta que ella hubiera agotado todos los recursos con los que contaba.

—Señora. —La voz de Jane la interrumpió cuando ya se disponía a ir a las caballerizas en la parte de atrás, para buscar a Charles— Encontré a Eliza y a Loki, aunque bueno, este último…—Sus palabras se fueron apagando conforme hablaba.

Su mirada delataba nerviosismo y eso, más el hecho de que fuera Jane quien hablara con ese tono de Loki, la hizo saber que la situación era tan poco halagüeña como en un principio había supuesto.

…

 **Nos vemos dentro de dos domingos. Recuerden que los comentarios son bien recibidos, bye.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **NOTA. Estoy enferma, así que denme algo de crédito por traerlo aunque sea tarde xD.**

…

Capítulo Dieciséis

Se encontraba en lo más alto de un sauce que conocía de sobra, pues era parte del bosque que rodeaba la casa de campo de los Odinson.

Estar allí era maravilloso: podía vislumbrar cómo en las copas de los demás árboles anidaban diversas especies de pájaros, a la vez que su rosto podía sentir los vestigios del clima templado del que gozaba aquel ecosistema.

Toda la flora y fauna del lugar estaba en armonía ahora que la primavera había arribado. Era temporada de apareamiento, de luz y color.

Fue así como también su vista pudo alcanzar un campo con flores de los más diversos tonos azules y amarillos, ubicadas al sur de lo que comprendía el territorio franqueado por muros de piedra.

Sonrió, fascinado por todo aquel verdor. El color característico de la vida era su favorito, y era por esa razón que jamás perdonaría a su padre por haberlos forzado a marchar del campo cuando era aún demasiado joven para haber disfrutado de su magnificencia.

—¡Loki te lo suplico, baja de ahí ya!

Bajó la mirada y ahí, como si no fuera más que un jabalí, se encontraba Thor que lo miraba con las cejas hacia arriba y los ojos desorbitados, en un gesto de pura angustia y preocupación.

Soltó una carcajada.

—¡Oblígame anciano!

A esto, el rubio frunció el ceño para después de un momento comenzar a orquestar una sinfonía de risas provenientes de la orquesta que representaban sus cuerdas vocales. Eran hipidos de felicidad.

Habían salido a dar un paseo a caballo, como tanto les gustaba hacer. Thrud no los había acompañado porque, bueno, habían dicho que también tenían el propósito de cazar algún conejo. Tal deporte no era propio más que de caballeros y Magni por ser sólo un infante no podía ir con ellos aún.

Era la coartada perfecta para que tuvieran un picnic a solas.

Dos horas se la habían pasado hablando de los nuevos impuestos y del actual gobierno del rey William entre beso y beso, esto, una vez que Thor le había enseñado a usar las armas de fuego y habían matado un par de animales, claro.

Incluso para deleite del menor, Thor lo había dejado explorar su cuerpo desnudo a la luz del sol por un rato y él a su vez, también había dejado que hiciera lo mismo con el suyo.

Se habían venido varias veces con sólo eso: caricias lentas, besos delicados repartidos por aquí y por allá, más donde hubiera un lunar o una cicatriz que alguno de ellos pensara necesitaba atenciones especiales.

Y había sido increíble.

En un subidón de adrenalina propulsado por las endorfinas provenientes de aquel acto, un Loki de catorce años pero con el espíritu vivaz de un niño, lo cual él mismo ya no se consideraba, había decidido ponerle los pelos de punta a Thor al treparse en el árbol más grande del claro en el que se encontraban.

No sólo lo había hecho por lo divertido del asunto y el reto que aquello representaba, sino porque le encantaba saber que allá abajo, en aquel mundo ruin y oscuro en el que él sabía que vivían los seres más egoístas, había una persona que lo quería lo suficiente como para sentir miedo por su seguridad.

Y fue entonces que oyó cómo la rama se quebraba, haciéndolo perder toda la estabilidad que pensó que poseía.

Estaba cayendo al vacío.

No recordaba que ese día hubiera terminado de aquella forma.

…

Al final, acabó regresando a casa al día siguiente, ya entrada la noche.

Se había levantado a eso de las cuatro de la tarde con una resaca que sólo sus remedios habituales y un poco de comida supervisada por la esposa de Volstagg pudieron menguar.

Estaba pasando el umbral de la estancia cuando apresurada, vio pasar a Fiorella con un cuenco de cerámica finamente pintado. Esta simplemente le dedicó un saludo y siguió su camino rumbo a la habitación de Loki.

Aquello lo hizo re-direccionar su rumbo. Tal vez el menor había decidido que necesitaba un baño a esas horas. Siendo así, no podía presentarse ante él ese día y mucho menos en un lugar donde probablemente habría un par de sirvientes atendiendo a su amante.

En su semblante se dibujó una sonrisa boba al recordar que, en efecto, Loki seguiría siendo su amante. Así lo había concluido una vez tuvo todas sus prioridades establecidas en su cabeza. Y Loki era una de ellas, quizá la más importante, ahora que sabía la manera en que su ausencia minaba su felicidad y paz mental.

Entró a su habitación y su esposa no estaba. Ya era tarde, más de las nueve para ser exactos y aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

Corrió y precisamente encontró a Jacob McGregor en la sala principal, escoltado por Eliza, a la salida. Le dio un vuelco al corazón el verlo allí, dado que con ello se confirmaban sus dudas, y sin pensarlo tomó al hombre bajito por el brazo, volviéndolo hacia él.

—Doctor, ¿cómo está?

El hombre se acomodó los pesados lentes redondos sobre su nariz y lo vio con una cara de fatalidad.

No, no podía ser. No podía creer que Dios lo castigara de aquella manera por querer rehacer su vínculo con Loki.

—Me temo que muy mal. Para serle franco, como lo fui con su esposa, es mucho mejor llevárselo de aquí por si termina propagando el virus.

¿Llevárselo? ¿Tan grave era el asunto? Aquello significaba que su bebé estaba en peligro mortal. Quiso llorar y pedirle al cielo que aquello no fuera cierto y Sif… Sif debía estar destrozada. ¿Qué le había hecho a su familia?

—Pero debe haber algo… —su voz se quebró, y de repente encontró que Eliza estaba de pie a su lado, sosteniéndolo de un brazo por si su fuerza fallaba—, algo que se pueda hacer.

—Como le dije a su señora, intentaré con todos los remedios posibles. Ahora mismo voy a mi consultorio para traer otro par de remedios. Si bien no puedo hacer más por subsanar su dolor, quizá pueda tratar de otras formas la tuberculosis.

—¿Tuber-tuberculosis? —No. Todo menos aquello.

—Sí, ya tenía un tiempo que no se veía. Puede que lo haya contraído por ir a visitar a otros sirvientes o por una tos mal cuidada.

Aquello lo descolocó por completo.

—¿Por qué demonios Magni iría a visitar a otros sirvientes?

Tanto Jacob como Eliza se quedaron mudos un momento sin entender bien a qué se refería el señor Odinson. Sin embargo, en cuanto el cerebro de ambos resolvió la incógnita, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban hablando de la misma persona.

El doctor, creyendo que el aclarar aquel malentendido le traería cierta paz a Thor, procedió a contarle los hechos.

—Oh señor Odinson, no. Regocíjese porque no es el pequeño Magni quien sufre la enfermedad. —La respiración del rubio volvió a la normalidad tras aquella declaración y antes de que pudiera preguntar a quién le debían tales atenciones, el doctor le respondió—. Es su protegido, Loki.

Nada.

Luego de escuchar aquello, sólo hubo nada.

Las palabras pronunciadas por el doctor ya no tenían sentido y para cuando recuperó el alcance de su realidad ya se encontraba dentro del cuarto de Loki

Sif le colocaba en su estómago descubierto un trapo con agua fresca, mientras que Fiorella hacía lo mismo con su frente. La piel que antaño fuera tan blanca pero con una tonalidad rosada, ahora se le hacía espectral y más propia de un cadáver.

Loki, su Loki estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y sus muñecas tenían un corte horizontal, revelando la reciente práctica de una sangría. Tenía unos círculos negros debajo de los ojos y su cabeza se movía en espasmos involuntarios.

Su esposa lo estaba llamando, lo sabía, pero no podía responder. Lo único que quería era sostener y besar aquella pequeña mano de dedos delgados y fríos como el hielo, esos que habían de algún modo hechizado su cuerpo para estremecerlo de placer con sólo un toque.

Unos que lo habían reconfortado al enredarse en sus cabellos, cuando el estrés de estar bajo el cuidado de muchas más fábricas de las que un solo hombre pudiera sostener, le había pesado como un ladrillo sobre su espalda.

—Thor, cariño. —Al final esas palabras llegaron a él, creyendo que eran pronunciadas por unos labios delgados y no unos gruesos—. Mírame.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en los oscuros de su mujer y en las manos de esta, que sujetaban su cabeza en su dirección. Su barba ya estaba un poco más larga de lo habitual porque sentía cómo el gesto de su esposa le causaba incomodidad.

—Sé que es difícil para ti. —Percibió el dolor en la voz aguda de su esposa y al verla detenidamente, notó lo rojos que estaban sus ojos y lo despeinado de su cabello—. Para mí también lo es. Pero escúchame, el doctor McGregor ha dicho que es imperativo sacar a Loki de aquí antes de que contagie a los otros, o peor: a los niños, en los que van incluidos nuestros hijos.

La ira inundó sus sentidos y por un instante vio todo rojo. Quiso gritarle a Sif, creyendo que decía aquello en un acto inteligente y calculado por erradicar a su rival para siempre. Sacarlo de la jugada.

Sif retrocedió un tanto abrumada por el semblante distorsionado de su marido, cuyo gesto era de cólera absoluta. Entendía esa impotencia que ahora sabía estaba naciendo en su marido, pero como con ella, estaba segura de que una vez pasado el trago amargo se daría cuenta de lo precaria que era la situación.

Así fue. Thor se recordó que su mujer no estaba enterada de sus amoríos con Loki, por lo cual no podía tener nada en contra del menor, simplemente hablaba su lado pragmático, salido a la luz para proteger a su familia.

Inmediatamente, dio órdenes y se comenzaron todos los preparativos para que esa misma noche a Loki se le trasladara a la mansión Stardust.

Dos sirvientes: Jack y Lucy serían los que permanecerían al pendiente de cualquier necesidad que Thor tuviera durante lo que tardara la recuperación de Loki.

Porque, obviamente, sería el rubio quien se quedara a cuidar del menor. Ni Sif ni Eliza podían hacerlo ya que atendían todo lo relacionado a la casa y por supuesto, a sus hijos.

Por otro lado, los sirvientes no sabrían cómo atender a Loki y dado que era su protegido, Thor era el más idóneo para hacerse cargo de toda aquella situación, junto con el doctor, a quien le avisarían por la mañana a dónde habían trasladado a su paciente.

Otro factor que se le sumó a tal resolución, fue el hecho de que, despertada por toda aquella algarabía que había en la mansión, Thrud se había enterado de lo que le pasaba a su querido amigo y se había necesitado la fuerza de Jane y Fiorella, junto con una bofetada de su madre para que permitiera a Thor subir al enfermo, envuelto en una manta sobre sus brazos, al carruaje que los esperaba afuera.

Thrud había gritado y pataleado, intentando llegar a Loki para abrazarlo, en la que creyó sería su última oportunidad. Magni había llegado justo en el momento en que Thor partía rumbo a la casona, con el cuerpo frío de su querido quinceañero pegado a su pecho.

Si bien dos empleados serían los que se quedarían con él en el lugar, cuatro fueron llevados en un principio para que, mientras que las mujeres alistaban el par de recamaras contiguas que estaba en óptimas condiciones, los hombres prepararan la cocina para ser usada y limpiaran la casita del servicio ubicada en el patio trasero para que quienes se quedaran, la ocuparan.

Dieron las tres de la mañana cuando todo quedó listo para recibir a un afiebrado Loki, quien permanecía en el regazo de un Thor que sentado, esperaba poder pasar pronto a la habitación.

Finalizadas sus tareas, los cuatro empleados se retiraron, unos de regreso a la mansión Odinson y los otros a la cocina por orden del señor.

Por su parte y una vez en la cama, Thor puso manos a la obra y administró algunos de los medicamentos dados por el doctor, a un moribundo Loki que no dejaba de toser y de sudar a chorros. Algo que él creyó era buena señal.

Se dedicó a limpiar el sudor y a seguir posando varios paños de agua fresca sobre distintas partes de la anatomía desnuda de su pequeño Loki.

La situación lo había abrumado tanto en tan poco tiempo, que no había tenido ni un segundo para contemplar lo que estaba pasando.

Hubo un tiempo en el que estaría triste por el menor y se sentiría culpable por no poder hacer más que observar mientras su vida se apagaba.

Sin embargo, aquel ya no era su sentir, sino uno que se correspondía con algo mucho más ruin, en donde su grado de desespero y agonía alcanzaban niveles insospechados hasta ahora para él.

Del mismo modo como al quinceañero le fallaba por ratos la respiración, él sentía que esta no regresaría hasta que su amante estuviera fuera de todo peligro.

Lo que más le asustaba era pensar en lo que pasaría con él, de no ser así. Si Loki moría…Ni siquiera podía acabar de plantearse tal condicional.

—Thor…—Oyó el balbuceo y de inmediato se puso alerta en la silla que había colocado a un costado del lecho del menor, aquel en el que ambos habían retozado varias veces— Thor…

No estaba consiente, como había pensado casi dando brincos de alegría. Estaba delirando y si no mal recordaba, aquello era más que malo. Llamó a gritos a Jack para que fuera rápido por el médico, importándole una mierda el hecho de que eran las cinco de la mañana y que Charles aun no volvía con el carruaje.

—No voy a perderte. —Apretó su mano fuertemente contra su pecho y llenó, tanto su palma como su torso, de besos—. No puedo. —Las lágrimas que había luchado por contener durante tanto rato, fluyeron libres al fin—. Y tú, tú no puedes dejarme. No sin que me haya disculpado. No sin que te haya dicho… Por favor, te lo estoy suplicando…

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fueron más quejidos y una repetición incesante de su nombre.

…

Jacob McGregor llegó acompañado de Lady Sif a las seis de la mañana, encontrando ambos al señor Odinson remojando trapos para volverlos a colocar en el vientre y la cabeza del menor.

—Doctor. —Casi parecía como si el hombre fuera un Dios por la reverencia con que Thor había pronunciado aquellas palabras—. Ya está sudando pero no deja de decir desvaríos.

El médico hizo lo propio, únicamente para darse cuenta de que sí que el chico sudaba, pero era un sudor frío y, contrario a las esperanzas del rubio, la temperatura ya casi llegaba a los 40 grados. Si no la paraban, mataría al muchacho o peor, lo dejaría en coma.

—Está mucho peor de lo que pensé. —La tenue sonrisa del rubio desapareció de su cara y dejó ver lo horrible que la estaba pasando—. Debemos bajar su temperatura de inmediato. Que los sirvientes preparen un baño con agua helada.

Tal instrucción se llevó a cabo al pie de la letra y pese a las serias advertencias de contagio, así como de lo impráctico del asunto, Thor se negó a que fuera Lucy quien bañara al menor.

¿Cómo podría no hacerlo él, si en ese cuerpo delgado y blanco yacía aquella alma que proveía de significado al mundo entero? Su mundo.

Y Sif lo entendía, o creyó entenderlo, puesto que para ella también era un sufrimiento indecible el que su hijo adoptivo estuviera pasando por algo así. Puso manos a la obra, rezando y orando para que aquel niño se recuperaba.

No debió haberlo hecho.

…

 **Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero estuve de viaje desde el sábado pasado hasta el viernes,** _ **so**_ **... Si puedo, publicaré este domingo próximo. Sin embargo, no prometo nada puesto que estaré en exámenes pronto. OJO, esto no quiere decir que deje de publicar cada dos domingos, un beso.**


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **NOTA. Esta semana la he pasado súper cansada, todavía no sé cómo fue que terminé el capítulo pero aquí está. Espero y les guste el ojo del huracán.**

…

Capítulo Diecisiete

Se despertó un par de veces durante las cuales sólo pudo vislumbrar una sombra que lo asustó. Por un instante captó un timbre de voz familiar, uno que se le hacía muy lejano ya.

Sin embargo, descartó la idea de que la conocía pues a quien creyó le pertenecía, no tenía un tono agudo o como si tuviera un trozo de algo atorado en la garganta y no pudiera pasar saliva.

Poco sabía de lo que acontecía en la realidad pero había llegado a un punto de no retorno en donde ya no le importaba nada. Y esto era precisamente así porque él estaba seguro de que fuera de aquel estado de semi-inconsciencia en el que, sin saberlo, los medicamentos lo mantenían, estaba seguro de que nadie se preocupaba por él.

Había perdido a la única persona que de alguna manera extraña y retorcida, lo había llegado a apreciar. Ahora que su relación con Thor había acabado sólo le quedaba el consuelo de que la muerte fuera su salvación.

Hubiera sido tan fácil dejarse ir y ya nunca despertar. Lo hubiera sido si no hubiera recordado las consecuencias de aquella aberración que había tenido con Thor y lo que implicaban: una condena segura a las llamas del infierno.

El problema no radicaba en que fuera tan pusilánime como para temer al castigo eterno, sino porque sabía y muy bien, quien lo estaría esperando allí. Su padre era el clímax de cada pesadilla que pudiera acecharlo por las noches y aunque estas habían menguado con el paso de los días en que era acobijado por unos brazos fuertes que le daban estabilidad, aún permanecía la sensación de terror provocada por la constante presencia de aquel hombre en su subconsciencia.

Aquel hombre alto e imponente, con la frente surcada de arrugas cada vez que miraba a Loki, recordándole la decepción que este representaba para él. Era un varón y aun así siempre había tenido la complexión y la estatura de sus hermanas. Y aquel ser, su padre, nunca había escatimado en insultos denigrantes.

Era gracioso cómo al final, había terminado siendo lo que él siempre se empecinaba en decirle que era: un afeminado. Por ello, lo que menos deseaba era escucharlo recalcándole tal hecho. Tal vez siempre lo había sabido y por eso había callado, sintiéndose como lo peor en el mundo por gustarle verse como se veía.

Quizá por eso cuando se percató de que Thor respondía a ese deseo que lo quemaba por dentro, se dejó ir sin miedo. Aliviado de que alguien por fin lo viera sin disgusto o repugnancia. Y creyó que aquella era la verdadera libertad, una que quería disfrutar con él. Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas y en algún momento tendría que verse forzado a bajar a la realidad.

Una realidad que él ya no deseaba.

…

Habían pasado casi cuatro días desde que Loki sólo tenía lapsos de lucidez en los que él y Lucy lograban darle de beber un jugo o simplemente agua. Estaba tan delgado que daba pena verlo, y su respiración era tan agitada que parecía como si su pecho de un mar tempestuoso se tratara: estaba agonizando.

Thor se sentía morir. Sus ojos estaban rojos pero tanto Lucy como el doctor McGregor hacían como que no notaban nada. Nada sobre los sollozos ahogados que se oían en la habitación y que se acallaban una vez sus pasos sonoros se aproximaban a la habitación del casi moribundo.

El médico lo veía mal, pero tenía fe en la lozanía del muchacho y entendía a la perfección el porqué de la angustia tanto del señor Odinson como de la señora Sif, que aunque no estaba presente estaba al tanto de las nuevas por su propia boca.

Aun recordaba cómo la mujer había tenido que apretar la boca para evitar que se le quebrara la voz y cómo su hija que había estado escondida detrás de una columna había salido disparada hacia él y le había gritado que era un inútil. Lo que menos se había esperado era el tremendo bofetón que su madre le pusiera frente a la servidumbre que estaba presente en la estancia.

En verdad que aquella niña necesitaba una buena tunda, quizás estar lejos de sus padres le haría bien para aplacar aquel carácter prepotente que ostentaba. Un convento sería una muy buena opción.

Al final, se había limitado a regresar a su casa para la hora del té. De verdad que deseaba ayudar a aquel joven, dado que el amor que le profesaba aquella familia tan distinguida, era símbolo de su buen comportamiento. O eso creía él, por todo lo que miraba.

Dos días después, el señor Thor había cedido a sus presiones para que dos veces al día, el pequeño fuera sumergido en agua con hielo. No era lo más recomendable hacerlo en periodos de tiempo tan escuetos, pero esperaba aquel régimen drástico aplacara por fin la fiebre que sin importar qué, no parecía bajar.

Tomó tres días más para que al término de tal lapso, en la madrugada, el muchacho ya sólo tuviera un espectro de febrícula. Ahora el problema radicaba en mejorar su respiración pero para ello, había recurrido a utilizar métodos un tanto fuera de lo común. Pero en casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

…..

—¿Thor?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y casi se echa a llorar ahí mismo cuando enfocó su mirada y en ella se reflejaron los orbes esmeraldas de Loki. Estaban repletos de lagañas y ya el moco formaba una costra en la entrada de sus fosas nasales, pero aún y con eso, Thor lo encontró bellísimo.

Olvidó que no debía presionar mucho al menor y simplemente se inclinó sobre el costado de la cama, en el que había estado dormitando, y lo abrazó. Le repartió besos en las mejillas y en la frente, no pudiendo contener sus lágrimas de felicidad. ¡Estaba despierto!

—¿Qué-qué haces? —tartamudeó, en un vago intento por apartarlo de su agarre—. Tú y yo no, no… —No llegó a concretar la frase pues fue interrumpida por una tos seca que le raspó la garganta.

—Descansa, cariño. No te sobre esfuerces. —Aquel tono dulce casi lo hace pensar que Dios se había apiadado de él y lo había mandado al paraíso, pero no.

Loki sabía que él nunca podría ir a aquel lugar.

De verdad que estaba muy fatigado y no podía negar que lo único que quería era dormir. En su mente se comenzaron a dibujar bucles de memorias en las que Thor lo cargaba hasta el baño para que él pudiera hacer sus necesidades y sintió que se quería morir.

Este por su parte, llamó a la mucama para que esta a su vez, mandara a traer al doctor y le diera las buenas nuevas, además de que con ello también deseaba poner presión en sus hombros y que viniera lo más pronto posible a revisar a Loki.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó alzando una ceja mientras regresaba con unas toallas secas para sustituir las que le daban calor al cuerpo de Loki, bajo las sábanas, y que ya estaban llenas de sudor—. No te ves contento.

—¿Tu…, viste todo?

—¿A qué te refieres con todo?

El menor no dijo nada y por deducción Thor supo a qué se refería. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al asentir para confirmar las conjeturas del otro y tuvo que contenerse para no soltarse a reír cuando vio cómo el entrecejo de Loki se fruncía y su mirada reflejaba horror.

Ni un sonido se dejó oír mientras Loki comenzaba a razonar lo que aquello implicaba: Thor lo había visto de la forma más desagradable y grotesca posible. Había de seguro visto cómo defecaba y vomitaba, ya que tenía noción de esto pese a no recordar al rubio en el escenario.

¿Qué haría ahora? Había puesto siempre mucho esfuerzo en su cuidado personal siempre que tenía encuentros con Thor. Procuraba lavar todos los días y a profundidad su ano por si a este último o a él se les antojaba tener sexo en un arrebato inesperado de pasión.

No es que siempre fuera necesario porque de vez en vez, iban de día de campo o a algún restaurante para hablar de negocios o sobre ellos mismos. Esto, sin embargo, nunca le había quitado a Loki la fijación que tenía de permanecer, a los ojos de Thor, como el ser más hermoso y sano del universo.

Cada uno de sus esfuerzos tirados a la basura y él ni siquiera había podido estar consciente para evitarlo.

—¿Te doy asco?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y dejó de apelmazar las toallas a los costados de Loki, ya que no quería que la piel de este volviera a estar helada. No es que no respondiera porque no comprendía la pregunta, sino porque aquello le parecía simplemente absurdo.

—Por supuesto que no. —Su tono de desconcierto se hizo notar en su respuesta, pero este no hizo mella en el menor.

—Tardaste en responder.

—Loki…

—Sal de mi cuarto.

No pudo explicar nada pues Lucy hizo su entrada para darle un caldo de pollo bien cargado que le sirviera de sustento, dado que su estómago no podría asimilar nada pesado por su recién dejado estado de hambruna.

Pasado un rato el doctor McGregor hizo acto de presencia y diagnosticó a Loki como un paciente fuera de peligro mortal. Thor habló con él y este rápidamente le dejó indicaciones precisas de lo que se debería hacer a partir de ese momento, ya que tenía otro paciente no tan joven que lo necesitaba ahora.

El rubio tampoco pudo hablar con el menor tras la despedida del doctor pues este le acababa de aplicar un medicamento que le quitaría el dolor de garganta pero que a la vez lo sumiría en un profundo sueño.

Así pasaron unos de días más entre que el enfermo recuperaba fuerzas y volvía a caer en una especie de coma inducido por el medicamento. En ese lapso, Sif había visitado a Loki y había suspirado de alivio al ver que su hijo adoptivo ahora volvía a tener algo de color en sus mejillas.

Para el décimo amanecer de convalecencia a Thrud y a Magni se les permitió visitar a su querido amigo para darle ánimos. La primera se echó a llorar, jurándole que había orado cada noche y ofrecido en sacrificio a Dios su obediencia si este se recuperaba; el segundo por su parte, le deseó una feliz recuperación y se dedicó a leerle uno de sus libros favoritos en voz alta.

Fue una tarde divertida para Loki. Una que le hizo sentir que vivir no era una mala opción y que tal vez, el que Thor lo amara no era tan importante como que aquellos dos lo hicieran.

Luego estaba esa voz en su interior que le gritaba que era un muy buen mentiroso, pero no tan bueno como para engañarse a sí mismo.

Cuidando que el mayor no se diera cuenta, Loki lo contemplaba con un sentimiento de anhelo atorado en su garganta, el mismo que tuviera por él quizá desde la primera vez que lo viera. No sabía por qué ese hombre causaba en él el tipo de estragos que lo empujaban a querer probar los castigos del infierno si con ello podía seguir siendo apreciado por Thor.

Si con ello, pudiera lograr hacer que aquel ser lo necesitara tanto como para que nunca quisiera apartarse de su lado o para que lo deseara tan intensamente que le representara una tortura el no tocarlo o follarlo.

"Aunque sea eso, con sólo eso sería suficiente", pensó con ganas de llorar.

A tiempo bajó la cabeza y no vio por ello, cómo lo miraba el rubio. Este había comenzado a sudar en exceso, a pesar del clima casi gélido característico de enero, y apretaba las manos en puños para que estas no temblaran compulsivamente: todavía no le había hablado a Loki sobre el pseudo-descubrimiento que había hecho antes de que este cayera enfermo.

Estaban en un punto muerto: mientras el más pequeño pensaba que el rubio no le dirigía la palabra por la verdad escondida que él le había reprochado la última vez que hablaran en privado, el mayor sufría una falta de palabras o de la elocuencia necesaria para empezar una conversación que sabía lo llevaría a revelar un recoveco de su alma que ni siquiera él mismo había explorado.

De niño Thor había tenido ciertas inclinaciones que lo habían impulsado, junto con las burlas hechas hacia él por su hermano mayor, a que en su adultez fuera de mujer en mujer, buscando en sus cuerpos lo que él sabía no encontraría allí.

No quería ahondar en aquello demasiado así que encarceló sus recuerdos y pensamientos con respecto al tema, en la parte más profunda y recóndita de su mente. Ahora, lo que lo inquietaba estaba frente a él en forma de un joven que se encaminaba lentamente hacia el baño.

—¿Cómo fue que llegaste a tal conclusión?

Thor se había sentado en el borde de la cama para que Loki, quien ya regresaba de hacer sus necesidades, no evitara el tema que quería tratar con él a través de evasivas representadas por el chico al ocultarse bajo las cobijas y haciendo como si durmiera.

—¿De qué habla? —le inquirió, aun parado frente a él y muy interesado de repente en la humedad que tenía la esquina superior derecha de la pared.

—Ah, así que ahora vamos a interpretar de nuevo esa comedia en donde tú estás enfadado y juegas a que no soy más que tu amo —le reprochó imprimiéndole a su voz un toque divertido, ya que bien sabía la reacción que esto provocaba en el menor.

—¡¿Y es que acaso no es así?! —le gritó Loki, volviendo su atención al rubio y haciendo que este consiguiera lo que quería—. No estoy jugando Thor. —Se recompuso al darse cuenta de su exabrupto.

—Yo tampoco Loki. Esto no es un tablero de ajedrez en donde debemos tener una buena estrategia para derrotar al otro, lo cual en mi humilde opinión, es lo que estás haciendo.

—¡¿Entonces qué es esto?! —Su semblante se torció en un gesto de desesperación mientras alzaba las manos de sopetón y después las enredaba en sus cabellos—. ¿Tú lo entiendes? Porque yo definitivamente no. Deja de ser amable conmigo, no me digas palabras de aliento, no estés siempre en donde necesito que estés, ¡no me hables cuando estemos solos y menos si te doy asco!

—¡No me das asco Loki! —No pudiendo aguantar más se puso de pie para encarar al menor, cuya cabeza casi llegaba a la altura del cuello de Thor—. No sé qué aspecto de mi comportamiento hizo que pensaras eso pero…

—¡Te callaste! ¡Te pregunté si te daba asco y te quedaste callado! —sollozó enfurecido a la vez que retrocedía y ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Justo al mismo tiempo en que Thor avanzaba para abrazar a Loki y tranquilizarlo al ver esa actitud tan desconsolada en él, Lucy llamó a la puerta para preguntar si todo estaba bien pues iba pasando por allí cuando había escuchado ruidos.

Al ser ya casi de noche, el señor de la casa le dio su beneplácito a ella y a Jack para que se retiraran más temprano hacia sus habitaciones, que se encontraban, para fines prácticos, en el patio de atrás de la casa. Así ya no podrían escuchar todas las maldiciones que sabía que Loki le dedicaría.

Encaminados a aprovechar el regalo que les había hecho su patrón, ambos sirvientes no dudaron en apresurarse para dejar la cocina impecable, por si al amo se le presentaba la necesidad de usarla, e irse.

Mientras tanto, Loki con paso presuroso evitó a Thor y apoyando una rodilla en el lecho al mismo tiempo que levantaba las sábanas se preparó para sumergirse en ellas. Hecho que no logró concretar gracias a que una mano lo tomó de la muñeca halándolo hasta quedar a una distancia casi invasiva del espacio personal del rubio.

Este se inclinó para quedar a la altura de su cara y sintiendo cómo su aliento movía los cabellos de su frente lo escuchó susurrar:

—Ni creas que te vas a zafar del tema tan fácilmente. —Le regresó la frase con la que alguna vez él lo acorralase.

—¿Acaso yo dije algo así? —le respondió de la misma manera.

—Tus acciones bastaron para darlo a entender.

—Ah, ya veo que eres perceptivo pero dime cariño, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar que mis hermosas piernas se cansarán de tanto esperar a que esos se larguen?

Un brillo se hizo presente en los ojos de Thor, uno que correspondía a ese que también se había asomado a los de Loki en su recién empezada sesión de secretismo.

Sin pensarlo mucho el rubio se sentó en la cama de nuevo y arrastró con él al menor, de modo que este acabó sentado en su regazó y transportado con él hasta que la espalda del mayor topara con la cabecera de ébano. Y por supuesto que Loki no dejó de retorcerse entre los brazos del otro para zafarse en todo el tiempo en que transcurrió tal acción.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Shh, que te pueden oír y así no tendría caso todo esto.

—¿Y qué si me escuchan? El que queda mal aquí eres tú. —Subió un poco la voz, pero no lo suficiente para gritar, girando la cabeza en dirección al rubio.

—Es cierto, pero si eso pasara te aseguro que en un dos por tres estaría en la horca y adiós a tus estudios.

Sintió como si su corazón hubiera recibido un golpe directo y sin previo aviso. Si bien entendía que lo último era con el fin de provocarlo, el simple hecho de esbozar la idea de que Thor ya no pudiera estar a su lado y de que jamás lo volvería ver, le hizo entrar en pánico, el cual logró retener.

Pero no lo suficiente.

Sin razonarlo, buscó sus labios con la mirada y para sentirse conectado de alguna forma con él, se lanzó a explorarlos una vez más, pareciéndole de nuevo como si fuera la primera. Su sabor era extraño ese día, sabia como a fresas, pero aquello no pudo hacer sino más exquisita la manera en que sus lenguas se acariciaban.

A todo esto, Thor buscaba la cercanía del cuerpo contrario, haciendo uso de una de sus manos para enroscarse en la cadera del menor y halarlo a él, mientras que la restante tomaba su barbilla, acercándolo para tener más acceso a su rostro y por ende a su boca.

Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de que ambos pudieran estar juntos sin restricciones…, pero no la había y ellos lo sabían. Así que con más desespero aún, dejaron que aquello tomara matices desesperados, como los que siempre tenía cuando se daban cuenta de que aquella podría ser la última vez.

Y no sólo porque alguien los pudiera descubrir sino porque ambos sabían que los demonios o los prejuicios del otro podrían aparecer en cualquier momento y privarles de aquella cercanía.

Loki quería permanecer siempre así, anclado al cuerpo de Thor. Sólo de aquella forma era que lograba sentirse él mismo, como si perdiéndose en los brazos de Thor encontrara lo que tanto tiempo había querido descubrir de sí mismo.

Apartarse de algo así lo mataría por dentro y de manera lenta, el pensar en alejarse de él…

—No voy a acostarme contigo —aclaró al despegarse abruptamente de los labios del rubio, cuando sintió cómo este empezaba a colar sus manos por debajo de su pijama—. No cuando sé que dentro de un rato también vas a estar con _ella._

No odiaba a Sif, claro que no. Si hubiera tenido voz y voto para elegir quién sería su hermana en esa vida, estaba más que seguro de que la habría elegido a ella. Era una mujer cándida pero firme. Alguien que tenía la seguridad de quien siempre lo ha tenido todo: posición, dinero, prestigio, educación, a Thor…

Y mejor no seguir por ese camino, que era ahí cuando tropezaban todos sus buenos deseos hacia ella.

—Loki…

—No.

Ya fuera de su regazo pero aun sentado en la cama, se hizo hacia atrás con ayuda de sus piernas y manos, un gesto que replicó Thor a la inversa: yendo hacia delante casi a gatas e inclinando al menor cada vez más rumbo al borde del lecho.

—Basta Thor, no estoy jugando —le dijo Loki con un gesto de enfado pero que contrastó con el claro tinte de diversión con el que tiñó su voz.

—Creí que ya habíamos aclarado eso —replicó, tomando su tobillo y jalándolo hacia él, provocando con ello que el menor dejara de apoyarse en sus codos y cayera de espaldas—. Y yo no quiero perderte. —Tomó su pie y depositó un suave beso sobre la piel blanca de su talón—. Así que ten piedad de mí y escúchame. —Para ese punto, Thor supo que Loki le permitiría explicarse pues sus pómulos altos se habían teñido de escarlata por aquel gesto previo—. Te prometo, no…, te juro que no volveré a tocar a Sif. No mientras tú respires.

Un silencio pesado invadió la amplia habitación pintada de beige, el cual le confería un aire de tensión a la escena, uno que justamente era apropiado para aquel momento.

Loki no dijo nada. Sólo lo contempló: su semblante estaba relajado, sus ojos serenos y la comisura izquierda de su boca se movía involuntariamente. No estaba seguro de si creerle o no. Ya estaba harto de ese tira y afloja que habían mantenido durante esos años.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

El rubio abrió la boca una vez, luego la volvió a abrir para volverla a cerrar. De repente Loki se sintió intranquilo al ver cómo las manos de Thor temblaban suavemente, y fue aun peor cuando vio que sus ojos le regresaban un espejismo de un mar embravecido en lugar de la constante calma de las olas que siempre divisaba en ellos.

Esto era algo que jamás había presenciado y no supo qué hacer ni qué estaba pasando.

A punto estaba de decir algo con tal de interrumpir aquella tormenta que se miraba estaba teniendo lugar dentro de aquel alto y fuerte hombre, y que parecía convertirlo en un cachorrito indefenso, cuando pronunció de manera vacilante una frase que los destruiría un poco más de lo que, aun sin saberlo, ya lo estaban:

—Creo…, creo que te amo.

Y el mundo dejó de girar.

…

 **Eso es to, eso es to, eso es todo, amigos. Hasta la próxima, coman frutas y verduras y no usen popote.**


	19. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **NOTA. Tarde pero seguro. Quería agradecer tanto a los lectores fantasmitas o como a los que comentan, por seguir aquí. Es verdad que esta no es la mejor obra de la plataforma, pero es un honor que le dediquen su tiempo.**

…

Capítulo Dieciocho

Esa noche fue mágica. Al menos así lo creyó Loki, quien una vez terminando de escuchar la confesión que acababa de hacerle Thor no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltarse a llorar.

Acto que en un principio, Thor interpretó como un mal augurio, se tornó en alivio al ver la sonrisa dibujada en el semblante del menor, concluyendo que aquello no era otra cosa más que una manifestación de felicidad algo rara, como el carácter mismo de su expositor.

Por su parte, Loki no pudo dejar de reír y soltar lágrimas al mismo tiempo. Tal despilfarro de espontaneidad nunca había sido propio de él, por lo que se desconcertó en sobre manera al percatarse, al igual que lo había hecho el rubio.

"¡Al diablo con eso!", pensó.

Por una bendita vez en su vida no meditó la razón o la raíz de aquella declaración y simplemente se dejó inundar por todos sus sentimientos.

No dijeron nada y sólo se acercaron, como entreviendo las intenciones del otro, cautelosos y parcos en un principio. Paladearon su sabor, el que tantas jornadas atrás habían añorado con un nudo en la garganta y la cabeza abrumada. Al fin, cuando lo rasposo de los labios de Loki contra los mullidos de Thor, empezaron a tentarse los unos a los otros, el corazón de este último no pudo más que brincar de gozo mientras que el del menor se deshacía en sueños de libertad y felicidad.

Una promesa, eso fue lo que ambos se entregaron al acallar sus suspiros bajo la tenue luz de las velas.

Mimos y arrumacos fue el menú de aquella noche y nada más. Y no porque el más pequeño no deseara con fervor semejante al de la fiebre aquello, sino porque el mayor quería cuidar de su salud hasta donde el propio Loki se lo permitiera, porque, aunque él le llevara 15 años, aquel niño siempre se saldría con la suya cuando estuviera con él. Al menos, así le gustaba que fuera al rubio, exceptuando esa vez, claro.

Platicaron de la tercera y próxima fábrica que el rubio estaba por adquirir. Al menor le encantaba hablar de temas relacionados con los negocios y al ser lo último que supo sobre los relacionados con Thor el que sus dos fábricas estaban produciendo utilidades óptimas, no pudo sorprenderle más el hecho de que se encontrara en un bache legal para arreglar sus cuentas.

Al parecer, después de la última discusión sobre la reforma que se quería implementar a la _Ley de los pobres_ , algunos de los simpatizantes del actual rey Guillermo IV, como lo eran Thor y su amigo Lord Gray, habían tenido "problemas" con los impuestos de sus empresas.

Esto claro, estaba seguro, había sido un regalito del tesorero nacional, quien no estaba a favor de los nuevos estatutos de tal legislación, ya que estos no convenían a los intereses tanto de sus sobrinos como a los de su yerno. Y bueno, no era que a la mayoría le agradara la idea de suprimir el trabajo infantil y la esclavitud de cualquier índole tampoco.

Loki no sabía qué pensar sobre esto. Si bien Thor no dejaba que los niños trabajaran en sus fábricas, sí que lo hacían los adolescentes de doce años y, como todavía no se decidía el rango de edad con el que se mediría esta ordenanza, bien podría afectar a la productividad de sus activos.

De pasar de hablar de política comenzaron a hablar de moda y de cómo los sombreros de copa que eran la tendencia actual entre los hombres de negocios, era tan ridícula como salir a la calle desnudo.

Bromearon un rato sobre cómo este accesorio hacía parecer que los caballeros llevaban chimeneas en la cabeza y de lo raro que era que ahora afeitarse fuera símbolo de limpieza. Claro que Thor aprovechó para molestar a su amante con lo casi nulo de sus vellos faciales.

El menor ya estaba en plena pubertad y nada que le salieran vellos más que en las zonas púbicas. Al rubio en realidad esto no le importaba, si era Loki a quien le hacía el amor, lo demás podía irse por el drenaje.

Una idea comenzó a germinar en su mente e hizo que él se percatara de que, si bien Loki y él ya hacía mucho que compartían el cuerpo para interpretar una danza más que sugestiva, no podría llamar a tal acto "hacer el amor" porque hasta ese momento no tenían consciencia de que algo así estaba entre ellos cuando juntaban sus complexiones.

Aquello sólo era follar, en el más puro sentido de la palabra. Ahora Thor quería algo más, evocaba llevar esos sentimientos que creía tener, a la cama junto a ellos cuando hicieran ese mismo intercambio.

Fue así como llegó la mañana y él, muy al contrario de su amante, no había pegado ojo en toda la madrugada por seguir reflexionando aquel tema que lo llenaba de intriga.

Ya una vez había creído que estaba haciéndole el amor a alguien. Si así se le podía llamar el tener sexo siendo lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para no ver las partes íntimas de tu compañero, mientras lo hacías únicamente por debajo de las sábanas.

No culpaba a Sif por ser tan pudorosa porque así eran las costumbres sociales: si no eras recatada y nada fogosa en la intimidad con tu esposo, eras una mujerzuela de lo peor y ay de las pecaminosas porque todas se irían directas al infierno.

Ahora sentía más que curiosidad de experimentar aquello con el menor, dado que aunque varias veces hubiera probado el copular de manera exótica con otras mujeres menos decentes, jamás eso había tenido un significado profundo.

Por supuesto que con Loki también mantenía ese tipo de relaciones indecorosas, la diferencia radicaba en que con él existía un nivel de atracción tan desenfrenado como para casi abalanzarse sobre el otro en cuanto hubieran pasado más de cinco días sin copular largo y tendido.

Además de que claro que no había tenido con nadie más aquel lazo tan estrecho de amistad, casi rayando en la hermandad, con el que hubiera gozado acostarse. Todo eso sería nuevo para él y lo deseaba más que nunca.

Tan sólo debía esperar a que el objeto de su afecto estuviera recuperado al cien por ciento, porque si bien estaba más que curioso con las novedades entre ellos, no dejaría jamás de preocuparse por el bienestar de su ser amado.

—Ya estoy mucho mejor Thor —le indicó el menor cuando estaban a solas después de todo el ajetreo del desayuno. El rubio apartó el pañuelo con el que hacía un momento le estuviera limpiando el sudor a Loki—. En serio, para de hacer eso cariño.

El mayor sonrió al oír esa palabra afectuosa salir de los labios de su amante. La extrañaba y la adoraba a partes iguales. Era como un bálsamo para su alma el saber que le seguía provocando esas palabras cursis al menor.

—Estuve pensando…

—¿En serio? —se burló Loki, aprovechando la oportunidad.

Thor sólo sonrió al saber que su Loki estaba regresando a la vida, a su lado, a él. En realidad, jamás le importaba que el menor se pasara de listo a veces, porque pensaba que de esa manera tan rara, su amante le demostraba su cariño. Sin que lo estuviera haciendo realmente, cosa que de alguna manera aliviaba la consciencia del menor.

—Sí, y me di cuenta de que tal vez tú podrías vivir aquí.

A tales palabras sólo le siguieron los ruidos que hacía Lucy en la cocina y Jack en el patio de atrás al regar el poco y maltrecho pasto de la residencia. Pasaron los segundos y aquello comenzó a tornarse incómodo, en especial cuando Loki se puso de pie y le dio la espalda para ver por la ventana, lo que indicaba una tormenta porque esta estaba cerrada.

—Es que así sería más fácil estar a nuestras anchas, sin que alguien nos privara del otro. —Se apresuró a aclarar el rubio de manera atropellada.

—Y así también te sería más fácil estar con ella sin que yo lo supiera.

Aquellas palabras salieron de los labios del más joven de manera pausada, con parsimonia, lo cual no dejó de impedir que estas lograran escucharse por el amplio cuarto por la firmeza con que imprimió su voz, al decirlas.

—No Loki, no hagamos esto de nuevo. —Y antes de que el menor abriera la boca cuando se plantó frente a él, añadió—: Lo que quiero es que te quedes aquí con todas las comodidades que desees a tu alcance. Si así lo quieres traeré más sirvientes que estén a tu disposición y decoraremos todo a tu gusto.

Para ese punto, el menor le había permitido al rubio acariciarle la mejilla mientras le iba enumerando las ventajas y virtudes de quedarse en aquel lugar en vez de regresar a la mansión de la familia Odinson.

—¿Qué hay de mis tutores?

—Vendrán hasta aquí para instruirte y lo demás será pura práctica, haremos un horario para que puedas no sólo ir de vez en cuando a las fábricas y al banco conmigo, sino que lo hagas regularmente.

A todo aquello, Thor se daba cuenta de cómo se iba relajando más y más el cuerpo de Loki, el cual tenía entre sus manos. Si su amado quería todas aquellas cosas, con tal de que se quedara allí, él le cumpliría cualquier capricho.

—Todavía no me convences —le aclaró, frunciendo las cejas que se elevaban por sobre sus ojos verdes y al mismo tiempo, apartando la gran mano de su interlocutor—. Para eso tendrías que jurarme sobre tus hijos que no vas a acostarte con ella mientras yo no esté.

—Eso es fácil. Yo dormiré aquí contigo.

El desconcierto lo golpeó de lleno en la cara y su semblante le dejó ver a Thor este hecho. Casi se pone a reír por ello, pero se refrenó para contestar correctamente la pregunta que sabía, venía a continuación.

—¿Y cómo piensas explicarle eso a Lady Sif? —preguntó, pronunciando el nombre de quien sabía era su rival, de manera tranquila y sin el tinte de desprecio que había usado previamente.

—La nueva fábrica que estoy por adquirir está muy cerca de aquí y ella sabe todo lo que conlleva comprar una. —Lanzó un suspiro al aire y enredando una de sus manos en sus hebras doradas, agregó— Además, últimamente a Sif le ha entrado la idea de que de alguna manera estás incitando a Thrud a no ser una dama.

Loki arqueó una ceja y ahogó una carcajada con su mano. ¡Si tan sólo supiera que la niña era la compañera de travesuras con más iniciativa que hubiera conocido jamás! De hecho se lo dijo, y el rubio sólo atinó a estar de acuerdo con él para un segundo después tirarse a reír con el menor. Se divirtieron aún más cuando este comentó lo tonta que le parecía la idea de traer a más sirvientes si lo que querían era privacidad.

Por fin el más pequeño dejó que el mayor lo volviera aprisionar entre sus brazos, pues ya no tenía miedo de que su amante lo pudiera engañar.

Al menos, no tanto.

…

Un libro voló sobre el sillón e impactó en la pared, haciendo que el sonido desconcertara a Magni, quien intentó armar rápidamente y de manera correcta un fuerte de almohadas que fuera lo suficientemente amplio para proteger a sus soldados.

—Thrud —le dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada de fastidio a la susodicha, quien parada frente a él, parecía un gigante enfurecido con un bonito vestido de encaje cobalto—. Sé que estás enfadada pero mamá sólo hace lo que es mejor para nosotros.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Privarme de mis clases de equitación porque eso no lo hace una dama? ¿Castigarme por cortarme el cabello? —Iba levantando cada vez más la voz, como si enumerando las razones, estas la golpearan de lleno—. ¡Es absurdo! ¡Ir a visitar a Loki a la mansión Stardust, la cual será mía en un futuro, no hará que me vuelva una hereje!

—Me sorprende tu capacidad de juicio, hermana —murmuró Magni, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo de sus pantalones de algodón.

Al niño no le quedaba claro todavía la razón por la que su hermana no alcanzaba a comprender lo que su madre quería inculcarle: modales. La lección de etiqueta, ya mucho tiempo atrás aprendida por ellos, señalaba que como símbolo de su feminidad, el cabello de una mujer debía ser largo.

Y como siempre su hermana se había negado a seguir la norma y simplemente había hecho lo que le parecía. Las reglas habían sido hechas para seguirse, como bien les intentaban enseñar sus padres.

—¡Tú qué sabes, si sólo eres un niñito llorón! —A Magni le dieron ganas de argumentar que tenía sólo un mes desde que ella cumpliera los once pero, cerró la boca. Él, al contrario de su hermana, sabía cuándo mantenerla así.

Desde el momento en el que su madre les había dicho que por cuestiones externas a su entendimiento, de ahora en adelante Loki viviría en aquel lugar donde lo habían visitado, aquella promesa que Thrud le hiciera a Dios semanas atrás para que salvara la vida de su amigo, se fue por el drenaje.

Aun así, su progenitora había sido inamovible en su decisión y dejado en claro que aquello no cambiaría sino hasta dentro de unos meses cuando Loki estuviera menos ocupado con las nuevas responsabilidades de adulto que adquiriría.

Cosa que no había llenado de alegría a Thrud, como él esperaba, sino de fastidio. Más pronto que tarde el niño había llegado a una resolución del porqué era que ese enojo no minaba en el corazón de su hermana.

En ese tiempo durante el cual la niña se había visto obligada a pasar tiempo con él, a falta de más compañía, dado que no tenía amigas, Magni se había dado cuenta de que, por alguna extraña razón, su hermana lo miraba de manera despectiva.

Era cierto que él no era tan hablador como Loki, ni tampoco tenía esa extraña virtud de meterse en problemas y de paso llevar a su hermana con él, pero sí que se esforzaba por ser un buen compañero de juegos.

Pero aun así, nada podía hacer contra el hecho de que él amara leer en silencio y no debatir ni hablar, sólo observar; por eso era que jamás había tenido interés en intervenir entre su hermana mayor y su amigo.

¿Quizá era demasiado aburrido o soso para ella? Tal vez sí y es que la verdad era que por alguna extraña razón, el muchacho de ojos verdes no dejaba a nadie indiferente ante él, haciendo que la comparación entre ambos estuviera demasiado inclinada hacia un sólo lado.

Su padre pasaba muchísimo tiempo con él también, enseñándole todo lo referente al trabajo de las fábricas y las inversiones. ¡Incluso Jane siempre tenía la boca llena de chismes sobre él, aunque estos no fueran más que pestes hacia su persona!

Si tan sólo él fuera mayor, si tuviera la edad y el carisma de aquel joven que de repente había llegado a sus vidas.

Cierto era que admiraba a Loki y que algún día esperaba llegar a ser alguien tan querido y apegado a su padre como él. Pero…

"¿Por qué siempre que pienso que alguien me coteja con Loki, siento tantas ganas de llorar?", pensó.

Esta idea no dejó de atosigarlo durante toda la tarde y como siempre, se la hizo saber a su madre, quien era la única persona que sentía lo quería más que al quinceañero, aunque quizá no tanto como él quisiera.

Ella calmó sus pensamientos justificando el porqué su padre no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos desde hacía tres meses, cuando se había casi mudado al otro lado de la ciudad con el que su madre denominaba su "hermano adoptivo".

Le prometió que en cuanto tuviera la misma edad que Loki su padre le enseñaría todo lo que este estaba aprendiendo con él y más. Esto lo dejó con una sensación de bienestar en el pecho y sin más se fue a dormir temprano, exhausto por todo el cúmulo de reflexiones que había estado realizando y que ahora no le importaban más.

No fue lo mismo para Sif, quien compartía algunas de las inquietudes de su hijo. Aun no comprendía por qué Thor prefería estar en compañía de Loki que en las de sus vástagos y ella.

Pero sobre todo, tuvo miedo de que, de alguna manera, su esposo se hubiera ido donde ella no pudiera verlo para estar con una amante y ella bien sabía que, aunque a quien consideraba su hijo la quería, este no dudaría en solapar a su marido, a quien le profesaba una casi adoración, fruto del agradecimiento.

Suspiró. Quizás estaba viendo las cosas de manera demasiado complicada. Entendía lo que implicaba poner en marcha una nueva fábrica, pues era la tercera que Thor adquiría en la ciudad.

Si lo que su marido le había dicho sobre el canalla del antiguo dueño era cierto, entonces en verdad que estaría ocupado remediando las inmundicias que el hombre hubiera dejado a su paso, en especial si había utilizado como animales a sus empleados.

Ya no debía preocuparse tanto por su relación matrimonial, o su falta de ella en los últimos meses, dado que estaba más que segura que Thor mantendría todas sus promesas.

Después de todo, estaba consciente de que era el mejor de los hombres.

…

Estaba todo en penumbra pero aun así, eso no impedía el que se pudieran ver gracias a la tenue luz de luna que se filtraba en una ventanilla situada en lo más alto de la habitación.

Gracias a Dios que no era muy grande porque si no, Lucy y Jack hubieran escuchado los gemidos de agonía y placer que el menor dejaba salir de sus labios cada que su amante le jalaba el pene de arriba hacia abajo con su mano izquierda y le incitaba a relajarse con su otra mano trabajando en torno a las orillas de su ano.

Hubo un pequeño intermedio en el que casi todo fue silencio, debido a la práctica idea de Thor de callar a su amado con un beso, uno que superó con creces a todos los que se habían dado antes. O eso creyó él, pues contrario a los toques carnales impregnados de excitación que le estaba administrando a la parte baja del menor, aquel gesto fue más bien una caricia.

Fue un suspiro robado que no pudo llegar a emitir sonido alguno. Como si estuvieran degustando el sabor de la propia esencia de su amante: lento y profundo, sin llegar a ser descarado.

Era algo fuera de lo que antes hubieran probado, como lo había sido durante cada noche de los tres meses que siguieron a la recuperación de Loki. Hacerle el amor había sido para el rubio, una de las experiencias más completas e íntimas que había conocido a lo largo de su no tan extensa vida.

Para Loki había sido casi lo mismo, como probar cada resquicio del mundo en un sólo acto. Tan maravilloso como el tener todo el conocimiento del mundo y tan angustiante como no querer compartirlo por miedo a que te quedes sin nada.

Y allí estaban otra vez, sucumbiendo a esa pasión ahora sazonada con amor que los hacía temblar de lo bien que se sentía.

Los dedos de Thor tocaron curiosos, como si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes, las paredes rugosas pero suaves del recto del menor. Intentó incrustarlos más en él cuando este lloriqueó en su boca de la excitación, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no podía ir más lejos sin meterle casi toda la mano y no quería lastimarlo.

Si Loki hubiera sabido los pensamientos del mayor en ese momento no hubiera dudado en tomar su mano e intentar la maniobra que este había descartado. Lo único que deseaba era sentirlo más cerca, más próximo a sus entrañas.

Y su amante, entendiendo lo que quería su hermoso joven de ojos verdes, prosiguió a desalojar aquel lugar que pronto volvería a ser separado por otra parte de su anatomía, muchísimo más adecuada para la tarea.

Pero antes, lo ensalivó. Esa era quizá su parte favorita de todo el acto: sentir las vibraciones del interior de Loki en su propia boca, cuando su lengua recorría el camino previamente marcado por sí mismo.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó con la voz tan ronca que parecía la de un oso.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó el menor, privado del trance en el que se encontraba, cuando Thor se había puesto a la altura de sus ojos con ayuda de sus manos y piernas, para no aplastarlo.

—Ponte de espaldas y apóyate en tus extremidades.

—¿Cómo una maldita yegua? —protestó.

—Como un maldito caballo —le gruñó Thor, logrando que este obedeciera de inmediato, ya que cuando el mayor se ponía así a Loki simplemente no le daba por contradecirlo—. Ahora levanta el culo, dulzura.

Gritó. No pudo evitar el no hacerlo. Claro que estaba acostumbrado a aquella lengua que ya tantas veces le hubiera babeado su entrada sin oposición alguna, lo que era nuevo era la posición que ahora ostentaban.

Casi aúlla y se pone a cantarle a la luna de lo bien que se sentía aquello, preguntándose, con su único resquicio de cordura latente, por qué demonios no había accedido a ello desde la primera vez que Thor le sugiriera usar esa posición.

Pronto comenzó a desear que no fuera la lengua del rubio sino su pene el que lo profanara de aquella manera. Tan profundo, tan adentro. Se lo imaginó y no pudo hacer más que levantar más sus glúteos esperando que el mayor o lo acabara de aquella manera o lo hiciera con aquel gordo y gran trozo de carne que tenía entre las piernas.

—Lo quiero entre mis nalgas ya. —Fue su ruego constante pero inentendible para los oídos humanos.

Al fin Thor oyó una casi tenue súplica por parte del menor, que le sirvió como señal para dejar aquello y concentrarse en otra tarea aún más fructífera, una que implicaría para él el obtener placer por medio del contacto directo y no sólo de estar observando el del ser amado.

De un tirón, penetró a Loki y este maulló en aprobación cuando obtuvo lo que llevaba mucho rato atrás pidiendo. Hacía mucho que no utilizaban lubricante, en lo poco que llegaron a hacerlo, ya que como en el fragor del momento, la saliva fungía como uno un tanto más divertido de aplicar.

El interior de Loki ya estaba acostumbrado no sólo a su tamaño, sino también a las venas resaltadas que adornaban el tallo de su miembro, a la redondez semi esférica de la cabeza de este y a la fuerza de su pelvis contra sí. Sensaciones punzantes que recibía de cada una de ellas para formar en su mente un mosaico de luces centellantes que habían logrado quedar impregnadas en su memoria hasta el que, el menor esperaba, fuera el fin de sus días.

Algo así de impresionante era lo que ahora formaba parte de su rutina diaria. El correrse en los brazos del otro, ya fuera por medio de caricias, insinuaciones o incitaciones por parte de alguno de los dos, mejoraba y construía una relación mucho más allá de la que inicialmente habían pensado podrían tener. Aquello era luz en la oscuridad, encontrar paz donde antes hubiera tormento.

Y allí estaban de nuevo, con la cama moviéndose al compás de Thor, respondiendo a una estocada dada para explorar la actual estrechez de su pareja: reconociendo el terreno, tanteándolo, languideciéndolo para después de un minuto precipitarse con el ritmo adecuado y desenfrenado contra lo que le pareciera la creación más sagrada de la tierra.

Si el lecho no hubiera sido mandado hacer con un muy buen carpintero, ya se habría descompuesto de tanto golpeteo y peso puesto contra él. Era un alivio que este no chirriara o Loki bien sabía que sería demasiado difícil dar una explicación a los sirvientes a la mañana siguiente.

Desde la primera vez que tuvieran sexo, el menor no había vuelto a sentir como si Thor lo fuera a partir a la mitad por la manera tan demandante e intensa con la que empalara actualmente a su cavidad anal, y no es que no tuviera mucho punto de comparación. Otras veces previas había sido igual de insistente pero nunca rayando en la locura.

Así pues, lo único que atinaba ver era el color hueso de la pared con la que sentía, iba a chocar su frente de tanto que el rubio lo empujaba hacia adelante cada que se introducía y salía de él. Y aunque el menor no se quejaba de ello, claro que no.

Estaba encantado al sentir cada fibra de su piel tierna abrirse más para recibir a Thor. El punto de dónde provenía su mayor placer palpitaba y se retorcía gozoso por la atención que estaba recibiendo de parte del pene más que erecto del rubio.

Pero Loki quería más, necesitaba que el mayor le diera más de todas aquellas sensaciones.

Con una sola mano logró mantenerse en equilibrio, gracias a que su cuerpo era todavía muy liviano, y con la otra jaló una de sus nalgas, que en ese punto ya no recordaba si era la derecha o la izquierda, abriendo más el lado de su cavidad que sabía le daría mayor acceso a su punto débil.

Lo que no anticipó es que con ello, también le daba un pase libre a Thor para ver su rosado anillo de músculos que casi rayaban en lo carmín, cuyos bordes sensibles y palpitantes se retorcían, desesperados por estrujar el miembro del rubio. Aquello excitó en sobre manera al mayor, quien dejó de sostener su costado para contribuir a la acción extravagante del menor, estirando su otra nalga y quedando así únicamente sostenido de su cadera.

Llegado a ese punto ellos dos eran ya sólo un cúmulo de extremidades y gemidos, casi rayando en los gruñidos. Fue entonces que Thor se dio cuenta de que aquello tampoco era suficiente: quería sentir la blanca y nívea piel sudorosa del otro contra la suya.

Decidido, ralentizó un tanto sus embistes y comenzó a repartir besos sobre la delicada espalda del otro, lo cual hizo sentir al menor muchísimo más en las nubes que el desfogue desaforado que había tenido lugar anteriormente.

Sintió cómo Thor se acomodaba sobre él, aplastando su amplio pecho encima de su espalda. Él sólo se dejó hacer, retorciéndose de manera que ambos encajaran, a lo que Thor apresuradamente tuvo que ajustar su pene hacia un lado porque no quería dejar de friccionarlo contra ese cálido hueco que tanto amaba.

El peso del enorme cuerpo del rubio le hacía sentir no sólo el éxtasis del roce entre ambos, sino que hacía parecer aquello como si fuera un suceso introspectivo, casi espiritual.

Ya no estaban en cuatro, más bien parecía que Thor se retorcía sobre la espalda de Loki con desespero, intentando obtener el mismo resultado que antes y lográndolo gracias a la flexión constante que sus codos y rodillas le proporcionaran, casi como si hiciera lagartijas pero usando la complexión del menor como punto de apoyo.

Su pierna derecha se flexionaba incansablemente para darle impulso en su maniobra, deseaba llegar más profundo, rasgar la parte de Loki que entendía era aquella más sensible, más tierna de su recto. Repartió mordidas y lamió allí donde su boca encontraba un punto blanco sin alguna marca que hubiera dejado en aquellas últimas semanas, exceptuando la del lunar en el omoplato izquierdo de Loki que ya era una mancha morada de tanta succión que Thor le aplicaba cuando después del coito, descansaban abrazados de costado.

Estaban a punto de estallar, cuando a Thor se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de hacerlo de otro modo y sin salirse del quinceañero, lo haló hacia él para que quedara sentado sobre su regazo, todavía ambos de espaldas a la puerta. Quería estar abrazándolo por detrás cuando se corriera, un simple deseo que no hizo más que aumentar su libido hasta las estrellas y más allá.

Brincoteos irregulares por parte del menor que fueron ideados e incitados por el empuje del mayor hacia su húmedo hoyo, tuvieron el impacto inesperado de casi nublarle la vista al menor y hacerlo soltar un par de lágrimas.

Aquello era ya demasiado y lo fue aún más cuando Thor apretó sus caderas y sin otra cosa que un gruñido, redirigió su cabalgata al percatarse de que Loki no podría seguir más el ritmo que él necesitaba. Tomó sus caderas y las apretó fuerte, no con el afán de dejar moretones allí, sino porque para cargar el cuerpo del quinceañero necesitaba un buen punto de agarre.

Se iba desmayar si aquello no paraba, ya no podía aguantar más.

—Tho-ooor, me, me ven-vengo —lloriqueó con apenas un halito de aliento.

Puntos negros difuminados fue lo último que Loki vio, antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás y apoyarla en el hombro de Thor, mientras sentía como se desgarraba por dentro y descargaba todo su semen en las colchas.

El mayor lo siguió pronto, dejando toda su esencia en forma de chorros en el interior de Loki. Ambos tomaron grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando respirar regularmente. Se rindieron a los pocos segundos, el menor reposando muy a gusto sobre el pecho de su amante y el otro apoyándose en un brazo para sostenerlos.

—¿Cómo estás cariño?

La pregunta tomó al más pequeño de sorpresa y lo alejó de sus nulos pensamientos, arrancándole una sonrisa pícara que Thor sólo pudo vislumbrar cuando el primero se dio la vuelta sobre su regazo para estar ambos, por fin, cara a cara.

Caricias fueron dadas sobre sus mejillas barbudas y coloreadas por el reciente ejercicio realizado y el rubio no pudo hacer más que besar encantado, la nariz del otro.

—Estoy bien amor —contestó tranquilamente, pleno y feliz.

Se besaron. Esta vez, sin siquiera abrir la boca. Sólo disfrutando del roce de sus labios contra los del contrario. Un símbolo del afecto tierno, contrastante con el acto previo.

Fue cuando Loki se apartó del rostro de Thor para decirle un chiste, que por medio de la visión periférica, logró vislumbrar un movimiento a un costado de la cabeza del rubio y giró un tanto la suya para ubicarlo, pues aún estaba aturdido por el exorbitante y reciente orgasmo.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral en un parpadeo y lo hizo quedarse lívido, hecho que Thor notó e hizo que frunciera el ceño. Sin embargo, antes de que este llegara a pronunciar pregunta alguna, Loki le susurró la respuesta:

—Sif.

…

 **Ya sé. Lo siento *se va corriendo y se esconde*. Tenía que pasar, ustedes y yo sabíamos que tenía que pasar. Ahora estoy curiosa, ¿cómo creen que irá todo a partir de aquí? Sintonícenos dentro de dos semanas con la continuación de esta, su telenovela favorita (soy de México, no me juzguen).**


	20. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **N/A. Ya no sé qué decirles con respecto a la hora XD.**

…

Capítulo Diecinueve

En un principio había creído que estaba soñando.

Pero entonces recordó que había salido de su casa rumbo a la mansión _Stardust_ , ya entrada la noche y con indicios de que pronto llovería, lo cual, precisamente, no tardó en ocurrir ni bien bajó del carruaje.

En ese momento no le extrañó que nadie le abriera cuando tocó, ya que el ruido de la recién comenzada tempestad y la falta de aldaba para llamar a la puerta, no ayudaban en nada a tal cometido.

Sin embargo una vez dentro y con ayuda del juego de llaves que siempre portaba con él el servicial Charles, no tardó en percatarse de que no había nadie en la gran casa. Después, riéndose de sí misma, resonó en su cabeza que no debía ser raro dado que había una pequeña casucha en el patio destinada a alojar a los empleados.

Se había quitado las botas por lo que en el recinto, lo único que se escuchaba eran las gotas que se precipitaban contra las baldosas del tejado.

Dio un par de vueltas por los amplios corredores que conectaban una estancia de la mansión con otra y pasó por la que esperaba algún día, fuera el salón en donde Thrud y su marido dieran fiestas al por mayor.

Siguió caminando pensando en la razón que la había empujado a arribar allí a esa hora y en esas condiciones atmosféricas. Ya tenía un par de semanas que no visitaba a su hijo adoptivo y se sentía culpable porque, por alguna razón, su subconsciente la impulsaba a creer que era participe de algún tipo de ardid contra ella que su esposo estaba llevando a cabo.

Aquello era injusto y lo sabía, pero últimamente todo se le estaba saliendo de la manos, empezando porque su hija no paraba de molestarla con que quería al muchacho de regreso y acabando con las tensiones que había entre sus amigas al ser algunos de sus esposos partidarios de las políticas del rey y otros, los miembros más encumbrados del parlamento, que estaban en desacuerdo con ellas.

Fue al soltar un suspiro por lo bajo, que cayó en la cuenta de que aquel sonido tan agudo no lo había efectuado ella con su boca. No. Aquello provenía de otra parte y se quedó helada cuando reconoció lo que era: un gemido.

Estando consciente ahora de todo lo que la rodeaba para no chocar con algo y hacer ruido alguno, avanzó a pasos agigantados hasta la que sabía eran las habitaciones de las que se había apropiado su marido, a un costado de las de Loki, para cuidarlo.

Tuvo que acercarse más a cada una de las dos puertas contiguas para asegurarse de que aquellos espantosos sonidos, que presentía eran los de una cama golpeando contra la pared, no provenían de la alcoba de Loki sino de la de su esposo.

Dudó. No quería acabar de separar la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, del marco, pero tampoco quería cerrarla. Estaba en un punto muerto en donde los gruñidos y sollozos ahogados no hacían más que ponerla en un estado de desesperación nunca antes vivido por ella.

¿Acaso eso era lo que habían sentido sus amigas cuando se habían enterado de que sus maridos compartían lecho con otras?

Por acto reflejo su mente se negó a creer que era eso lo que precisamente estaba sucediendo en aquel cuarto y desafiando a su propia inseguridad, empujó poco a poco aquella barrera que la separaba de la verdad.

"Estoy dormida, estoy segura de que sigo en mi habitación y estoy teniendo una pesadilla, nada más".

Y es que esa era la única explicación que le pareció razonable cuando reconoció la espalda de Thor sobre la gran cama, que ni siquiera se había molestado en cubrir con el dosel, retorciéndose sobre un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

Se quedó en shock y no sólo por lo que tal cosa implicaba, sino porque nunca en su vida había tenido frente a sus ojos algo tan salido de la parte animal del ser humano y también por lo impropio que se le hacía ver a su marido todo desnudo junto con la parte baja de otra persona, sin una sábana que los tapara.

En un momento de desapego que tuvo, sólo pudo quedarse contemplando, gracias al ángulo que tenía de la escena, cómo el miembro hinchado de su marido, salía y entraba de la que creyó, era una vagina que se apretaba y se aflojaba en torno a la intimidad de Thor.

Se preguntó si así de impúdica se miraba su parte cuando ellos habían hecho aquello. Pero entonces la golpeó de lleno el hecho de que ellos nunca habían copulado en una posición tan indecente como esa en la que alguien aplastaba a su pareja bajo él, únicamente apoyándose de sus extremidades.

Lo que la regresó a la realidad fue la ternura con que de repente su esposo había comenzado a besar la espalda blanca de su amante. Era algo tan cándido y puro que la descolocó aún más si se podía por lo contrastante de aquello, con la rudeza con la que sus partes bajas seguían interactuando.

Dio un paso hacia atrás por instinto al pensar que la habían descubierto, cuando Thor de repente se sentó de espaldas a ella y jaló con él al que ahora podía ver, era el pequeño cuerpo de su amante. Lamentablemente, la colocó en dirección a la pared, permitiendo con ello que Sif reconociera de ella únicamente que era poseedora de un cabello tan negro como el carbón.

Ni siquiera era rubia y aquello hizo que su corazón se partiera un poco más. ¿Por qué Thor jamás había tenido relaciones así con ella si eso era lo que le gustaba? ¿Por qué había tenido que buscar a otra para darle algo así si ella podía haber accedido a dejar su orgullo y buenas maneras de lado para complacerlo?

Cada vez los sonidos iban en crescendo en la habitación y Sif seguía asombrada al presenciar cómo aquello se tornaba en una reyerta salvaje en la que su esposo luchaba por mantenerse dentro de la otra figura y cómo esta parecía estar tan desesperada como él para hacer lo mismo.

Su marido se le asemejó un oso embravecido que gruñía y mordía a su presa para después acariciarla y lamerla, como si la estuviera reconfortando antes de acabarla.

Los gemidos agudos provenían de la mujer, pero por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, estos le parecían diferentes.

Entonces sucedió el punto de culminación que ella había estado temiendo sin saber por qué y un gritó reverberó por toda la habitación. El de Thor fue menos escandaloso pero no dejó de notar, por la tensión y temblor de su cuerpo, que se había derramado en el interior de la otra.

Cuando ambos se estaban besando aún en esa posición, fue que Sif tuvo consciencia de que sus mejillas estaban húmedas y de que, mientras una de sus manos estaba apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, la otra se estaba apretando sobre su boca y su nariz, tan fuerte que por un instante creyó que tal vez le quedaría una marca en ese lugar.

Las palabras que dejó salir su marido y la entonación dulce con que las dijera fueron quizá las que acabaron de darle el tiro de gracia.

Le había dicho "cariño", a ella. A esa mujer que no le había dado nada más que su cuerpo. Que sólo lo miraba en sus momentos buenos, probablemente únicamente durante la noche cuando la necesitaba para copular y ya. Y se lo había dicho de una forma tan contraria a lo impersonal que sonaba con ella que un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a aflorar en su pecho.

Uno que murió cuando otro pensamiento llegó sacudiendo todo su ser: ¿y si la dejaba embarazada?

"No. No puede hacer eso, no a mí. No a sus hijos ", pensó.

Con suma facilidad su esposo cargó el cuerpo de su amante y le dio la vuelta para quedar de frente, o al menos así le pareció pues su cuerpo cubría la cara de la prostituta que había osado interferir en su matrimonio.

Le respondió y aquello fue aún peor. Tenía que salir de allí.

Ya no podía seguir haciéndose eso a sí misma. No quería oír cómo se decían cosas íntimas o se declaraban amor eterno, como parecía que harían en ese momento. Ya vería como resolvería todo eso, pero ese día no. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era ir a casa y llorar libremente.

Pero estando tan distraída al verlos besarse el uno enredado en el otro, para así seguir recordando que aquello era cierto y no un invento de su cabeza, dio un paso en falso y tropezó con una hendidura que tenía el suelo, haciendo apenas un sonido.

Uno que le costó ver los ojos verdes más brillantes que había contemplado en su vida, con tal de asegurarse de que no se habían percatado de su presencia, regresarle el gesto.

Unos orbes que ya conocía pero que su cerebro no alcanzó a registrar durante el tiempo que estos se quedaron petrificados observándola con la boca abierta de su portador.

Y de repente todo encajó en su cabeza y la luz de la luna bastó para darle forma a cada parte de ese semblante, de ese cuadro que estaba frente a ella.

—Sif. —Escuchó el susurro que abandonó aquellos labios que habían plantado miles de sonrisas en la faz de su primogénita, cuando le soltaban una broma.

El muy descarado no sólo estaba teniendo la desfachatez de encararla en tal acto aberrante sino que encima le hablaba como si fueran iguales, como si ellos tuvieran las mismas canonjías. Como si él no fuera la cosa más repugnante del Universo.

Pero esto trajo consigo otra idea mucho más espeluznante y la realización de ello la hizo casi desmayarse.

—Thor, ¿qué has hecho?

Antes de que el hombre rubio acabara de darse la vuelta para verla, ella salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de aquel horrible lugar.

….

Sintió como el miembro de Thor se ponía flácido dentro de él mucho más rápido de lo que había hecho en cualquier otra situación y se concibió tan abandonado cuando de repente el mayor lo había casi empujado, saliéndose de él, para seguir a aquella mujer con sólo una sábana cubriéndolo.

Entendía la preocupación y el terror que inundaban la voz de su pareja al gritar el nombre de su esposa, pero lo que no comprendía aún era por qué se había sorprendido de tal reacción, de su reacción.

Había imaginado tanto ese momento que ya le parecía más como un recuerdo borroso, un _dejà vu_. Uno en el que el sentía que estaba próximo a morir porque, literalmente lo estaba.

Pero no era así. Todo aquello era más bien como un prado lleno de flores que se había visto opacado durante mucho tiempo por una nube, pero al que ahora lograba alcanzarlo la luz del sol y el viento que mecía todas las flores.

Calma. ¿Acaso esa era la calma antes de la tormenta a la que los escritores hacían alusión a veces?

—Se fue, tengo que alcanzarla, tengo que… ¡Por Dios Loki, ¿qué demonios haces?! —Aquel grito casi lo hace retroceder en sus pasos pero decidió que no se amilanaría, no cuando ya no tenía nada que perder.

—Quiero un abrazo. ¿El que Sif nos haya visto cambia acaso tus sentimientos por mí?

Tragó saliva. Claro que no, el que su mujer hubiera encontrado su secreto era algo que no reducía el sentimiento que le inspiraba el quinceañero ni mucho menos. Pese a ello, tampoco ayudaba el pánico que bañaba cada centímetro de su anatomía.

Tomó el delgado cuerpo en sus brazos y lo guió hacia el lecho que minutos antes compartieran a gusto.

Se la pasó besándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Adoraba ese cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho con ningún otro, por eso era que la desesperación no lo abandonaba, ¿qué haría sin él? ¿Qué haría si su esposa decidía acusarlo de incitador?

Loki dejó que el mayor lo arrullara, parecía que tal cosa lo hacía mantenerse sereno. Thor aun no lo entendía, pero no tenían nada que temer.

Él tal vez lo hubiera hecho alguna vez, cuando había creído que el encuentro con su padre sería inevitable, ya que sus acciones sólo podrían llevarlo a un lugar en concreto después de que cruzara el umbral de la muerte.

Ahora ya no tenía aquel miedo, pues no estaría solo en ese lugar, Thor estaría con él. La muerte no los separaría ni mucho menos, se juró, después de todo ambos tenían su pase directo al infierno firmado y sellado, sólo necesitaban hacerlo valer y ya estaba.

—Mañana lo solucionaremos.

—Tal vez no haya un mañana.

Se despegaron y atraparon sus orbes en los del otro. Loki relajó su semblante y sonrió de medio lado con confianza y burla para que aquello pareciera un juego. Poco a poco las cejas levantadas y la nariz fruncida de Thor fueron perdiendo su nitidez hasta que se convirtieron en un gesto de pura condescendencia.

Si Loki no sentía inquietud alguna, él tampoco. Por lo menos durante lo que durara el resto de la noche y la madrugada.

…

Pasaron tres días en los que Sif se negó a salir de su habitación, a comer, a cumplir sus deberes y todo lo que alguna vez en la vida le había parecido importante. Sólo tenía retazos de lo que sucedía afuera por lo que su fiel sirviente, Jane, le contaba cuando le preparaba el baño.

Su marido no había vuelto a casa en todo aquel tiempo.

Casi se había echado a reír cuando escuchó aquello provenir de la boca de Jane. Estaba claro en dónde se encontraban las prioridades del rubio o con quién estaban, mejor dicho.

Aquello era un insulto hacia su persona, hacia su papel y hacia su función, no sólo como esposa, sino como la madre de sus hijos que era.

No por eso pudo dejar de seguir llorando y vomitando la bilis que aún le quedaba después de que hubiera expulsado de su cuerpo ya todo su alimento.

Había analizado todas las posibilidades que se abrían ante ella y la única que le había parecido la más prudente era llevarse a sus hijos a Liverpool, a vivir en casa de sus padres.

Y es que tan sólo deseaba ser reconfortada por alguien, ser una niña pequeña otra vez para ir a refugiarse en brazos de su padre o peor, quería jamás haberle dicho que sí aquel día a Thor. Que sí podría soportar el no ser amada por él, que sí podría enamorarlo cada día de su vida…

Se había equivocado hasta el fondo.

Sin embargo, ya nada podía hacer contra ello, lo hecho estaba hecho y la vida no era un cuento en el que todo se arreglaba por arte de magia con sólo anhelarlo.

Tampoco podía ir con sus padres porque tal cosa generaría preguntas de toda clase, unas que no estaba segura de querer responder, al menos no con la verdad. De hecho, llegados a ese punto, no estaba segura ya de nada.

¿Cuándo había sido que Thor había comenzado a tener aquel tipo de preferencias? ¿Las había tenido siempre? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué demonios no le había dicho nada cuando se habían conocido?

Se disculpó con Dios por conjurar a sus peores enemigos y procedió a darse una explicación a su última pregunta. Claro que no podía, si lo decía o tan siquiera lo daba entender, hubiera sido suicidio.

Y es que seguía incrédula ante tal revelación. La magnitud de todo aquello todavía no la golpeaba por completo y es que de repente le había entrado el pánico de que aquello fuera hereditario o contagioso, ¿qué tal si su pequeño Magni adquiría tal enfermedad?

Debía proteger a sus hijos a toda costa de aquel insano padecimiento de su marido.

Fue ahí donde se le ocurrió que ese extraño modo de aparearse y de sentirse atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo, no era algo que Thor pudiera haber tenido desde pequeño sino que era Loki quien había traído el germen a su hogar, como lo había hecho con la desobediencia que ahora ella le adjudicaba a su pequeña hija.

—Mamá, no sé qué está pasando pero Magni tiene miedo, ¿por qué no sales?

La voz quebrada de su hija la hizo caer en la cuenta de que aquel teatrito que estaba interpretando no estaba siendo un castigo para su esposo, como su inconsciente había planeado, sino causa de temor para sus pequeños.

—Mami, ¿estás enferma? ¿Te duele algo? —Se oyó un susurro que por ser mucho más bajo que el anterior, la puerta apenas y la dejó oír.

—¡Te dije que esperaras abajo!

—¡Tú no eres mi jefe!

—Basta.

El silencio imperó al otro lado de la puerta. Habían deseado tanto que su madre diera indicios de que no los había olvidado, de que les importaba, que había sido como un bálsamo para su corazón el que la mujer los mandara callar.

—Saldré para la cena, así que los quiero listos y bien vestido para entonces, Fiorella.

—S-sí, señora. —Fue la pronta respuesta.

Por supuesto que sabía que la nana estaba allí con sus bebés, no por nada la había elegido como la más apta para el puesto, y tampoco se le pasó el hecho de que a propósito la sirvienta había dejado que ambos niños interactuaran a sus anchas con ella.

Fiorella la conocía. Sabía que sin un aliciente lo suficientemente fuerte como eran sus hijos, no saldría de su auto confinamiento.

Así que se relajó. Dejó de pensar en aquello que la atormentaba y le dio paso a una de las tareas más cotidianas y que llenaban la mayor parte de su tiempo normalmente: engalanarse.

Llamó a Jane e hizo los arreglos pertinentes tanto con su persona, como con su habitación. Sus hijos no debían saber que había estado llorando, que había roto una vasija y rayado algunos de sus candelabros al tirarlos contra la pared.

No debían estar conscientes de lo inestable que había estado en aquellos días.

Cuando se encontró con sus vástagos para la cena, estos la encontraron como siempre: como una reina, estoica e imperturbable.

Sin embargo, Magni notó algo distinto en los ojos de su madre, una extraña tirantez o incomodidad, como si no se creyera el papel que estaba llevando a cabo.

Tal vez fuera joven, pero conocía a su madre muchísimo más que su hermana, que no había dejado de parlotear en toda la cena, sin percatarse de lo tensos que estaban los hombros de su progenitora ni del tic que hacía que de repente apretara sus labios cada que su hermana mencionaba a Loki.

También percibía el hecho de que su mente no estaba allí, con ellos, por completo sino que se encontraba dispersa en lo que fuera que la estuviera atormentando. Algo impropio de ella, pero no de su padre, quien la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en otro lado.

—Madre, ¿ahora tú también te irás como padre?

La pregunta de su joven hijo la desconcertó por completo. Entendía a qué se refería su pequeño con ello y no quería que esa fuera una de las cualidades que sus hijos le adjudicaran conforme crecieran. Ella nunca había descuidado sus deberes como en los tres días pasados…, y nunca lo volvería a hacer.

Supo entonces cuál era la solución, pero para ejecutarla tendría que mantenerse lo más serena posible y actuar con la cabeza fría.

Sería ella quien indicara cómo y cuándo, el telón tenía que bajar.

… **.**

 **Estoy triste porque no he podido ir a ver** _ **Endgame**_ **, la gente con la que iría me canceló y la única persona que conozco del** _ **fandom**_ **se fue a otra ciudad a estudiar la uni. No explica por qué no abarqué más en este capítulo (LOL), pero tenía que decirlo, nos vemos en dos semanas.**


	21. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO XX**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **N/A. Estoy muy feliz porque llegamos al capítulo veinte. Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos pero henos aquí :3.**

…

Capítulo Veinte

Cuando ella llegó, pudo vislumbrar cómo todo lo que él y Thor habían vivido, desde las noches de baile sin música, hasta los paseos por la tarde sin dar explicaciones a nadie; había llegado a su fin.

Y un miedo se instaló en lo profundo de su tórax.

Tal vez había pensado, en su estupidez, que Sif no tomaría cartas en el asunto o que simplemente lo dejaría pasar como las otras esposas cuyos maridos tenían amantes hacían, pero no.

Habían estado sentados, tomando el desayuno en la veranda que daba al patio, cuando Jane había irrumpido en el recinto con una mirada cargada de veneno para con Loki y que se transformó en otra de sumisión en cuanto Thor levantó una ceja en respuesta a tal gesto.

Al quinceañero le hubiera dado un ataque de risa allí mismo, si no hubiera sido porque su mente aguda ya había deducido la razón que había traído a aquella mujer hasta allí.

Una carta le fue entregada al mayor y antes de que preguntaran su procedencia, la mensajera ya se había retirado del lugar mientras el rubio rompía el sello lacrado de un dragón con la cola enroscada en una espada, símbolo representativo del título nobiliario de Thor, y comenzaba a leer.

Ahora Loki por fin entendía la inquietud que en el preciso momento del descubrimiento invadiera a Thor, porque ahora él temía, si no a la muerte, al hecho de que lo sacaran de aquella ensoñación en la que él había sido casi el dueño, amo y señor de la mansión _Stardust_.

Lo más triste es que había sido feliz, riendo y haciendo el amor con Thor, así como dando órdenes y viendo cómo estas eran cumplidas en un santiamén por los sirvientes, quienes al no tener una autoridad de mayor rango que el rubio, le obedecían sin poner peros o hacer gestos de perplejidad o asombro.

Era lógico lo que la misiva decía. Así que no preguntó nada, sólo esperó.

—Sif quiere verme.

Aquello lo golpeó de lleno, a pesar de que se lo esperaba. Sentía que de pronto las paredes que circundaban el recinto comenzaban a cerrarse en torno a él y que eventualmente lo aplastarían.

—Loki, Loki, dulzura. —De alguna manera Thor había llegado frente a él y lo estaba abrazando—. Por favor tranquilízate, todo estará bien.

No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había acabado en el suelo frío de madera o cómo era que había empezado a hiperventilar y a llorar. Estaba asustado. Quizás en aquella noche no hubiera acabado de digerir la situación, pero ahora lo hacía.

"No quiero que esto termine, no quiero", pensó con desespero.

Un peso más se añadió a sus conjeturas cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo extraño que era que la carta hubiera tardado cuatro días en arribar y de que fuera entregada de una manera tan ceremoniosa.

Thor empezó a acariciarle el cabello y a susurrarle palabras de aliento al oído, pero aun así todavía no podía dejar de pensar que el Apocalipsis se avecinaba de manera inminente.

—No vayas, no vayas con ella —rogó con la voz quebrada al mayor, quien se despegó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Loki, te prometo que no voy a dejar que nada malo pase.

—Mentira, no puedes prometer eso…—Contraatacó el quinceañero achicando los ojos y juntando las cejas en un gesto de inconformidad.

—En todo caso, si algo sucede tendrás que irte, yo me echaré la culpa…

—¡No! —exclamó rápidamente—. No te atrevas a dejarme solo, no voy a…

—Dulzura escúchame, he dejado varios fajos de dinero en la gaveta del tocador de mi cuarto… Si no vuelvo —le dijo elevando la voz al ver que Loki intentaba hablar—, _si no vuelvo_ tendrás que tomarlo e irte de aquí. No tuve mucho tiempo para arreglar las cosas pero te escribiré una carta para que se la entregues a mi madre, ella está en Nueva York, así que tendrás que tomar un barco. Te dará trabajo y un hogar, la necesitarás y ella necesitará un hijo…

No se escuchó más que el trinar de los pájaros y la caída del agua que generaba el canal de riego del patio, diseñado para mantener el verdor de las plantas que estaban en flor en esa época.

Tanto Jack como Lucy se habían apartado de aquel contexto y no sólo porque desde el instante en que Jane pisara la casa les fuera dada la orden de mantenerse al otro lado de la mansión, sino porque al oír tanto barullo, habían corrido a socorrer al amo para encontrar una escena demasiado íntima y extraña, lo que los había impulsado a quedarse muy al margen de cualquiera que fuera la situación.

Mientras tanto, Thor meditaba lo que acababa de decir y se permitía sincerarse consigo mismo al aceptar que probablemente no regresaría vivo de su casa. Su único consuelo en el asunto era suponer que Sif ya habría sacado de su hogar a sus vástagos para que estos no se enteraran de nada.

Quería seguir confiando en que su esposa no haría nada que pudiera dañarlo pero ni siquiera había podido ver su cara aquella noche como para saber qué reacción esperar. Tampoco había regresado a casa después de ello, pensando que si aquellos días eran los últimos para pasar con Loki, no podría malgastarlos en un asunto perdido.

—Supongo que diga lo que diga, irás.

Esa melodiosa voz, una que estaba tomando tintes un poco más graves, rompió aquel pacto que ambos habían hecho con sus alrededores y que consistía en estar callados el mayor tiempo posible.

El rubio asintió y el quinceañero sólo logró contener un sollozo, que se escuchó como el lamento de un animal herido. Volvió a ser mecido por un par de brazos amables y, en el que sería uno de los pocos momentos de catarsis que tendrían en su vida, le suplicó a Dios que por favor se apiadara de sus almas.

….

Magni estaba viendo cómo Fiorella cepillaba el rubio cabello de su hermana. Actualmente le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, cosa que había sido hace ya un tiempo, un tema de discusión entre ella y su madre.

Thrud dejó escapar un estornudo y tomando un pañuelo de tela, procedió a limpiarse mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo que tenía frente a ella. Fue a través de este que captó la profunda mirada inquisitiva de su hermano menor, la cual la hizo removerse en su asiento.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres? —dijo rodando los ojos por la insistencia de Magni de ir a donde quiera que ella estuviera.

—¿No te parece extraño?

—¿El qué?

—Que mamá haya estado encerrada tanto tiempo en su habitación y que papá no estuviera.

—No seas dramático Magni, fueron sólo tres días y ya sabes que papá nunca está en su recamara.

Magni consiguió la respuesta que quería, no una proveniente de su hermana ni mucho menos, ella sólo le estaba sirviendo para probar algo. Fiorella estaba con los hombros tensos y con la mirada en él. Aunque una vez se dio cuenta de que él se la regresaba la apartó inmediatamente, nerviosa.

Entonces era así. Su padre sí tenía que ver con lo que había pasado los días anteriores. Al principio, y por conclusión de Thrud sobre todo, habían creído que se trataba de un caso aislado. Algo relacionado con las amigas, padres o alguna situación dolorosa de la que Sif se hubiera enterado hace poco.

No había podido descartar ninguna ni preguntarle a su madre directamente, obviamente, y aunque se había comportado de la manera más tierna posible, tampoco le había logrado sacar nada a Jane.

Así que su única opción era su nana, la cual era tan expresiva, que simplemente había apostado por una conjetura y ahí estaba la respuesta.

Apretó la mandíbula, enojado. Aquellas no eran las formas propias de un niño de seis años, como notó Fiorella, ni mucho menos los ojos de uno. Pareciera como si el chiquillo estuviera tan enojado que no cabía en sí mismo del enfado.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la nana vio cómo él simplemente salía con pasos rápidos de la habitación y lo escuchó bajar las escaleras a prisa. Lo llamó un par de veces a voces, insistiendo en que debía regresar para que le quitara la pijama y lo alistase para ir a la casa de los Earnshaw, pero sin dejar de efectuar su tarea previa.

Claro que Magni no quería ir. Se veía obligado a hacerlo. Irían a visitar a la amiga de su hermana y por alguna razón, que ya vislumbraba un poco, su madre también lo había incluido en los planes de Thrud, para fastidio de esta.

Salió al patio, no sin antes escuchar las voces de un par de empleados que le pedían no salir sin ropa apropiada al jardín. El fresco de la mañana era casi gélido y era bien sabido por todos que el menor de los Odinson era proclive a las enfermedades, cosa que en aquel momento al pequeño no podía importarle menos.

La encontró rápido. Estaba bajo un árbol seco y sin hojas. Su madre odiaba ver cualquier tipo de calamidad o representación de muerte, fuera esta humana o no. Aquello era alarmante y lo llevaba a pensar que no todo se había resuelto en realidad.

—Buen día, señora madre.

Ella le dedicó la que parecía una radiante sonrisa en respuesta al pequeño ademán que él hiciera con la cabeza, y se colocó mejor el sombrero verde esmeralda con crisantemos que portaba esa mañana.

Los guantes blancos que envolvían sus manos no hicieron más que complicarle un poco la tarea pero al fin logró meter bajo él un mechón de pelo rebelde que se había salido del tocado. Su vestido del mismo color no hacía más que acentuar su belleza y aunque le costara admitirlo, disimular algunas pequeñas arrugas que ya se le formaban en la frente.

—Hijo mío. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto vio lo poco con lo que estaba vestido su retoño. Cosa que cambió de inmediato, cuando una diligente Eliza llegó corriendo para envolverlo con una chalina—. Gracias, Eliza.

—Madre…

Una mano enguantada se alzó frente a él, callándolo en el acto. Jamás se atrevería a desafiar a su querida madre. Si ella le pedía silencio, eso le daría, a pesar de que se moría de ganas de lanzarle un montón de preguntas.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre salir así al jardín?

—Lo lamento.

La mujer resopló y simplemente volteó de regreso para seguir viendo el fresno de hace un momento. Estiró la mano y sin miramientos, quebró una de las ramas secas del mismo.

—¿Sabes Magni? Pude haber salvado este árbol. —Un soplo de aire hizo que su vestido medio se agitara, lo cual ya era decir bastante, dado lo pesado del atuendo. Aquello hizo parecer a su madre como una ninfa de la naturaleza, con la mirada perdida en la nada—. Tenía todas sus ramas cubiertas de plaga y supe o al menos presentí cuál sería su destino desde un principio si no daba la orden de que podaran cada una de ellas. Pero no lo hice porque no quería privarme de su verdor y vivacidad, porque sabía que al cortarlo ya no sería el mismo fresno que amaba. Dudé y eso hizo que terminara de esta manera.

—Perdón madre. No entiendo —dijo avergonzado y con la cabeza gacha el pequeño Magni, después de un rato de silencio.

La mirada de Sif se posó, tierna, dulce y triste, en su pequeño hijo.

—Oh, no tienes que entenderlo cariño, sólo…, no volveré a dejar que la plaga entre a nuestro hogar.

…

Sentado en un sillón granate de la sala de estar, Loki bostezó. Estaba leyendo el que había sido un diario científico de hacía dos décadas en el que William Buckland había ensamblado ciertos fósiles hallados por los chinos, los cuales creían que se trataban de huesos de dragones o de gigantes.

Suspiró y dejó su lectura una vez más. Era interesantísimo el tema sobre el que estaba leyendo pero no podía realizar un minucioso análisis del mismo si no paraba de temblar. Llegado a esta conclusión, se decidió a divagar en sus pensamientos mientras veía el jardín no muy bien cuidado al que daba el amplio ventanal.

¿Ya habría llegado Thor a la mansión Odinson? Sacudió la cabeza. Por supuesto que no. Ambos recintos estaban a casi una hora del otro y él ni siquiera tenía quince minutos de haber partido. Cabría esperar que quizás apenas llevara un cuarto del camino.

Estaba casi seguro de que tanto Thrud como Magni serían despachados de su casa, dado que Sif odiaría tener que involucrarlos en algo como aquello. Además de que era la única razón por la que le encontraba el sentido a que en la carta estableciera un horario de encuentro.

—Veo que disfrutas de la vista.

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y levantó la mirada para comprobar que la dueña de aquella voz efectivamente estaba frente a él. Aquel vestido con una cola de encajes la hacía ver mucho más exquisita que cualquier mujer de su edad.

Abrumado por tal resolución, sólo atinó a morderse el labio por dentro para que su subconsciente reprimiera los celos que le daba admitir tal cosa. Aquella mujer, por su parte, estaba todo lo recta que podía para poder ver hacia abajo a Loki, ya que este aún no igualaba su estatura.

—Buen día, Lady Si…

Un borrón, seguido de un dolor lacerante se instaló en la mejilla izquierda del quinceañero. No vio venir la fuerte cachetada que logró voltearle la cara en un ángulo de 90° grados, pues ya había comenzado a inclinar la cabeza para presentarle sus respetos a su superior.

—No he podido aguantarme —dijo tranquilamente, poniendo sus guantes en una mesita situada a un costado del sillón—. Lamento tal comportamiento impropio.

—No se preocu…

El segundo bofetón sí lo vio venir pero simplemente cerró los ojos para que el impacto no le causara tanto miedo. Esta vez una pequeña marca fue dejada aunada a la que eran propias de los dedos de Sif. El del anillo de bodas, sonrió con satisfacción la rubia.

Aquello sólo hizo que Loki se quedara en su lugar, callado y con la cabeza semi agachada. Sabía que frente a su rival no podía ganar. Ya lo había visto con sólo el hecho de que ni Jack ni Lucy habían venido a avisarle de la llegada de Sif.

Estaba seguro de que si ella gritaba a voces que él la había atacado, los criados saldrían corriendo a buscar a la policía y esta no dudaría de la palabra de una gran señora como lo era Sif, aunque vieran las marcas rojizas en la cara de Loki.

Contemplar el temblor que su presencia provocaba en el quinceañero, hizo que la rubia optara ya por dejar aquello que su ira la empujaba a hacer un tanto en contra de su buen juicio. Pese a que bien podía saltárselo esta vez, después de todo, estaba frente al amante de su esposo.

—Podría tardarme horas y horas diciéndote la víbora que eres por llegar a mi casa, tomar mi bondad y pagármela yaciendo con _mi marido_. —La calma impregnada en tales palabras resultaron para Loki incluso más tétricas que la amargura con la que Sif tiñó las últimas dos—. Pero no lo haré. No porque no quiera, sino porque me repugnas y el sólo hecho de verte me da asco.

Loki apretó los labios, sabiendo que esta vez y con ella, no podría usar su lengua de plata, como Thor le había denominado a su don de zalamería, para escapar de las palabras de aquella mujer. Unas palabras que lo herían y lo llenaban de tanta impotencia y rabia, que algunas lágrimas se le escaparon en contra de su voluntad.

—Eso ya no funciona conmigo, pequeño Loki —tarareó dulcemente, fijando sus ojos en los de él por un momento y enviando un escalofrío por todo su ser. Sif entonces se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda mientras hacía como si se interesara en la decoración—. Es una elección pobre para mi gusto, pero me imagino que así es como te ha de gustar, a ti y a Thor. —Se aclaró la garganta y a una distancia más larga, volvió a dirigirse a él, retomando su tono pacífico y neutro—. Quiero que te largues. De mi casa, de la ciudad y de la vida Thor. Para siempre.

—No.

—¿Disculpa?

—No lo haré.

Apretó sus manos en puños para aguantar el miedo que la mujer le provocaba, anticipando el golpe que le daría una vez que acabara de acortar la distancia que los separaba. Pero este no llegó, sólo lo hicieron algunos susurros hechos a su oído.

—¿Sabes que puedo enviarte a la horca ahora mismo, acusado de _sodomita_? ¿O que puedo simplemente decirle a la policía que me has robado? Thor nunca sabría qué pasó contigo, ya que ahora mismo apenas estará arribando a _mi casa_ para que le digan que fui a comprar un sombrero, mismo que casualmente está debajo de mi asiento en el carruaje. Por su puesto que ni Lucy ni Jack verán nada, o eso es lo que dirán.

Loki tragó saliva. Ya lo suponía, pero él no quería apartarse de Thor, no por voluntad propia y mucho menos por una coacción. Se negaba a hacerlo, aunque supiera lo humillantes que serían las consecuencias de su decisión.

—Aun así, no lo haré. Él jamás se atrevería a hacerme a mí algo así. —Su voz salió más firme de lo que en un principio planeó y se sintió orgulloso de eso.

—Crees que te ama —concluyó Sif, retomando su posición frente a él, con un semblante impertérrito.

—Lo sé —dijo y por primera vez se atrevió a alzar el mentón con ese aire de rebeldía que siempre portaba en su mirada.

De nuevo un enojo visceral reptó por cada uno de los miembros de Sif y la consumió por completo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así frente a ella? A menos que Thor… Estuvo a punto de explotar en un arranque de ira pura al acabar esa oración en su mente.

Un rayo de lucidez impactó directamente en su conciencia en la fracción de segundo que tardó en perderse dentro de aquella oscuridad, y ella lo aceptó gustosa. No se rebajaría a gritarle o a regodearse de los derechos que tenía por sobre los de un amante. No. Eso sería caer demasiado bajo. Pero podía usar aquello a su favor, si era lista.

—Así que te lo dijo. —Soltó un suspiro e hizo todo lo posible por reflejar lo que bien sabía era un semblante lleno de tristeza y lástima. Al ver una sombra de duda en los ojos esmeralda, supo cómo terminar aquello—. Verás, esta es una práctica comúnmente utilizada por los señores para retener a sus amantes…

—Thor no tiene _amantes_ —le escupió el menor.

—Te tiene a ti, ¿no es cierto? —Un pequeño doblez se hizo presente en el entrecejo de Loki, lo cual, aunado al tono defensivo recientemente usado por él, le daba carta blanca para seguir con su plan—. ¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que dudaría tu "romance" con él? ¿Un par de años más? ¿Creíste que no te dejaría una vez descubrieran su amorío o cuando, al pasar de los años, se aburriera de ti? Dime, tengo curiosidad.

El que apretara los labios y pegara los puños a sus costados, sólo hacía que Sif se diera cuenta de lo mal cimentada y lo frágil que era la confianza entre ambos. Al menos hasta que Loki volvió a tomar valor, sacudió su cabeza como si se estuviera quitando las dudas y volvió a enfrentarla.

—Él no se aburriría de mí ni me dejaría, porque me ama.

Sif sonrió para sus adentros.

—Entonces déjame proponerte un trato.

… **.**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? Dato curioso: mientras escribía toda la última escena, en mi cabeza no paraba de sonar "First Burn". Si no la han escuchado, háganlo. De verdad merece mucho la pena *llora en silencio*.**


	22. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO XXI**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **N/A. Perdón por la tardanza, ya vamos a cerrar el segundo arco argumental y eso me apaniquea. Tengo tanto que contarles pero primero, espero que les guste el capítulo, prácticamente lo parí.**

…

Capítulo Veintiuno

Recordaba a la perfección cómo era que hacía algunos años, cuando apenas su matrimonio estaba comenzando, sus ataques de celos provocaban que al llegar a casa se encerrara en el baño y se pusiera a llorar.

Thor nunca notó aquello hasta que un día Alexandra Winchester, durante un baile de primavera, al intentar pasarse la velada entera acaparando las atenciones de su marido, la hizo perder el autocontrol y explotar en llanto en el carruaje camino a casa.

Sabía que era una forastera en Londres y que por eso no era considerada como alguien importante dentro de los círculos sociales, pero estaba harta de que a las fiestas a las que asistían, la mayoría de las mujeres se le quisieran pegar a su cónyuge como sanguijuelas.

Tuvo el aplomo de guardar las maneras frente a los sirvientes, cuidando no avergonzar ni a Thor ni a sí misma con su comportamiento, hasta que llegó a su habitación y pudo dar rienda suelta a aquello que la atormentaba.

Impactado por ello, Thor le había explicado, abrazándola y acariciando sus mejillas para despojarla de lágrimas, que aquello era necesario para hacerse con un lugar entre los nobles. Lady Winchester era sobrina-nieta de George IV y por lo tanto podría cultivar la amistad de su padre, a través de ella.

El rubio le habló sobre su deseo de ganar amigos dentro del parlamento, no sólo porque su padre había formado parte de aquella élite en el pasado y quería probarse a sí mismo que podía abrirse camino sin él, sino también por conveniencia. Era ese grupo selecto de nobles quienes aprobaban las normas del país, incluidas las que tenían que ver con el comercio.

Después de esto, ella comprendió lo que sucedía. Además de que, al permitirse pensar con claridad, se dio cuenta de que en realidad el rubio todo el tiempo trataba de alejar las manos de aquellas que se le acercaran y les respondía de un modo sumamente formal a como normalmente lo hacía con ella.

También cayó pronto en la cuenta de que Thor ansiaba tener influencia en el parlamento, más que por sus intereses económicos, porque deseaba impartir los ideales que tenía sobre la sociedad a estos.

Sif entendió que su marido no sólo lo quería, sino que tenía la capacidad para efectuar un cambio en la mentalidad de la gente con la que se topaba. Prueba de ello era el hecho de que él, siendo un noble y un burgués, no era despreciado entre ninguno de los dos grupos por su pertenencia al otro.

Tras haber analizado su entorno y el comportamiento de Thor, Sif se juró a sí misma que nunca volvería a tener una rabieta de tal tipo para con su marido. Él no se lo merecía, y fue esto lo que la llevó a incursionar entre las damas londinenses para ganarse de igual manera, su amistad y respeto.

Había sido por Thor, que ella había logrado quitarse de encima sus miedos e inseguridades, por él y por lo que le había dicho aquella noche en su lecho:

—Jamás podría ver a otra persona que no fueras tú Sif, lo prometí ante el altar y aquí te lo reafirmo: nunca te faltaría al respeto de esa manera.

Una mueca deformó los carnosos labios que minutos atrás habían sonreído cuando su portadora viera en la calle a unos niños jugando. Apartó la mirada de la ventana y la dirigió hacia el asiento que su esposo habituaba a ocupar frente a ella.

—Maldito mentiroso.

…

Llevaba casi dos horas esperando por el que le dijeron, sería el pronto retorno de Sif. Cada minuto que pasaba estaba más cerca de hacerle un hoyo al piso de su despacho de tanto que iba y venía por toda su extensión, y no es que esta fuera poca.

Agradecía enormemente el hecho de que su mujer hubiera sacado a sus hijos de la mansión, eso sí. No es que él pensara hacer de aquel encuentro un escándalo pero también entendía que la existencia de un disturbio en su hogar no dependía únicamente de él en ese punto.

—¿Señor?

Había escuchado cómo llamaban a su puerta pero había decidido ignorarlo, hasta que la voz de Jane lo llamó desde el otro lado.

—¿Qué sucede?

Aun así se reusaba a abrir la puerta, no deseaba que se le viera con la cara llena de sudor o con el gesto de profunda ansiedad que él creía su faz reflejaba.

—Sólo vine a avisarle que ya nos retiramos todos a nuestros aposentos.

Aquello desconcertó a Thor en sobremanera y sólo atinó a dar su beneplácito para dicha acción que, como pensó y le corroboró la muchacha, era una orden dada por su esposa.

Apenas se había dejado caer sobre uno de los sofás mullidos, que justamente estaba al otro lado de la entrada del recinto, cuando la perilla giró lentamente y frente a él apareció la hermosa figura de su mujer.

Escrutó el rostro de Sif mientras esta tranquilamente se despojaba de sus guantes, esperando hallar en alguno de sus gestos el sentir de esta y así anticiparse a lo que pudiera venir. Para su sorpresa, no encontró más que un estoicismo que para variar no hizo más que helarle la sangre.

Aquella imperturbabilidad con que los ojos cafés de Sif lo miraban en aquel momento, únicamente había estado reservada para sus hijos o muy rara vez, para sus sirvientes. Era la máscara que vestía cuando tenía una avalancha de sentimientos pero que, por su condición de dama, debía refrenar.

Nunca le había sido dedicado a él un honor tan vergonzoso.

—Saludos, esposo mío.

Como movido por un resorte se puso de pie sin apartar ni un momento la vista de la de Sif, aún más expectante que antes por el saludo tan lleno de formalidad. Pareciera como si estuvieran interpretando un papel en una mala obra de teatro.

Con parsimonia, su mujer se fue acercando a él hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente. Sif era mucho más baja que su esposo, cosa que la hacía siempre verse adorable y encantadora, no así esta vez en la que desprendía un aura de hostilidad contenida.

—Dime algo Thor, ¿hasta cuándo tenías planeado dejar que este "amorío" tuyo continuara?

—Sif…

—No. —La palabra fue tan contundente que entendió aun sin que ella se lo demandara, que no deseaba que le respondiera de verdad—. Ni siquiera puedo alcanzar a concebir qué fue lo que estabas pensando cuando lo comenzaste. No, sí que lo hago. —Sus ojos se hicieron pequeñas rendijas acusadoras—. Lo hacías con tu parte baja.

No es que hubiera subido la voz o estuviera haciendo ademanes demasiado escandalosos, sino que eran los resquicios de ira tan pequeños pero evidentes en lo rígido de su postura y en el constante intento de sus uñas por desgarrar las palmas de sus propias manos, los que lo hacían darse cuenta de que quizá no podría dialogar sobre la situación con ella como había pensado.

—¿Qué pasó con toda la moral, la rectitud, los valores que tanto te vanagloriabas en profesar? —Lanzó la pregunta que fue como dardo: directo a su conciencia. Sif le dio la espalda y así comenzó a hablar mientras movía las manos, como intuyendo que si él no la veía, no podría alterarse—. ¿Qué pasó con aquel hombre que se destacaba entre los demás por no verle la cara a su esposa? —Volteó el cuerpo de golpe y se lo soltó—: ¿Qué pasó con el hombre que no andaba en compañía de meretrices?

Aquello lo enervó de maneras insospechadas, incluso para él. Quiso soltarle una bofetada y aquello lo asustó. Tomó aire y se encaminó a terminar con todo aquel circo de una vez por todas.

—Sif, hablemos como personas racionales…

—¡No te atrevas! —Elevó la voz por fin y un dedo acusador incrustado en su pecho lo hizo percatarse de la rabia que moraba en su dueña.— No te atrevas a minimizar lo que está sucediendo. ¡Tengo todo el derecho de estar irracional! —De repente, el río volvió a su cauce y con él, Sif pareció aplacarse. Para Thor aquello no fue más que un símbolo de mal augurio—. Pero no lo voy a hacer, y no lo voy a hacer porque mañana mismo o mejor aún, esta noche, vas a echar a patadas a _tu meretriz_.

La sangre se le heló. De todas las posibilidades, desde el homicidio público por sodomía de Loki, hasta el de él, nunca había realmente contemplado un escenario así. Bueno, tal vez sí lo había hecho, pero nunca creyó que fuera el camino que Sif tomaría con lo orgullosa que era.

—Sif, te pido perdón de todo corazón, en serio que lo hago y en nombre de Loki, te suplico el de él también.

—Oh Thor, claro que se los concedo —dijo tranquila y rápidamente—. Pero el perdón no repara nada. No puedes resucitar a alguien que mataste pidiéndole perdón. Porque eso fue lo que hiciste conmigo, con mi afecto, con mi confianza. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Es que no puedo hacer algo así. No puedes pedirme que haga algo así —le suplicó el rubio con la voz quebrada.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —le gruñó con los ojos brillantes y los dientes apretados, por fin dándole paso a la rabia.

De repente, sintió que aquella respuesta era lo que de verdad importaba en toda aquella perorata. Si decía que amaba a Loki, ¿qué estaría dispuesta a hacer Sif para sacarlo de su vida?

—¿Sabes que puedo ir con las autoridades y acusarlo de seducirte? ¿De ser un sodomita y un parasito de la sociedad?

—Entonces también me condenarías a mí, porque yo diría que fue consensuado.

—Alegaría tu demencia y me creerían porque nadie pensaría que alguien tan honorable como tú haría algo como eso sin coacción alguna.

—Lo probaría, besándolo frente a toda la audiencia.

Lo abofeteó y volvió a hacerlo, y lo repitió, una y otra vez hasta que sus manos se le dolieron. Intentó hacerlo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban pero el ángulo que le daba su estatura y el cansancio, le impedían causar el impacto que tanto deseaba.

Las mejillas de Thor estaban tan rojas como un tomate. Y él no se movió de su lugar.

—¡Eres un maldito sinvergüenza! ¡Eres una abominación y la escoria de la sociedad! ¡Tú y ese mocoso van a arder en las llamas del infierno! ¡Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso!

Los pequeños puños de la joven rubia impactaron desordenadamente sobre el pecho y los hombros de Thor. No tenían un rumbo fijo en realidad, sólo buscaban cualquier parte que lograran alcanzar en medio del desenfreno de palabras altisonantes e hirientes que la rubia se afanaba por propinar.

Aquello no sólo lo desconcertó, sino que encendió una alarma en su cuerpo porque aquella mujer iracunda con aspecto salvaje, definitivamente no era Sif.

—Sif, ya basta. —Tomó a su esposa fuertemente de ambos brazos y la apretó contra él en un abrazo forzado, en el que su mujer se retorcía y no dejaba de insultarlo— ¡Sif, para esto!

Y como si aquellas palabras rompieran un encantamiento, Sif dejó de moverse y ahí contra su pecho, rompió a llorar.

Fue horrible. Era un llanto lastimero, como si se estuviera desgarrando por dentro o como si hubiera perdido al más amado de sus hijos.

Como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de tajo y sin previo aviso.

De repente, a Thor le pareció que era una niña indefensa que sólo quería hacer daño porque había sido dañada. Quiso reconfortarla y no soltarla nunca, hasta que pudiera volver a ser aquella mujer fuerte y tenaz que cruzaba adversidades y se imponía entre los otros.

Y se dio cuenta de que había sido él quien la había convertido en eso.

Se dejó caer y se quedó arrodillado en el suelo sosteniéndola mientras ella intentaba calmar los espasmos provenientes de sus lamentos. Sacó el pañuelo de tela que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de su levita añil y le limpió con él las mejillas hasta que este estuvo tan empapado que no sirvió más para tal menester.

—¿Desde cuándo?

El susurro lo tomó tan desprevenido que tuvo que esforzarse para que su cerebro decodificara aquellas palabras y su significado. Entendió pronto lo que con ello su mujer estaba preguntando.

—Hace casi tres años.

Ella lo empujo, separándose de él y sentándose sobre el suelo para poder verlo a los ojos. La vista de aquella Sif tan quebrada, le trajo un sabor amargo a su paladar.

—¿Cómo pudiste?

—Te juro que intenté frenarlo. Nunca quise que algo así pasara.

—También me juraste fidelidad y respeto frente a un altar y tampoco lo cumpliste.

Habían vuelto al principio. Uno que Thor todavía no sabía cómo solucionar.

—Sé que es horrible lo que te hice, sé que debería estar muerto por ello y que…

—Que es una abominación. —Thor calló—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto a _mí_? ¿A nosotros? ¿A _nuestros hijos_?

Sí. Sif tenía contemplado usar eso como su jugada maestra y por eso no lo había sacado a relucir, pero con todo lo imprevisto de su llanto, ya no pensaba más que con el corazón hecho trizas; uno que luchaba encarecidamente por seguir latiendo de manera uniforme.

La cara de Thor se torció en un gesto de profundo dolor. No había querido pensar en ello. Podía defender su amor por Loki frente a todas las cosas, excepto esa. No ellos, no sus bebés.

—¿No pudiste pensar que al hacer eso, me exponías a mí, a ellos a la ignominia absoluta? ¿Creíste que yacer con un hombre no tendría consecuencias para tus vástagos? ¿No te das cuenta de que si haces lo que hace un rato dijiste los orillarías a la vergüenza pública, a la deshonra total, al rechazo social?

Thor apretó sus párpados y una arruga apareció en su entrecejo. No quería escuchar aquellas palabras porque contenían lo único innegable: la verdad. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo hizo porque sintió cómo unos pequeños y regordetes dedos se aferraban a su cara. Por alguna extraña razón eso le hizo recordar cuánto odiaba Sif esa parte de su anatomía.

—Me dijiste que nunca me faltarías de esta manera, que serías incapaz de hacerlo. —Abrió la boca para recordarle lo que años atrás le había dicho antes de comprometerse pero Sif lo interrumpió—. Lo sé, dijiste que no sabías si llegarías a amarme, pero estoy convencida Thor, de que no amas a ese muchacho. No sé qué fue lo que pasó entre ambos y no quiero saberlo pero estoy segura de que si te apartas de él lo suficiente, se te pasará esta etapa que tienes. Te conozco, tú no eres un sodomita Thor, ¿o sí?

Un destello de reconocimiento se abrió pasó en su mente, uno que había luchado por contener desde que tenía memoria. No. No quería pensar en aquello, se había negado a hacerlo durante tanto tiempo que no cedería tan fácilmente.

Sif tenía razón, aquello había sido una locura.

—Eso que dijiste sobre aceptar tu parte de culpa frente a todos es honorable pero al hacerlo, antes de que fueras ahorcado públicamente, tendrías que explicarle a los niños por qué razón su padre será humillado y sobajado de tal manera. ¿Acaso pondrás a alguien que ni siquiera es de tu familia, sobre los que sí lo son?

—No.

La sonrisa de Sif fue tenue pero cargada de esperanza. Aquel era el hombre del que se había enamorado desde lo que, en ese momento, le parecieron décadas.

La cara de Loki en un rictus de placer, sentado sobre su marido apareció velozmente dentro de su subconsciente y apretó las mejillas del rubio, enterrando un poco las uñas de paso. Amar a Thor no significaba que olvidaría todo de la noche a la mañana.

—Entonces protege a tu familia y saca de nuestras vidas a quien intenta amenazarla. Haz lo que todo buen esposo y padre de familia haría y deshazte de Loki. Sólo así podremos volver a hacer la respetada y honorable familia Odinson, ¿lo entiendes, amor mío?

—Sif, me lastimas. —Su mujer aflojó el agarre bajo el que lo tenía y lo miró expectante. Suspiró—. No quiero usar una solución en la que alguien salga lastimado de por medio.

—Me temo Thor que en este caso no hay ninguna. O dime cuál sería tu solución, ¿qué permanezca tranquila sabiendo que bajo mis narices vive el amante de mi esposo, quien encima es un hombre?

—No lo volveré a tocar, te lo juro…

—Aunque así fuera, no podré sacarme de la cabeza lo que vi mientras él siga aquí. —Se retiró hacia atrás, tomando distancia del rubio—. Una vez me dijiste que hombres y mujeres eran iguales, que debían tener los mismos derechos, ¿aún lo sostienes?

—Por supuesto —respondió rápidamente.

—Entonces dime, ¿te gustaría que aun sabiendo que tú me viste cohabitando con uno de nuestros sirvientes de más confianza, yo me empecinara y tuviera el poder para que él viviera cerca de ti?

Cuando Thor apretó su mandíbula supo que había comprendido su sentir y suspiró aliviada. Le agradeció por comprender y su marido le dio la razón a su vez.

—Aun así, no creo que correrlo sea la mejor salida.

—Thor…

—Piénsalo Sif, ¿qué razón le daríamos a nuestros hijos para simplemente despachar a su amigo?

Ella no supo qué contestar, así que se quedó callada. Tendrían que darle una muy buena explicación a su hija si quería que ese se fuera por fin de allí. Con algo de tiempo, sin embargo, estaba segura de que daría con el pretexto perfecto.

—Permíteme hacerlo a mi manera, Sif.

Tal vez, no pudiera hacer mucho, pero se lo debía a Loki. Se lo debía por haberlos enredado en toda aquella confusión.

Thor no percibió la satisfacción que se alojó en el rostro de su esposa.

…

 **¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene tan feo? Me voy a** _ **hiatus**_ **o como se escriba.**

 **Tampoco se asusten o se enojen tanto porque tengo fecha de regreso, que sería el domingo 08 de septiembre (del 2019, obviamente). Esto no es porque se me haya ido la inspiración ni tampoco porque no sepa cómo continuar sino porque me voy a un campamento durante ese tiempo y pues no creo que escriba. Si lo hago, no duden que lo estaré publicando pero no me quiero comprometer y no cumplir, así que por eso les doy una fecha exacta.**

 **De cualquier manera yo seguiré con este proyecto porque es mi primogénito y lo amo, y el que ustedes también lo hayan hecho aunque sea un poquito es algo que me llena y me impulsa a continuarlo.**

 **Nos vemos en septiembre nenes.**

 **Chiharu.**


	23. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **N/A. ¡Regrese! *inserte risa macabra*. La verdad había olvidado lo hermoso que es escribir un capítulo sin compañeras de cuarto que te molesten (créanme, lo intenté). Pero antes de que empecemos no puedo omitir el decirles cuanto l s quiero y aprecio por seguir aquí, sean fantasmitas o no. Ahora sí, lo prometido es deuda.**

…

Capítulo Veintidós

Fue como quedarse sin aliento.

No escuchó nada después de que le dijera que dentro de un par de días tendría que partir rumbo a Liverpool, como una vez antes había sido planeado, para trabajar y vivir allá.

Las razones que le fue enumerando para que entendiera por qué estaba sucediendo aquello le parecieron un montón de ruido sin coherencia, sin lógica. Ya había escuchado todos esos argumentos antes, sí, pero esta vez cargaban un sentimiento de fatalidad y resignación en la voz de Thor que le supo amargo y definitivo.

"Si Thor decide por su propia cuenta enviarte lejos, te irás sin rechistar y sin provocar escándalos innecesarios. Si después de hablar conmigo no lo hace, entonces aceptaré que te quedes a vivir bajo este techo".

De la nada, se echó a reír, interrumpiendo a Thor en su discurso planeado y elaborado con una noche de anticipación. La única que Lady Sif le había dicho que necesitaba para convencer a su esposo de quedarse a su lado y demostrarle que en realidad, el rubio no lo amaba.

Su risa sonó hueca y desesperada, como si se estuviera esforzando por realizarla y de pronto, las cuatro extensas paredes de la mansión _Stardust_ que hace unas horas le parecían tan altas y anchas, le parecieron una jaula para pájaros.

¡Qué ciego había sido! Todo aquel tiempo sólo había sido encerrado en aquel lugar para ser un entretenimiento más. ¿Cuánto creyó que iba a durar aquello? Había pensado que para siempre y que si en dado caso los descubrieran, Thor y él morirían juntos. Así ninguno tendría que pasar por el trago amargo de una separación.

Y otra vez ahí estaba, solo. Pero no podía quejarse de nada, porque lo sabía, sabía que nadie podría llegar a amarlo de verdad y que aquello sólo era un engaño más, pero quiso hacerse el desentendido. Tener ilusiones, esperanzas.

—Loki basta, por favor.

No se había dado cuenta que se había echado a llorar, acuclillado en una esquina de la habitación, una en la que siempre había telarañas. Se le antojo irónico que fuera precisamente en el lugar en que su amorío comenzara, donde también se terminara.

Porque aquellas lágrimas que el rubio trataba desesperadamente de evitarle al inclinarse junto a él y abrazarle, serían las últimas que él derramara en nombre de su autoengaño.

Le quedaba tan siquiera el consuelo de nunca haber revelado sus sentimientos por Thor.

Empujó al mayor, moviéndolo hasta que retrocediera un gran tramo, cosa que más que por efecto de su fuerza, radicaba en la nula resistencia que el rubio ejerciera para impedirlo. Porque entendía que Loki no lo quería cerca; ya se había enterado al intentar tocarlo y que este saltara como conejo apaleado.

Y sí que tenía razón en ello.

Loki se secó el rostro y se permitió ver su futuro fríamente. Aquello no era solamente su derrota y exilio total, sino también la puerta que le cerraría el paso a una vida mejor, la vida con la que por un momento se había permitido soñar.

—Entiéndeme, te lo suplico, tengo que protegerlos.

"¿Y a mí, quién me protege?" pensó, sintiendo cómo el sitio en donde una vez hubiera estado su corazón, se transformaba en un hueco.

No le diría nunca aquello, jamás volvería a causarle lástima a nadie. No necesitaba a nadie para salir adelante, ni su cariño, ni su amor, ni sus influencias, ni su dinero. No quería ya nada de eso. Sólo deseaba olvidarse para siempre de la familia Odinson.

"No seas idiota", una voz le habló desde lo más profundo de su subconsciente, "sé práctico, no dejes que el orgullo y las emociones te nublen la vista. Este mundo es injusto, sin ayuda no llegarás más que a barrer las calles".

—Lo hago Thor.

La cara de sorpresa del rubio fue casi como un bálsamo para la cicatriz en su pecho. Casi. Su gesto de incertidumbre fue el que acabó de poner la cereza sobre el pastel.

—Entiendo que fui una simple meretriz.

—Sabes que eso no es…

—Déjame terminar. No te preocupes, entiendo tu…, ¿deseo? De probar algo nuevo. —Se puso de pie a un costado del mayor, se quedó viendo a la nada frente a él y sin emoción, pronunció: — Empero, como cualquier meretriz a la cual ya le han echado mano y no se requieren más sus servicios, exijo un pago que se iguale a la vergüenza de ser echado a la calle como un perro.

Thor quiso socavar cada palabra dada dentro de ese argumento, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Loki jamás le había dicho que lo amaba. Siempre lo había supuesto pero jamás le había inquirido tal cuestión abiertamente.

Su orgullo se hizo presente y al recordar que el menor siempre había intentado sacarle provecho a su situación, no se sintió tan mal. Si bien al echarse a llorar con la noticia de su próxima partida, denotaba cariño, no tenía duda de que de igual manera había existido un interés monetario de por medio. Así que calló y le indicó que prosiguiera.

—Quiero ir a la universidad.

…

Casi desde que acabaran de anunciarle la noticia, había corrido como un vendaval a su alcoba y no había salido de allí. Había gritado, amenazado y suplicado a sus padres, cada que estos venían a sacarla de su auto aislamiento, por la estadía perpetua de Loki en su casa o en su defecto, en la mansión _Stardust_.

No podían llevárselo lejos, él era su amigo.

Otro par de golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su aturdimiento pero no respondió. Fue hasta que el ruido no paró por más de quince minutos que gritó que quién fuera, la dejara de molestar porque no estaba de humor para soportarlo.

—Soy Stephany mi querida amiga y no vine hasta aquí para que me mandaras a freír espárragos.

Thrud se puso de pie y fue rápidamente al tocador para deshacerse de los residuos de su berrinche previo. Si bien no le gustaban las pláticas que se daban entre las niñas, no estaba loca como para despreciar a una de sus amigas más allegadas.

—Adelante. —La invitó a pasar mientras juntas, atravesaban su alcoba y se sentaban en su pequeña sala de estar—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí lady Earnshaw?

—Descuida, le pedí a tu madre que nos dejara solas, así que no creo que se presente por aquí con tan clara disposición mía de que no lo esté —le dijo dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa de alguien que ha dicho una mentira piadosa.

—Steph, no me siento con mucho ánimo el día de hoy. Me he enterado de algo terrible y no quiero…

—Oh Dios mío cariño, claro que te has enterado y me extraña mucho que lo hayas hecho hasta ahora cuando a mis oídos ha llegado tan deshonroso rumor. Ahora veo que no lo es, por cierto.

Thrud se quedó perpleja de que algo como su sufrimiento fuera compartido por otros, hasta que se dio cuenta de que quizá no estuvieran hablando de los mismos acontecimientos que a ella le hubieran llevado a ese caos emocional.

—¿Estás hablando de Loki, cierto?

—Claro que de él hablo. Mi madre casi se desmaya cuando se lo dijo mi padre, quizás ahora mismo está surtiendo ese mismo efecto en Lady Virginia, a quien mi madre fue a dar la noticia hace un rato. Te compadezco Thrud, pero no desesperes, estoy segura de que en cuanto ese muchacho esté fuera de la ciudad, todos se olvidarán de lo sucedido.

La pequeña rubia alzó una ceja en señal de duda. No dio señales de molestia o enojo por el claro rechazo de su amiga hacia quien ella quería por sobre todos, pero sí tuvo que respirar un par de veces para no destruir sus finos caireles castaños que estaba segura habían costado horas en aplacar en un peinado.

—Lo que me extraña es que tu madre esté tan tranquila con esto y que la Universidad de Oxford lo aceptara así nada más. Bueno, aunque no negarás que de seguro tu padre añadió un par de miles de libras al acuerdo.

—Apenas han partido ayer Steph. —Suspiró. Oxfordshire estaba a casi tres días de allí—. Dudo que Lord Stanford haya dado todavía su venia para que Loki se instale en el campus.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sobre lo mucho que Loki se merecía que sus padres le patrocinarán sus estudios en la universidad, en el recinto se hizo presente Fiorella que cargaba con tres tazas y una tetera de cerámica con flores rosadas, en la que se tambaleaba un té verde bien cargado.

Su madre iba detrás de la sirvienta y pronto tomó asiento a un lado de Thrud e hizo un gesto de advertencia a la susodicha para que esta no diera explicaciones inadecuadas a su ilustre invitada.

La pequeña rubia dejó que su madre tomara el timón de la conversación, divirtiéndose en el proceso. No había cosa que disgustara más a Stephany que el verse privada de un buen chisme por las maneras.

Volvió su vista a un cuadro en el que se podía ver a una hermosa joven de cabello rubio ceniza sentada en una silla acolchada y con una postura regia. Sus manos estaban elegantemente puestos sobre su regazo y si quien miraba el retrato tenía buen ojo hubiera podido notar la chispa de diversión en sus ojos. Era su abuela Frigga a los 21 años.

La extrañaba mucho y estaba segura de que a ella le hubiera agradado Loki, pues tenían ese mismo aire de burla hacia las cosas demasiado solemnes que a ella también le parecían tediosas.

En ese preciso momento quizá Loki estuviera arribando a la casa de los primos de su padre en Oxfordshire. Quizá pronto se olvidaría de ella. Sus padres le habían dicho que la de no regresar a Londres después de recibir su educación en la universidad era una decisión que él había tomado.

Según su progenitor, lo que él deseaba era aprender y viajar, cosa que haría ahora que se había anunciado abiertamente, con los amigos de Thor, que este sería su patrocinador en todo lo concerniente a su manutención.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Thrud?

La pregunta le llegó de sopetón y la interrumpió de vagar en sus recuerdos. No sabía de qué diantres estaba hablando su amiga castaña pero debía salir del problema de una manera astuta y sin que recelaran sobre su falta de atención al asunto.

—No lo sé.

—Algún juicio has de tener sobre ello, digo, es tu futuro después de todo.

Llegados a ese punto, comprendió qué era lo que se discutía: su matrimonio. Y es que las niñas de su edad no paraban de hablar de ello y lo entendía, a algunas de ellas ya les había venido el primer sangrado pero para Thrud no significaba mucho el que tal cosa le pasara.

—¿Y tú querida Stephanie? ¿Qué piensas del tuyo?

Desviar la atención hacia su amiga siempre era fácil, dado que esta ya estaba predispuesta a ello.

Thrud divagó. Ella quería hacer algo más con su vida que sólo tener hijos. Deseaba ir con Loki a las aventuras que sabía él tendría durante sus viajes y sobre todo a la universidad. Aunque la verdad no tanto por aprender, sino para estar alejada de su madre lo más que se pudiera. Sabía que estudiar era divertido, pero no se le daba tan bien como a su amigo.

—Me pregunto que estará haciendo en este momento…

—¿Quién? —preguntó rápidamente su madre, sin ocultar una advertencia en sus ojos.

—Magni. Espero que no haya olvidado que hoy le tocaba a él practicar el piano —respondió, tensándose al saberse descubierta.

No había lugar donde menos deseara estar que ese.

…

El despacho de Lord Standford era amplio y tenía un par de ventanas que terminaban en punta. Estaba reclinado a un lado de la silla que le correspondía ocupar como máxima autoridad en Oxford, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, como si fuera él a quien estuvieran estudiando.

Aquel hombre con canas tanto en el bigote como en la cabellera que antaño fuera puramente castaña, se acercó a una mesa mediana que estaba a su costado izquierdo.

—¿Coñac o whisky?

—Coñac.

Un vaso fue puesto frente a él y aquella maniobra fue utilizada por Benjamin para acercarse a Thor y darle una palmada en el hombro. Regresó a su lugar y soltó el aire, relajándose. Ahora ya no tomaría la postura formal que hace unos minutos ostentara como parte del personal administrativo. Ahora sería sólo el viejo amigo de Odín.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, hijo? Es una locura, por mucho que insistas en que el muchacho vale la pena o aunque fuera el hombre más inteligente del planeta. —Apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio, como si aquello le pesara en la espalda—. Esto tal vez resulte ser una mala jugada que enlode tu reputación.

Thor soltó una carcajada baja. Sabía que no debía presentar ningún indicio de falta de respeto a sus mayores pero aquello se le hacía por demás, cómico. Se puso de pie para no sentirse en inferioridad de condiciones en la que sabía serían más de dos palabras.

—Déjeme recordarle cuando mi padre decidió fundar un banco y ser algo parecido a un burgués ¿Acaso no fueron estas las exactas palabras de todos sus amigos cuando se enteraron?

—Eso es distinto, Odín era más discreto que tú. No creas que no he escuchado cómo te opones al parlamento y defiendes esa loca idea de que la prole sirva para más que sólo trabajo duro.

—Cuidado Lord Stanford. Es menester que le rememore que es el rey quien defiende esa postura.

—No lo olvido pequeño Odinson. Eres tú quien ha olvidado que nuestro soberano no lo hace más que con intenciones meramente políticas. Tú en cambio, pareciera que fueras incluso familia de esa gente. Sé que me vas a responder que tú no importas porque no estás involucrado en las decisiones de gobierno, pero tus ideas son peligrosas y más cuando tienes amigos que de alguna manera tienen injerencia en ello.

Ambos se midieron con la mirada. En sus tiempos de estudiante, Thor había sido si bien, ya no el chico desequilibrado y libertino que fuera, sí alguien que cuestionaba todo y expresaba su desacuerdo en ello. Algo por lo que Lord Stanford lo había admirado y reprendido a la vez.

Eso no había cambiado y no lo haría.

—No vine aquí para que me reprendieras por mi manera de actuar ni para hablar de mí. Estoy aquí para encomendarte la educación de a quien he aceptado como parte de mi familia.

—Ya te dije que mientras pase las pruebas correspondientes puede quedarse.

—El que me pidieras una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero y el que fueran tres profesores en vez de uno quienes le estén haciendo los exámenes, habla mucho de tu poca disposición a aceptarlo.

Normalmente era un profesor de la propia institución el que le hiciera la entrevista al candidato. Una formalidad, ya que si procedías de una familia aristocrática y adinerada ya estabas dentro. Sin embargo, eso no contaba en el caso de Loki.

Al principio Thor se había enfadado porque Stanford le había solicitado a dos profesores que estaban de visita, que le hicieran de jueces a Loki. Lo que nadie había esperado es que fuera este el que, al escuchar tal propuesta del rector, aceptara firmemente y sin dudarlo, ignorando las protestas del rubio.

Dirigió sus ojos al reloj que apuntaba la hora dentro de la caja de madera, a unos metros de él. Al quinceañero le quedaba casi una hora y media para completar su argumentación de lo que fuera que le hubieran preguntado.

Casi podía escuchar a aquellos ancianos preguntarle cosas demasiado complejas o demasiado adornas con palabras rebuscadas. No es que tuviera miedo de que no lo contestara pero a veces estar bajo el escrutinio de alguien podía ponerte lo suficiente nervioso como para tartamudear y estaba seguro de que tal tropiezo lo usarían contra él.

En realidad Thor no deseaba que Loki se quedara allí, tan lejos de él. Tampoco podía llevarlo de regreso a Londres y no sólo por la promesa hecha hacia su esposa sino porque por alguna razón, Loki se había reusado a volver incluso si fallaba en entrar a tal institución.

Si esto último pasaba, el rubio no estaba seguro de qué hacer con el menor. No quería separarse de él, se rehusaba a pensar que aquello era el final. En todo el camino de Londres hasta allí, él había intentado reconfortar a Loki pero este simplemente no había buscado algún tipo de consuelo, como si ya no le importara para nada aquella relación que llevaran construyendo desde hace un tiempo.

Se abrió la puerta y de la nada, Thor se encontró rodeado de tres hombres, uno entre ellos se veía muy agitado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón que todavía no podía creer que hubiera acabado. Algo que también él y Lord Stanford se preguntaron alarmados.

—¿Han terminado ya? —preguntó a la vez que le echaba una ojeada al reloj. Habían sido menos de dos horas.

—Esto es inaudito mi lord, no puede esperar que aceptemos a alguien de tal calaña en una institución tan prestigiosa como esta.

—Profesor McKlaine le pido que se calme y responda mi pregunta.

—Efectivamente, hemos terminado —respondió por el susodicho un hombre de cabello gris y levita oscura que intentaba disimular el creciente estómago bajo ella.

—Debo suponer entonces que el muchacho es tan imbécil que no ha podido dialogar ni tres horas.

El hombre de cabello gris y cejas pobladas, así como otro que tenía unos anteojos gruesos, candidato a ostentar una futura calvicie, se miraron entre ellos. Ambos parecían discutir con sus gestos un asunto de vital importancia, hasta que el rector hizo un ademán con la mano al mayor, invitándolo a proseguir.

—Todo lo contrario, el profesor De Morgan y yo, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que este joven tiene una mente brillante, nos ha convencido a mí colega y a mí de que debe continuar con su preparación.

—Eso es porque no está solicitando para Cambridge, lord Babbage. Apuesto a que si intentara postularse allí te opondrías terminantemente a impartirle una cátedra.

—Nuestra decisión no se basa en una variable tan poco honorable como esa. Se olvida que nosotros fuimos invitados a dar nuestro beneplácito por lo poco convencional que es uno de nuestros más sobresalientes pupilos —aclaró lord Augustus de Morgan.

—Ah claro, lady Ada Byron. Sin embargo, de ella sabemos de qué cuna proviene. ¡De este niñito no sabemos ni cómo apellida con certeza!

Un chirrido se hizo escuchar por todo el cuarto, interrumpiendo así la acalorada discusión que estaba comenzando a tener el lugar. Había sido Thor quien, sin querer gritar, había querido llamar la atención de los presentes.

Al notar por fin que él estaba ahí, empezaron las caravanas a su persona. Preguntaron por sus padres, su familia y los negocios, a lo cual el rubio respondió con monosílabos y cortante, dándoles a entender que eso no interesaba y que quería pasar de ello lo más pronto posible.

—Viendo que dos de los tres examinadores que se le asignaron a Loki, están de acuerdo en que complete sus estudios aquí, no veo objeción para que no se quede.

Un resoplido proveniente de Edward McKlaine quiso dar por enterado su desacuerdo, pero aquello no podía importarle menos a Thor. Después de que el rector diera su bendición para que así fuera, el rubio prosiguió a retirarse de la manera más cordial posible y dejar que aquellos caballeros siguieran con su disputa.

Obviamente los supervisores del Merton College habían sido alertados para trasladar a su nuevo miembro y sus pertenencias, al que sería su hogar por cuatro años. Dentro de poco estarían allí y se llevarían a Loki con ellos. Tenía quizás una media hora para que arribaran al edificio principal, más allá de eso no podría volver a ver al menor hasta que se graduara.

Lo encontró en la estancia en donde le habían aplicado la entrevista, tomando un poco del té que se acostumbraba a servir cuando se daban tales casos. Su figura estaba recta y su porte era elegante aun estando sentado.

A Thor le dolió pensar, más de lo que nunca creyó, que quizás él encajara mejor en aquel lugar. Se dejó caer en la silla ubicada frente a él y esperó, esperó a que Loki dirigiera su atención a él y no a las ramas de los árboles que se mecían afuera de la ventana.

—Supongo que este es el adiós.

Thor tuvo que apretar su boca en una fina línea para no prometerle la luna y las estrellas de nuevo. Quería hacerlo, pero sabía que no tenía caso. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Con este último deseo de Loki cumplido, se suponía que toda conexión sentimental y carnal entre ambos quedaba finiquitada.

"Como si de un contrato entre arrendador y arrendatario se tratara", pensó, intentándose reír internamente de su propia broma, pero obteniendo a cambio un sonido amorfo y estrangulado.

—Así es. Tu pago se ha efectuado, yo he cumplido. —Las palabras salieron amargas de su boca.

Deseaba lastimar a Loki para que hiciera algo, para que le diera la solución mágica que acabaría con la punzada de dolor que se había alojado en su pecho desde que hubieron pisado aquel condado.

—Yo también lo hice. Nada te debo y nada me debes, estamos a mano. A partir de aquí yo seré quien se encargue de construir mi futuro —le respondió de la misma manera que el mayor.

—Espero que goces a lo grande de todo lo que te ganaste usando tu cuerpo como mercancía.

—No te preocupes, si algo me hace falta no dudaré en conseguirlo por el mismo medio. —Una sonrisa cínica se asomó por el bonito rostro de quien una vez fuera su adorado amante.

La rabia invadía a Thor como si fuera su misma sangre la que la acarreara. Comenzaba a ver todo en rojo. Tenía que salir de allí si no quería cometer homicidio. Se puso de pie y se acomodó su abrigo dispuesto a disculparse por las molestias que hubiera causado, pero no lo hizo. Una sonrisilla de Loki le dio a entender lo gracioso que le parecía su comportamiento.

Él no era juguete de nadie y definitivamente, nunca lo volvería a ser de Loki.

Salió del recinto y se subió al carruaje de regreso a Londres, sin mirar atrás.

…

 **¡Ya acabamos el segundo arco argumental! La verdad es que voy a dar mi pasantía pero de alguna manera me las arreglaré para seguir este fic al que amo mucho. Por cierto, ¡Feliz día de la Independencia! Espero que se la pasen bonito con su familia y amigos. Nos vemos en dos semanas :3**


	24. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO XXIII**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **N/A. Bien, este capítulo es transitorio pero espero lo disfruten.**

…

Capítulo Veintitrés

Ella supo todo lo que cambió después de la partida de Loki.

Ella vio cómo un matrimonio unido se caía a pedazos.

Ese niño nunca le había dado buena espina, a pesar de lo que Fiorella le había dicho de él desde un principio. Sabía que su cara inocente no era más que un truco para despistar a los incautos.

Pero no a ella. Porque ella siempre había tenido la habilidad suficiente para interpretar a las personas.

Con algo parecido al enojo, vio todos los cambios que se dieron en la mansión Odinson después de que el quinceañero de ojos verdes se fuera. Tal vez para la mayoría no fueran significativos pero para Fiorella y ella, fueron más que apabullantes.

De pronto los señores ya no dormían en la misma habitación, algo que no era raro entre los nobles pero sí en los Odinson, quienes desde que se casaron establecieron que usarían sólo una.

Ya tampoco el señor le daba muestras explícitas de cariño a su esposa, ni que decir de lo mucho que ambos evitaban estar solos en un mismo lugar. Pareciera más como si se repelieran entre sí.

Ahora cuando ella bajaba al primer piso para tomar agua, ya nunca se topaba con ruidos extraños y gruñidos provenientes de ninguno de los dos aposentos contiguos.

Esto no difirió mucho en los años venideros, sino que se hizo cada vez más evidente para los ocupantes de la casa, que los dueños no eran felices. La única diferencia entre Jane y ellos, es que estos no sabían por qué.

Sin embargo y pese a todo, hubo alguien que permaneció impasible a tal giro de las circunstancias.

Thrud cada día se volvía más insoportable para ella y no porque su personalidad se hubiera modificado mucho, sino porque nunca paraba de hablar de él. La muy despistada no se daba cuenta de lo que esto afectaba a sus padres.

Especialmente en las comidas. Porque sí, era en estas en las que a ella se le ocurría abrir y leer las cartas que Loki le mandaba. Unas en los que este, cada uno o dos meses, le hablaba de la universidad y de lo que hacía.

Jane sabía eso, porque permanecía a un lado de la señora casi todo el tiempo. Ahora era ella la que se sentaba a la mesa con los Odinson por orden de la dueña, quizá para aminorarle la pena que representaba oír tales cosas o quizá para que la rubia pudiese apoyarse en alguien que entendiera el trago amargo que pasaba.

—Mira madre, Loki dice que ha sido seleccionado como el más culto de su grupo, ¿no es maravilloso? —preguntó emocionada la ahora señorita de 14 años.

—Apuesto a que lo es —le contestó la mujer con un gesto que aparentaba tranquilidad.

—Oh padre, Loki está próximo a graduarse, ¿no sería agradable que estuviéramos allí para ese día?

—Thrud —dijo Magni en tono de advertencia.

—Digo, después de todo, no lo hemos visto ni una vez desde que nos dejó, ni tampoco nos ha visitado por sus estudios. Creo que si pudiéramos…

Una mirada helada calló a la niña en segundos y apagó la esperanza que se pudiera haber reflejado en su faz durante aquel breve momento. Pero no era una proveniente ni de su madre ni de su hermano, para variar.

Casi siempre eran esas miradas, de parte de quien menos se las dirigía, las que la descolocaban tanto como para hacerla querer ocultar la cabeza en la tierra como los avestruces.

Casi, pero no esta vez. Estaba harta.

—¡¿Por qué te molesta tanto que hablemos de él?! ¡¿Por qué nunca vamos a visitarlo?! ¡¿Por qué, papá?!

La silla se echó atrás tan rápido y de forma tan brusca que Thrud no atinó más que a brincar en su asiento, pensando que su padre haría de nuevo algo imprudente como tirar los platos.

Pero no. El gran hombre de casi dos metros de altura sólo se acomodó la camisa manga larga bajo el chaleco negro que portaba y salió del recinto sin dedicarle más que una despedida cordial a su esposa.

Aquel tipo de comportamientos de parte del señor de la casa, eran los que delataban a sus hijos que algo era distinto.

Desde que el chico de ojos verdes dejara la casa, tanto los niños como los sirvientes, lo encontraban más susceptible a arranques que la mayoría adjudicaba a asuntos como el cambio en el parlamento que había habido tras la instauración del nuevo monarca, Victoria I.

—¿Cómo está?

Fiorella la había interceptado en medio del pasillo mientras le llevaba más trapos con agua caliente a su ama. Una ceja castaña se alzó en una muda respuesta, que la rubia insistió en no entender.

—Ya sabes que el primer día le dan dolores de sobra, pero apuesto a que estas compresas calientes le ayudarán.

—Deja de andarte con evasivas y responde lo que realmente estoy preguntando.

—Oye —le dijo Jane, zafándose de la mano con la que su interlocutora tenía atrapado su brazo—, no es mi culpa que hayas perdido su favor y no es como si tuviera el derecho a contar lo que me dice.

—No pretendía…, tienes razón. No soy quien para hacerme de información que no se me ha dado de primera mano —suspiró—. Es sólo que hace unos días vi sin querer al amo en el cuarto de Thrud…

—Revisando la caja donde guarda su correspondencia. Sí, lo sé.

—Y la señora Sif lo sabe también, entonces.

Ambas compartieron una mirada, en la que la rubia dejaba entrever un gesto de lástima y la castaña, una de frustración. No deseaban estar en medio de tal asunto pero de alguna u otra manera habían acabado metidas en ese embrollo.

Fiorella apoyando sin querer al lado equivocado y ella, simplemente poniéndose del lado que más le convenía y que menos antipatía le causaba.

Jane había estado evitando tener esa conversación con su amiga desde hacía varios meses cuando presenció cómo la dueña y señora de la casa hacía hincapié en que ya no era necesario que esta repartiera su atención entre atenderla a ella y a sus hijos, sino sólo a ellos.

El gesto de dolor que había florecido en el rostro de su amiga había sido más que claro incluso para Lady Sif, quien dos noches después de tal discurso le había preguntado cómo creía que se lo había tomado Fiorella.

Odiaba en especial, cómo aquello había afectado a esa estúpida rubia siempre llena de bondad y sonrisas, apagándolas al saberse una especie de traidora hacia su señora.

"Todo es culpa de ese niño", pensó con resentimiento Jane.

—Sólo no molestes a la señora, estoy segura de que eventualmente te perdonará.

En realidad no sabía si verdaderamente Lady Sif le guardaba algún tipo de rencor a su amiga pero había usado lo que tenía a la mano para finiquitar esa conversación incómoda y todas las que vinieron después de esa.

La primavera dio paso al verano y ello marcó el final de los cuatro años que Loki debía pasar en la universidad.

En la mansión Odinson se instaló un aura de tensión, en la que participaban Thrud y Magni también, aunque por cuestiones diferentes. Una porque ansiaba que se aproximara el regreso de su amigo y el otro por su decisión de averiguar de qué forma Loki tenía que ver con todo el asunto que sus padres traían entre ceja y ceja.

Al final, todos se sorprendieron por la resolución del señor Odinson, pues la mayoría creyó que, aunque él había anunciado terminantemente la separación total de Loki con esa casa, sólo sería un enojo pasajero y dejaría que el muchacho volviera a habitar en la residencia.

Incluso la propia Sif se descolocó al saberlo y Jane vio cómo a partir de ese día, la amargura que dejaba ver en su semblante cuando estaban solas ya no le pesaba y ahora era más bien un cansancio total el que hacía que sus facciones se agrietaran.

A la dama de compañía le había parecido prudente, aunque para ella hubiera resultado mejor si aquel niño desaparecía para siempre de sus vidas, el que Loki fuera enviado a administrar la fábrica siderúrgica que Thor poseía en Liverpool.

Era mucho más lógico y práctico usar su nuevo grado de estudio para beneficio de las finanzas familiares, además de que sería más fácil justificar ante la sociedad el porqué hace años personas tan encumbradas se habían molestado en brindar estudios a alguien de tan baja calaña.

Utilizarlo sonó bien incluso ante la servidumbre de otras familias, a las que Jane se encargó de proporcionar el chisme.

Todo por el honor de los Odinson, claro.

Los hijos de la pareja, en cambio, eran otra historia. Después de oír el decreto de su padre se habían quedado estáticos en el lugar. Aun cuando Jane bajó por una taza de té negro para su ama, los encontró allí, en compañía de su nana, quien les intentaba dar explicaciones de la decisión tomada.

Ella sólo no podía parar de sonreír. Esa niña por fin iba a recibir un alto a su palabrería y tal vez Magni pudiera recapacitar con respecto a la infame buena imagen que tenía sobre Loki.

Aquello no podía ir mejor.

…

Para él, aquel día fue uno de los más fatídicos y a la vez, felices de su vida.

En realidad y pese a lo esperado por él, aquel niño sin apellido y sin dinero había superado por mucho todas las pruebas difíciles que Oxford tenía para ofrecer a los de su calaña.

Cada paso recorrido, cada burla dada y favor rechazado sólo habían impulsado a Loki Laufeyson a centrarse más en sus estudios, con una astucia y tenacidad que le había parecido impropia para alguien de una naturaleza tan simple.

Privado de los privilegios de ser escuchado por sus compañeros y maestros, tuvo que trabajar horas extras y mantenerse despierto hasta altas horas de la noche.

No es que él hubiera tenido algún interés en saber algo relacionado a aquel muchacho, sino que el intendente de su _college_ le había venido con cada chisme en el que lo sacaban a patadas de la biblioteca o de los cubículos diseñados para el estudio de los jóvenes universitarios.

Tampoco es que fuera considerado el epítome de la virtud y el ejemplo de sacrificio. No. Si algo había aprendido era que Loki Laufeyson no era un mártir.

Y ahí estaba Edward McKlaine, parado tras el pódium dando un discurso de despedida a los alumnos que en ese bimestre se graduaban de las clases que él impartía. Entre ellos se encontraba el susodicho, quien le devolvía expectante y serio la mirada. En primera fila.

Sí, en la primera fila.

Allí, donde en contra de sus más arduos esfuerzos había acabado sentado el niño de sus pesadillas, a quien le había tenido que ceder la calificación más alta de su clase. Algo que no comúnmente hacía y mucho menos con alguien así.

Al final, le tendría que dar la palabra a Loki. A ese niño que no tenía a nadie tras bambalinas que lo estuviera esperando con una felicitación, a quien nadie nunca lo había visitado ni llevado de vacaciones. A quien no tenía ni un amigo.

Aún no entendía qué locura lo había llevado a querer hablar con todo lo que implicaba y lo poco que ganaba.

El joven de ojos verdes se puso de pie ante la mirada de todos los espectadores quienes estaban envidiosos de la posición que estaba por ocupar ante ellos y lo que esta representaba para su estatus y orgullo.

Cada palabra salida de los labios de aquel alto y apuesto muchacho fueron fluidas y acorde con el plan que cada catedrático había aprobado. Un discurso soso que cada año se le asignaba a aquel que se destacara más en el ámbito académico. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, las últimas líneas de su monólogo terminaron de una forma tan inesperada como temeraria.

—… Al final hemos concluido una etapa más en nuestras vidas y empezamos…, bueno, ustedes empiezan el ascenso de su persona en sociedad. Son ustedes quienes están por doblegar al mundo a sus pies, quienes flagelarán a los de mi clase como hicieron conmigo durante estos años. —Una sonrisa lobuna se dibujó en los rasgos finamente pulidos de su rostro, mientras alzaba su mentón—. Gracias compañeros, por demostrarme que la clase de una persona nada tiene que ver con los grados de sangre azul que esta posea. Y a mis queridos maestros, por mostrarme el valor de la decencia.

Lo último lo dijo con toda la intención hacia su persona pues aquellos ojos penetrantes y llenos de rencor que caracterizaban a Loki, recayeron en él. Había cruzado la línea que ambos habían pactado jamás cruzar.

El muy maldito.

Debió haberlo reprobado y los padres de familia de sus demás alumnos, escandalizados, no hicieron más que demostrar abiertamente que ciertamente, el hubiera tenido toda la razón al hacerlo.

…

Desde hace mucho que los amigos de Thor Odinson notaban una falla en su actitud, algo que hacía que aunque este sonriera y bromeara con ellos, tuviera sombras en su mirada.

Ese día, reunidos en el cálido hogar de Volstagg, no fue diferente. Estaban riéndose, mientras pretendían que su gran amigo rubio en realidad estaba poniendo empeño en el juego de ajedrez que Hogun y él se traían entre manos. Uno que este último acababa de volver a perder.

Después de dos años de seguir con tal racha en lo que alguna vez fuera una de las disciplinas que mejor se le daban, aquello ya no les pareció destacable. No hasta que el rubio golpeó con su brazo el vaso de coñac que hasta hace un minuto no estaba hecho añicos en el suelo.

En complicidad, los restantes que estaban sentados a la mesa se voltearon a ver. Aquello iba empeorando. Tal vez no en gran medida pero lo hacía. Habían tolerado su negativa a hablar, habían aceptado el que tomara mientras jugaba e incluso que se emborrachara él solo desde la mañana pero ya no lo podían dejar pasar por más tiempo.

No cuando aquello estaba empezando a tomar tintes violentos.

Sin embargo, no pudieron abordarlo pues en ese preciso momento la puerta que daba a ese cuartito privado se abrió de golpe y dejó ver a una mujer delgada con rizos castaños y rasgos dulces que sonrió al ver a los cinco hombres reunidos en el lugar.

—¡Qué agradable sorpresa tenerlos aquí a estas horas de la tarde!

—Si lo dices porque no quieres que me vuelva a desvelar con mis amigos mujer, te recuerdo que es sábado.

—¿Quién dijo algo como eso? Sólo pasaba para recordarte que mañana visitamos a mi madre y tenemos que salir muy temprano —le dijo, agitando sus pestañas, inocentemente.

Y así, sin más, la mujer dio elegantemente una vuelta sobre sí misma y salió de la habitación tan abruptamente como había entrado. Un silencio le siguió al acontecimiento y en seguida, una carcajada se escuchó.

—Demonios, ¡como adoro a esa mujer! —dijo Volstagg.

—¿En serio, amigo? Creo que no captaste la insinuación que esa oración tenía impregnada.

—Claro que lo hice. ¿Pero no la viste? Es la cosa más tiernamente amenazadora que me han dicho.

Los demás rieron a coro con el susodicho. Era cierto lo que este acababa de decir sobre Hilda. Todos estaban de acuerdo con que esta no sólo era muy simpática, sino voluntariosa y por ende, muy singular.

Tampoco es que nadie se atreviera a decirle a Volstagg que, en parte, su encanto también se debía a lo exuberante que era su cuerpo en los lugares correctos y que, afortunada o desafortunadamente para él, los vestidos de encaje no hacían nada por disimularlo.

Empero, aquello cayó en el olvido cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que en realidad, el gesto de diversión de Thor no tenía un verdadero efecto en él, sino que no era más que una mueca, una pantomima de lo que no sentía.

—Basta ya amigo, no sé lo que te pasa pero no me gusta. —El susodicho parpadeó en desconcierto y los demás callaron, para poner toda su atención al exabrupto anterior a la interrupción—. En los pasados años he aceptado tu negativa a decir algo cada vez que te he preguntado, pero ahora…

—Es que no quiero hablar de eso, maldición, ¿tan difícil es entenderlo? —dijo vehementemente el rubio, dando un golpe con su puño derecho en la pesada mesa.

De nuevo aquel mutismo. De nuevo, la interrogante sin responder que llevaba cuatro años allí. Pero esta vez, algo era distinto. Esta vez no querían respetar su silencio.

—Hagamos una apuesta.

—No Francis, no voy a decirles nada. Ni aunque pierda miles de veces contra ustedes. Lo único que lograrán será que no vuelva a venir a nuestras reuniones.

El ceño de Fandral se frunció y antes de que su anfitrión pudieran detenerlo, este se paró y puso sus manos sobre la mesita adyacente en la que él y Francis estaban teniendo su propia partida. Toda su atención ahora puesta en Thor.

—Entonces eso es, ¡¿simplemente acabarás siendo un ermitaño que se aísla de todos sólo porque no quieres sacar la mierda que te está pudriendo?! ¡Demonios Thor, sólo dilo de una maldita vez o deja de conmiserarte cada que tomas aire para respirar!

Fandral se había puesto rojo y las venas de su cuello resaltaron cuando tomó aire con la intención de seguir con su arranque hasta que sintió cómo una mano se posaba en su hombro. Era Hogun quien silenciosamente le hizo saber que era suficiente. El rubio con bigote mosquetero no pudo más que sentarse, resignado.

El aire se volvió pesado y el que las manos de Thor se volvieran puños no hizo más que acentuar lo tenso del asunto. Resoplando y con un aura amenazante, este fijó su mirada en quien había lanzado el dardo directo hasta donde más le dolía.

Acto seguido, colocó una mano con dedos cuadrados sobre su frente y se quedó viendo la mesa en la que sus codos se apoyaban. Al levantar la vista hacia Fandral, todos supieron, por sus cejas arqueadas hacia arriba y las líneas horizontales pintadas en su faz que de nuevo habían tocado un punto sensible.

—No lo entenderían, jamás podrían hacerlo.

—Si nos dijeras… —insistió Fandral.

—No tiene caso. Lo hecho, hecho está. —Suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros como si lo hubieran derrotado—. Pero tienes razón, he estado conmiserándome inútilmente y sólo he afectado a quienes están a mí alrededor. Lo lamento, muchachos. Yo…, dejaré de lamentarme y volveré a ser el mismo de antes, sólo denme tiempo.

—Ya has tenido suficiente tiempo. Cuatro años para ser exactos.

Todos vieron cómo las palabras de Hogun le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a su amigo y el efecto que tuvieron durante toda la velada en él, durante la cual Thor no volvió a pedir alcohol.

Esa noche Volstagg se durmió pensando en la situación tan grave que acongojaba a su amigo siempre feliz y despreocupado de hacía unos años. Cuando Loki dejara la mansión Odinson.

A la mañana siguiente continuó con ese mismo hilo de pensamientos mientras ayudaba a su querida esposa y a sus hijos a subir al carruaje que los llevaría hasta la casa de su suegra.

Subió a su gran caballo escocés y empezó el galope. Nunca nadie de ellos había logrado descifrar con claridad la conexión que había entre la partida de Loki con la depresión de Thor. Aquel era uno de los grandes misterios de la sociedad de Londres que ni las sirvientas más chismosas habían logrado sonsacar a sus pares.

O tal vez no lo era. Quizás tendría sentido si… Espoleó a su caballo y este salió disparado, rebasando a su familia en segundos. Ahora tenía la respuesta que tanto había ansiado, una que jamás había contemplado porque el sólo concebirla era repugnante.

No podía ser.

Y sin embargo, visto desde tal ángulo todo tenía mucho sentido. De repente, cada pieza comenzó a encajar: la partida de Loki, la lejanía de su amigo con su mujer, pero sobre todo, el punto clave: las miradas hoscas de Thor, lo irascible de su carácter, el gesto de desesperanza en su cara.

Como si le hubieran roto el corazón y luego lo hubieran pisoteado. Y la verdad yacía ahí, en eso. Tan clara, tan a la vista, que quiso golpearse por su ceguera.

Sif había engañado a Thor con Loki.

…

 **Perdón por la tardanza, mi mamá ha estado enferma y yo llena de actividades así que eso más lo otro, en fin, ando con dolor de cabeza xD.**


	25. Capítulo 24

**CAPÍTULO XXIV**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **N/A. Estaba por editar el capítulo para enviárselo a mi beta el sábado en la noche cuando la compu me pide actualizar y la boba le dice que sí. Se tardó tanto que decidí irme a dormir para hacerlo hoy en la mañana pero cuando me levanté en lugar de acabar de actualizar se le acabó la batería a medio camino… Mi clase es al medio día y acaba a las 4. ¿Es un pretexto? Sí, pero no significa que sea mentira (sorry).**

…

Capítulo Veinticuatro

Dejó que la línea final que atravesaba su firma se alargara un poco más de lo debido. Si algo salía mal con la compra a este nuevo proveedor, se deslindaría completamente de su responsabilidad con respecto al pago pactado.

Las utilidades estaban subiendo poco a poco de nuevo y no quería estropearlo. Había esperado por el carbono que producía la fábrica de Thor a las afueras de Londres, pero no había sido tan paciente con Frederick Volta y su cargamento de níquel.

Negocios eran negocios y estaba seguro de que el hombre entendería una vez arribara la mercancía sólo para que él la rechazara. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que la calidad de este material fuera tan buena como la de su predecesor.

—Llévale esto al Sr. Charnaud

El muchacho de no más de 16 años, asintió y tomó el papel que Loki le ofreció para después encaminarse a la salida.

Estaba por regresar a la revisión de egresos de la fábrica, cuando notó que no había oído la puerta cerrarse y al sentir la pesada mirada del chico supo por qué. Entonces había un nuevo reporte.

—Habla —ordenó.

—Al parecer los demás han recibido nuevas noticias de Yorkshire y de Londres, no sé exactamente quién ni cómo las han enviado pero sí sé quién es el único de nosotros que sabe leer señor.

Después de que le diera el nombre del infractor sólo fue cosa de horas para que inventara una excusa y mandara interceptarlo con uno de los centinelas que estaban también a sus servicios.

Aquel hombre entró no como el guerrillero orgulloso que por un momento pensó que sería, sino como alguien temeroso y tambaleante. Tenía una boina entre las manos, los hombros caídos y la mirada baja.

"Será más fácil de lo que creí" pensó Loki, riéndose para sus adentros

Y así fue como desechó de raíz una vez más la cuasi revuelta que estaba por suscitarse en la fábrica. La verdad es que deberían pagarle más por hacer ese tipo de trabajo que obviamente no estaba en su contrato.

Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, era cierto que lo disfrutaba. De alguna manera el atrapar a los trabajadores con "las manos en la masa" era gratificante para él y lo divertía en más de una forma. No era sólo el que estos dejarán cabos sueltos en un lado u otro sino simplemente que era hilarante lo fácil que se delataban entre ellos por un poco de dinero.

Aquello sólo comprobaba una vez más su creencia de que la lealtad era un prototipo de utopía, suficientemente fantasioso como para emular un cuento de hadas y sin duda, algo que se podía comprar. El que lo fuera, alimentaba su ego y apagaba en parte la migraña que venía asaltándolo desde que llegara a ese barrio a las afuera de Liverpool, hacía ya dos años.

De debajo de sus papeles sacó el telegrama que le había sido entregado cuatro días atrás, con la aprobación del presupuesto de ese mes que él mismo había enviado anteriormente a su patrón. O sea Thor.

Ganas no le faltaban de romper ese documento a la mitad y de tirarlo a la basura. Ese y todos los demás mandatos que se le habían dado por tal medio. A veces fantaseaba con la idea de enviarle un informe sobre cuántos obreros había despedido por impertinentes o cuántos intentos de huelga había finiquitado de sopetón.

Pero no. Aquello era su secreto y su satisfacción. Suyo. La única cosa suya que podía considerar como tal en aquel lugar.

Vivía bien, no podía quejarse de eso. Tenía una casona más grande de lo que se necesitaba para una sola persona a una distancia considerablemente corta de la fábrica y un par de sirvientes, más de lo que un administrador común y corriente podría pagar. Porque él no era alguien común y él no era quién pagaba por esos lujos.

Al graduarse de la universidad había caído en la disyuntiva más grande que un egresado con un título y sin dinero e influencia podía tener: abrirse camino por sí mismo en aquella vida en la que si bien, ya no ocupaba el escalón más bajo sí uno perteneciente a la parte "alta" de ese rango, o aferrarse con uñas y dientes al único personaje capaz de mantenerlo en aquel peldaño.

En sí, él era un eslabón perdido. No podía darse el lujo de volver a caer en desgracia. Ahora no era como la vez anterior: tenía mucho que perder y poco que ganar, su posición era más frágil que una copa de cristal y sólo contaba con un recurso.

Quizá la opción más gratificante y loable fuera la de salir adelante por sus propios méritos, pero sólo un descerebrado o un iluso haría una cosa así y él no era ninguno de los dos.

Con los Odinson tenía un futuro asegurado, tal vez no el que hubiera deseado desde un principio pero con ellos no se convertiría en un don nadie relegado al olvido.

Tomó su abrigo y su bufanda y salió al aire frío de otoño que afuera imperaba. Llamó a su mozo para que trajera el carruaje que había rentado de una diligencia y sin ánimos ya de discutir por el día de hoy, despidió a su capataz.

—¿Entonces hago lo que tenga que hacer?

—Sí, ya te dije que sí —resopló Loki con la creciente jaqueca que aquel hombre, al que le faltaba un ojo y una oreja, le estaba provocando.

—Entonces que descanse Sr. Laufeyson.

Partió rumbo a su hogar. Una hoguera le esperaba encendida en la chimenea junto con la cena ya servida en la mesita frente a su sillón favorito. Retomó la lectura que había dejado sobre la repisa situada en la parte superior del acabado de la chimenea y comenzó a degustar una pera hervida con miel.

Siempre era sí: una fruta hervida, después una pequeña porción del plato fuerte y por último té verde. No habría sabido por qué pero desde que fuera echado de la mansión Odinson, cualquier platillo demasiado elaborado le sabía insípido o demasiado grotesco. En realidad comía porque tenía que hacerlo y nada más.

La lectura le servía para distraerse de lo poco placentero que le resultaba ingerir sus alimentos. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino lo que venía luego. A veces el dolor era lacerante y otras sólo sórdido pero en cada ocasión estaba presente en la boca de su estómago o al liberar una pequeña flatulencia que para el caso tenían un olor nulo.

Una vez terminó, se levantó de su asiento dejando lo platos ahí mismo para que lo levantara la servidumbre y se quedó un buen rato procrastinando en la bañera con agua caliente previamente preparada.

Quería regresar a Londres. Ansiaba ver de nuevo a Thor para escupirle a la cara y aunque en un principio se había negado así mismo tal dicha por el cumplimiento de aquella promesa hecha a Lady Sif pronto descartó la idea y la cambió por otra. ¿Le escupiría así, siendo uno de sus empleados y con Lady Sif ya habiendo recuperado su lugar en la cama junto a él?

¿Qué es lo que ganaría con eso? Nada. ¿Qué podría ir mal? Todo. Estaba más que dispuesto a enfrentarse de nuevo a una situación que lo pusiera en una desventajosa pero sobre todo humillante posición.

No. Si algún día volvía a ese lugar, habría de ser con todas las fichas a su favor.

…

"Estimado Loki:

Espero que hayas estado bien de salud y que los asuntos de la fábrica estén marchando de maravilla…"

"Querido Loki:

Ha pasado tiempo desde que tú y yo tuvimos una conversación o algún tipo de contacto…"

Un resoplido de frustración murió una vez que el viento se lo llevó a través de la ventana abierta y por enésima vez en ese día, arrojó al cesto de basura la hoja de papel que anticipadamente había planeado sería una carta.

Aunque Magni era un niño que rápidamente se acercaba a la pubertad y que se preciaba de saber más que la media de su edad, en realidad poco comprendía del mundo a su alrededor y era por ello que, intrigado por el comportamiento de su padre, los últimos años había intentado escribir una carta decente para su antiguo amigo.

No es que ya no se llevaran bien la razón por la cual la misiva no le salía, sino que había dejado pasar mucho tiempo para hablarle a Loki y si lo hacía ahora, se interpretaría como si únicamente le dirigiera la palabra a este para pedirle un favor; cosa que precisamente deseaba hacer.

Tenía tantas dudas sobre lo que había pasado en realidad hacía ya seis años y no sólo porque aquello había afectado a su familia de una manera algo aterradora, sino porque él también había salido afectado.

Había creído que por ser el hijo legítimo de su padre este lo llevaría antes de lo que lo había hecho con Loki, a ver cómo se manejaban las fábricas pertenecientes a su familia. Tal certeza se había visto relegada, y aunque aún no cumplía la edad que su viejo amigo tuviera al hacer su primer contacto con esta, sí había obtenido ya una negativa de parte de su padre a hacerlo próximamente.

Su progenitor aseguraba que no había sido una buena idea haber incursionado a su hijo adoptivo tan joven en los quehaceres a los que se ocupaba la familia, ni al estrés que aquello suponía para unos hombros tan inocentes como los suyos.

Además de eso, dio un sin número de razones que a Magni le supieron no más que a excusas y pretextos para desentenderse de su hijo con sus peticiones un poco cada día más insistentes.

—Pasa.

Al final, decidió tirar ese papel de nuevo a la basura creyendo que la que venía era su madre. No es que ella le prohibiera explícitamente el tener contacto con Loki pero para Magni que la había visto a ella y a su progenitor masculino tan distanciados desde la partida de este, era lógico concluir que no debía mencionarlo.

—Conseguí ya los hilos guinda que quería, joven amo.

Los cabellos rubios de Fiorella estaban despeinados y una pequeña manta blanca los tapaba un poco, así como otra lo hacía con su boca. Había estado resfriada pero aun así no había descuidado ninguno de sus deberes. Aquello sólo provocaba que Magni quisiera protegerla y cuidarla, cosa que hacía en secreto.

—Bien, duerme un poco, ¿sí? Cerraré la puerta de la entrada.

Aunque no logró visualizarla, se hizo evidente para el niño, la sonrisa feliz que ese comentario había hecho a su interlocutora y sin que pudiera evitarlo, se lanzó a los brazos de Fiorella en los que fue recibido sin impedimento alguno. Rieron pero más rápido de lo que hubiera querido fue separado de ese lugar en el que tanto disfrutaba estar.

Lo entendía. El miedo de la susodicha porque él pudiera enfermar y como esto no sólo afectaría a sus padres, sino también a ella. No era en realidad porque le adheriría más responsabilidades a sus hombros ni porque la regañaran al saberse el foco de la infección. No, era porque verdaderamente a ella le importaba su bienestar.

Con pesar por ello, se dirigió a la mesa en donde lo esperaba un carrilete de hilo color guinda y fue sólo eso lo que lo hizo saltar de alegría de nuevo. Despacio, como si alguien lo fuera escuchar, se encaminó de puntitas al pequeño cuarto dentro de su habitación donde tenía sus libreros y bajó el tercer cuadro que colgaba de una de las paredes.

Atrás de este había hilos de todos los colores y agujas de varios grosores, además de tela que le servían como lienzo. Sí, le gustaba tejer.

Sabía que estaba mal y que no debía ser pero lo amaba desde que su hermana había dejado botado su primer y único diseño de flores que había intentado tejer.

Fiorella lo había atrapado cuando no supo que responder ante las interrogantes que esta le hizo por sus manos llenas de puntadas y eso, llevó a que eventualmente lo descubriera en su pobre intento de hacerlo.

Nadie debía saberlo y en eso tanto su nana como él habían estado de acuerdo, por lo que habían acordado que ese sería su secreto, uno que ella se encargaría de nutrir. Y por supuesto de entrenarlo bien en el arte de ejecutar tal tarea.

Puso manos a la obra y reanudó el trabajo que había dejado el día anterior.

Se apresuró, ahora inspirado, y antes de que acabara la noche, terminó los pájaros azules y guinda que creía iban bien con la esencia de Loki.

Aquello salió bien de dos maneras puesto que finiquitó el diseño que había empezado desde hacía una semana y despejándose un poco con algo de diversión, consiguió encontrar las palabras correctas al final de la tarde para pedirle a su viejo amigo que explicara las razones del cambio en su vida.

Tenía derecho a saber. Sólo esperaba que él lo entendiera.

Estaba a punto de ir hacia su cama y acostarse al lado de una muy profundamente dormida Fiorella, cuando de repente escuchó un ruido fuerte al otro lado de la puerta. Era extraño, dado que al otro lado de ella estaba el final del pasillo por el que los sirvientes no pasaban al subir al tercer piso.

Sin especular nada, asomó la cabeza y lo que se encontró lo hizo querer no haberlo hecho al instante. Aquel era su padre que intentaba ponerse de pie mientras que sus manos se aferraban a la alfombra. Sonidos estrangulados se hicieron oír.

Estaba por ir en su ayuda hasta que vio cómo se paraba y atinaba a ver, gracias a las luces tenues que apenas iluminaban el pasillo, que en su rostro se deslizaban lágrimas y gotas grandes de sudor por su frente.

Magni entrecerró más la puerta y echó un último vistazo antes de irse a la cama… O eso intentó, hasta que vio que su padre hurgaba entre sus pantalones y se apoyaba contra la pared. No pudo divisar con exactitud que hacía pero oyó quejas y resoplidos. Lo más extraño era que seguía llorando y susurraba algo entre jadeos.

Recordó entonces las lecciones religiosas que su madre lo hacía atender y se regañó a sí mismo por espiar lo que sea que su padre hacía, por muy interesante que aquello le pareciera.

Su cabeza sólo dio un par de vueltas más en ello antes de que sus ojos se cerraran sobre la mullida almohada de plumas.

Por lo borracho que parecía, podía suponer que algo había pasado si no se había quedado con sus amigos a seguir la velada. Lo más extraño era el llanto y sus acciones bizarras.

Bueno, al menos podía estar seguro de aquel nuevo problema, cualquiera que fuera, no podía estar relacionado de ninguna manera con Loki.

….

La tarde había comenzado con las típicas preocupaciones que él tenía tras un arduo día supervisando que el administrador no se le saliera de las manos. Últimamente y con mayor valentía, los trabajadores le dirigían peticiones sobre cualquier tema relacionado con las condiciones de sus labores.

Por eso mismo, Thor estaba intentado llevar las cosas a un nuevo nivel de dialogo entre sus empleados y él. Jamás lo había hecho directamente, debía admitir, pues aunque estaba de acuerdo con que como seres humanos tenían los mismos derechos que él, no estaba seguro de que estuvieran capacitados para darse cuenta de lo que era mejor para ellos.

Casi le parecía gracioso que una vez más estos le sorprendieran en cuanto a su inteligencia, aunque esta no fuera más que un diamante en bruto. Como Loki.

Ahí era donde se le había ocurrido parar sus pensamientos y enfocarse en la carta que estaba leyendo mientras tomaba sentado, un poco de té. Hacía unos años había llegado el fin del mundo para el parlamento, la cámara de los reales y cualquier persona que ostentaba títulos nobiliarios o una gran riqueza.

La crisis económica provocada por la pérdida de gran parte de todas las cosechas de maíz y el decaimiento del oro de Inglaterra, había producido no sólo una depresión y angustia severa entre los de la clase más pudiente sino un despertar para los de la más baja.

Si aquello había afecto a la oligarquía en sus bolsillos, para la prole había sido una pérdida completa en su ya reducida dieta. No podían seguir así y se lo hicieron saber al parlamente con los constantes intentos de huelga, marchas y formaciones de sindicatos que acabaron en fracasos.

Los fracasos provocados por el miedo atroz que habían provocado entre la burguesía y la nobleza, quienes tenían el poder de acallar aquel revuelo sin mucho esfuerzo. La ley estaba de su parte y al parecer, la reina.

Thor frunció el ceño asombrado por los infructíferos esfuerzos de Lord Ashley de que el gobierno lo escuchara en la labor que hacía años él se había auto-impuesto de querer ayudar a que las horas de trabajo de los niños se redujeran.

Aunque quizá la manera no había sido la adecuada, pues según se había enterado por Lord Gray en otra carta, Ashley había acusado y puesto en evidencia a los miembros del parlamento por no cumplir lo estipulado en la ley 4 y así casi nadie lo había apoyado, incluido su amigo.

Una vez más se lamentó de haber rechazado la parte noble que su padre había querido heredarle. Así tal vez hubiera podido intervenir con un argumento más sólido y calmado. Un cambio en la sociedad era imperativo pero parecía que ahora que estaba dispuesto y había dejado de compadecerse de sí mismo ya no había revuelta que apoyar. Se habían calmado las aguas.

Hogun había tenido razón. Había tardado demasiado tiempo encerrado en sí mismo.

Ahora ya había dominado a su parte consciente para que esta se centrara y así poder llevar una mejor convivencia con Sif. Más armoniosa.

Funcionó pero no había dado el mismo resultado con su yo interno.

Se despertó casi entrada la madrugada con el corazón agitado y lágrimas en los ojos. Se hubiera aprendido de memoria aquella secuencia de sueños que tenía periódicamente si no fuera porque sólo recordaba fragmentos; y aunque el patrón era el mismo, no así el orden en que aparecían.

Recordaba a su hermano. A él mismo. Los gritos. La vergüenza. Un recuerdo que se había quedado allí y que había temido vislumbrar completamente desde niño. La distancia entre su hermano y él había comenzado allí. El culposo alivio por su muerte radicaba en eso también.

Después aparecía Loki. Su cara, sus gestos y sus palabras. En especial aquellas que evitaba resonaran en su cabeza. Luego aparecían los gritos, el sentimiento de ira y él convertido en bestia. Sólo eso y la cara burlona del menor quedaban cuando se levantaba.

Ese día no lo pensó, no detuvo su deseo, no claudicó a medio camino. No despertó a nadie y tomó su semental de las caballerizas en la parte de atrás del patio. Sabía la dirección que debía tomar, había pasado muchas veces por ahí con su carruaje pretextando un sinfín de tonterías a su cochero y a él mismo.

Ató su caballo a un clavo salido de la parte de atrás de un callejón, en el cual se podían vislumbrar dos figuras en la oscuridad y los sonidos que estos emitían. No había duda alguna de lo que estaban haciendo.

Tampoco había perdido el juicio por la premura. Antes de salir se había puesto una toga con capucha y un pañuelo que se había atado a la parte inferior de su rostro para cubrir su identidad. Así, en la penumbra y con su disfraz, fue que tocó la puerta de madera y un hombre, viéndolo a través de la rendija y sin hacer preguntas, le abrió.

Había mucho humo, risas y cervezas. Algunos hombres cantaban al ritmo del pandero y el violín mientras otros se ponían a bailar con las meseras que descaradamente mostraban los hombros y las piernas al levantarse la falda.

Algo que revelaba que aquellas no eran precisamente mujeres.

Se acercó a la barra en donde el tabernero estaba y omitió darle una mirada de extrañeza al ver su cara llena de maquillaje, al preguntarle por los chicos disponibles para la noche y si había uno especialmente con la cabellera negra como las alas de un cuervo.

—Hay dos pero ahora mismo uno está en la parte de arriba con un cliente y otro está en el callejón dando servicio del barato —le dijo imitando una voz exageradamente aguda—. Si gustas esperar por alguno…

—Lo haré —respondió el rubio modificando un tanto su tono también.

—Tu complexión parece la de un buen semental estoy seguro de que te hará un descuento, aunque la comodidad de la alcoba o la frialdad del callejón dependerán mucho de cuánto traigas, cariño.

—Eso lo pactaré cuando el muchacho esté aquí.

Thor no era tonto. Sabía por todo lo que se leía en los periódicos que ir a burdeles y cantinas con mucho dinero y anunciándolo a cualquiera ocasionaría un rápido desalojo de sus bolsillos.

Se sentó y bebió. La cerveza le supo raro y más aún sus compañeros de mesa que no dejaban de sobarse sus partes riendo, mientras se besaban con las "meseras". Pronto, cuando el alcohol comenzó a afectarle demasiado rápido comprendió que aquella era una cerveza de muy baja calidad y no de la que él estaba acostumbrado a tomar.

De joven solía ir a lugares así pero no de tan poca clase sino con muchachas entrenadas en el arte de los placeres carnales y el entretenimiento. Aquel sitio era clandestino y por supuesto que entendía que no tuviera los mismos lujos que un lugar socialmente visto como aceptable, como lo eran los prostíbulos elegantes hechos para los caballeros refinados.

Si alguien supiera que estaba allí…

—Eres tú quien me solicitó. —Escuchó una voz estridente y levantó la vista.

El joven tenía no menos de 15 años. Lo sabía por la redondez de su cara que indicaba la pre-pubertad apenas dejada atrás, y por los granos en su cutis. Sus ojos eran bonitos, debía decir: color miel, con grandes pestañas y cejas pobladas.

—Eres el hombre más guapo que he visto —le susurró el niño, acercando su boca a donde debería estar su oído si no estuviera oculto por la tela—. Tal vez te haga un descuento—. Sus manos habían tocado mínimamente el muslo del rubio cuando este las apartó sin miramientos y se encaminó rápido a la salida.

El hombre grande de la entrada no le impidió el paso, sólo levantó una ceja y se apartó cuando él, como una tempestad, salió del lugar.

—Soy un idiota —dijo con la respiración entrecortada y con la cabeza entre sus manos.

Encontró dónde apoyarse en la pared del callejón y simplemente comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas. Tan concentrado estaba en sus lamentos que no alcanzó a ver a la sombra que se acercaba hasta que esta le habló.

—¿Estás bien?

Ni siquiera volteó. Sabía que debía ser o bien el otro prostituto que acababa de terminar de trabajar o el cliente que ya iba retrasado a reunirse con sus amigos en la caverna y… Francamente no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento.

Se apresuró a desatar a su caballo y partió de allí tan velozmente como había llegado.

El viento en su cara disipó sus lágrimas pero no su cabeza llena de dudas.

¿Por qué intimar con ese niño le había parecido asqueroso y un abuso cuando con Loki había sido algo tan natural? Es decir, el muchacho también habría tenido sexo con él de buena gana como lo había hecho el de ojos verdes a su edad.

O tal vez aun así sabía que estaba mal y no había querido analizarlo porque conociéndose bien habría evitado a toda costa estar con él a solas.

Y él lo había alentado, había aumentado las posibilidades en cada ocasión de estar juntos sin nadie a su alrededor.

Había querido tener sexo creyendo que eso lo ayudaría a aliviarse de sí mismo en más de una forma pero, aunque el niño lo excitaba, aquello no le había parecido para nada lo correcto. No era Loki, ni siquiera se le parecía más que por la tonalidad de su cabello.

Tal vez, tal vez sólo estaba demasiado borracho y estaba deduciendo cosas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. ¿No se suponía que uno se embriagaba para olvidar todo lo que le preocupaba?

Fue entonces que llegó a casa y subió los escalones hacia su habitación pero por toda la bruma inyectada en su cabeza y lo embotada que la tenía, tropezó y recurriendo a toda su fuerza, se puso de pie. Su traicionera mente entonces empezó a lanzarle todas las imágenes de Loki que pudiera recopilar por minuto.

No pudo evitarlo, lo intentó pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había metido una mano dentro de sus pantalones y comenzado a jalar su miembro de arriba abajo. Mientras más recordaba, más fuerte se volvía su agarre; muy al contrario de la dirección de sus movimientos que era más bien errática.

Tiró del glande de modo que el líquido pre-seminal se escurriera más rápido: quería que la fricción fuera fácil. Bombear su pene se convirtió en algo casi tan doloroso como satisfactorio y presionarlo sólo hizo que se volviera lacerante. Su mano izquierda trató de aferrarse a la pared sin éxito y él ayudado por esta, se dio impulso hacia adelante.

Tener los glúteos grandes y redondos nunca le había parecido tan práctico como en ese instante. El que estos rebotaran y fueran los que imprimieran de movimiento al acto era un alivio para su mano entumecida de tanto jalar. No llegaba y no porque no tuvieran el estímulo suficiente, sino porque Thor estaba estrujando tanto su miembro que pronto dejó de ser un gusto y pasó a ser un castigo.

Merecía ese dolor.

Con una chispa de lucidez cayó en la cuenta de dónde estaba y se detuvo para buscar su cuarto. Su mano estaba pegajosa pero ni con eso dejó de agarrar el picaporte y girarlo.

Una vez completamente solo, se tiró sobre sus sábanas y susurró más fuerte su nombre: "Loki". Despejó el pensamiento de expiación que tenía y tocó sus testículos, pasando los dedos por la suave capa de piel que los revestía como recordaba alguna vez el menor había hecho.

Ansiaba un beso, sus labios. Un nudo en su garganta apareció al percatarse de que en esta ocasión no tendría esa recompensa. Se consoló poniéndose de lado y frotando su mejilla contra las almohadas. Siguió su auto-exploración tocando la parte baja de su estómago y provocándose cosquillas.

Su mano derecha aún seguía trabajando en su pene pero sus demás sentidos estaban puestos en las caricias que él mismo se proporcionaba anhelando fuera Loki. Con su pulgar e índice recorrió su longitud una y otra vez.

A veces las caricias tiernas pero firmes como aquellas funcionaban mejor, porque eso era lo que el cuerpo necesitaba.

Él necesitaba compasión y eso obtuvo. Y por fin, con ese pensamiento, sintió vibrar bajo su toque su miembro mientras este dejaba salir su semen caliente.

Comprendió, entonces, una simple verdad que llevaba años ocultándose.

Pero no se lo diría a sí mismo. Aquella libertad que se prohibía era lo único que evitaba que hiciera una locura.

…

 **Al principio iba a poner que Thor tenía sexo con el niño: ya había hecho ese** _ **lemon**_ **cuando dije: "demonios no, él no haría eso", así que ideé otra manera de expresar lo que quería. Espero que haya sido de su agrado ;).**


	26. Capítulo 25

**CAPÍTULO XXV**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **N/A. Quiero creer que pronto actualizaré el Thorkinktober pero sólo serán dos capítulos más porque ando atareada al full. En fin, bienvenidos al último preludio.**

…

Capítulo Veinticinco

Que bajo había caído.

Se acomodó con discreción el corpiño del vestido lavanda que le quedaba como un guante y bajó la cabeza. La papeleta que tenía en sus manos, con una nueva petición a las damas que apoyaban la caridad impartida por la iglesia, le pareció absurda.

Pero no tanto como su comportamiento, claro.

Esa mañana cuando había ido a visitar a Thor en su despacho para pedirle dinero, lo había encontrado abatido de una forma que sabía no era por la economía familiar, el parlamento, las fábricas o demás problemas externos.

Salió despedida de ahí una vez tuvo la autorización de su marido para donar la cantidad que consideraba sería suficiente para los costos del baile de beneficencia de invierno. No quiso preguntar, no se lo merecía.

Estaban en buenos términos desde hacía casi un par de meses pero no por ello volvía a existir entre ellos las demostraciones de amor y preocupación que antaño tuvieran el uno con el otro.

Los hilos que la manipulaban se movieron y ella se dejó conducir de regreso a aquella habitación que sabía, Thor había abandonado en pos de atender asuntos monetarios en su banco hacía una hora. Le costó cada paso que dio pero ahora era únicamente una marioneta a la que los celos controlaban y el miedo, por supuesto.

Alivio e inquietud soltaron sus miembros tensos una vez había acabado de revolotear entre los papeles de su esposo y había encontrado lo que buscaba: una respuesta.

Sus oraciones se elevaron al cielo rumbo al creador, cuyo espíritu sentía más cerca gracias a la acción bienaventurada que se disponía a efectuar. O al menos, después de que acabaran sus compañeras de discutir sobre los adornos y la comida que deberían comparar para el gran evento.

—¿Hoy Hilda y tú no se sientan juntas? —le habló Theodore entre la discusión que se escuchaba de fondo en el recinto.

Enternecida por aquella dama mayor que le recordaba a su madre en sus formas dulces y calmadas, abrió la boca para responderle. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

Volteó sutilmente de un lado a otro de las filas de mujeres que estaban sentadas en un círculo grande para atender con mayor atención las palabras de su líder, hasta que la encontró. En un vestido celeste, con mangas abultadas halló a su compañera de susurros en aquellas tediosas reuniones.

La esposa de Volstagg era diferente y este hecho era el que la había excluido del grupo de mujeres que ella frecuentaba ahora, no así al de la Iglesia que, aunque también era dirigido por Sophie, aceptaba donaciones de cualquier noble o burgués aunque poca fuera su importancia.

Allí, en aquel lugar, era en el que había decidido dejar siempre a un lado su tarea de buena dama y esposa de un señor noble burgués, como la definían a ella. Hilda era quien le permitía deslindarse de aquel papel y reírse un poco a costa de Sophie y su séquito, quienes demasiado ocupadas discutiendo normalmente, no reparaban en ellas y sus pláticas poco convencionales.

Intentó capturar la mirada de la que consideraba su compañera de rezos pero esta no hizo más que ver atentamente a su líder mientras parloteaba, ni un momento separó la vista o volteó en su rumbo. Pese a ello Sif no lo encontró raro, estaba en la periferia de toda la crema y nata de las damas pomposas, incapacitada para demostrar su aburrimiento.

—Ni siquiera me fijé a qué hora llegó Lady Theodore, de seguro no hubo otro lugar y se tuvo que sentar ahí —aclaró con una sonrisa.

La mujer la miró con un gesto de extrañeza y únicamente atinó a asentir para seguir su tarea de oyente. Sif por otro lado recordó las malas noticias y siguió pidiéndole a su señor Jesucristo que no permitiera que nada malo le pasara a su suegro.

Frigga había sido una mujer muy valiente y fuerte al haber tomado las riendas de la extensión de su banco que tenían en Nueva York, cuando su marido había caído enfermo hacía unos años y en la peor de las crisis que había visto las nuevas colonias liberadas de las Américas.

Por lo que contaba, Heimdall, su querido primo y socio en aquella aventura, había sido clave en la situación al ser quien apoyara en cualquier decisión a una mujer frente a la junta directiva del banco. Al final, los socios, al principio recelosos, habían resuelto secundar a Odín en la que parecía la más tonta de las decisiones dado las circunstancias: mantenerse en pie frente a la tempestad, con todo lo que tenían.

En realidad había sido una resolución de su suegra y que, por lo que contaba, había terminado siendo acertada. Ahora, ellos eran uno de los pocos bancos privados que habían quedado en el país y a los que el banco nacional tendría que pedir asistencia.

Odín seguía delicado pero recuperándose de aquellos dolores provenientes de los huesos y que lo restringían a estar en cama. Lo más duro había pasado pero ahora el periodo de recuperación y transición sería lo pesado.

Al terminar la junta, todas aplaudieron dando gracias a Dios y a los hombres de buena voluntad que estaban siempre ahí para asistir al necesitado. Sif se acercó a la líder para entregarle el monto acordado y recibir las gracias de toda la comunidad, como lo hicieron las demás que le sucedieron.

Al último siempre iba Hilda. Nunca supo por qué pero suponía que era una especie de ofensa que aquellas mujeres habían acordado profesarle a la mujer voluptuosa, pero no de tanta alcurnia o maneras finas como las de las otras.

Con la cabeza en alto recibió la mueca de Sophie e hizo una reverencia hacia su persona. Sif casi sonrió, eso era un resquicio de la vez en que siendo "caritativas" las susodichas damas le habían ofrecido el no ser la última y poner a otra moza de menos posición a llevar a cabo tal suplicio.

Obviamente Hilda se había negado y había afirmado que tener aquel honor sólo la hacía más congraciada a los ojos de Dios. Dijo estar agradecida con la líder y en un supuesto acto de gratitud a partir de ahí tomó la costumbre de reverenciarla cada que acababa de quitarle el dinero de sus manos.

Esta vez no hubo un guiño o una sonrisa velada en los labios de la castaña cuando sus miradas se encontraron al disolverse el círculo y los sirvientes ya habían comenzado a recoger los restos de la reunión. Cansada del misterio Sif se acercó.

—Esta vez parecías menos complacida de lo acostumbrado al presentar tus respetos Lady Hilda.

—Tal vez sea porque ya no tengo a nadie con quien compartir tal dicha —le respondió sin pararse un minuto frente a ella en su caminata hacia la salida.

Desconcertada, Sif tardó un minuto en conectar las palabras con su significado y para cuando giró en redondo para cuestionar a su interlocutora, esta ya se dirigía a la salida rumbo a su casa.

Pudo alcanzarla, correr y preguntarle qué quería decir con eso, puesto que sabía que Hilda caminaba a su casa y no usaba carruaje, pero no lo hizo. Fue detenida por los prejuicios que el ir detrás de otra subiéndose las faldas y sudando acarreaba, y por Lady Virginia.

—Ha decidido no participar más en las colectas y dejar el grupo de caridad, ¿puedes creerlo? —dijo ofendida la susodicha mientras las demás se reunían en torno a ella.

No. No podía ser, Hilda no se iría de algo que la apasionaba tanto por… ¿Qué razón? ¿Qué podría haberla impulsado a tal decisión? ¿Las burlas, el aislamiento? ¿Acaso no la tenía a ella para sobrellevarlo?

No es como si Sif estuviera todo el tiempo con ella, pues su reputación de excéntrica la presidía pero siempre había intentado hacerle la vida más amena en la ciudad por ser nueva en ella, cuando Volstagg la había traído de Canterbury.

Su devoción por sus deberes religiosos, propios de su lugar de nacimiento donde radicaba la cabeza de la iglesia anglicana, le había hecho querer acercarse a ella y querer quedarse a su lado.

Aunque al parecer, no lo suficiente para intimar.

Sus últimas palabras resonaron en su cabeza antes de que pudiera descifrar lo que parloteaban las otras mientras ella asentía por costumbre: ¿quizás ese día ella le había dado una impresión equivocada al estar tan abstraída?

Cerró sus párpados y los apretó un momento para regresar a lo que estaba. En realidad no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre sus motivos para claudicar y no era nadie para suponer cosas.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

…

Había dejado la comodidad y la calefacción que su oficina le ofrecía, para bajar a la planta operativa de la fábrica e inspeccionar el trabajo de los obreros. Lentamente caminó entre ellos mientras los veía trabajar, pobremente a su parecer.

En la tercera hilera izquierda habían unos cuantos niños, pero a ellos los pasó de largo rápido, no quería contemplarlos. Ramas de enojo se enraizaron dentro de él y encontró la oportunidad perfecta para desquitarse al ver un tipo, quien apenas efectuaba un tercio de la productividad de sus pares.

—John.

—¿Si, mi Lord? —respondió, presto el capataz.

—¿Podrías explicarme por qué en mi fábrica está trabajando un hombre que no da la talla? —Fue su pregunta calmada pero feroz.

Loki no tenía que alzar la voz demasiado para sonar vehemente porque imprimía en ella lo suficiente de sus pensamientos al respecto como para que no quedara duda de ellos en el receptor de la conversación.

En este caso, del hombre que paró de maniobrar la mecánica de la máquina que hacía que se fundiera el metal. Este volteó a ver asustado al capataz, pues sabía lo que venía.

—Está manco señor.

La voz tímida había provenido de una mujer que lo ayudaba a accionar la enorme palanca derecha. No lo veía, más bien tenía su mirada fija en el suelo mientras seguía con su trabajo.

—Veo que no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo tú tampoco John. —Obviamente no le contestaría a quien no estaba a la altura.

—Señor yo no… —protestó temeroso el hombre robusto.

—¿Debo cambiar de capataz entonces?

—En seguida lo resuelvo, amo.

De su cinturón desenrolló el látigo grueso que se usaba para las mulas que acarreaban mercancía pero que ahora serviría con otro propósito. Comenzó a acercarse a sus víctimas mientras el hombre manco, resignado y en silencio esperaba su castigo.

—Espera. —Lo detuvo Loki horrorizado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pero usted dijo…

—No hasta que yo me vaya imbécil —le soltó con tono amargo—. Y no con el látigo de las bestias, hazlo con el delgado. Además hay asuntos más importantes que este, acompáñame al almacén.

Se puso su abrigo y tomó un paraguas. No era propio de un "hombre" llevarlo, pero al carajo porque él no iba a llenarse el pelo de nieve por algo tan insensato como aquello. Al fin dejaron atrás la larga estancia llena de humo y suciedad para salir al aire helado.

Algunos de los obreros ya estaban ahí para acarrear la mercancía hasta el almacén de las cosas no perecederas mientras otros llevaban lo delicado a otro cuarto más amplio. Loki revisó todo lo que había arribado esa vez gracias a la lista que uno de los obreros le entregó, el único que sabía leer y escribir. Sonrió un breve instante ante eso.

Estaba por hacer las preguntas rutinarias cuando escuchó pasos y de inmediato divisó al voltear hacia las cercas que delimitaban el enorme terreno de la fábrica, a una familia con sus dos progenitores y por lo menos cuatro niños.

"Bueno, al menos un par de ellos servirán para el trabajo, los más pequeños tendrán que hacer tareas más simples" pensó.

—Buenas tardes señores. —El padre de familia se quitó su raído y un tanto deshilachado gorro, con una mano que temblaba por el frío, a pesar de sus guantes de lana—. Mis más sinceras disculpas pero hemos venido desde Londres en búsqueda de una oportunidad y…

El hombre dudó un momento al verlo directamente mientras trataba los pormenores de la contratación, pero Loki no escuchó ni participó más de aquel asunto al que sólo les correspondía pactar tanto al trabajador y como al capataz.

Él sólo quería una taza de té caliente para aliviarle las náuseas que ya se estaban haciendo presentes.

—…Joseph Laufeyson y esta es mi familia que espero también encuentre un lugar para trabajar aquí.

La sangre se le congeló y sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. No. No podía ser.

En realidad ya había dado la vuelta y comenzado a caminar rumbo a su oficina cuando había escuchado aquella declaración tan increíble como problemática.

No había podido verle la totalidad de la cara debido a que esta estaba escondida tras una bufanda mal tejida, pero aquellas facciones suyas ya no eran las que recordaba: blancas y llenas de la brillantez de la juventud.

Lo que había visto era un hombre curtido por la edad, que creyó era mucha, y con la piel tostada con cicatrices por doquier. También había visto su caminar encorvado, no tan diferente del de cualquier obrero promedio, y no aquella aterradora figura que lo culpaba por todos los males que vivían día a día. En especial, la de la muerte de su madre.

No, ese hombre no era su hermano. Porque él era huérfano, porque él había perdido a su familia hacía muchos años en un trágico accidente y había sido acogido por la caridad de los Odinson, su única familia.

—John —llamó con la voz alzada al hombre que acudió rápido a su lado.

Aún de espaldas a aquel aterrador personaje, Loki le dio la orden a su capataz y este, aunque extrañado por el veredicto de su amo, la acató. El joven de ojos verdes y espalda recta se obligó a ir lo más tranquilo que pudo hacia su destino antes previsto cuando escuchó los gritos enfurecidos.

Unos que lo hicieron tensarse y que lograron que sus movimientos fueran rígidos. Casi hubiera admitido ante él, lo absurdo del recuerdo que intentó abordar su mente justo en el instante que escuchó los sonidos extrañamente familiares provenientes de aquel forastero:

—Loki, ¡Loki! ¡Amanda me dijo dónde estabas, me dijo que me ayudarías! ¡Loki! —Los ruidos de su capataz que se oponía a aquel hombre más robusto y alto que él llegaron hasta el administrador y con sólo eso supo el momento exacto en que aquello se tornó violento— ¡Sé que me estás escuchando! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo sabandija! ¡Diré quién eres si no traes tu refinado trasero ahora…

Un golpe sordo, seguido de un grito hizo que el show cesara. Ya había adivinado lo que pasaría y había puesto alerta a John, quien a su vez lo había hecho con los centinelas que resguardaban el acceso a la fábrica.

Un golpe en la cabeza y dejarlo tirado a él y su familia en medio de la nada, con la tempestad actual, bastaría.

Su error había sido delatarse a sí mismo, porque ahora era Loki quien tenía el control y no él. Al parecer, tampoco se había dado cuenta de que el poder ahora le pertenecía al niño débil y afeminado frente a él y no al tal Joseph.

Al cual, para el caso, no conocía de nada.

…

La decisión había sido tomada por él incluso antes de que pudiera procesarla, pero no se quejaba de nada. No cuando estaba muy feliz lejos de la metrópoli que a ratos lo asfixiaba, debía admitir.

Al igual que suponía una distracción de lo poco dispuesto que estaba siempre al dejar sus asuntos de trabajo pendientes. Si a eso le llamaba a simplemente pararse por su imprenta unas veces a la semana y dedicarse en su tiempo restante a divagar sobre formas para que su negocio creciera.

Ver cómo la nieve que cubría todo y le daba un toque de cuento de hadas al paisaje sería de lo más hermoso, si no fuera por el frío que calaba en sus huesos a pesar de su robusta complexión.

Sin embargo, venir con su familia para pasar las vacaciones decembrinas en un lugar tan significativo para estas como el sitio en donde había nacido y crecido su esposa, era su máxima definición de perfecto.

Tal vez podría disfrutar más de un momento de relajación alejado de sus pequeñines, haciendo la cabalgata rutinaria por el perímetro de su terreno, si no llevara a su lado a su querido pero poco bienvenido invitado. Sí, a veces su amigo de juerga y aventuras podía ser una chinche que se pegaba a quien se dejara.

Volstagg normalmente lo dejaba hacer a su gusto, no le molestaba que llegara a su casa a hacerla del tío preferido pero tan inmaduro como sus propios hijos, siempre y cuando respetara el tiempo que el jefe de familia consideraba oportuno para ello.

Este viaje, por ejemplo, no era uno de esos.

—En serio creo que deberías regresar a tu hogar amigo, si te apresuras estoy seguro de que llegarás a tiempo para navidad. —Intentó una vez más el pelirrojo.

El rubio lo ignoró con toda intensión viendo cómo un zorro salía corriendo de un matorral cercano para irse a perder más allá, a la parte boscosa del lugar. Después sólo atinó a ver su cantimplora de cuero como si esta lo hubiera insultado y apuró a bajar el líquido que había en ella.

—Ya te dije que no te podrás deshacer de mí —le dijo limpiándose la comisura de la boca por la que bajaba un chorro pequeño de lo que acababa de tomar—. Es más, dile a tu suegro que prepare mi cama por dos meses más de lo acordado que me pienso quedar aquí cuando ustedes regresen.

—No seas atrevido Fandral que yo no tengo la culpa de tu situación con tu mujer.

Divisó el cielo y se dio cuenta de lo oscuro que este se encontraba, tal vez no era el mejor de los momentos para permanecer afuera. Un hipido se escuchó y el rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sonrió y abrió la boca.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Quiero probar un copo de nieve —respondió con los ojos cerrados.

—El vodka te está afectando ya porque no sé si lo has notado, pero aún no está cayendo nieve y abre los ojos por favor. Si te caes mi esposa me mata y mis hijos también para el caso.

Rieron un rato y al ver que se avecinaba pronto una tempestad, el hombre robusto decidió que era hora de volver a por un poco de té caliente y buñuelos, que estaba seguro su esposa ya tendría preparados para ellos. Dieron vuelta y dirigieron a sus caballos a la estructura que se alzaba a una hectárea de ellos.

Él y su esposa acostumbraban a visitar mucho a sus suegros, aunque Volstagg no se quedaba demasiado tiempo ya que tenía deberes que no podía posponer por mucho tiempo. Su esposa a veces lo acompañaba y otras, se quedaba; a pesar del tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Londres aún no se acostumbraba al ambiente de este.

Tan concentrado estaba pensando en ello que sin querer dejó que surgiera el tema de conversación que Volstagg había estado evitando durante lo que había durado la compañía de Fandral en los días de viaje y su estancia en la villa: Thor.

—Creo que dentro de poco él y yo formaremos un club para hombres casados pero infelices. —Volvió a reír su amigo motivado por el alcohol.

—Sí…

Sabía que la relación entre Sif y Thor había tenido muchos tintes de respeto, todo lo contrario a la de él con su mujer. Ellos eran más libres y menos preocupados por las apariencias; a él no le molestaba que su esposa lo trajera y lo llevara a su antojo. Por su puesto que se lo decían todo, porque aunque intentaba guardar un secreto, no lo conseguía.

Le había dicho a Hilda. No lo había podido evitar, después de todo, ella lo conocía a la perfección y había estado insistiéndole hasta que él había accedido contándole lo que acababa de descubrir. Algo que no había esperado era la reacción de esta al indignarse como si a ella le hubieran hecho tal ofensa y no a Thor.

Ella era amiga de Sif en cierto aspecto de su vida: la religión. Estaba enterado de ello pero no había entendido la admiración y el cariño velado que su mujer le profesaba a la otra. Hilda le dijo que la rubia era todo lo que ella quería ser pero sin ser petulante como lo era la mayoría: la había llegado a querer como su única amiga de la metrópoli en la que vivía.

Ahora él había destruido el corazón de su mujer un poquito al revelarle una verdad horrible.

—Algo sabes de la situación de Thor, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Fandral, jalando las riendas de su caballo blanco con pequeñas motas café.

Volstagg se pasó de largo un poco pero guió a su montura negra para que retrocediera y se pudiera a la altura de su amigo. El rubio lo miraba serio, casi como si estuviera sobrio y él echó una carcajada, algo forzada pero que creyó bastaría para convencer a un borracho.

—Claro que no hombre, el alcohol te hace imaginar cosas.

No quería hacer de su revelación un chisme y que pronto media Inglaterra conociera los motivos bien ocultos que la familia Odinson tenía para despistar a los incautos. A él no le correspondía tal cosa.

—¿Estás loco hombre? —Rió Fandral—. He bebido más que esto como para que me afecte a tal grado de distinguir la realidad. Sé que sabes algo, eres más transparente que Thor.

¿Estaba bien si se lo decía a Fandral? Él era su amigo pero a veces era muy bocazas sobre todo cuando estaba muy bebido, no como ahora que estaba todavía en sus sentidos, pero también cuando estaba enfurecido. Era demasiado visceral.

No. No debía; aunque tal vez le haría un favor a Thor al darle al bigotudo motivo suficiente para que dejara de inquirirle cosas cuando se reunían.

—Si te lo digo…, ¿prometerás guardar el secreto?

—Ok. —Fandral se dijo a sí mismo que llegando a su cuarto lo anotaría en una servilleta para que su yo sobrio lo recordara.

—Yo, verás… —No sabía cómo decirlo y mucho menos cómo abordar el tema— Hace casi dos meses, justamente cuando veníamos a visitar a mi suegra…

—Demonios Volstagg no necesito que me cuentes tu vida, sólo suéltalo. Lo soportaré. —Lo interrumpió riéndose.

—Creo que, o casi estoy seguro de que la razón por la que Thor esta de ese modo con Sif, es porque ella tuvo una aventura con Loki.

La carcajada que sonó hizo que los cuervos que descansaban en las ramas de un árbol ya sin hojas salieran disparados lejos de allí. La diversión de Fandral era singularmente cómica pues no paraba de reír y para peor había ya comenzado a hipar y a soltar algunas lágrimas por las comisuras de los ojos.

Al final de tal despliegue que a Volstagg le pareció de lo más teatral, se tranquilizó y se recompuso en su asiento, notando la cara de fastidio del pelirrojo. Este entendía la estupefacción que tal revelación podía causar en él pero no lo hilarante del asunto.

—Sé que suena irreal pero…

—¡Estás loco! Sif nunca le haría algo como eso al grandote, lo ama y lo admira casi como si de una deidad se tratara.

—Piénsalo hombre, razónalo un momento y conecta todos los puntos, ¡es lo único que tiene lógica!

Silencio fue lo que los acompañó todo el trayecto restante hacia la villa. Bajaron del mismo modo de sus caballos y les entregaron las riendas a los mozos de cuadra que acudieron a su ayuda. Caminaron un tramo por la vereda que los sirvientes habían hecho quitando la nieve y unos metros antes de entrar, Fandral lo frenó.

Él por su parte, despachó al mayordomo que había ido a abrirles la puerta y lo instó a callar con respecto a su llegada.

—Si es cierto lo que dices… ¿Por qué a nadie se le ha ocurrido esa posibilidad?

—¿Tú te la crees ya?

—No.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

—¿Thor sabe que lo sabes?

—No. Estoy esperando a que él dé el primer paso.

—¿Y Hogun?

—Él es muy astuto, es probable que lo haya supuesto y descartado al instante —apuntó pensativo.

Acabada la conversación, ambos se abrieron paso dentro de los pasillos de la villa, en donde fueron recibidos por los tres chiquitines de Volstagg y con los que jugaron un buen rato hasta que se sirvió la cena.

Ya entrada la noche, Fandral subió a su alcoba y se acostó sin ponerse su ropa de dormir. Estaba más ebrio que sobrio y por eso no recordó anotar en su servilleta la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo.

…

El reloj marcó la medianoche pero eso no hizo nada por apaciguar su recién despertada conmoción interna.

Indignación fue lo que sintió, después aquello le dio paso a la ira.

¿Cómo se había atrevido?

…

 **Vamos lentos pero seguros *guiño, guiño* ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	27. Capítulo 26

**CAPÍTULO XXVI**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **N/A. Iba a publicar este capítulo antes pero justo cuando había acabado todos mis pendientes de cada actividad que tengo, resulta que varias cosas estaban mal y tenía que corregirlas. Lamento el retraso pero aquí estamos de vuelta.**

…

Capítulo Veintiséis

El violín era el que más se hacía oír entre toda la orquesta que habían mandado traer para aquel baile de beneficencia. Ella daba vueltas en los brazos de su acompañante y movía los pies en compás a lo que dictaba tal melodía, procurando no pisarlo.

No quería estar en ese lugar y eso era evidente para casi todos, excepto quizás los jóvenes mozos que no la dejaban en paz: apenas y terminaba de bailar una pieza ya estaba otro lanzándola a la siguiente.

Volteó a ver a su madre. Estaba distraída, ahora era el momento. Se salió de la línea que formaban las mujeres cuando les tocaba a los hombres girar sobre sí mismos y a ellas ir saltando a su encuentro.

Ella saltó sí, pero rumbo a la terraza. Miradas de desconcierto se posaron en ella, pero ella siguió en su supuesto escape discreto e incluso se atrevió a dar una vuelta sobre sí misma para tomar un bocadillo que estaba abandonado en una mesa. Oh no, tampoco se detendría por el reclamo de una mujer a la que se lo había robado.

Llegó cuál conejo a su destino y se echó a reír. Loki se hubiera partido de la risa al verla interpretando aquel papelón digno de él y sus habituales bromillas. Casualmente, y viendo alrededor para asegurarse, se quitó aquellos zapatos incomodos pero elegantes que su nana le había hecho portar aquella noche.

Su vestido era suficientemente largo así para ocultar sus pies así que, ¿por qué no? ¡Al diablo! Tomó los artefactos de tortura y los lanzó al arbusto bajo la terraza. Volvió a reír y se dio una palmadita en el hombro, felicitándose por tal hazaña.

Loki estaría orgulloso.

—Dime que no acabas de hacer lo que creo que hiciste.

Dio sin querer, un saltó llenó de espanto por ser atrapada en su locura y se dio la vuelta. Aliviada al ver de quién se trataba, soltó el aire. Vaya forma de arruinarle siempre la diversión.

—Y dime que tú no me seguiste hasta aquí cuando me viste irme.

El pequeño rubio suspiró. A veces, a Thrud le costaba creer que aquel ser sólo contaba con once años, debido a que era tan difícil burlarlo y escapar de él, aunque para ser franca consigo misma, en algo debía atribuirse el mérito de tal desconfianza en estos últimos días.

—Sabes que no puedo dejar de vigilarte. Mamá lo ordenó —le dijo con el ceño fruncido y lanzándole una mirada digna de lanzársele al ser más estúpido del planeta—, y esta vez no tienes por qué ponerte a despotricar contra ella porque tu tuviste la culpa.

Thrud resopló y con ello logró que un mechón de su cabello flotara sobre su frente. No por el aire nocturno, claro. Había días en que en serio le daban ganas de abofetear a su hermano. Él era tan correcto, tan apegado a las normas, nunca sabría que era ser diferente o no encajar con lo estipulado por la sociedad.

Con el paso de los años había llegado a la conclusión de que lo quería y lo odiaba a partes iguales. Eran muy distintos y en las ocasiones en que su padre no estaba, como en esa, él tomaba el papel de cabeza de familia; uno que ella creía, le quedaba muy grande.

—¿Cuándo entenderá ella que no me interesa casarme todavía? —explicó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Pero es que ni siquiera estás poniendo interés en el asunto! ¿Qué quieres, el príncipe azul?

—¡Quiero elegir verdaderamente con quien casarme, no que me pongan las opciones y yo agarrar una de ahí!

Ambos callaron y apreciaron cómo una pareja salía buscando privacidad, colocándose unos metros lejos de ellos. Los hermanos se acercaron más, ahora con público, no era conveniente estar gritando.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Thrud? ¿Te das cuenta que si lo hubieras logrado, las habladurías se hubieran esparcido cual moscas? —susurró con la palma de su mano colocada en su frente.

—Ese día mamá estaba muy alterada, no creí que fuera a escuchar algún ruido una vez que se encerrara en su cuarto. Y no seas dramático, al final me hubiera reunido con papá, un pretexto perfecto: sería una navidad de padre e hija.

De la nada, Magni contempló cómo su hermana tomaba impulso y, apoyándose del barandal de piedra caliza, daba un salto por sobre este para caer no muy delicadamente del otro lado y sobre el arbusto. Al final soltó un grito y rodó por el césped.

Comenzó a reír, al haber escuchado el grito estrangulado que había dejado salir su hermano e intentó levantarse del suelo. Y sí que lo intentó porque volvió a caer de bruces sobre su trasero: se había lastimado el pie.

"Demonios" pensó Thrud reflejando una mueca en su semblante.

Dios la iba a castigar algún día por ser tan blasfema pero eso no le daba tanto miedo como el ver la silueta de su madre entre algunos de los espectadores que se estaban acumulando allá de donde había saltado para ver el show que ella estaba dando.

Era momento de huir o llorar pidiendo socorro a algún caballero. Pero no lo hizo, sólo se quedó sentada y esparció la falda de su vestido en torno a ella, comenzando a recoger las flores a su alrededor.

Así, cuando su madre hizo acto de presencia en el lugar. Ella la saludó con una sonrisa radiante y gestos propios de una princesa. Tal vez se lo tragó, tal vez no pero sabía que de todos modos en un rato se enteraría de la verdad de voz de los chismosos de hacía un rato.

Bueno, al menos había algo positivo: no podría salir a fiestas de sociedad hasta que aquel escandalo se olvidara.

Ahora sólo debía rezarle a Dios porque todo se arreglara y volviera a ver a Loki a mediados de enero.

…

Llevaba un rato así sentado y viendo hacia el techo de aquella cálida casona. Vio crepitar las llamas en la chimenea frente a él y comenzó a rememorara todo lo que había sucedido. Cada lágrima, cada día de sufrimiento y cada hora de esperanza muerta que había habido entre aquel momento y el presente.

Su pie derecho zapateaba contra el piso haciendo un sonido acompasado mientras volteaba ver el reloj de caja que estaba al fondo de la habitación: ya habían pasado casi cuatro horas desde su arribo.

Cansado, suspiró y pensó que quizás el viaje le estaba pasando factura porque sentía tanto los pies como las manos fría y estas últimas le temblaban con cada minuto que pasaba. Se levantó y se dirigió rumbo a su alcoba, una de las dos de invitados que tenían el lugar.

Encontró a Helga, la sirvienta, quien tembló en su presencia igual que lo había hecho nada más hubiera pisado aquella casa. Ya no intentó explicarle que no estaba molesto porque no tuviera todo preparado para su visita, sólo la despidió una vez se ella acabó de colocar su cosas en la instancia y él se metió al baño.

Fresco y ya en pijamas, escuchó pasos apresurados sobre el suelo y una súplica ahogada. Apresuró el paso y abrió la puerta sólo para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que echaban chispas. Jamás se le habían antojado tan electrizantes como en ese instante en el que casi estaban a la altura de los suyos.

—Vaya, miren lo que trajo el gato —le soltó una voz más grave de lo que recordaba y con un tono tan aterciopelada que pensó que había sentido una caricia sobre su piel.

—Loki.

—Gracias, había olvidado mi nombre. —Casi rió en respuesta, cerrando la tras de él.

Contuvo el impulso primario que de abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, así como el secundario que le pedía a gritos que lo moliera a golpes. Sabía por qué estaba allí y no era porque hubiera venido a perder el tiempo observando los pómulos altos y rasgos afilados que ahora portaba el menor.

—Vengo a hablar de negocios.

—No, no vienes a eso —habló por lo bajo Loki mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de él—. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? Porque en los tres años que he estado aquí ni durante la crisis económica te dignaste a darte una vuelta.

Se detuvo de nuevo frente a él y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Sus ojos ahora desplegaron furia y diversión cuando se inclinó más hacia él y con casi su nariz rozando la suya le susurró:

—¿Me equivoco?

El aliento del embustero se desplegó por su rostro, olía a menta. Tanto lo distrajo ese pensamiento aunado a la sorpresa por la delgadez de aquel joven hombre que tardó en responder más de lo que se consideraría apropiado.

—Lo haces.

El rostro de Loki se apagó, oscureciéndose tres escalas, no por ello dejando esa sonrisa amplia que dividía su faz. Quizá si hubiera dicho lo que en verdad quería decirle aquel nudo en su garganta no se sentiría tan pesado, pero Sif no lo había dejado ir sin la promesa de que no haría cosas indebidas.

—Entonces debo asumir que sólo estás aquí porque deseas alojamiento. Pues bien, me retiro.

Thor lo tomó de la muñeca cuando Loki giró en redondo: grave error porque aquello no hizo más que el menor saltara crispado y se soltara rápido de su agarre. Vio algo raro en su rostro que no identificó por lo breve de su aparición.

—Vamos a hablar.

—Sí pero no aquí y no ahora. Nada tiene que ver este cuarto con las fábricas, así que mañana en mi despacho, tú y yo tenemos una cita.

Sin venir a cuento, Loki le guiñó un ojo y colocó su cabello atrás de su oreja, como si estuviera coqueteando. ¿Pero qué…? Escuchó su risa cuando él ya iba rumbo al comedor y sólo alcanzó a cerrar la boca que ni siquiera había notado había abierto.

Ese simple gesto por parte del menor lo mantuvo despierto durante gran parte de la madrugada, siendo que los ojos le pesaban y la cabeza la sentía embotada. No recordó comer o beber algo pues la consternación lo consumió todo.

A la mañana siguiente ni siquiera se encontró con Loki, dado que este ya había partido rumbo a su trabajo al cual Thor lo siguió no sin antes tomar un bien surtido desayuno y una ducha, cosa que lo demoró bastante.

Para cuando llegó el sol indicaba el medio día y la nieve, aunque un poco densa, estaba menos esponjosa. Dio un par de vueltas supervisando a los trabajadores y notó un cierto aire de tensión combinado con miedo. Quizá este último mucho mayor que el primero.

Quiso acercarse a uno de ellos pero este de inmediato comenzó a temblar y lo que más hizo remover sus entrañas fue ver niños laborando arduamente junto a sus progenitores. La sangre volvió a hervirle tan vívidamente como en el preciso momento en que leyó la carta de Lord Ashley donde lo tachaba de hipócrita con respecto a sus ideales por contradecirlos en la fábrica que tenía en Liverpool.

Subió las escales y apretó demasiado el barandal, en un intento poco eficiente para mitigar el sentimiento de un puñetazo que se había instalado en sus entrañas.

Vio a Loki con ese aire de suficiencia en su escritorio revolviendo papeles y entregándole uno al hombre viejo al que le faltaba un ojo. Sin levantar la vista despachó al individuo que hacia mal tercio y una vez este estuvo fuera, Thor azotó la puerta en lugar de cerrarla.

—No seas dramático, ¿quieres?

—¡¿Qué otra forma tendría de ponerme al enterarme de todo lo estúpido que has hecho, que estás haciendo?! —Cada palabra salida como un rayo, cada entonación impregnada de indignación y con ello sólo obtuvo una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Es así como va esto entonces eh? —Se puso de pie y le dio la vuelta a su escritorio hasta quedar parado frente a él, de repente los centímetros que los separaban a Thor se le antojaron nimios.

Loki alzó su mano y tomó un mechón de cabello dorado al que desenvolvió y enredó en su mano por un lapso que bastó para apaciguar a Thor. Uno en el que volvió a observar los bonitos rasgos del menor y la incipiente barba que estaba comenzando a crecerle.

—¿Ya estás tranquilo? —Thor no alcanzó más que a asentir, como un pelele. No sabía cómo proceder.

Quiso alcanzar la ira nuevamente, con ella aquello era mucho más fácil porque no pensaba en tomar su mano, besar sus labios o recitarle todos los poemas de amor que había estado leyendo durante los últimos años con un solo propósito. Uno que sólo tenía cabida en sus fantasías.

—Como siempre, te ahorraré tiempo y palabras para describir la situación: tu método no funciona, ser amable sólo los hace holgazanes y concederles más descansos sólo les facilita el complotar en mi contra y por ende, en tus intereses.

—Al carajo mis intereses —soltó sin pensar llevado de nuevo por aquella ola pero acallado de nuevo por la ceja poblada que Loki alzó ante el comportamiento del rubio.

—Como iba diciendo —añadió como si no hubiera dicho nada a la vez que gesticulaba con las manos y paseaba por el recinto, como si diera una catedra—, tuve que imponerme a ellos. No había otra forma si no quería tener las revueltas de Yorkshire tocando a mi puerta ante cada nuevo reclamo que los peones tuvieran.

—No quería ni quiero ese tan bienaventurado favor tuyo —dijo Thor con tono burlón, cosa que hizo que los ojos de Loki se oscurecieran a la vez que otra sonrisa corría a sus labios.

—Bien, si no viniste a pedirme cuentas pero sí a hablar de negocios lo único que me queda suponer es que has venido a despedirme.

El cuerpo del rubio se tensó y se quedó así una fracción de segundo. No, no quería eso, ¿cómo podría echarlo cuando había luchado incluso ante su propia moral para conservarlo donde pudiera tenerlo vigilado? No, no podía. Pero él lo sabía y por eso vio como la sonrisa que parecía impregnada en su rostro se ensanchaba mientras su cuerpo se apoyaba de espaldas al escritorio: como un gato que se ponía cómodo.

—Quiero que sigas mis órdenes y acates los principios bajo los cuales deseo dirigir esta empresa.

—Bien.

—También seré yo quien te elija un nuevo capataz. —Había visto a aquel hombre escupiéndole a una mujer cuando iba entrando a la fábrica.

—Bien.

—Y necesito que me muestres los libros contables.

—Bien.

Thor achicó los ojos. Algo andaba mal y no alcanzaba a comprender bien. Loki era complaciente con él pero había deducido que debido a los malos términos en que ambos habían quedado no lo sería en la actualidad. Quizá ya había encontrado el perdón en su alma.

Pasó toda la tarde y gran parte de la semana poniéndose al corriente de los ingresos y egresos del negocio, así como enterándose sobre los nuevos proveedores que el menor había contratado y sus tarifas nuevas con respecto a la compras.

—¿Cómo fue que contrataste a este hombre?

—¿Eagle? —preguntó con poco interés Loki, al leer el papel que Thor le tirara sobre la mesa que tenía en frente e interrumpiendo su más reciente lectura.

—Es un maldito usurero.

—¿Usurero?

—Una persona que estafa a…

—Sé qué es un usurero Thor —replicó con veneno en su voz—. Lo que no alcanzo a comprender es qué tiene que ver eso con la mercancía que nos proporciona. Créeme he sabido jugar bien mis cartas.

—Es lo que veo.

Pero no lo dijo como un cumplido. Cada recibo, cada pagaré, cada cuenta contable que revisaba se le antoja totalmente ventajosa para la fábrica. Como banquero, Thor estaba obligado a alabar al menor por su flagrante buen desempeño, su parte altruista era otra historia. Ver los daños colaterales que dichos tratos causaban a sus empleados era indignante.

Uno a uno fue enumerándole los pactos que deseaba que este rompiera y Loki fue redactando misivas una a una para hacer lo que se le ordenaba. Aquella falta de contradicción por parte del menor hacía sentir incómodo a Thor.

Loki peleaba. Loki siempre decía lo que pensaba, aunque fuera un niño ignorante en aquel tiempo, siempre lo cuestionaba. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Su esencia se había perdido al estudiar tanto? ¿Era Thor para él ahora tan insignificante que no merecía ni su atención el pelear con él?

Después de dos semanas de convivencia bajo el mismo patrón, ya no pudo contener más su preocupación. Quería saber, anhelaba volver a ser cercano a él, de intimar en la manera en que discutían sobre algún problema o alguna duda existencial, o simplemente ser escuchado y escuchar sus quejas de lo que lo aquejaba día a día.

Ansiaba esa conexión pero se la negaba. Se encerraba a cal y canto en su habitación una vez regresaba de la fábrica para supervisar las nuevas formas de trabajo, y no salía de allí hasta la mañana siguiente o porque había encontrado algo en las bitácoras que lo molestaba.

Sin embargo, aquel día era navidad. Todo había sido cortesía y amabilidad durante la cena, la compota de manzana había estado excelente y así se lo hizo saber a Loki.

—¿Por qué me lo dices a mí? Si acaso es mérito de la cocinera —respondió bufando.

Y así sin más, se levantó para encaminarse a su habitación. ¿Por qué era así? Sólo quería entablar una maldita conversación y ya estaba. Sabía que él no lo había cocinado pero… La sirvienta se aclaró la garganta y él por fin se percató de que había estado ahí desde hacía un momento intentando recoger su plato. Ella le sonreía y él le devolvió el gesto.

Había logrado que los tres sirvientes de Loki dejaran de temblar cada vez que los llamaba para darles una orden y que simpatizaran con él. ¿Por qué ese tonto no había intentado tan siquiera eso? Aquel pensamiento seguía causándole estragos.

Caminó rumbo a su cuarto, pasando por la sala y allí lo vio, sentado junto al fuego con un libro en la mano. Siempre era así y por alguna razón verlo en ese estado de concentración lo hacía sentir que no existía nada más que ellos dos así.

—Deja de verme como si fueras un acosador.

Thor pegó un brinquito del susto y se encontró con los ojos verdes que lo miraban por sobre el libro. Tenía el cabello negro enredado, de seguro por pasar ahí su mano, y sus cejas estaban tan bien definidas que no entendía cómo era posible que no le salieran pelitos alrededor de ellas.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó haciendo que un suspiro se escapara de su boca al finalizar el enunciado.

—Yo sólo quería hablar.

—Creí que ya lo habíamos hecho.

—Loki…

—Así que el único asunto que queda pendiente es el de tu fecha de partida. ¿Cuándo regresas con tu linda esposa? —Una sonrisa plagó su rostro, amplia y llena de dientes.

Parecía que estaba feliz por él pero el truco estaba en sus ojos, una chispa de algo brillante y lúgubre se alojaba allí. Por primera vez sintió el enojo para el cual desde un principio se había preparado para recibir. Él dejó su libró en la mesita de al lado y se frotó el entrecejo.

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy muy cansado para hablar de nada. Así que con tu venia, me retiro.

Se puso de pie y el rubio sin pensarlo le tapó el paso una vez él se dispuso a salir. La escena quedó congelada en ese momento en el que ambos se analizaron sin pretensiones o falsos modales plagados de la indiferencia que ambos sabían no existía.

La anatomía de Loki había cambiado no sólo por su altura y las tenues arrugas que le salían en forma de líneas en la frente, sino porque su complexión que siempre había sido delgada pero musculosa con el paso del tiempo se había tornado aristocrática, algo blanda por no hacer trabajos pesados aunque seguía siendo esbelto quizá más de lo que debería.

—He estado notando que no comes mucho y siempre dejas bastante comida en el plato.

—¿Ahora también es una falta el elegir cuánto como? —Rompió el contacto visual a la vez que rodaba los ojos y daba la vuelta para situarse detrás de la amplia silla que hacía un rato había ocupado— Demonios Thor, sólo ocúpate de tu querida prole y tu familia y a mí déjame todo lo concerniente a mi alimentación o lo que sea mío.

—Loki hablo en serio, me preocupas. Hablé con Helga y ella me contó que realmente casi nunca comes lo suficiente…

—Ah, así que ya no es la sirvienta o la moza, ahora es Helga y para colmo te viene a contar chismes de mí —le soltó y vio cómo sus manos apretaron el respaldo de la silla.

—Yo le pregunté Loki y sí, su nombre es Helga, lo sabrías si la trataras como corresponde.

—La trato como lo que es.

—Es un ser humano. —Alzó la voz Thor.

—Es una sirvienta —contestó replicando el tono del rubio.

Otra vez el silencio, otra vez ambas miradas encontrándose a la mitad de la habitación, otra vez Loki con su mentón alzado, retándolo. Sólo que en esta ocasión no lo miraba con travesura en sus ojos, sino con algo más seco, más árido.

—Déjame irme —le dijo parándose de nuevo frente a él—. No entiendo qué pretendes con que me quede, ¿quieres que te grite? ¿Quieres redimirte? ¿Quieres darme una catedra moralista?

—Yo sólo…

—¡No! Nada de yo sólo y ponerte en el papel del hombre bueno y recto y bla, bla, bla! ¡No me interesa! —Thor sintió cómo era empujado con ambas manos hacia atrás por el menor, su fuerza fue algo nuevo para él—. ¡Haré lo que me pides y ya está! ¿Quieres que no los golpeemos? Está bien. ¿Quieres que los niños no trabajen? Bien. Ya entendí todo lo que quieres que haga, ¡así que no me importa lo que sea que vayas haciendo de tu vida y no debería importarte la mía, ahora sólo ve y revuélcate con Helga o con Sif y ya deja este estúpido juego del gato y el ratón! —Suspiró y bajó la cabeza, vio cómo tomaba una bocanada de aire y al levantar la mirada ya no era más que la calma de un río—. Con permiso.

Sin más, Loki salió de allí y lo dejó parado donde estaba. Escuchó la puerta retumbar al ser cerrada de golpe y simplemente suspiró. Sólo quería que fueran amigos, porque él sabía que jamás podrían volver a ser amantes pero su alma se negaba a aceptar una vida en la que no pudieran ser algo, cualquier cosa.

Sí, Thor se conformaría con ser cualquier cosa de Loki.

Ahora sólo tenía que hacérselo entender.

…

Charles caminó apresurado por las calles empedradas de Londres. Iba sudando la gota gorda a pesar del frío del inverno que traspasaba su bien abrigado vestuario, pero no era por eso que no dejara de sentir en su piel lo pegajoso de aquel líquido frío.

No. Había algo que Eliza debía saber lo más rápido posible.

Quizás el sentido común le gritara que no había nada que la robusta mujer pudiera hacer para allanar la situación pero quería creer eso. Quería creer que ella sabría qué hacer y tal vez Fiorella también o Jane.

Abrió la puerta de la servidumbre y no se limpió ni se quitó los zapatos de la nieve con la que se habían forrado durante el trayecto. Así como venía de la calle se apresuró a la cocina. Recibió ruidos ahogados de reclamos a su espalda, pero los ignoró.

Nada de eso importaba en realidad.

Olió el romero y el laurel combinados, y su panza rugió en respuesta al estofado que sabía hoy comería. Era estúpido que tuviera hambre aún y con todo aquello pero así era. Ella lo vio, al principio le reclamó pero no sabía qué tanto revelaba su expresión porque simplemente dejó los utensilios y llevó a Charles al cuarto piso, donde no habría nadie a esa hora del día.

—¿Qué pasa hombre? No me asustes así. ¡Fiorella!

No sabía a qué hora Eliza le había llamado a la rubia, pero esta entró con unos trapos y un vaso de agua en a mano que él empinó en su garganta, acabándola en un segundo. Se limpió el sudor mientras ambas mujeres hablaban de traer un curandero.

—No es necesario. Lo que me pasa nada tiene que ver con la enfermedad.

Ambas callaron y lo voltearon a ver expectantes. Él nunca había sabido cómo dar mensajes o recados de tal calaña o magnitud, no servía para eso de dar largas explicaciones así que optó por decirlo resumido.

—Estuve en casa de Lady Emily para recoger el sombrero que la señora olvidó y los sirvientes no paraban de hablar de una sola cosa. Al parecer el misterio está resulto. —Jaló aire pues aún no acaba de creerse lo que estaba a punto de decir— El señor y la señora Odinson están en malos términos desde hace años porque ella lo engañó con ese mozo que vivía aquí. ¿Lo recuerdan?

Apreció el momento exacto cuando la piel de ambas mujeres se tornó blanco como las plumas de ganso.

—Loki —concluyó.

…

 **Espero que la otra semana al fin se cierre el semestre para así estar libre en las tardes y escribir. Deséenme suerte. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	28. Capítulo 27

**CAPÍTULO XXVII**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **N/A. Vamos lentos pero seguros. Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo.**

…

Capítulo Veintisiete

Contó las gotas de lluvia que caían por la parte de afuera de su ventana. Eran tan bonitas, le daban tanta paz y concentración que no quería parar de contemplarlas.

Si lo hacía pensaría en Thor de nuevo y no quería. No quería que fuera así por un rato más hasta que pudiera ponerse la máscara que necesitaba para enfrentar la situación. Así que sólo posó sus brazos en el marco de la ventana y respiró mientras su cabeza se posaba sobre ellos.

Era el primer día del año y él se había auto concedido un día de descanso en el que el nuevo capataz sería quien supervisaría a los trabajadores. Estaba cansado física y mentalmente y no quería lidiar con ese hombre casi senil que era demasiado bueno. Ahí iba otra de las ideas de Thor que le causaban jaqueca.

Al final terminó su té y dejó su desayuno a medio comer y se dispuso a leer un rato cuando tres golpes a su puerta lo perturbaron.

—¿No vas a ir a trabajar?

—Me he licenciado un día para faltar. ¿Acaso yo no merezco ciertas canonjías como las que les das a tus empleadillos preferidos? Eso es favoritismo Sr. Odinson.

Imprimió un dejo de burla a sus palabras. Era divertido. Al menos lo era para él, quien después de tanto tiempo sin nadie en la casa con el cual pelear o hablar, había sucumbido a un estilo de vida ermitaño, a excepción del trabajo al que iba, claro estaba.

—¿Te molesta si paso? —preguntó de manera dudosa el rubio.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Si tú quisieras podrías matarme y nadie se interpondría.

La perilla giró y ahí estaba de nuevo aquel sujeto. Así le denominaría de ahora en adelante en su mente; lo haría más impersonal, menos íntimo que llamarlo por una adjetivo calificativo o por su nombre. Caminó hacia él y sin pedir permiso tomó asiento en el sillón más cercano al que él ocupaba.

Loki se puso de pie, agarró el libro en sus manos y comenzó su ceremoniosa salida de aquel lugar rumbo a la sala. Sonrió al escuchar pasos que lo siguieron apresuradamente después de una pausa que de seguro le había servido al sujeto para procesar el desconcierto que había generado su acción.

—¿A dónde vas? —espetó con cierta molestia en su tono aquel hombre.

—A donde me plazca, ¿o ahora también debo pedir tu venia para tal cosa? Increíble. Un mes aquí y ya quieres controlar todo en este lugar.

—No quiero controlar todo en este lugar. —El tono bajo y gutural en el que salieron esas palabras, fue una advertencia que claramente señalaba amenaza.

—Oh qué halagador. Entonces debo suponer que sólo deseas controlarme a mí, poniendo todo lo que me rodea en la palma de tu mano —le soltó, volteándose en redondo para quedar frente a él y usando su mano derecha para ilustrar sus palabras—. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que estás indagando más de lo que debes en casi todo? Mis costumbres, mis manías, lo que hago bien, lo que hago mal, quién me rodea… Sé que has recibido una carta de Oxford. ¿Qué pretendes con eso?

—Deseo entenderte, nada más —contraatacó el hombre con un tono lastimero para después cambiarlo por uno de enojo—. Si te abrieras más conmigo, no tendría que reunir información por mi cuenta.

—Ah, ahora yo tengo la culpa de tu maniática sed por controlar mi vida. Gracias, bravo Thor me has dejado sin palabras.

El sujeto soltó un suspiro de exasperación y un grito que ahogó contra la pared en la que tanto su brazo como su cara fueron a parar. Pasaron unos segundos y Loki, creyendo que esa era la cuota que Thor estaba dispuesto a soportar por el día de hoy, siguió rumbo a la sala en la que plácidamente se dispuso a seguir su lectura.

—Has cambiado.

Rodó los ojos. No pudo evitarlo, ¿en serio quería seguir con ese vaivén? Bueno, él no tenía todo el día para jugar al tira y afloja con ese hombre. Además, aquello se estaba tornando en terreno peligroso. No deseaba esa plática en especial porque estaría listo para atacar en cuanto el enemigo disparara la primera bala.

—Por supuesto que lo he hecho. Todos lo hacemos, así que si me disculpas voy a continuar con este libro de Hobbes que para serte franco me resulta mucho más interesante que esta absurda perorata.

Calmado y bien dispuesto, intentó adentrarse de nuevo en las ideas que el escritor planteaba y que le habían parecido demasiado interesantes pero complejas, hasta que vio cómo el ejemplar desaparecía de sus manos y era arrojado a uno de los sillones de color zafiro que componían el juego de cinco de la estancia.

—Loki yo…, no quiero perderte. No quiero que esto siga así, no contigo.

Sus ojos traspasaron los suyos. Involuntariamente quedó atrapado en ellos, los cuales estaban dispuestos a revelarle el pesar y el desespero que había en aquel lugar. Vio sombras acompañadas de una superficie árida y desierta, llena de vacío. Miro sed y cansancio, pero también encontró esperanza.

"¿Siempre tienes que hacer esto? ¿Siempre debes obligarme a reconocerte, Thor?" pensó contrariado.

Debía sucumbir al final, eso lo sabía con mayor certeza que el que dos más dos eran cuatro. Había planeado aguantar más, llegar al punto de quiebre del rubio para ello, pero quizás este era ese momento. ¿Tanto estaba el mayor desesperado por él? ¿Sería posible que tal cosa fuera posible?

Tampoco debía dejarse engañar. Una cosa era entender lo que necesitaba y una muy distinta era entrelazar tal certeza con sus sentimientos conscientes y profundos. Quería dejarse llevar y vivir el momento, pero no anhelaba ni quería otra vez el lastre que representaba el cargar con sus emociones.

Acomodó su cuerpo de forma que le dio espacio al rubio para que se sentara frente a él. En esa posición estaba vulnerable, sus piernas largas en ropa de pijama se tendían libres sobre el mueble y Thor las aprisionaba contra el respaldo. Si quisiera salir en un santiamén, le sería muy difícil.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

"Pasos pequeños, primero empecemos con pasos pequeños" pensó Thor.

—¿Cómo fue tu estancia en Oxford? ¿Te gustó?

Sólo que Thor no sabía que eso no era para nada algo pequeño.

…

Entró acompañado de Hogun y dando tumbos por aquella casa que le era tan familiar. La mujer mayor y regordeta, Elizabeth si recordaba bien, los condujo hacia el recibidor en donde su amigo tenía en exhibición varias piezas de arte como cerámica, pinturas al óleo o miniaturas de porcelana; mientras ella iba a por alguien que los recibiera.

—No me sorprendería que nos echaran a patadas. Insisto en que ahora mismo no es un buen momento para intentar subsanar la situación.

Sí, Volstagg sabía que Hogun tenía razón pero con cada día que pasaba el nudo en su garganta y ese sentimiento de ansiedad no lo abandonaba. Al contrario, se acrecentaba con cada nueva mentira inventada por las damas que le llegaba a contar su esposa, quien había sido informada por las mucamas.

Nunca debió haberle contado a ese bueno para nada. No culpaba a Fandral por su boca floja que hacia acto de presencia cuando estaba ebrio y peleaba con su esposa, sino a él mismo por no tener en cuenta todo lo que había podido salir mal una vez aquello saliera de su entorno familiar, en el que podía controlar las cosas.

Escucharon pasos e inmediatamente, tanto él como el castaño se pusieron en pie para recibir a la señora de la casa. Cosa que no pasó, pues quien entró en la habitación no era otro más que el joven hijo de Thor, el pequeño Magni quien no se parecía a sí mismo por mucho.

Parecía más bien un joven con un aura agitada, cuyas horas de sueño se habían visto reducidas al mínimo, cosa que había dejado huella en forma de las tremendas ojeras que lucía su rostro. El pequeño hizo un además para que se sentaran e hizo lo mismo.

Apretó sus manos contra sus pantalones un par de veces hasta que soltó un suspiro largo y determino lanzó la pregunta que parecía que le estaba carcomiendo el alma:

—¿Qué debo hacer?

Fue entonces que el pelirrojo entendió la tremenda carga que los hombros del pequeño rubio habían tenido que soportar a falta de una figurara de mayor autoridad, que por lo visto no había sabido cómo hacer frente a la deplorable situación.

Para Volsstag aquello fue como probar bilis en su lengua.

—Magni…

—Sé que mi madre no hizo tal cosa —soltó sin que nadie le preguntara, alzando el mentón fuerte herencia de Thor—. Ella nunca haría tal cosa ni Loki. Hubo un malentendido estoy seguro.

—Sí que lo hubo Magni —dijo Hogun viendo como Volsstag boqueaba sin saber qué decir—. Todo esto se resolverá, ya verás. Mientras tanto hay que ver la manera de cómo comunicarnos con tu padre. Primero, ¿es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Qué fue a buscar a Loki a la fábrica que tiene en Liverpool?

Hubo un silencio momentáneo. Ambos hombres vieron al casi adolescente agachar la cabeza e intentar mantener sus ojos secos, cosa que le estaba costando mucho. El pelirrojo sabía que debía ayudar a la familia de alguna manera para reparar en algo el daño pero ni siquiera alcanzaba a formular una idea coherente de lo que le demandaba la situación.

—Sí, mi señor padre se fue hace ya casi dos meses para Liverpool y sí, cuando se fue iba sumamente molesto. Madre y él tuvieron un encuentro, ella estaba furiosa pero… —Lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras apretaba los puños en sus pantalones y mantenía una postura erecta—. Pero aun así no pienso que la razón de la discusión fuera para impedir que padre matara a Loki.

Aquello era lo que temían. No sabían con certeza si Thor ya sabía de los amoríos de Sif con Loki o si acababa de enterarse por lo que había salido directamente en busca del menor para retarlo a un duelo y matarlo o simplemente hacer lo último.

Las calles de Londres hervían con ese chisme actualmente, especulando si acaso aquel niño ya estaba muerto y que por ello el Sr. Odinson no había regresado todavía de Liverpool; o peor, que al saberse traicionado había huido dejando a su deshonrosa mujer atrás junto con los niños que quizás él llegara a pronunciar como bastardos de la que creyó era su mujer.

Cada miembro de la servidumbre estaba al tanto de dichas habladurías y no les extrañaría a ninguno de ellos que tales pensamientos llegaran a oídos de otras provincias, como Oxford o Liverpool. Aquellas que tenían que ver directamente con Loki.

Y con Thor.

—Es preciso que le enviemos una carta a tu padre, no sabemos si sea cierto o no así que hay que ir con cuidado —dijo el pelirrojo.

—Mi señora madre se ha negado a hacerlo, dice que si lleváramos a cabo tal cosa todos se enterarían y que por lo tanto le aportaríamos veracidad a las habladurías.

—¿Dónde está Lady Sif? Es mejor si hablamos con ella Magni, para que nos dé de primera mano los datos.

Más lágrimas se asomaron a los ojos marrones y murieron ahí cuando Magni apretó fuertemente sus parpados. Algo no estaba bien. ¿Acaso Sif…?

—Madre no ha salido de su alcoba desde que Lady Virginia vino a informarle personalmente que ya no formaba parte del grupo de caridad de la iglesia. Supongo que ella le dijo lo que se estaba contando por todo Londres, porque días después Thrud y yo nos enteramos por una indiscreción de Stephany.

—¿Esa mujer hizo eso?

A Hogun en particular no se le daba bien meterse en asuntos de damas o juzgarlas dado el caso, pero esa mujer en particular le ponía los pelos de punta. De alma cristiana le faltaba mucho, no sólo porque a su hermana menor la había hecho sentir inferior varias veces, sino por lo que tendía a hacerle a Hilda y estaba seguro, a muchas otras. Como a Sif, que ahora había sido expulsada de ese selecto círculo en el que se solía mover.

Después de que asintiera, ambos caballeros intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Qué hacer en ese caso? ¿Con quién hablar entonces? ¿Debían simplemente sentarse a esperar el regreso de Thor? Tal parecía que sí, tal era la resolución más viable que incluso la principal involucrada había resulelto.

—¿Dónde está tu hermana? —preguntó Hogun, perspicaz.

—Con Stephany —respondió el pequeño rubio vacilante.

—¿Y qué es lo que hace allá en lugar de estar aquí apoyando a la familia? —interrogó Volsstag con los ojos entrecerrados.

Magni intentó por todos los medios no ver directamente hacia ellos y fijarse en el suelo, a la vez que se rascaba los brazos y la cara constantemente. Sin embargo, después de sentir la potente mirada de ambos hombres y sabiendo que estos no darían su brazo a torcer o cambiarían de tema, suspiró y resignado contestó:

—Ella y madre tuvieron un disgusto. Thrud casi siempre la reta pero a los pocos minutos obedece. —Hizo una pausa que al pelirrojo le supo demasiado dramática para lo que ya sabía diría—. Esta vez no fue así, Thrud no dejaba de cuestionar a madre y ella le respondía serena, mi hermana elevó la voz diciendo algo que no debía y madre la abofeteó. Después… —Vaciló, evidentemente incomodo pero ahora con el ceño fruncido—. Dijo que no podía permanecer un segundo en la casa con alguien como madre en ella, juntó algo de ropa en una pequeña valija y se fue a casa de su amiga.

Tanto Volsstag como Hogun estaban con la boca abierta. ¿Quién se creía aquella chiquilla para tratar al ser que le había dado la vida de esa forma? No era posible que hubiera actuado de esa manera, siempre creyeron que su carácter indómito se parecería al de Thor hasta cierto punto pero no que sería una copia de él en su juventud.

Pero si aquello no estaba bien en un hombre, mucho menos en una dama.

—Supongo que tu madre no ha ido por ella a casa de Stephany.

Preocupación alarmante fue lo que se hizo presente en la cara de Magni, contagiándolos con tal sentimiento. ¿Había algo peor? No lo creían.

Oh, pero sí lo había.

—Desde ese momento madre no ha querido probar bocado.

…

Ahora eran amigos.

Era extraño cómo su relación nunca había pasado por esa etapa antes de llegar a la consumación carnal. Sí habían hablado pero nunca habían dado por sentado que eran amigos como Thor le había pedido hacía un par de semanas a Loki.

Pasó sus dedos por las teclas del pequeño piano al que estaba sentado, haciendo que estas desprendieran unas cuantas notas musicales largas y bajas, un sonido algo triste como lo era su estado de ánimo últimamente. Tomó aire e hizo un además que alentaba a la réplica.

Una que llegó de las manos del rubio, quien a su lado interpretó la partitura a coro que el menor estuviera ejecutando segundos atrás. Aquella sinfonía era estrangulada, incluso algo desacompasada pues no llevaba un compás como el que Loki estuviera siguiendo antes.

Caos.

Ambos estaban emulando el caos en aquella sala pequeña en la cual ninguna otra alma tenía cabida. No hablaban, no lo hacían pues ambos se habían dado cuenta que aquel era un esfuerzo inútil por expresar lo que querían decirle de verdad al otro.

Sólo así podían transmitir sus emociones sin corromper el pacto que en silencio habían hecho de no agresión, entre las cuales se encontraban tanto los insultos y palabras hirientes como los besos y caricias que pudieran profesarse.

Sí, habían hablado de cosas triviales y de cosas profundas. Temas que repercutían directamente a su entorno como a su futuro pero lo que no habían tocado era lo referente a ellos. Incluso cuando Thor había insistido en saber sobre su estancia en Oxford había logrado hacerlo claudicar sobre el tema.

Era preciso para él no entrar en explicaciones o especificaciones referentes a su educación. Tal vez luego, cuando considerara oportuno darle las respuestas que el mayor le exigía. Cuando pudiera aclararle la duda del millón que le lanzara aquella tarde:

—Me dijeron que Sir. Edward McKlaine, tu profesor de ciencias sociales te odiaba, ¿cómo lograste que te diera la nota más alta?

Tocó una nota aguda, demasiado y la soltó sólo para volver a tantearla junto con su contraria exacta, quería explicarle a Thor lo que se sentía el choque de ambos mundos y cómo esto había repercutido en quien menos tenía el control de la situación. Una melodía más lúgubre salió.

Esta era su señal, aquella que le advertía que sería él quien tendría que ceder esta vez, no habría otra forma en la que ambos pudieran coexistir. Quería que el rubio lo entendiera: ya no era el tiempo de espirales de incertidumbre.

Thor movía todo su cuerpo balanceándose entre el lado de Loki y el de él mismo para encontrar un ritmo que copiara los tonos del menor. Calcó los mismos sentimientos, no así su forma de razonarlos; o eso creyó el castaño, intentaba decirle.

Cuando fue el turno de Loki ya sabía que venía: la música pareció esta vez una nana de cuna algo torpe e insípida para cualquier bebé que la escuchara y terminó abruptamente como si quisiera despertarlo. Porque no era para un niño esta vez. Esta vez era para lo que solía ser.

Porque como había dicho Thor, él había cambiado.

…

 **Ya basta de que anden haciendo tanto drama estos niños. Créanme ya los vamos a ver en acción o eso planeo xD. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	29. Capítulo 28

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **N/A. Ya estoy de vacaciones *llora de felicidad*. Sin más, espero que lo disfruten.**

…

Capítulo Veintiocho

Resopló con fastidio y se dispuso a concretar la no tan difícil tarea de la mucama. Sacó la ropa que ella había recién doblado dentro de su cómoda y empezó a organizarla por colores.

Fue de acuerdo a los tonos del arcoíris con el blanco y el negro al principio y al final, respectivamente. Quizá no era lo correcto así, pero era la forma en que a él le gustaba; la forma que le había precisado a Helga en que debía ir guardada.

—¿Ahora también haces tareas del hogar? —Escuchó la voz gruesa y rasposa tras él. No volteó, quería terminar aquello lo más pronto posible.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a hacer bromas ridículas cuando no tienes nada que hacer? —soltó Loki sin pensar y ejecutando su tarea con pericia—. ¿No deberías estar ya dormido?

—He vivido con insomnio desde que…

El canto de unas cigarras impregnó el ambiente y arrulló el alma perturbada de ambos hombres. Claro que sabían el final de aquella oración, pese que en aquellos días habían estado evitando hablar del tema que la envolvía. El menor terminó de hacer lo propio y se subió a la cama para recostarse del lado derecho.

—¿Quieres hablar? No te aseguro que funcione pero podemos intentar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se esparció por la faz nívea y fue correspondida al instante. Thor se dejó caer sin delicadeza sobre el lado del colchón vacío y en vez de adoptar una postura recta y serena, puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Loki, en diagonal. Sus piernas estaban al aire pero eso no le molestó en absoluto.

—Me alegra que comas un poco más cada día.

Esas palabras hicieron que el menor parara las caricias que le propinaba a los cabellos rubios de su interlocutor. El torso de Thor se tensó en respuesta a la misma reacción del otro y rodó su cuerpo de modo que quedaran frente a frente.

—Sólo… —Suspiró—. Estoy preocupado por ti, cariño.

—No me digas así —respondió en menos de un segundo—. Lo entiendo.

Si un grano de mostaza cayera en la habitación, de seguro sería un ruido ensordecedor para los presentes.

—¿Cuándo regresas a Londres? —interrogó el menor como no queriendo la cosa. El cajón superior de su escritorio de repente le pareció dinamita—. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y las cosas aquí ya están como quieres que estén.

Thor tragó saliva y volvió a su posición primigenia. El techo le pareció muy interesante, estaba algo húmedo y parecía como si la pintura estuviera plegada. Había pasado sus noches en compañía del insomnio y los recuerdos. De la verdad.

Cada que miraba a Loki sentía una tremenda congoja, digna de compararse con un padre primerizo en el parto. Aquello a lo que no quería darle nombre o un significado poblaba su pecho. Por primera vez en tantos años era presa de un miedo cegador.

—Dime Loki, tú…, ¿cómo supiste que…? —Calló y apretó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus parpados.

—No estoy entendiendo Thor. —O sí lo hacía, comprendía que el tema de alguna manera se había desviado a algo más escabroso, lo que no sabía era si era zona de guerra o no—. Si tanto te perturba lo que quieres decir, no lo digas. No tienes que obligarte a nada, al menos no conmigo.

Y ahí estaba. Lágrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos azules mientras apretaba la boca para aguantar. Allí tenía la respuesta, ¿para qué quería analizarlo más? Él era así porque de alguna extraña manera aquello condenado a ser un secreto, lo liberaba.

"Pero no te lo permitirás, no si no asumes todo lo que conlleva".

De golpe se puso de pie y se paseó por la habitación con el ansia de un león enjaulado. Había vivido en el inferno todos aquellos años, esperando a que un milagro sucediera. Lamentándose y pidiéndole una limosna al cielo.

Quedó a una distancia prudente de la cama, con el ángulo suficiente para tener de frente a Loki. El menor a su vez, se sentó al estilo indio con las plantas de los pies superpuestas y sus manos sobre estos.

—He analizado durante mucho tiempo mi relación contigo, lo que pasó entre nosotros. —Los labios de Loki se abrieron pero calló al alzarse la palma de la mano de Thor—. Yo no, no sé. Nunca entendí cómo pudo pasar esto a ti, a mí. He estado dándole vueltas…

—Sí Thor ya deduje eso, y sé qué quieres decir. No es el fin del mundo, acéptalo y vive con ello.

—¡Es que no puedo! Para ti es fácil, porque tú no naciste… No fuiste… —Captó en cámara lenta cómo la expresión de Loki se deformaba. De tranquilidad a mutismo agresivo—. No quise decir eso, estoy intentando explicarte algo.

—Oh ya sé que nací como un don nadie y que por lo tanto, no había expectativas para mí. Creo que entre tú y yo, tal realización llegó a mi primero Thor, así que no me trates con condescendencia.

Se deslizó de las sábanas como un felino y de igual manera se dejó caer frente a él. Parecía un lobo al acecho cuyo principal motivador era acorralar a su presa. El menor acunó un costado de su rostro en su mano y ladeó la cabeza al hacerlo.

—Lo que me dijiste aquella noche, después de que me aliviara de mi enfermedad, ¿te arrepientes?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no fue una afirmación, fue una declaración ambigua para no involucrarte por completo en la situación —Su mejilla pasó a ser un almohadón para que las uñas apenas largas pero filosas de Loki se enterraran—. Es más fácil cometer algo ilícito siempre y cuando no se te nombre a ti como participe en ello.

El rubio apretó los ojos, sin molestarse en liberarse del agarre del menor. No tenía argumentos contra su lógica ni ganas de pelear con ello. Al menos no su parte racional, su instinto por otro lado, se retorcía furioso en su mente queriendo contradecir lo innegable. De nuevo.

—Eres un sodomita Thor, igual que yo. Admítelo, esto está mucho más allá de mí. —Tomó la gruesa mano del rubio y la posó en su cadera mientras con la otra lo hacía sostener su cabeza—. No soy yo quien te ha hecho así, fuiste tú quien empezó esto. Fuiste tú el que siempre deseó esto.

Oh, ansiaba tanto decirlo él mismo y a la vez desecharlo. Tenía miedo, pero ya estaba harto de él.

—Soy un sodomita y te amo como jamás he amado a alguien Loki.

Ambos saltaron a los labios del otro.

Thor nunca se había sentido más relajado que en ese momento.

…

Subió las escaleras ignorando las miradas de sus sirvientes y las voces tanto de la ama de llaves como de su nana. Su destino estaba claro y no iba a perder el tiempo con tonterías.

Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a su alcoba salió a su encuentro una no tan pequeña figura. Sus ojos del mismo color marrón que los de ella refulgieron de forma que parecía que si no apartaba la vista, la engullirían. No lo hizo.

La opresión en su pecho iba mucho más allá de cualquier cosa que Magni pudiera hacer o decirle. Este cruzó los brazos sobre su torso y por un momento pareció la figura de su padre la que estaba frente a él.

Lo extrañaba tanto, él era la única persona en esa casa que no la había herido.

—Me sorprende que después de todo este tiempo por fin te dignes a aparecer. —Su gesto mutó entonces. De tener el ceño fruncido paso a levantar las cejas y abrazarse a sí mismo. Parecía indefenso—. Hermana, mamá está cada día peor. No sale de su cuarto, casi no come; he tenido que traer al médico y le ha diagnosticado melancolía.

—¿No crees que es suficiente castigo por lo que hizo? —Las palabras salieron más ácidas de lo que planeaba. En realidad, aquello había logrado que un escalofrío subiera por su espina dorsal.

—Basta Thrud, ¡ella no hizo nada! Si algo sé, es que una de las razones por las que está en esta situación es por tu falta de comprensión y rechazo. Te necesita aquí, yo te necesito aquí.

Parpadeó varias veces al escuchar dicha declaración. Él era un hombre, el heredero de la casa de su padre y ahora admitía su impotencia. Relajó su cuerpo e intentó comprender a su pequeño hermano.

Él no se merecía aquella angustia y vigilia en que se notaba había estado por lapsos amplios. Prueba de ello eran las profundas ojeras que tenía en su faz. Parecía una vasija demasiado llena para contener todo lo que había dentro.

—¿Thrud?

Aquello fue un susurro, casi parecía la vocecilla de un ave herida. No podía ser esa la voz de su madre, la que era dominante y firme, la que no necesitaba gritar para ser atendida.

Magni asintió en señal de aprobación, instándola a que fuera al encuentro de su progenitora. Dio pasos ligeros, como si no quisiera espantar a quien se encontraba dentro de la habitación en la que muchas veces había ido a pedir consuelo o a pelear por algo que no le parecía.

La figura marchita y doblada que se posaba en la cama con una bata holgada en vez de vestidos coloridos y elegantes no era Sif. Se negaba a asociar el nombre de su madre con la mujer de cabellos revueltos que más que parecer rubios, eran una mala copia del color de la cerveza.

—Madre.

—¿Has venido a verme? —dijo, o más bien suspiró.

El pecho de su madre se elevó en compases continuos, como si le costara recargar el aire perdido. Jane se puso a su lado rápido procurando darle ánimos y contando en series de tres en tres para regularla.

Lágrimas calientes brotaron de los ojos de Thrud, y Magni sólo alcanzó a taparse la boca con su mano derecha. Ya no pudo estar más parada allí, como si le importara un comino su madre. Dejó atrás el margen de la puerta y corrió para tirarse a llorar sobre las cobijas que abrigaban aquellas piernas.

—Perdóname mamá —suplicó—. No sabía, no pensé… No volveré a dejarte sola. Sé que es mentira, eres inocente. No dejaré que nadie vuelva a hablar mal de ti, tú no hiciste nada malo.

En sus cabellos sintió rondar una mano delgada, demasiado. Su madre acarició su cabeza y aquello sólo sirvió para hacer que el llanto que cantaba, aumentara.

¿Cómo había podido creer todo eso? ¿Estaba ciega? ¡Su madre no era así! ¡Jamás haría algo así! Pero no, claro que sabía por qué había creído eso al pie de la letra. Ahora se arrepentía de todo el odio y envidia que se había apoderado de sí misma en aquellos días infernales.

Le dio paso a los cálidos recuerdos de su progenitora y de su infancia llena de luz y colores vibrantes. Su madre había provisto aquella felicidad pero también la había medido en dosis aceptables. Nada le debía, ella era quien había estado en un error.

Una vez Sif se quedó dormida, cosa que según Magni no pasaba seguido, ella se retiró a su alcoba y dio instrucciones de ir por sus cosas a casa de Stephany. En la soledad, al fin se dio permiso de sentir vergüenza de haber escrito aquellas cartas a Loki llenas de ira. Esperaba que se perdieran en el trayecto.

Releyó cada misiva que ponía en el cofre que tenía sobre su escritorio y ya que estaba en eso, se acercó al librero que tenía al fondo de su habitación y de ahí sacó un libro hueco. Ese que era testigo de su secreto.

Decidida, tomó una pluma y un tintero. No quería ya darle vueltas a por qué su padre aún no regresaba, así que sólo se apuró a plasmar su pesar en el papel. Tenía la solución en bandeja de plata y con ella acabaría con aquel embrollo de una vez por todas. Su madre se recuperaría, ponía a Dios de testigo.

Lo juraba, si no, dejaba de llamarse Thrud Odinson.

…

Acordaron que esta vez sería diferente. Nada de desenfreno pasional, nada de angustia trágica. Thor quería cortejarlo como si de una dama casadera se tratara y aunque en un principio le pareció ofensivo, al final acabó cediendo siempre y cuando él hiciera lo mismo con el rubio.

Mensajes ocultos en la oficina o notas ardientes eran el pan de cada día de ambos hombres. Seducirse el uno al otro se volvió más el cometido de ambos que el de juntar sus cuerpos.

Thor quería que fuera especial, la primera vez dulce y romántica que no le había dado a Loki. Mientras tanto, podían seguir jugando a la casita.

Cada día eran ramos de diversas flores, todas encontradas y recogidas por el rubio. Consideraba que el comprarlas sería un insulto para su amado y este era de la misma idea.

El menor pidió a Helga que le enseñara a cocinar. Aludió al hecho de que a falta de dinero suficiente y por nuevas reglas del dueño, las horas de su jornada se reducirían, por lo que Loki sería quien hiciera la cena.

Astuto era una palabra que describiría bien tal treta fraguada por Loki, Thor la aplaudió y el menor hizo una venia para tirarse a los brazos del rubio quien los tenía preparados para recibirlo. Ellos y su regazo.

El más pequeño adoptó una manía que aplicaba constantemente a los besos que se daban. La lengua ya no era un instrumento novedoso para él, pero sí lo fue cuando el labio inferior de Loki besaba el superior de Thor y viceversa. ¿Era anticuado? Sí, pero a él le parecía como un coqueteo picante que atraía más la atención del otro.

Había noches en que hacían un picnic en el jardín o en la sala. Actuaban como si estuvieran viendo un paisaje. Loki lo describía y Thor le agregaba detalles o a veces a la inversa.

Sus conversaciones se hicieron más sueltas y los días les parecían una secuencia de brillantes estrellas en el firmamento, a las cuales espiaban desde el porche de vez en vez también.

Claro que había peleas.

A veces eran calmadas y otras tenían el poder de arrasar con las cosas de la habitación donde se ejecutara. Una tormenta que casi parecía huracán: el caos que se arremolinaba por todas partes excepto en el ojo del mismo, donde los protagonistas rugían en conjunto con los estragos que este dejara a su paso.

Dulces eran las reconciliaciones. No había habido sexo pero sí caricias, besos en la frente y miradas que reflejaban un pozo lleno de cochambre que sólo podía purificar el otro.

Aquella noche en particular estaba impregnada de alegría y de una vibra equivalente a la del sol entrando por la ventana. En un principio había comenzado como la simulación de un baile de primavera en el que se encontraban. Habían cenado y ahora Thor, pasando un poco de saliva que se le enredó en la garganta, extendía su mano hacia Loki.

Este alzó una ceja, para nada impresionado. Y el rubio no pudo contener la risa que se le escapó sin querer; cambió su postura para ocultar su rostro del menor y así recomponerse pero al voltear, este se había tirado sobre el sofá.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó acercándose.

—Es mejor si lo acabamos aquí. Tú no te lo estás tomando en serio así que, ¿para qué seguir?

—¿Estás loco? A Dios le agradezco que nunca pude invitarte a bailar en una gala de verdad, me hubiera muerto de vergüenza por haberte causado esa primera impresión.

El menor no logró contener la sonrisa que apareció al imaginarse dicho escenario. En verdad habría hecho el ridículo, se suponía que un hombre debía exudar confianza y parecer gallardo si quería conquistar a la dama elegida.

—Eres un idiota.

Sus labios tentaron a los del otro en medio de la nula ejecución de pasos sincronizados que dieron. Se inventaron un nuevo tipo de danza en vez de eso. Una con un ritmo suave, acompasado y que les permitiera rozar sus cuerpos de vez en vez.

Cada uno lanzó sus zapatos por el aire y dieron vueltas en los brazos del otro con el sabor de la expectación en sus bocas y algo más. Loki avanzó por el pasillo de espaldas para no perder el contacto visual con Thor mientras iba dejando caer sus prendas al suelo.

Aquello le causó gracia, no sólo por el sonrojo y la expresión maravillada del rubio sino porque en un segundo pasaron por su mente todas las inseguridades posibles sobre su cuerpo. Estaban a unos cuantos pasos de su habitación cuando Thor tomó impulso, se agachó frente a él y lo levantó.

Hubiera sido romántico si al rubio se le hubiera ocurrido que cargar a su amante como un costal de papas no era la opción ideal. Aunque no hubo mucha diferencia pues a Loki la acción sólo le pareció chistosa y rio; por eso y por las atenciones que Thor les propinaba a sus nalgas al aire, aun después de que lo dejara en la cama.

El menor estuvo complacido al ayudar al rubio a quitarse cada una de sus prendas; un par de mordiscos por el hombro, una lamida a sus pectorales y un pellizco al propio trasero del mayor ayudaron a sazonar la escena.

El viento frío era un aliciente a los toques largos dados a sus brazos, a la sensación del cuerpo más grande sobre el suyo y a las caricias propinadas a su rostro. Thor trazó sus cejas y dejó entre ellas un beso sigiloso; y pasó sus dedos por sus pómulos, a la vez que Loki acariciaba su barba.

El mayor sintió que con sólo eso podría correrse, pero aquello ya había pasado en encuentros similares anteriores. Ahora lo que quería era unirse a él de verdad y gozar dentro de su cuerpo.

Del buró que tenía a su izquierda alcanzó un tarro de aceite que había comprado hacía unos días en la ciudad. Su dedo índice se sumergió en él y procedió a acercarse casi con timidez al punto arrugado que había entre las piernas de su amante.

Posó la mano que tenía libre sobre el cuello de Loki y aprovechó que este enredara sus manos en su pelo para profundizar el beso que se estaban dando. Su dígito estaba feliz de sentir saltar al objeto de sus anhelos y en respuesta redujo el diámetro de los círculos que iba dibujando a su alrededor.

Se tragó cada gemido que el menor liberaba y cuando este mordió su labio inferior, se apartó para dejarlo respirar. Enterró sus dientes en su cuello y succionó, obteniendo una sinfonía de quejidos que se transformaban en jadeos.

Ahora su dedo disfrutaba del continuo abrir y cerrar de su entrada mágica al marcar su contorno. Aquella que daría paso hacia el estrecho túnel que su pene moría por probar. Volvió a besarlo y esta vez pasó de los labios a su nariz y de ahí a su mentón.

El aliento de Loki le nublaba por ratos la vista pero sus uñas ancladas a su espalda le hacían recordar lo vivo que este estaba. Temeroso de su recibimiento, su dígito por fin profanó el terreno rugoso y cálido por el que se abrió paso. Con pausas sí, pero sin pararse en su meta de llegar al fondo.

Ambos soltaron sonidos estrangulados cuando Loki lo aceptó. El menor, sintiendo la invasión, tomó las nalgas del rubio y con ellas el mando de su cuerpo, bajándolo lo más que podía para friccionar su pelvis con la suya. El par de penes ya adultos se saludaron, contentos de reencontrarse, llorosos y húmedos por la visita.

El pulgar y el meñique estaban ya cansados de impedir que sus tres hermanos restantes se perdieran en la cómoda calidez que los seducía a quedarse en ese conducto.

—Ya estoy listo Thor, hazlo ya.

El mayor lamió el hilo de baba que se regaba por la barbilla de Loki. Aquello era novedoso a pesar de no serlo, irreal sin que lo fuera en verdad. Quería estar así para siempre, tentar el cuerpo de su amante hasta que desfalleciera.

Cambió el cuerpo cubierto de moretones y marcas rojas, de lado en la cama. El menor y su ano lloraban por el abandono súbito de sus verdugos pero Thor no se apiadó. Así de costado, pegó la espalda de Loki a su pecho e inundó de nuevo con besos su cuello mientras enganchaba la pierna derecha del menor a su muslo y procedía a posicionar su erección.

—Dime que me amas —exhaló.

—¿Qué?

Loki fue sacado del mundo onírico que su parte baja estaba viviendo con absoluta plenitud. Intentó moverse pero el brazo de Thor pegado a su pecho restringía sus movimientos.

—¿Me obligarías a hacerlo?

—Claro que no.

Oh, claro que sí. Su necesitado agujero estaba siendo lacerado, golpeado y acariciado por el trozo de carne erecto que pasaba rozándolo a cada empuje de su portador. Por supuesto que lo resintió más cuando fue forrado de aceite por los ex-intrusos que sólo buscaban provocarlo.

—Maldito bastardo.

—Bien.

Con un golpe lento y pausado, Thor pasó cada barrera impuesta por las paredes carnosas del recto de Loki hasta que su tallo podía percibir las palpitaciones de las mismas. Estaba por fin, cobijado en aquel lugar que tanto extrañaba.

El menor estaba delirando. Dolía un poco, después de todo hacía mucho que nadie visitaba su trasero. Sintió ardor que transmutó a deseo febril cuando Thor empezó a bombear su miembro. Sintió escurrirse de su glande más líquido pre-seminal del que recordaba alguna vez y su culo traicionero a su vez buscó que aquello se prolongara, invitando a su huésped a seguir.

Y vaya que el huésped era caprichoso. Insistía en dar un masaje lento a su carne tierna en lugar de fustigarla. Se enfrascaba en dar vueltas sobre sí mismo para rozarlo pero sin aumentar la velocidad para desesperarlo.

En esa posición sus pezones también estaban vulnerables. La boca de Thor captando tal punto débil, se apresuró a atacar al más cercano mientras le dejaba a sus manos la tarea de estimular el pene del menor.

Loki no podía negar que le encantaba que su entrada chapoteara a cada salto al que lo propulsaba la pelvis de su perpetrador. Había olvidado lo lascivo que podía ser ese pequeño círculo estirado suyo.

Quizá no hubiera sido derrotado si los dientes de Thor no hubieran tirado de su oreja. Su punto más sensible.

—¡Bien! Me rindo, te amo Thor —sollozó en medio de un jadeo.

Thor al fin libre de hacer lo que quisiera, agarró el pene de Loki pasando su mano por debajo del muslo alzado y ancló su mano a uno de los pectorales del menor. Lo que vino hizo que el menor tuviera que agarrarse del cuello del rubio. Estocadas en serio le fueron empujando cada vez más hacia la orilla.

Lo estaban desgarrando desde dentro. Su ritmo cardiaco estaba enfurecido, así como sus entrañas que se aplastaban contra el invasor en busca de más contacto.

El que su pene fuera utilizado para darle ángulo a sus movimientos lo hizo excitarse aún más. Sus vellos se erizaron y sin pena empezó a aullar al compás de los gruñidos hechos a su oreja. Busco un beso que no consiguió, pero estaba bien, mientras el mayor siguiera bombeando su falo, él estaría complacido de ayudarlo a destruir su interior.

Thor vio cómo las nalgas blancas de Loki se volvían rojas de tantos golpes que su parte baja le seguía propinando. Casi le pareció poesía ver a su pene ser engullido por el agujero expandido del menor.

Hacía un rato que el rubio había encontrado la zona especial de Loki. Esa zona en donde las terminaciones nerviosas hacían que sus testículos se tensaran, llenos de semen por expulsar. Con Thor era un poco peor: ya sentía el pene pesado y demasiado tenso, debía explotar o moriría allí mismo.

El ritmo dio un subidón, llevado a un frenesí. Su corazón palpitaba como en una carrera, sus músculos se tensaron. El ano de Loki le cerró el paso mientras este gritaba con voz afónica. Su recto contrayéndose una y otra vez a su alrededor…

Fue demasiado. Por sesiones regó el canal del menor con cuerdas de semen que sintió tardaban muy poco en salir. Espasmos siguieron al acto, su estúpido miembro no paraba de temblar ni el de Loki que aún tenía aprisionado entre sus dedos.

El rubio tragó saliva y con los pocos pensamientos que le quedaban, recordó adorar aquel cuerpo delgado que tenía frente él. Lo reconfortó con besos en su espalda, que pronto no bastaron e hicieron que enfocara su atención en voltear su cara y darle unos de verdad.

Sin prisas y con tiento, sus labios se consolaron los unos a los otros después del terrible estrago por el que los habían hecho pasar.

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaron y Thor comenzó a quedarse dormido ahora con Loki de cara a él. Este se acurrucó entre los fornidos brazos del mayor y empezó a respirar lento. La pequeña ventisca que ello supuso para la piel aun sensible del rubio, lo hizo empezar a roncar más pronto de lo que él planeara.

Era una lástima que tuviera el sueño tan profundo. De otra manera habría sentido la humedad que era dejada sobre su pecho.

…

 **Espero que el smut no haya quedado tan mal xD. Iba a reciclar uno que tenía pero no le quedaba nada al momento así que tuve que empezar desde cero.**

 **Otra cosa, ¡feliz navidad a toda/os! El próximo capítulo lo publicaré el 29, así que los felicito de una vez. Sin embargo, para los que gusten leerme en otra historia, estaré subiendo otro Thorki para un evento de navidad al que me uní el día 23 o 24. Los amo, bye.**


	30. Capítulo 29

**CAPÍTULO XXIX**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **N/A. ¡Feliz año nuevo! Digo todavía no es pero para lo que falta mejor me voy felicitándolos, ¿no creen?**

…

Capítulo Veintinueve

Ahí estaba de nuevo, podía sentirlo tanto como lo hacía con el pene de Thor metido en la profundidad de sus entrañas.

¿La habitación siempre había sido tan poco iluminada? Los sonido se confundían y su cabeza daba vueltas con miles de pensamientos fatalistas. Unos que lo habían agobiado tanto tiempo y a los que se había aferrado con una voluntad tan férrea que creyó que ya no le provocarían malestar alguno.

Claro que el Sr. Gerald corrió escaleras abajo para llamar al rubio. Como si Thor pudiera resolver esas punzadas que venían como dardos a masacrar su cerebro o la opresión en su pecho que lo desinflaba sin permitirle sosegarse. Pero no, si algo había aprendido es que debía sobreponerse.

Pasos pesados se escucharon y él tuvo los segundos exactos para abrir el cajón de su escritorio. Depositó allí el secreto en forma de papel y lo cerró; levantó la cara con esfuerzo y la direccionó al hombre de constitución fuerte parado frente a él.

Por su puesto que preguntó qué pasaba, en qué ayudaba y si eso era algo frecuente. Casi parecía un doctor, no en la práctica pero sí en el discurso dado. Tampoco le extrañó que fuera dicho profesionista quien horas más tarde se encontrara en el vestíbulo listo para hacerle una inspección que ya parecía de rutina.

El mismo veredicto fue dado, sólo que otros oídos lo escucharon y el semblante de Thor se endureció al saber que esa era una de las razones por las que tenía esos extraños ataques a media noche.

Sus pulmones, al parecer, tenían secuelas desde que se enfermara de tuberculosis. Aunque no entendían todavía cómo pero era la única explicación a su respiración errática que provocaba falta de oxigenación en el cerebro y por lo tanto dichos temblores.

No quiso centrarse en ello esa noche. Ahora que tenía un aviso claro de lo que seguía estaba inseguro de nuevo. Era estúpido por cuestionarse hasta ahora pero también lo había sido al enredarse con Thor más de la cuenta. Tener sexo estaba bien, ¿desear seguir así por siempre?

Ya debería saber que los sueños, sueños eran.

Frotó con ambos pulgares los parpados cerrados del rubio mientras este, acostado a un lado de la cama, le otorgó una sonrisa brillante y vibrante. Loki recorrió los pliegues que ya se le formaban entre las sienes y los costados de sus ojos. A él le parecían un símbolo de jovialidad y espontaneidad que lo atrajo como un imán desde el primer instante.

Pasó las palmas por su barba, el hecho de que la conservara aun cuando esta no estuviera de moda le hacía recordar por qué su yo del pasado, y él en una parte recóndita de su ser, mantenía el respeto y la admiración por él. Besó con parsimonia el pómulo izquierdo de Thor y repitió la acción sobre su frente que en la que ya surcaban varias líneas.

De nueva cuenta acababa comprobando el peso que el azul cielo de esos ojos ejercían sobre él al abrirse: lo aplastaban con una fuerza que no reconocería ante él y acababa fulminado sin remedio. Ay de él porque su decisión había sido radical en aquel momento, porque aún lo seguía haciendo a pesar de esos ojos.

Paladear sus labios fue casi una forma de expiarse. Tocarlos con los pulgares, permitirle a su piel derretirse mientras él lo acariciaba, mientras él lo desnudaba, mientras se dejaba arrullar por esas manos era un grito de auxilio porque sabía lo que quería y al hacerlo, también reconocía que no lo obtendría.

Ya estaban desnudos pero Loki en lugar de enfrascarse en el acto quería hacerlo en el "olvido". Hincó ambas rodillas a los costados del rubio y así, sobre él, arqueó su espalda para continuar con su beso profundo e implacable. Tomó las manos de Thor en las suyas porque no deseaba nada más que frotar sus partes bajas y hacer de aquello más íntimo que sólo tocarse.

Quería verlo. Pidió al rubio no cerrar los ojos, aunque la palabra correcta sería más "exigir". Friccionar sus nalgas contra el pene semi erecto de Thor sin el lubricante fue una sensación seca y cruda, pero quería eso. El dolor era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y lo apreciaba como si de un viejo amigo se tratase. Guió su pene a través de su ano sin preparar y empujó.

Gritó. Dolía y a pesar de eso, cuando Thor trató de hablar para detenerlo, Loki lo calló con sus besos. A la larga el rubio, consciente del daño que también provocaba en él entrar en un pasaje estrecho hasta límites insospechados, aguardó. Si eso era lo que el menor necesitaba, se lo darían con gusto.

Loki apretó su palma contra la del mayor en cada centímetro de agonía que tuvo cuando su otra mano forzaba la gorda erección en su canal. Sudor empezó a bajar como la bruma ante la inminente tempestad y su boca martirizó en acto de venganza, a los labios del otro.

Eso estaba bien, el que lo desgarraran de esta forma no era placentero pero sí la representaba su ansiada pérdida de memoria. La mitad del pene ya estaba metida en él cuando se le ocurrió que sería una buena idea chupar los pezones del rubio: los apretó entre sus labios tal y como lo hacía su recto con su erección y continuó abriendo ambas cavidades para los invasores.

Un jadeó estrangulado siguió a su acto de situarse totalmente sentado sobre el mástil que lo estaba partiendo. Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y viendo hacia el techo. Eso era lo que quería: su interior palpitando de ardor y con llagas saliendo a cada movimiento que hacía, hacia arriba, hacia abajo, en círculos.

A Thor le gustaba a pesar de sus quejidos. Su falo ya estaba tan hinchado y lleno de líquido babeante que mojó el recoveco cálido que le había dado asilo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Loki apretó sus paredes internas y fue más rápido, esta vez con estocadas erráticas, no calculadas, cuyo único objetivo era dañar su recto con cada sentón.

El sufrimiento era tan placentero que entre tantos empujes y golpes sordos dados a su entrada, entendió que quizás lo que se escurría de entre sus nalgas no era semen sino sangre. Thor no lo supo, estaba ocupado gritando dentro de su boca que lo aprisionaba y tirando de sus caderas para acabar ya con eso.

Quiso decirle que se calmara pero sería hipócrita con él golpeándose más duro contra su pene y buscando encontrarse con los embates del rubio. Iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, si tan sólo…

Y llegó, de su estómago flotó la liberación y con ella, la del mayor que enterró sus uñas en la piel tierna de Loki, a la vez que este lo hacía en sus pectorales.

Pero sus manos entrelazadas, esas nunca dejaron de darse suaves caricias.

…..

Fue como si la tierra se estuviera abriendo y el apocalipsis de la biblia estuviera tomando forma frente a sus ojos. Un frío hondo reptó por sus extremidades y las dejó flácidas, era una suerte que a su costado estuviera la silla de juncos que se usaba como decoración.

Sentado, reflexionó sobre cómo había sido posible que en tan sólo un par de meses más o menos todo se desbaratara para su familia en Londres. Aunque el cómo y el por qué no le importaron tanto como el hecho de que Sif, a quien le tenía un cariño y aprecio infinito, había acabado siendo la protagonista de una pesadilla.

En el obvio trazo fuerte sufrido por la caligrafía, Thor podía interpretar el desespero de su hija y su necesidad de ayuda. Mencionar a Magni no ayudó y mucho menos lo hizo el que de forma entre velada, ella sugiriera que en parte era su culpa.

Lo estaba exhortando a regresar lo más pronto posible y de llevar con ella a Loki pues le mencionaba que la solución más práctica y fácil para erradicar las habladurías la tenía en la palma de la mano: regresar con su protegido y demostrar su cariño y apego hacia él como antaño.

Aquí se presentó la punzada venenosa en su pecho que de igual forma se esparció como varicela en su cuerpo. Luchó contra la necesidad que lo urgía a partir de inmediato rumbo a Londres y contrario a lo que creyó, aceptar lo que quería resulto cómodo.

—No iré con mi familia —le dijo Thor a un Loki que había permanecido callado al otro lado de la habitación y con la espalda recargada en la pared—. Porque ahora tú eres mi familia.

El doble parpadeo y la posición estática que asumió el menor lo hicieron dudar de sí mismo, de nuevo. De repente, su semblante se le asemejaba a una casa llena de grietas por las que traspasaba una especie de oscuridad espesa e indescifrable.

Thor no era tonto: sabía, por la falta de reacción ante el contenido de la misiva de su amante, que este ya tenía algún indicio de lo sucedido. Claro que se contaban cosas pero el rubio se había encontrado con que el joven era una especie de cuentagotas pues daba dosis de información que se necesitaban en el instante pero se reservaba lo demás para después.

Ahora que lo volvía a arrinconar contra el muro para comerlo a besos, caía en la cuenta de que quizás eso era una explicación de su tendencia masoquista de los últimos días. Acarició su cuello e hizo círculos con sus pulgares alrededor de la mandíbula suave de Loki, procurando profesarle a sus labios la devoción que le tenía.

No quería herirlo. Metió debajo de su ropa sus manos, para palpar su espalda lisa y fría. Paseó su toque por los huesos sobresalientes y fue de arriba abajo serpenteando entre los pliegues que se formaban en su piel.

Juntos y sin palabras decidieron volverse a hacer el amor. Aquello dejó de muy buen humor durante un tiempo a Thor y más cuando se dio el valor de dar una respuesta a su primogénita en la que aclaraba sus razones lógicas para un lento retornar a su hogar.

Cambió la estación a la siguiente y ellos continuaron ávidos de caricias y susurros subidos de tono. El rubio casi pudo ignorar la sombra alojada en la faz del menor, una que hablaba de lo inevitable de su destino.

En algún punto el mayor debía irse y aclarar lo sucedido, todavía no habían tomado una decisión sobre si era prudente viajar ambos o sólo dejar que el rubio interviniera. Loki apostaba por su estancia en Londres como Thrud sugería pero por el tono de duda en su hablar, Thor no estaba convencido de que en verdad él deseara eso.

Así pues, la solución indolora en su mayoría era la de enfrentar el problema él. Sin embargo, de nuevo, había un inconveniente. Si todo se aclaraba como debería ser y resultaba en el restablecimiento del orden antes conocido, quedaba el asunto de sus continuos viajes para visitar Liverpool.

Deberían esperar por lo menos un par de años para pasar a ser una noticia de segunda mano para el escrutinio público o si no, acabarían dándole más razones a la gente para murmurar. El que él saliera muchas veces a otra ciudad y durante periodos largos sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Te amo —repitió por enésima vez esa noche el rubio, sobando el delgado brazo de Loki.

El menor se estremeció tanto por la caricia como por la declaración. No importaba en cuantas ocasiones Thor reiterara eso mismo, el efecto no difería. Ancló su mano en las caderas desnudas del otro y lo arrastró lo más cerca que podían estar el uno del otro.

No se besaron. El rubio sólo pegó su frente a la del contrario, procurando que ambas narices se encontraran en un punto difuso. Respirando el mismo aire y compartiendo la misma sonrisa que los despojaba de preocupaciones más allá de cortejar el cuerpo del otro, hallaron paz.

Pasó otro mes y otra carta arribó. Así sucedió con cada mensaje que fue llegando a partir de ese, sólo que ahora fue cada semana. Thrud era más escueta con sus palabras pero seguía insistiendo.

La voz dentro de su cabeza que lo instaba a cumplir con sus responsabilidades ya había ido perdiendo fuerza contra la nueva, más egoísta y soberbia. Pero el precio de quedarse era el que pagaba por el desgaste mental que sufría al relegar los pensamientos fatalistas sobre su familia.

Sin embargo, siguió haciéndolo.

…

Le parecía divertido cómo las amistades cambiaban conforme a la dirección con la que soplaba el viento, como lo hacían las olas del mar. Incluso aquellas que en un momento indefinido de su vida le habían parecido que durarían pese a las vicisitudes.

Allí estaba ella, en medio de la calle, saliendo de comprar pan con Fiorella. Siendo ignorada por Stephany en cada uno de los tres intentos que había hecho por saludarla. Al final, esta sólo le había dirigido una mirada nerviosa y se había subido al carruaje junto con su madre a toda prisa.

Ella había hablado con Fandral, Volsstag y Hogun sobre el tema. Al parecer, Francis también era de la idea de "resguardar" el honor de su amigo, dado que había claudicado en los intentos de la ahora infame familia Odinson por dialogar con él al respecto de lo acontecido.

Si bien las amistades restantes habían enunciado sus disculpas por lo indiscreto de su pensar, al final para ella había quedado claro que tanto la palabra de su madre como la de la propia Thrud eran inverosímiles para ellos. No tomarían partido a su favor hasta que Thor hiciera el gracia de comprobarlo a su regreso.

Ni siquiera Magni pudo hacer nada. Su valía aún no era vista a pesar de ser ya un adolescente, casi un hombre. Uno que no llevaba las cuentas familiares o que no tenía un asiento en el club burgués al que pertenecía su progenitor.

A Thrud no le había importado que los antiguos pretendientes suyos que le habían jurado amor eterno en cada baile que pisara en un principio, la vieran ahora con desagrado y susurraran a sus espaldas que era mejor que los hubiese rechazado "no fuera a salir como la perdida de su madre".

Ya no había invitaciones a fiestas o cortejos ni mucho menos reuniones con "amigos" para ella. Pero estaba bien, no los necesitaba. Había llorado lágrimas amargas muy quedito en su cuarto para que ni Magni ni su madre, que ya se estaba recuperando un poco, la escucharan.

A la mañana siguiente era de piedra. Ahora se dedicaba a acompañar a su nana y a Eliza de un lado a otra efectuando compras. Contrario a su madre y hermano, ella no se encerró, primero porque le encantaba salir a hacer algo y segundo porque quería demostrar que sin importar el desprecio que le expresaran sus iguales, ella no se veía afectada.

Gastó el tiempo casi en su totalidad con los empleados y en la cocina o se ocupó en el jardín. Ocupó el puesto de su madre y organizó la despensa junto con los quehaceres y pormenores en lo que respectaba a las otras propiedades de la familia Odinson repartidas por la ciudad.

Magni le ayudaba con la administración y con los números a los que ella les tenía cierta aversión. Algunos días ellos iban juntos a ver el avance de las fábricas y aunque los capataces se negaran a darles informes, el adolescente insistía por la fuerza que le infundía tener a Thrud a su lado. Aquello sumaba más logros a su causa.

Fiorella también estaba ahí, con esa aura de orgullo que llenaba de dicha el corazón de ambos jóvenes y Eliza era la mano derecha de todos en cualquier asunto. La nana ya no los cuidaba, sólo se había convertido en una observadora que alentaba y resguardaba. Al igual que Jane con Sif, debían admitir todos.

Thrud cambió. Pronto, con cada paso que daba y con cada conocido que se topaba y le rechazaba el saludo, ella fue perdiendo el temblor en sus manos y la frigidez en su cuello. Tampoco apretó más su mandíbula ni pegó sus brazos cual soldado a sus costados.

Fue así como después de rogarle a su padre su cobijo durante semanas, claudicó.

Al menos, en hacerlo por la misma vía que utilizara en ese periodo. Al fin su mente se abrió para Magni y ella depositó su secreto mejor guardado en él, quien al comprender sus acciones de niña "mimada" pasadas, aceptó la idea de su hermana.

—Debes quedarte.

—¡No! Debo ir contigo.

—¿Entonces quién se hará cargo de todo mientras yo no esté?

Dos pares de ojos marrones con distintas tonalidades, se retaron. Tenían sus propias razones para no aceptar la separación después de aquel par de meses en el que habían sido el pilar del otro.

Jamás les habían inculcado que debían quererse. Tal vez sus padres les repitieron que los amaban y que ambos eran hermanos pero nunca habían incluido de forma explícita el verbo "querer" o "amor filial" a su vocabulario.

Los dos habían crecido en su propio mundo y ahora que se habían visto forzados a colisionar no estaban seguros de desear estar solos en sus problemas de nuevo. Pero alguien debía quedarse.

—Para serles franca no me gustaría que fueran —dijo Fiorella, saliendo de las sombras con una tetera y un par de tazas sobre la bandeja de cobre—. A la larga, el Sr. Odinson volverá. No hay por qué ir en su busca.

—Yo creo que es buena idea —intervino Jane, que iba de paso, rumbo a las escaleras para llevar una cubeta de agua caliente—. Ya es hora de que la señora les restriegue en la cara a esos malditos, su inocencia. Anhelo ver la hipocresía correr de nuevo en esta casa.

La nana casi mató a Jane por dicho comentario. Ella sabía que no era prudente dejar que Thrud fuera a aquel lugar, en donde Loki y Thor estaban solos y sin supervisión. Podía acabar como su madre o peor y eso era algo que ambas le habían jurado a Sif que impedirían a toda costa.

—Entonces iré contigo mi niña. —Resopló resignada y le dirigió una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

Esta por su parte, alzó una ceja viendo a su hermano, el cual sólo puso los ojos en blanco y aceptó. Únicamente había una regla en todo ese asunto, que tanto la servidumbre como entre ellos se había acordado:

—Mamá no debe saber —reafirmó Magni.

…

 **Voy a tratar de actualizar la otra semana porque vamos atrasados xD. Espero que las nornas confabulen a mi favor.**


	31. Capítulo 30

**CAPÍTULO XXX**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **N/A. ¡Holi! Lamento no haber publicado la semana pero me infiltraron la rodilla. Y bueno sí, aquí vamos de nuevo.**

…

Treinta

Apretó las manos sobre su regazo en cuanto el carruaje que habían rentado desde Liverpool, frenó. La sonrisa de Thrud casi la dejó ciega y ella no pudo más que responder con una forzada. Antes de que alcanzara a dictarle el proceder que debían seguir, ella se puso en pie entre tropezones y bajó al camino empedrado sin mirar atrás.

Fiorella, con el corazón latiendo a mil, corrió tras ella. Sabía que la chica debía tocar pero también estaba consciente de que una vez abierta la puerta entraría como torbellino y ahí radicaba su angustia. A punto de que esta cometiera tal atrocidad, la nana jaló del hombro a la joven rubia y la volvió hacia ella.

—Mi niña, recuerda que esta será la primera vez que él te vea en tantos años y si quieres que te tome en serio como mujer, ¿no deberías ya comportarte con los modales de una? —dijo con seriedad y pudo notar que su truco funcionó al encontrar la duda pintada en la faz de su interlocutora.

Dado el mutuo acuerdo entre ambas de anunciarse, llamaron a la puerta para que una joven sirvienta de cabello caoba las recibiera en la estancia e hiciera lo propio yendo a informar de su llegada a sus amos. Gotas gordas de sudor se desplazaron al sur de su frente: ese sustantivo aplicando a ambos hombres detonaba cómo iban las cosas en el lugar.

Thrud se balanceó sobre sus pies y no paró de parlotear sobre el ambiente hogareño que traslucían los muebles pequeños y sobrios junto a pinturas de un extraño color sepia. Claro que la nana no entendía sobre eso, así que aquello no hizo más que traerle ansiedad agregada a su ya de por sí empapada blusa.

Y ahí estaban. Tardaron más de lo que la cortesía estipulaba, pero a unos metros frente ellas comenzaron a manifestarse ambos caballeros, con la figura del amo Odinson detrás de la de Loki. Nunca creyó que tendría ganas de gritarle y maldecirlo al mismo tiempo que ansiara preguntarle por su salud.

Sin embargo, había hecho una mala apuesta al proyectar que su niña se quedaría como si nada al ver al objeto de sus anhelos. Así que de la nada y con total claridad apreció cómo esta subía las faldas de su vestido violeta y se lanzaba casi de un brinco a los brazos de Loki, gritando su nombre.

Escuchó una risa pura y lirica salir de la garganta del ahora, joven hombre que dio varias vueltas en el aire con la rubia mientras esta se le prendía como una sanguijuela a su amigo de la infancia. Tampoco perdió de vista cómo las facciones de su amo se endurecieron al contemplar dicha expresión de regocijo de su hija.

Y de su amante.

—¡Mírate Thrud! ¡Estás tan bonita! —expresó Loki, alzándola un poco más arriba que él.

Tragó saliva. No dejaba de concentrarse en su amo, quien ahora apretaba los labios y endurecía su postura a un lado de la escena. Para cualquier observador aquello podría significar el enojo de un padre al ser desplazado en sus afectos o atenciones por su hija. Pero Fiorella entendía su significancia; contrario a la otra sirvienta que permanecía más lejos.

Quizás hubieran tenido una velada llena de té y galletas en donde contaran los pormenores de su travesía para que después ella las instalara en las habitaciones que les fueran dadas, si la joven rubia no hubiera hecho lo que su nana había pasado repitiéndole que era inapropiado en todo el camino.

Ella tomó impulso hacia adelante, jaló del cuello a Loki y en un arrebato de euforia, posó sus labios en los del contrario. Lo peor de todo no fue cómo casi se podía escuchar los suspiros que su niña daba con cada movimiento sino la forma posesiva en que el joven la estrujó contra su cuerpo y correspondió a la acción.

Estaba por desmayarse ahí mismo cuando, como sacado de un cuento que narrara una historia de venganza, Thor avanzó hacia la pareja y de un tirón dado a la ropa de ambos, los separó. Thrud trastabilló cuando la mano de su padre la hizo retroceder y los brazos dulces de su nana la mantuvieron en su lugar para que no cometiera la locura de intervenir cuando el primer puñetazo fue lanzado.

A pesar de que ambas apreciaban la misma situación, Fiorella captó ese brillo oscuro en los ojos de su amo que lo manipulaba para encajar más golpes certeros en la anatomía de Loki, quien sin ninguna consideración regresaba los ataques.

El joven de ojos verdes al ser más delgado debía fiarse de la brutalidad del rubio para encajar sus propios golpes en el otro pero eso sí, lo hacía muy bien. Casi había dejado los mismos estragos que su oponente provocara en su cuerpo.

—¡Basta! ¡Papá detente!

Sollozos fueron dejados salir por la vocecilla de Thrud y la angustia acabó por deformas sus facciones dulces. Ahora su progenitor tenía por el cuello a Loki y lo apretaba contra la pared, este había recurrido a apalear la quijada del rubio sin éxito, como si Thor no percibiera el dolor.

Todo lo que los orbes verdes podían contemplar era ira.

Sin poder evitarlo, la joven rubia se escapó del agarre de su nana y componiendo su postura a una de espalda recta y caminar altivo, llegó a un lado de su padre. Carraspeó y posó su mano sobre la que el rubio tenía en vuelta en torno a la anatomía de Loki.

Fiorella contuvo la respiración. Su niña era mucho más baja que aquellos dos bloques de músculos embravecidos y aquello la hizo santiguarse para encomendar el alma de Thrud a Dios.

—Suéltalo ahora mismo. —Su voz sonó firme y con un dejo de autoridad propio de una sola persona.

Más que por las palabras, Thor retiró su mano por el tono que conocía de hacía tiempo. Uno que lo había calmado ya varias veces antes a lo largo de los años. Pero quien estaba a su lado no era Sif sino su pequeña hija, quien le daba una mirada severa que no pudo mantener mucho tiempo, pues pronto el saberse irrespetuosa para con su progenitor la hizo bajar la cabeza.

Quería echarse a llorar allí mismo porque sus manos no paraban de temblar por el ansia que tenían de apretar el cuello de Loki hasta que este no diera un suspiro más. Deseaba hablar con Sif para que esta lo calmara, deseaba que esta le recordara los buenos modales y el decoro.

Al final, sólo atinó a abrazar a su hija contra su pecho, muy fuerte. Oyó cómo se desplomaba algo a sus espaldas pero no le dio importancia. Si volteaba estaría perdido de nuevo en la avalancha de emociones contrarias pero intensas que volvía a provocarle Loki.

La nana sólo se quedó parada allí, observando. Y aunque quería ayudar al herido que sentado sobre el piso tomaba aire con dificultad, no lo hizo. Ya desde que Thrud le contara lo que este quería con ella, había sabido que Loki no era un ser al que se le debía misericordia alguna.

…

Tomó una respiración profunda y de repente supo que estaba mejor en lo que le parecían décadas. Ya había vuelto a rondar por su amplia alcoba los días pasados, pero esa mañana en particular, su cuerpo la concebía como perfecta para salir más del caparazón en el que se había envuelto.

Jamás habría caído tan bajo como para marchitarse de la manera en que lo había hecho, pero el que su hija la lapidara junto con los demás había sido como saberse muerta sin estarlo. La opinión de los demás tenía cierta relevancia para ella pero era minúscula a comparación de las apreciaciones que le tuviera su familia.

Jane entró para ayudarla a vestirse después del baño que se diera pero la despachó. Ya no necesitaba cuidados intensivos, volvía a ser ella misma y eso la hizo recuperar su poder, aquel poder que la hacía engalanarse frente al espejo y caminar como una reina.

Magni casi se tira a soltar alabanzas al cielo cuando la vio bajar a desayunar. Comieron en silencio pero con un aura de alivio sólo opacada por la ausencia de su hija que según su otro vástago tenía un catarro y era atendida por Fiorella en sus habitaciones.

Después de que su pequeño hombrecito se retirara a seguir con sus clases e indicarle que de ahí iría a supervisar las fábricas, Sif no sólo quiso gritar dando hurras sino bailar junto al son que tocaba su corazón: sus niños habían mantenido todo en su lugar en su ausencia y la de su marido.

Remojó el pincel en un poco más de agua para darle profundidad a la pintura. Debía esparcir el color con ella y formar una sensación de júbilo en los matices, el mismo que ahora se enredaba en sus entrañas. Jane se había disculpado con ella por tener que salir a ver a su familia y ella la había dejado.

Su alcoba tenía la luz perfecta para que ella plasmara en el lienzo un bodegón. No le tomó mucho tiempo finalizarlo pues también había trabajado en él los días previos y fue ahí donde notó que el sol ya estaba bajo.

Se dirigió a los cuartos de su pequeña hija para ver la situación en la que se encontraba, y que Magni había descrito como fuerte pero no fulminante, y dio dos toques a la puerta. Nadie respondía y eso la puso nerviosa.

Abrió y aunque esperaba encontrarse a Thrud dormida con Fiorella limpiando algún mueble, lo que halló fue nada. Es decir, las estancias estaban vacías: desde su pequeña biblioteca y escritorio, hasta la sala de estar en miniatura estaban en completo orden. Y la cama, por supuesto, estaba impoluta.

Un hormigueó que amenazó con nublarle la vista se presentó al presenciar la ausencia prolongada de su hija. Ante esto y el panorama borroso que se fue dando ante ella, bajó las escaleras y esperó unas horas hasta que escuchó los saludos que Magni dio a sus sirvientes. Claro que él debía pasar por la estancia, así que allí fue donde la encontró, ya un poco controlada aunque aún con algo de dolor de cabeza.

—Quiero que me digas la verdad y nada más que la verdad, ¿entiendes Magni?

Un asentimiento automático le dio permiso para seguir e incluso ella se notó sorprendida de la fuerza con la que había dejado salir sus palabras. Una que advertía al interlocutor de lo fatídico que podía ser el retarla.

—¿Dónde está Thrud? —Magni tragó saliva y desvió la mirada de la de ella. Así que supuso que algo estaba mal—. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

—Ya te lo dije… —El gesto severo en la faz de su madre le dio a entender que ya había entrado a las habitaciones—. Yo…, no lo sé.

—Oh, claro que lo sabes —dijo Sif poniéndose en pie e invadiendo el espacio personal de su joven hijo—. Y me lo vas a decir.

A pesar de la confianza impresa en sus enunciados, ella estaba muerta de miedo. No quería orí cómo su bebé se había vuelto a ir con Stephany y su madre o con alguien más, envuelta de nuevo por las artimañas de quienes querían verla vencida; pero necesitaba oírlo. Así podría arrastrarse de nuevo al agujero de miseria y desesperación en el que no tendría nada que hacer más que preocuparse.

"No. Debo luchar, esta vez debo luchar por las únicas dos personas que me importan en el mundo" se regañó.

—Madre, ella, nosotros… —Bajó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento pero eso a ella no la amilanó y sólo repitió la pregunta—. Thrud tiene un plan que resolverá todo este embrollo, uno que de todas formas iba a suceder y que está acelerando para restaurar su honor.

Los penetrantes ojos de su vástago regresaron a ella con una fuerza nueva. Algo que lo hizo levantar el mentón en desafío por primera vez y que la desconcertó al grado de tardar en conectar los puntos. Su expresión mutó a una de horror y Magni titubeó al presenciarlo, sobre todo cuando su madre aprisionó sus hombros con las manos.

—No, Magni. Dime que no fue a Liverpool a traer a tu padre, dime que no fue sola y sin anunciarse a la casa de quien lo hospeda. —No pronunciaría el nombre de aquella alimaña pero por las facciones de su hijo supo que sabía a qué se refería.

—Madre cálmese por favor, no le hace bien a su salud que se agite.

—No voy a hacerlo si no me cuentas con exactitud que se supone que tu hermana va a hacer —sentenció, apartando el agarre que su hijo comenzaba a tener sobre ella.

—Está bien, pero siéntese por favor. De todos modos, ella ya ha de haber llegado a su destino así que no tiene caso que se martirice con esto.

Asintió y cayó sin delicadeza sobre el sillón que antes ocupaba. Magni había dicho algo que cargaba de razones a su cerebro para no claudicar en su intento de amainar el mareo y las náuseas que rondaban su cabeza. Respiró profundo un par de veces y se quedó quieta para escuchar lo que su hijo estaba por revelarle.

Sin embargo, el agujero en su mente se fue haciendo más profundo y su percepción de la realidad se tornó cada vez más gris al entender lo que su vástago decía. Thrud había estado recibiendo cartas de Loki desde que el susodicho se fuera de aquella casa, pero lo que no sabían era cómo estas con el tiempo habían cambiado su tono.

No lo dijo así pero ella entendió que en el último año, él había estado lavándole el cerebro a la joven con palabras de amor y de cariño que iban más allá de lo fraterno. Claro que ella correspondió con ahínco y fue entonces que cada uno a su manera, había impulsado al otro a ir a su encuentro.

Loki, imposibilitado por el enojo de sus padres contra él, no podía arriesgarse a ir a su encuentro, así que ella le prometió intentar fugarse para con ello lograr convencer a sus progenitores de dejarlos casarse. Sin embargo Thrud, por el arraigo a sus costumbres, había aplazado dicha acción hasta que se había presentado la oportunidad de ir con su amado al a par de su padre.

Ella había planeado explicarle el malentendido a Thor durante las festividades decembrinas que los tres, se suponía, compartirían en Liverpool para así convencerlo de cederle su mano en matrimonio a Loki. Su hija había pensado que acceder a la bendición de su padre sería más fácil que a la de ella, por ser Sif quien acusara al joven de ojos verdes de ladrón.

No pudo evitar reír.

De sus ojos salieron lágrimas de lo divertido que era aquello. Ahora resultaba que Thrud tenía una buena razón para obligar a sus padres a aceptar su casamiento ya que con ello Sif recuperaría su buen nombre.

Comprendió entonces, como si de un rompecabezas se tratara, cada comportamiento de Thrud al rechazar a sus pretendientes, a querer escapar esa noche y también aquel enojo visceral de la joven al enterarse de la supuesta infidelidad que Sif cometiera con Loki, a quien consideraba su prometido.

Alcanzó a percibir preocupación en la cara de Magni mientras ella más se apachaba el estómago para contener el dolor que le provocaba la risa. Incluso Eliza ya se encontraba ahí para ayudarla pero es que, ¡nadie podía ayudarla!

¿Cómo había podido salirle todo a pedir de boca a ese bastardo? ¿No se suponía que el bien al final siempre triunfaba y los malos pagaban caro sus pecados? Pero sobre todo, su garganta siguió sacando carcajadas al imaginarse la expresión de sorpresa Thor al enterarse de todo aquello.

Entonces paró. Lo que de seguro su esposo estaba sintiendo en aquel instante de realización sería lo mismo que ella hubiera experimentado aquella noche fatídica en que había paladeado la amargura de la traición en la punta de la lengua. Saborear la venganza no resultó tan placentero como creyó pues a pesar del sufrimiento y el vacío, seguía amando a Thor y le dolía su dolor.

Y el de Thrud y ahora el de Magni. Al parecer el maldito de Loki quería hundirlos a todos hasta lo más profundo de aquellas turbias aguas.

Se paró y se quitó los restos del ataque de risa que le diera hacía unos minutos. La vez anterior había actuado impulsada por el enojo y la rabia, con sed de "justicia" en su garganta, pero ahora… Suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma mientras respondía a la sonrisa cálida que Eliza le dedicaba.

—¿Madre está bien? —Un tinte de miedo y reserva afloró al a par de su voz.

—Estoy bien cariño —respondió dando una caricia a los cabellos rubios de su hijo. Reprimió su llanto al verlo así de asustado.

La promesa que una vez le hiciera a Magni de no dejar que la plaga entrara: la había roto de nuevo.

De repente, cada miembro de su cuerpo le pareció pesado y lo único que se le antojaba era dormir para siempre. Debía encontrar una forma de sacar de sus vidas a ese demonio y para siempre, pero no sabía cómo.

Sólo le quedaba esperar y estar lista con un plan para cuando el monstruo arribara.

…

Pequeñas gotas de agua fresca escurrieron por sus pómulos y lo despertaron en el acto. Sus pestañas volaron y le taparon por un momento el rostro al que le pertenecía la melena rubia frente a él. Estaba por preguntarle a Thor qué había sucedido, cuando enfocó y supo que quien estaba poniéndole paños de agua por la cara era Thrud.

La ternura desprendida en cada toque de las manos de la rubia lo hizo caer en la cuenta de que su plan había funcionado. Años de preparar el terreno habían dado frutos y ahí estaba la persona que aseguraría su posición para siempre.

Ya no tendría que temer al olvido y a la irrelevancia. Esa chica que le daba una sonrisa sincera de amor, era su llave para tener el estatus que había anhelado desde que probara un ápice de la miel de la riqueza.

Además la suerte estaba de su lado: había leído sobre la situación de Sif en las misivas, por lo que aquello era un trato cerrado.

Entonces, ¿por qué podía escuchar cada órgano en su cuerpo gritar por oxigeno? ¿Por qué en lugar de llorar, no reía? ¿Por qué quería rasguñarse y hacerse trizas a sí mismo? ¿Por qué tenía que pretender que aquellas eran lágrimas de alegría por el beso suave que Thrud acababa de posar sobre sus labios?

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?".

Esa era sin duda, una pregunta absurda que a su parte racional le gustaba responder siempre que su mente caía en ese estado frágil y deplorable de sí mismo.

"Para obtener lo que quieres debes perder lo que más amas".

…

 **El lunes empiezo la tesis, lloren conmigo.**

 **Y no, no lo hice por maldad, simplemente este capítulo en específico coincidió con mi tesis xD.**


	32. Capítulo 31

**CAPÍTULO XXXI**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **N/A. Estoy en una feria LOL. ¡Feliz día de la Candelaria! Estoy publicando esto el 02-02-2020, que emoción :3.**

…

Capítulo Treinta y Uno

Una zarza había echado raíces en lo profundo de su estómago.

Las ramas se habían enredado en cada órgano de su cuerpo y las espinas se habían clavado en cada superficie aún blanda que estas hallaran a su paso. ¿Qué querían? Reducir todo a una masa flagelada.

Él no pudo hacer nada y de pronto, ya la mala hierba había alcanzado su cerebro y lo había revuelto tanto, que la única conclusión que había podido sacar de ello era que necesitaba morir; necesitaba desaparecer, pues ya nada valía la pena.

Oh pero eso habría sido tan fácil y él años antes ya había luchado contra esa misma zarza. Había ganado sí, pero quedar echo jirones por dentro había supuesto un sacrificio; y así, había aprendido que la única forma de que ese constante vaivén de bilis cesaría era desplazando su atención hacia otro objetivo.

La vez anterior había sido por supervivencia.

Esta vez lo que lo había mantenido en pie había sido la venganza.

Cada acción tomada durante aquellos años fuera de la casa que lo adoptara, había sido ejecutada en aras de su jugada maestra. Aquella que arrinconaría a la reina y que de paso le daría el _jaque mate_ al rey que una vez había adorado con todo su corazón, pero que al final lo había lanzado fuera del tablero también.

Solo.

Años de planear y preguntarse qué hacer. Nadie hubiera supuesto que arrasaría con todo y no dejaría ni una casilla libre para hacer algún movimiento inteligente. Tampoco habrían podido suponer que cada pieza caería, sin posibilidad alguna de contraatacar. Incluyéndolo a él mismo, quien ahora estaba en su despacho, esperando. Esperando a que Thor acabara de cerrar la puerta y echarle el pestillo.

Habían pasado un par de días y ninguno se había atrevido a hablar con el otro. Aunque si Loki era sincero, él no tenía por qué ser quien iniciara el dialogo. Él llevaba la ventaja, no tenía por qué preguntarse cómo ni qué procedía hacer a continuación.

Porque ya lo sabía.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decir algo o sólo te quedarás allí parado?

El rubio apretó más fuerte los labios y cruzó los brazos. Las aletas de su nariz se expandían de una forma casi dolorosa por las potentes ráfagas de aire que dejaba salir. Y ni qué decir de sus ojos: esos ya no eran lagunas frescas, sino pozos que amenazaban con absorberlo todo.

Loki soltó una risa baja, no pudo evitarlo. Tener esa clase de control sobre una persona era como escalar la montaña más alta y no sudar en el proceso. Aquello era otro _plus_ a lo que había planeado.

Permaneció tranquilo al lado de su silla, incluso cuando Thor, quien parecía un remedo de toro furioso, se puso frente a él y lo levantó de su chaleco para ponerlo a centímetros del suelo.

"Que sienta lo que sentiste, sólo por eso vale la pena morir" le recordó esa voz que siempre lo había acompañado, la sabia voz que sabía más que él.

—Dame una sola razón para no partirte el cuello y tirarte afuera para que te devoren los cuervos. —Las palabras salieron como si hubiera comido algo ácido y tuviera que regurgitarlo.

—Eso depende, ¿te gustaría ver a tu hija llorar?

Las venas gruesas del rubio que varias veces se habían resaltado durante sus sesiones de sexo, lo hicieron de nuevo pero por una razón distinta. La faz tostada del hombre se pintó de los colores cálidos propios de la sangre acumulada y esta vez, en lugar de resoplar como un animal excitado, rechazó el oxígeno de su sistema.

Como si se castigara.

De pronto, Loki se encontró de nuevo en tierra firme y apreció el aleteo de los brazos de su interlocutor, uno que efectuó un golpe a un librero e hizo un desastre de la pulcra habitación. Por lo menos, ahora aferrado a algo, vio cómo Thor se relajaba y recuperaba el sosiego o lo que pudiera robar de este.

—Estás demasiado agitado para hablar —dijo Loki, tratando de planchar con las manos su arrugado traje—. Tal vez deberías esperar a que terminemos los preparativos para el viaje antes de hacerlo, o mejor… —Sus manos se detuvieron a medio camino de su cabello por la fuerza gravitacional que ejercían los orbes del rubio—. Cuando platiquemos con tu esposa sobre los preparativos para la boda. Me han dicho que a las suegras les encantan esas cosas.

—¡Basta! —El comando fue impulsado a salir de tal manera, que el menor estuvo seguro que todos lo habían oído—. Tú no vas a casarte con mi hija. Tú no vas a regresar a Londres y claro que tú no vas a dirigirle la palabra a Sif.

No pudo contenerse. Aquello era tan gracioso que de alguna forma su cuerpo tenía que sacar su incomodidad por retener el estallido de hilaridad que aquello le provocó. No se inmutó al pronto percibir la presencia de un roble frente a él, uno que emanaba un aura de discordia pura.

—Oh perdona, pensé que era una broma —explicó, limpiándose los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—¡¿En verdad crees que dejaría que alguien como tú se desposara con mi única hija?!

—Si pude mantener feliz al padre, puedo hacerlo con la hija, ¿no crees?

—¡No seas cínico Loki! —Una mano se levantó y amenazó con abofetearlo pero él en lugar de recular, levantó la barbilla y dio un paso más al frente.

—No es que tengas otra opción Thor. Es el único medio para contrarrestar las calumnias contra Sif y antes de que lo menciones, sí podrías desmentirlas tú pero la gente sólo te tendría más simpatía y despreciaría más a tu esposa por tener un marido tan compasivo como para encubrirla. Además —acotó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y alzando una ceja—, ¿tirarías por la borda el suplicio con el que tuvo que cargar Sif? Supongo que has contemplado el decir la verdad. No me sorprendería con ese espíritu de mártir con el que tanto te gusta vestirte pero, ¿le harías eso a la mujer que amas por sobre todas las cosas?

Evitó por todos los medios que sus palabras salieran con ese borde que emulaba una erupción volcánica pero falló de forma titánica y aquella última declaración descolocó tanto al rubio que fue palpable dicho sentimiento en su faz.

Los zapatos de cuero recién pulidos del menor chirriaron sobre el suelo cuando dirigió sus pasos hacia la silla ornamentada más cercana y se dejó caer. Exhaló entonces, un vaho de frío a través de sus labios cuando dirigió su vista al punto más alto del techo.

Se preguntó cómo se sentiría ser un ave y salir volando por la pequeña ventana entreabierta que estaba colocada para ventilar la habitación. Revivir aquello que hacía tanto lo había herido…, en definitiva no quería hacerlo.

Pero oh, claro que lo haría. Ahí estaba él, el grande y gallardo Thor. El que tenía el mundo en la palma de sus manos, el que lo tenía todo pero parecía, por las gotas brillantes que surcaban sus mejillas, que no poseía nada.

Los párpados del rubio parecían trabajar furiosos para aprisionar aquel llanto que brotaba de alguna parte debajo de ellos y los sonidos apagados que producían sus cuerdas vocales, simulaban a los espíritus de ultratumba que vagaban en pena. Sí, provocó un nuevo terremoto en Loki.

¿Cómo había conseguido que aquel hombre que le parecía tan omnipotente luciera como la cosa más endeble del mundo? Había deseado tanto tener aquello que presenciarlo fue como un show por el que pagabas el doble con las expectativas a flor de piel pero que al final resultaba siendo una gran estafa.

Las palmas de sus manos ardían, ansiosas por tocarlo y mantener juntos los pedazos en los que parecía estar descosiéndose el rubio. Tenía una pose rígida, con los brazos pegados a sus costados y la cabeza gacha. Parecía un niño, un pequeño que había sido abandonado y que había perdido toda esperanza al ser despojado de la confianza hacia sus progenitores.

Había pasado tanto tiempo que se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo, un infante de rizos negros y piel de botón de rosa, parado bajo la luz de una farola y temblando al verse obligado a enfrentar sus carencias.

Traicionado tantas veces. Primero por su madre, al morir y privarlo de cariño; después por su padre al proveerlo de miedo en lugar de seguridad; y por último, por sus hermanos al dejarlo a su suerte cuando se había encontrado metido en un embrollo.

Algo parecido a la compasión se esculpió en el interior de Loki. Él sabía lo que era sentirse vacío, lo que era el escuchar nada excepto la errática carrera que su corazón tenía en busca de sosiego. Buscando, anhelando que alguien lo ayudara. No, anhelando que alguien que se suponía debía quererlo, lo hiciera.

Y luego pidiendo, rogando. A quien fuera, que lo sacara de aquel abismo que representaba el estar sin un propósito. ¿Respirar era vivir incluso si nadie agradecía el hecho de que exhalaras ese oxigeno que inhalabas?

Pálidos labios se convirtieron en una línea recta y a pesar de que su vista se tornó borrosa, no gimió o se doblegó ante la inminente grieta que amenazaba con desbordar el dique que su yo más pusilánime le pedía que destruyera.

No lo haría a menos que el mayor no parara aquella muestra de dolor, ya que entonces tendría que correr a sus brazos y suplicar por su perdón.

"¡No! Él no se merece más que sentir la impotencia a gran escala que tú sufriste. ¡La que él te hizo sufrir!" estalló y supo que tendría que recordar, tendría que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué lloras Thor? ¿No era eso lo que más querías? ¡¿Proteger a la familia que amas tanto a costa de todo?!

—¡Tú eres mi familia! —rugió con una mano sobre su pecho y la otra al aire.

—¡Mentira! ¡Sólo fui un estúpido muchacho al que recogiste, sedujiste y tiraste!

—Por Dios Loki, ¿te estás escuchando? —dijo el rubio con un esbozo de sonrisa tintada de burla—. ¡Te amo! Ya te dije que te amo, ¡incluso te puse sobre mi familia y ahora resulta que tú eres la víctima aquí! ¿Pero sabes qué? Está bien, créete ese absurdo cuento de que yo soy el malo de la historia, así como yo me creí el tuyo en el que correspondías mi amor.

—Jamás hice tal cosa —apuntó. Y aquello fue directo al corazón del otro, como deseaba—. Tú me obligaste a decírtelo y asumiste que así era, ¡de la misma manera en que yo asumí, cuando tenía quince años, que te importaba!

Estaba aproximándose, el as bajo la manga que Loki guardaba le hacía cosquillas mientras intentaba controlarse y permitirle el derecho de réplica a su contrincante. Quería calcar en su mente la reacción precisa que Thor tendría cuando se lo soltara, su rostro de comprensión.

—¿Por qué ahora vuelves al pasado? ¡No tuve otra opción! Me equivoqué y cometí muchos errores pero incluso en ese tiempo yo sí ya te amaba —aseveró y lanzó veneno en el último enunciado.

—Claro que tuviste otra opción y esa era elegirme a mí. —Le bajó dos tonos a su voz y se aseguró de ver directamente hacia los orbes azules embravecidos para explicarle—: supongo que ella no te lo dijo pero ahora yo lo haré, _cariño_. Aquel día antes de que decidieras que yo no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser tu elección, Sif vino a verme. La muy maldita te engañó al citarte antes para platicar conmigo a solas. Me pidió hacer una apuesta…

Oh sí. Ambas cejas rubias cambiaron su posición al ir hilando los pensamientos de su interlocutor, ahora ya no estaban fruncidas hacia abajo sino que miraban al cielo en busca de lo que parecía ser una explicación o tal vez, salvación. Pero no la había, porque hacía tiempo que había perdido la partida.

—Como eres corto de miras te lo simplificaré: si la elegías a ella, yo debía irme de tu vida sin rechistar y no buscarte más. Pero —dijo y pausó su discurso a la vez que su dedo índice se levantaba por sobre sus hermanos frente a Thor—, si me elegías a mí, aun con todo lo que eso implicaba, ella dejaría que permaneciera a tu lado sin intervenciones de su parte, siempre y cuando fuéramos discretos. ¿Adivina quién, creyendo que lo amaban lo suficiente, pensó que ganaría y aceptó? ¡¿No crees que es lo más humillante que alguien puede vivir?! ¡¿No crees que te daría lástima cualquier persona a la que traicionaran de tal manera?! Pero sí lo sabes, ¿por qué adivina qué Thor? ¡Ahora es mi turno!

Sí, lo había hecho por dos motivos. Pero ese era el que lo había llevado a lanzarse al vacío. Ya no le temía a la caída libre, sólo buscaba sentir algo y no volver a quedarse varado y sin propósito como hacía unos años atrás. Tampoco volvería a sentir hambre o las necesidades básicas porque la tendría a ella, a su esposa.

¡Había ganado la batalla! La piel de Thor, drenada que cualquier color, le indicaba que así era y el que este buscara a tientas con su mano derecha, un lugar vacío donde tenderse para tomar aire, le supo a victoria.

Tenía otra cosa con lo que regodearse pero por el momento entendía que ya había dicho más que suficiente. No deseaba que el perdedor falleciera de un susto como aquel, así no tenía sentido ganar. El sentido de todo aquello era regodearse sobre lo que había logrado.

Tomó su sombrero y su abrigo del perchero de madera y salió sin mirar atrás, como años antes Thor lo hubiera hecho al dejarlo en su universidad.

…

Apresurada como iba no notó la pared próxima a su brazo y se golpeó en ella. Podría decir que dolía pero no tanto como su pecho al enterarse de lo que Thrud planeaba hacer. Acababa de oír una confesión de la pequeña que tenía que ver con Loki y pese al íntimo acuerdo de no romper la privacidad de la joven, callar sería como matarla.

A su llegada le habían sucedido un par de semanas y todo se había vuelto un revoltijo de enfrentamientos y discusiones; unas con el aura de bromas que escondían agresión y otras con la garganta en carne viva.

Fiorella sólo supo cerrar la boca y esperar. Claro que no podía hacer otra cosa y aunque anhelara hablar con Loki y soltarle una bofetada, no lo hizo. Ya no podía hacerlo pues como él mismo le había recalcado el fin de semana anterior, ya no pertenecían a la misma clase.

Eso la dejó mareada unos instantes hasta que comprendió lo que el otro deseaba aclarar con eso frente a Thrud, quien por un parpadeo pareció incómoda, y su padre, que a su vez, parecía contar sus respiraciones con tal de no hacer una barbaridad.

Se retiró de la escena, sí. Pero cuando aquel chico que creyó conocer alguna vez intentó acercarse a ella, también lo hizo. Según él, aquello había sido un teatro para representar algo, lo cual sólo logró que ella rechinara más los dientes. Primero, porque no sabía ni qué quería decir con _teatro_ y segundo, porque de nuevo había sido usada.

No volvieron a hablar o a tratarse. Jane había tenido razón todo el tiempo y sabía que si la otra estuviera allí le habría ya dado una sonrisa de suficiencia. No justificaba a su amiga, a veces ella podía ser muy grosera sin quererlo pero como Charlotte misma decía "por lo menos no miente, ni con sus acciones ni con sus palabras".

Jamás había estado más de acuerdo con una frase en su vida.

Ahora se hallaba frente a su amo quien para variar se acababa de componer la corbata y de ceñir su abrigo a la cintura. Dudó, pues la última prenda significaba ya su próxima partida al trabajo y no quería molestarlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de retractarse pues él la encontró allí parada antes de dejar el recibidor e ir rumbo al carruaje.

—¿Sucede algo Fiorella? —Las ojeras que oscilaban con cada movimiento de sus cuencas oculares daban pauta de sus desvelos y eso la hizo tener un sentimiento de culpa más profundo—. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, confío en ti.

—Lamento no haber podido parar a la señorita Thurd amo. —Tuvo que soltar las palabras que se le estaban incrustando en la garganta desde su llegada y aún con la cabeza gacha le dijo—: no quisiera incomodarlo ni que con esto malinterpretara mi discreción pero debo hacerlo pues me lo dicta el corazón.

Bajo el permiso de Thor, la rubia alzó la mirada a la suya y allí él encontró la índole de su actual conflicto interno, lo cual acabó provocando el suyo propio. Ambos quedaron presa del miedo que él otro tenía. A veces la incertidumbre podía ser un afrodisiaco en el cual perder la cordura.

—Adelante.

Identificar los sentimientos de su amo no fue tan complicado. El que se quitara el sombrero de copa y lo apretara contra su pecho a la vez que apretaba sus párpados, la hizo comprender. Aquello era tan difícil que podía casi oírlo contar cada paso dado en los últimos días.

Si quería evitar aquello tendría que bailar a un son un tanto más analizado.

Loki era un enemigo de temer, por su puesto, y el que ahora amenazara implícitamente a Thor con su hija, porque estaba claro que esperaba que él se enterara de alguna forma, era una sutil muestra de lo buen titiritero que se había vuelto con el tiempo. De eso no había duda.

Lo que no pudo discernir fue la sonrisa triste que el rubio le dirigió una vez despegó su espalda de la pared y se posó frente a ella. Fiorella mentiría si no dijera que la compasión afloraba cada que miraba a su amo.

No sabía muy bien qué conjuro, hechizo o maldición lo había empujado a hacer lo que hacía con Loki, pero no era su tarea el juzgarlo. Tal vez si retrocediera en el tiempo le habría gustado advertirle de su destino tan poco favorable o el de los suyos.

Quizás él sabía lo que ella pensaba, porque si no fuera así, no habría acariciado su mejilla y la habría dejado en medio del umbral, con el estómago en un hueco y la fe puesta en Dios para que resolviera aquello.

Pero él no la escuchó. Tres días después, los cuatro iban ya rumbo a Londres.

…

 **¡Carajo! Soy una vaga perdónenme, ando procrastinando bien gacho pero me haré un horario. ¡Lo juro! Los amo, hasta la próxima.**


	33. Capítulo 32

**CAPÍTULO XXXII**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **N/A. Este capítulo es corto porque quité una parte que estaba muy larga. Díganme, ¿prefieren capítulos largos o cortos?**

…

Capítulo Treinta y Dos

Llegaron con el murmullo apagado de las cigarras. La gran urbe había sido asfixiante para estas y de las miles que una vez poblaran las noches nubladas de Londres, sólo quedaban un par de centenas.

Entraron a la casa y las maletas fueron llevadas en vilo por los sirvientes que le lanzaron miradas curiosas a Loki, incluso Thor pudo notarlo. Y no los detuvo. Para ese punto su pie derecho sólo daba un paso al a par que el izquierdo porque se suponía que así debía ser.

Esta vez, cuando Sif salió a su encuentro y sus pupilas se tornaron como la Antártida, no le dio vergüenza. Lo que había en él era como una planta que por la sequía había quedado reducida a brotes secos y raíces endebles.

Su esposa no le dirigió la mirada a su nuevo inquilino así como tampoco le habló a Thrud a la que llevó del brazo a toda prisa rumbo al segundo piso. De alguna retorcida manera, encontrar que Loki se mordía el labio al notar que se le otorgaban las mismas habitaciones de antaño, lo llenó de algo parecido a los rayos del sol.

Afrontar a Sif le planteaba varias preguntas. El cómo era la más urgente a resolver pero lo único que él quería hacer era encerrarse en su recamara y no salir jamás de nuevo. Y así lo hizo. El apetito lo evadió durante varios días y aunque la puerta le fue tocada en repetidas ocasiones, no salió.

Entonces ella en un descuido de él al pedir vodka al servicio, se coló en su alcoba sólo para encontrar cada recoveco de la habitación hecha un asco. Thor podía jurar que una rata se había alojado allí mismo, viendo un lugar perfecto a su conveniencia para vivir.

Halló no odio o reclamo en los ojos de Sif, sino una especie de tristeza profunda. De seguro su barba se debía de ver horrible, con días que tenía sin rasurársela y las ojeras debían parecer crisálidas negras.

Pese a la sensación de vértigo que le provocaba el tenerla allí, el saberla cerca le llenó de un sentimiento puro de necesidad. Y como si se tratara del hijo pródigo, se dejó caer de rodillas y se abrazó a su cintura mientras dejaba escapar el veneno que lo venía infectando desde que saliera de Liverpool.

Las manos pequeñas y delgadas que se posaron en sus hombros fueron firmes y reconfortantes sí, pero no lo acariciaron o mimaron como tiempo atrás. De joven había decidido que ella era la adecuada, no porque fuera hermosa o refinada, sino porque tenía ese aire de guerrera que portaba Frigga.

Uno que proclamaba que no te dejaría en la batalla por más estúpidas que hubieran sido tus decisiones.

Así, cuando Odín había confiado en la persona incorrecta en su segunda década al frente del banco que había fundado, ella no desesperó por el bonche de deudas que habían adquirido por la depreciación del tabaco.

Como una roca permaneció allí, furiosa por dentro con la avaricia que había llevado a su esposo a cometer semejante locura, pero con la determinación de una montaña que privó a sus hijos, aún bebés, de muchos lujos.

Salieron a flote o eso es lo que Thor recordaba con sus escasos seis años y lo que su hermano una vez le había contado al respecto. Él había estado fascinado por alguien con semejante entereza y aunque al principio la doncella de Liverpool le había parecido algo sosa, por una serie de acontecimientos fortuitos había llegado a sorprenderse con su temperamento.

Jamás podría cambiar de opinión con respecto a Sif. Incluso ahora y con todo lo que él le había hecho, en su toque se figuraba el cariño que aún le tenía. Deseaba tanto corresponderle, deseaba tanto olvidar a aquel ser que lo había embrujado de tal manera que pensaba que jamás podría volver a vivir sin él, y purgarlo de su vida.

Pero no podía. Amaba a Loki de una forma tan escalofriante, que lo asustaba. Aún ahora quería que fueran sus dedos los que recorrieran sus cabellos o su garganta la que emitiera aquel tarareo calmante que estaba escuchando. Quería que ese aroma primaveral fuera de él y por eso, de golpe, se puso de pie y se alejó.

Desconcierto se dibujó en ella pero pasado un parpadeo este se convirtió en comprensión y después en molestia. Sif apretó cada puño a su costado y dando un suspiro, fijó su mirada castaña en la celeste.

—Supongo que ya estás calmado. —Con sus brazos ella misma se cobijó y dio unos pasos para quedar a un lado del rubio, viendo hacia el lado contrario del otro—. Por tu reacción inapropiada diría que ya lo sabes, así que no iré con rodeos. ¿Cómo, en tu sano juicio, dejaste que esa persona volviera a nuestro hogar? Más aún, sabiendo sus negras e indignantes intenciones para con tu hija.

—No tuve otra opción.

—Siempre hay otra opción Thor —protestó ella, girando la cabeza y viéndolo por encima de su hombro derecho—. Y más si está en juego alguien que amas.

Aquello fue como una chispa que encendió la mecha que era todo su cuerpo. El centro mismo de su ser se retorció por lo dicho y sobre todo, por el recuerdo que lo invadió con respecto a tales palabras.

—Sí y yo siempre he sido el tonto que es dejado de lado en cada elección, que con una soga es jalado de un lado a otro y que toma decisiones en la ignorancia.

—No me levantes la voz —apuntó Sif, ahora de frente a su esposo y con un dedo contra su pecho—. Lo que sea que quieras decir con este desplante, habla claro si es que deseas una explicación de mi parte.

—¡Desearía que tú me hubieras hablado claro! —Inhaló profundo para serenarse y siguió—: Desearía que me hubieras dicho sobre la absurda apuesta que le impusiste a Loki hace unos años. Desearía que por lo menos hubieras tenido la desfachatez de hacerte presente estando yo a su lado. ¡Eso hubiera deseado!

—¿Estás hablando en serio? Hice lo necesario para mantener esta familia a flote. —Un hormigueo invadió su anatomía y la hizo temblar desde su núcleo—. Si en serio fueras un buen hombre, habrías sepultado ese infame deseo antes de que te corroyera por completo. ¡Mírate ahora, reclamando por algo nimio en lugar de preocuparte por el funesto futuro de tu hija!

Casi retumbó de coraje pero lo que aquella mujer decía era cierto. Thrud era lo más importante y saber qué hacer era preciso. Debatieron hasta entrada la tarde noche sin encontrar una manera de hacer claudicar al otro de su decisión o al menos de una forma en que los beneficiara a todos o en el caso de Sif, a su familia.

Sí, Thor podía vivir con Loki en Liverpool pero ella temía por su marido. A principios de la década pasada habían salido a la luz varios casos de esta nueva enfermedad que padecía y que en su país se consideraba un delito. Además, debía admitir que el asunto debía desecharse de raíz pues si alguien los miraba, estarían acabados.

Así que no, esa no era una opción.

—No sé por qué discutimos esto, de todos modos ya no hay nada que hacer —dijo Thor, dejándose caer sobre una silla de tantas en la habitación—. Si nos negamos algo mucho peor pasará.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La huida no es lo peor Sif. —El rubio temblaba casi como si tuviera frío en los huesos—. Lo horrible es lo que pasaría sin que estuvieran casados.

—¡Thor! —exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca, con los ojos tan grandes como lunas—. No hables de eso, no es propio de un caballero.

—Fiorella me contó que nuestra hija preguntó sobre ello.

Aquello era no sólo vergonzoso sino escandaloso. Claro que la sirvienta se había ido horrorizada por lo que su hija, según ella con voz temblorosa, le había cuestionado pues quería estar preparada de alguna manera para cuando Loki se lo pidiera. Cosa que él ya le había dicho que sucedería de no obtener la aprobación de sus padres.

El hombre alto jamás había visto a Sif romper algo pero esta vez se quedó allí mismo tan blanca como un papel que pensó que se desmayaría, para en seguida, de un manotazo, tirar un par de candelabros de bronce de la mesita circular y alta que tenían entre ellos.

Lo que prosiguió fue una especie de desconcierto por su acción y de ahí otro artículo de cualquier índole sepultado en el suelo. Tan raro era verla así que él no atinó más que abrazarla por su espalda.

Al final, ambos se quedaron cansados y juntos contra la pared. Respiraciones entrecortadas y sollozos fue lo que él pudo percibir bajo su toque. No vería el rostro de su esposa pues esta lo consideraría una afrenta. Ya no tenía derecho a verla vulnerable.

Al día siguiente Sif le entregó una misiva a Thor que había tenido guardada por lo que llevaba en la ciudad y le dio una breve explicación sobre ello.

…

Fue una partida de póker la forma en que encubrieron su reunión, aunque Hogun no entendía realmente para qué necesitaban hacerlo si ninguno de ellos escondía su amistad aún vigente con Thor.

Incluso Francis se dignó a aparecer, obviamente por el deseo de enterarse de la boca del rubio, como la mayoría quería, sobre la verdad de aquel asunto que traía a Londres en ascuas.

Volsstag y Fandral ya habían perdido más de cinco veces esa noche y él iba a tener la segunda, cuando la voz medio afónica característica de Francis intervino para contar un par de chistes. Él no creyó prudente hacerlo pero comprendía los motivos del susodicho.

Un aura gris se había posado alrededor de Thor en cuanto se había puesto a jugar y aquello ameritaba aligerar el ambiente. Claro que él sabía que Volsstag y Fandral en realidad se estaban dejando ganar, pero no entendía aún por qué.

De la misma manera que no hallaba razón para que ambos compinches intercambiaran miradas significativas. Tal vez se había perdido de algo porque ni él ni Francis parecían estar al borde de un ataque de lobos como parecían estarlo esos dos.

—Supongo que están aquí para saber la verdad, así como yo quiero entender por qué —dijo el rubio, interrumpiendo la actual partida en la que Hogun llevaba la delantera—. Ya me han contado lo básico del asunto pero quisiera oírlo de su boca.

—¿Te lo contó Magni? —Gotas gordas de sudor navegaron por la frente del pelirrojo y Fandral encendió pronto un puro—. ¿O fue…?

—Eso es irrelevante. —Ambas manos del rubio fueron en picada y chocaron contra la mesa—. Quiero saber qué locura los llevó siquiera a suponer algo semejante.

El de ojos más rasgados se rascó la cabeza para encontrarle sentido a la plática y al igual que Francis carraspeó, incómodo. Esto no era algo que ambos esperaban sucediera en la reunión.

Gracias al cielo su madre había salido.

—Yo lo dije. Volsstag me lo confesó en un mutuo acuerdo de confidencialidad pero yo en estado de ebriedad se lo solté a Emily.

—¡Es que no había nada que confesar! ¡Sif jamás me engañó!

Ahora sí, todos los presentes de la habitación estaban atentos y él casi podía encontrar divertido el que el otro que parecía haberse perdido la noticia igual que él inclinara la cabeza para escuchar mejor lo que prometía ser una buena explicación.

—Thor, yo entiendo que no querías que se supiera y es sumamente caballeroso lo que haces pero no tienes que pretender entre amigos. Sí, metimos la pata y no sabes lo profundamente arrepentidos que estamos de ello, pero como dice mi esposa: se cosecha lo que se siembra y por algo el castigo de tu mujer vino de esta forma.

El calor que emitían las candelas en aquel cuarto oscuro de pronto se hizo sofocante y el constante vaivén de los pasos dados por el servicio en el suelo recién pulido, hicieron del momento el silencio más ruidoso que Hogun alguna vez hubiera tenido la desdicha de presenciar.

Thor parecía estar perdido en su mente, como si cavilara algo. Sus ojos se perdían en la pared de detrás de él, pues estaban sentados frente a frente y por un instante, todos pensaron que algo le había pasado hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Si les dijera la verdad, ¿me creerían y prometerían que jamás saldría de este cuarto?

Contemplaron cómo la manzana de Adán de su amigo bajaba y se movía con lentitud más de dos veces seguidas. Fueron contagiados por esa nueva atmosfera en la que de repente habían sido empujados. Claro que asintieron y lo juraron, Fandral con más entusiasmo que los demás.

—El motivo que nos llevó a Sif y a mí, tomar la decisión de alejar a Loki de nuestras vidas sí radica en un acto vergonzoso pero no de mi esposa, no. —Se había puesto de pie pero aún se mantenía inclinado hacia donde un momento antes había estado jugando— Ella y yo tuvimos una pelea que nos superó pues mi hija Thrud estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y aunque en un principio lo atribuimos a una fantasía infantil, cuando ella empezó a llegar a los doce y no abandonaba dicha idea decidimos alejarla de él. Además, Loki la estaba enamorando…

Gruñidos de enfado y exhalaciones de sorpresa se hicieron presentes a su alrededor, incluyendo las suyas. Hogun no acaba de creérselo pero tampoco dejaba de sentir la indignación como si fuera propia.

En común acuerdo, todos lanzaron insultos hacia Loki, quien desde antes fuera el malo de la historia pero que ahora con una confirmación aunque fuera de otra índole, por parte de su amigo, lo parecía aún más.

—Sí, lo sé. Yo culpé a Sif por dejarlos tanto tiempo juntos a solas y por no estar al pendiente en todo momento de Thrud y ella me culpó a mí por haberle dado a Loki el rango de un pupilo pues nuestra hija había comenzado a verlo como un candidato adecuado.

—Demonios Thor eso es una locura. Tu hija es un buen partido, no debería estar con alguien tan por debajo de su clase. Me alegra que lo hayas sacado de tu hogar pero si es así, ¿por qué permitiste que volviera? —interrogó Francis.

— _Era_ un buen partido, al menos antes de que todo esto pasara. Amo a mi hija pero reconozco que no es la persona más brillante del mundo, además de que todo se ha vuelto más caótico para variar. —Volsstag bajó la mirada ante esto y Fandral lució francamente arrepentido—. Sin que nos diéramos cuenta ese _sirviente_ , se aprovechó de nuestra generosidad dada por segunda vez con sus estudios y trabajo. Ha conquistado a mi hija durante los años que no ha estado aquí y ahora la ha convencido de unirse a él, a cualquier costo.

Cada uno de los reunidos en torno a él, tomaron una inhalación profunda después de la declaración y la contuvieron. Aquello era la muerte social, la desdicha primigenia en la que una muchacha decente podía caer si no cuidaba bien sus pasos. Muy pocas, que supieran, vivían en condiciones favorables en la actualidad.

—Oh Dios, ¿y qué piensan hacer? —Fandral se atrevió a hablar.

—No lo sé, él usa el rumor de Sif para manipularnos a ambos y que aceptemos dicha unión.

—¡Nunca! —Volsstag se paró, embravecido—. ¡Diré la verdad! ¡Diré que a mí se me ocurrió tal disparate y por error se esparció, y tú lo negarás todo!

—Amigos —suspiró—, ustedes no me creyeron cuando lo negué al principio, ¿qué les hace creer que si quiera una pequeña parte de la oligarquía londinense va a hacerlo, en especial cuando mis más allegados se echen la culpa?

Silencio de nuevo. Parecía ya una melodía que se tocaba de acuerdo al compás que marcaba la plática. Todos estaban de acuerdo en ello y no es como si el escandaloso caso de Lady Thrud yéndose de cabeza desde niña por un don nadie fuera a ayudar en nada.

El dar explicaciones traería la misma ignominia que el callar así que si eran francos, lo único que se podría hacer para salir un poco del fango en el que la familia Odinson se había embarrado, era hacer una pantomima en la que fuera Thor quien viendo los beneficios para sus empresas, decidiera casar a su primogénita con un simple pupilo.

De todos modos, cualquier opción traería consecuencias al prestigio de la familia de su amigo y no se refería sólo a la directa, aunque estaba seguro que estar en otro continente y tener un tremendo poder amainaría cualquier habladuría.

Entonces Hogun registró cada detalle de la faz contorsionada y de los cabellos revueltos de la melena de Thor y sintió compasión. Aquello era como entrar en un laberinto y seguir dando vueltas en él sin encontrar una salida propiamente dicha. O al menos, eso era lo que podía leer en el rubio.

Se compadeció también por Volsstag y Fandral que ahora mismo parecía que estaban a punto de querer saltar de un puente. Comprendían que ellos eran los que le habían dado aquella ventaja a Loki para orquestar esa maraña de intrigas.

No podía culpar a Thor por no haberles contado antes aquello. Ningún padre querría narrar el infame comportamiento de una hija como Lady Thrud y él rezaba porque su bebé fuera más sensato que eso.

…

 **Si bien en un principio pensé que Loki era el villano de la historia no es así, supongo que ya habrán notado qué lo es. Por mi parte, pienso que él es más un anti-héroe.**


	34. Capítulo 33

**CAPÍTULO XXXIII**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **N/A. Primero, lo lamento pero neta no pude publicar ayer. En segunda, este capítulo llegó gracias a la flexibilidad de mi beta. Sin ella apoyándome no sé qué sería de mí :')**

…

Treinta y Tres

Humillante era la palabra que buscaba. Sí, aquella con la que podría definir a la perfección los constantes desplantes hechos hacia su persona, cuyo punto álgido había sido alcanzado al excluir a su familia del evento más importante de la década: la boda de la reina Victoria I con el príncipe Alberto de Sajonia.

Podría despotricar contra ello y también justificar que la sangre dejara de deambular a su corazón por eso, pero no; tales necesidades nunca llegaron a ser tan tangibles en ella como lo fueron ante el descaro con el que aquel abominable ser caminaba en su casa.

La desfachatez de este al ir a dar un paseo con sus hijos cada que ella apartaba la vista y la evidente gana de restregarle en la cara que, con el dinero obtenido de su esposo, compraba las flores que desde su arribo cada día le había comenzado a mandar a Thrud, eran sinónimo de guerra.

Sabía de la creciente y nueva moda que había entre los jóvenes de regalar flores, a las que ahora se les había asignado significados para dar mensajes encriptados, y le daba un punto a Loki por sacarla de quicio al privarla de leer los mensajes que él y su hija intercambiaban. Si pudiera, ya le habría dado el premio al mejor timador, se lo merecía.

Esperó una hora más hasta que estuvo segura de que Thor no volvería de la vivienda de Hogun y de súbito, mandó a llamar con Jane al intruso. Sin embargo, tuvo la desgraciada casualidad de contemplar desde lo alto de la escalera cuando el susodicho y su hija, parada a su costado, llegaban junto a Magni de quién supiera dónde.

Entendía que Thrud no tenía la culpa y vivía en la más gloriosa de las ignorancias pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir aquel conflicto interno que le gritaba que ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Imaginó en brevedad un escenario en donde por fin le gritaba que era una idiota por no discernir lo evidente.

La joven, percatándose de la evidente molestia de su progenitora, la saludó temblorosa y procedió a querer contentarla, pero fue callada en el acto por la voz elevada un poco de Sif.

—Le pido Lady Sif, de la manera más atenta, que no vuelva a dirigirse de esa manera a Lady Thrud —comentó el alto muchacho con un porte que parecía ensayado de antemano.

—Excúseme señor, pero francamente no encuentro alguna razón aparente por la que usted podría tener permiso de darme órdenes o de disponer algo concerniente a _mi_ familia. —Fueron palabras amables sí, pero desbordantes de la acidez que caracterizaba al desprecio.

—Oh querida madre, pido una disculpa por lo grosero que pudiera parecer mi comportamiento, pues como bien sabes, esa es la razón precisa en la que se circunscribe mi arribo. —Aquello era demasiado pomposo, demasiado educado para la sonrisa cortada por la mitad de la faz de ese ser.

Debía admitir que había aprendido a comportarse de acuerdo a la situación. Las clases de etiqueta habían servido en él. Al final, la culpable de darle las herramientas necesarias para llevar a cabo aquella teatralidad, representada para los oídos chismosos de la servidumbre que los vigilaban con sigilo desde sus tareas cotidianas, había sido ella.

Cedió. No era estúpida y ya había metido la pata al hablar en público con él, así que pidió le acondicionaran con prontitud la sala del té para recibir a su indeseable invitado. Thrud fue excluida de la plática, por su puesto.

La pequeña cuchara estrellándose contra la porcelana de la taza era un compás que duró lo que ellos tardaron en acomodarse en los sillones. Ella tenía que planear sus palabras con sumo cuidado. Ya estaba enterada de todo pero aun así con este nuevo Loki, percibía que estaba pisando terreno desconocido en parte.

—Así que aquí estás de nuevo, aun cuando acordamos que jamás volvería a ser así —soltó con el enfado a flor de piel.

—En realidad, el trato fue que no me acercara a Thor si no mal recuerdo.

—¿Y acaso no has desobedecido también esa pauta?

—Fue él quien me buscó, no yo. Así que no me culpes por su estupidez —contraatacó para después tomar un sorbo de té negro—. Este té es exquisito, una lástima que el problema con los orientales evite su comercio, ¿qué cantidad exorbitante pagaste por él?

Una especie de líquido ardiente subió por su esófago hacia la laringe y el sabor acre le llegó a la boca. ¿A qué estaba jugando? No estaban en una reunión de negocios o de diplomacia. Tampoco es que fueran amigos. Entendía entre líneas lo que quería, pero las riendas de aquello las llevaría ella.

"Mentira".

Colocó su trasto sobre la pequeña mesita y exhaló casi de forma audible. Esta vez comprendía que tenía una clara desventaja y ello no le permitiría más que seguir los pasos que él otro fuera trazando. Aunque tampoco se daría por vencida tan fácil. Si debía luchar, lucharía y si debía rogar…

—Quiero que la dejes en paz. Deseo que esta vez te vayas y jamás vuelvas a irrumpir en nuestra vida. ¿Qué es lo que pides a cambio de ello? Thor me ha dado la potestad para darte la cantidad que sea.

Disponía de su dote e incluso, tenía la confianza de convencer a su padre para que le adjudicaran a Loki la fábrica en Liverpool. Si eso era lo que quería se lo daría con tal de que Thrud estuviera a salvo del destino que ella había sufrido en carne propia.

Calló. Tenía el tesoro pero no estaba dispuesta a mostrarlo todo. Prefería que fuera él quien lanzara los términos para así poder adecuarse a lo que dijera. Por supuesto que no se perdió lo rígida que la cara de su interlocutor se ponía y tampoco dejó de percibir la causa de dicho cambio en su apacibilidad. Tal vez no pudiera ganar pero quería que no saliera invicto de aquello.

—Directo al grano, ¿eh? —respondió, relajando su gesto y observando las espirales en forma de flores que adornaban el material de la taza—. Sin embargo, temo que la oferta no me parece tentadora, ¿por qué renunciar a lo que de todos modos podría ser mío estando con Thrud?

Esa punzada en la parte baja de su nuca se extendió hasta la coronilla y no paró hasta invadirle toda la cabeza. Quería llorar, por primera vez se sentía impotente ante su oponente. Lo había meditado aquel tiempo, había recorrido cada posibilidad y recoveco que le quedaba para derrotarlo. Y nada.

No podía contarles a sus bebés porque para ello sería necesario explicarles la desagradable enfermedad por la que estaba pasando su progenitor y no les daría esa carga. Si ella debía ser el barco que surcara aquellas aguas tempestuosas toda su vida, lo haría con gusto, pero no serviría de nada si Thurd y Magni iban a bordo.

—Para ese constante ir y venir de tu mente Sif. —Notó cómo el cuerpo de la mujer se erizaba ante la falta de respeto—. No hay salida, no tienes otra opción más que aceptar lo que va a pasar: voy a desposar a Thrud y con ello me convertiré legítimamente en parte de tu estirpe.

—¡Jamás! —Saltó de su lugar y desde la altura que le confería eso, contempló a su contrincante—. Preferiría que la crema y nata nos despreciara para siempre a dejar que un parasito como tú se adhiriera a mi hija.

—Déjame darte el panorama de lo que está sucediendo: no sólo tu prestigio se está yendo por los suelos, también el del apellido de tu marido, que al mismo tiempo es el de tus vástagos. En pocas palabras, esto los expone a la sociedad como una vergüenza para la misma y te aseguro que dentro de poco, si no ya comenzó, las empresas y los contratos de las élites dejarán de ser sus clientes o proveedores, lo que orillará al quiebre de todas las empresas que poseen. —El ir enumerando cada desgracia fue como si una a una, agujas se enterraran en los puntos más blandos de la anatomía de Sif. Una que aguantaba aún digna en su lugar—. No sólo el honor de todos en esta casa se verá reducido a la nada, sino sus negocios y con ello vendrá la ruina, que conducirá su vez a la pobreza. Dime, ¿estás lista para pasar a ser no sólo miserable sino una paria reducida a la irrelevancia?

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar al enfrentarse al destino más probable que aquello ocasionaría. Lo entendía de una manera más completa, como si sólo hubiera visto un paisaje borroso todo aquel tiempo y ahora al fin alcanzara la nitidez necesaria para analizar cada detalle de aquella realidad.

En su estómago apareció un hueco y sus extremidades estaban ya laxas cuando las piernas no pudieron sostenerla más y se doblaron para caer sobre el mullido cojín; uno traído de oriente que sólo se podía permitir por las riquezas que Thor había podido hacer al tener un prestigio intachable.

No quería pero las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos y con su mano tapó la boca traicionera que quería dejar salir un sollozo. Sus dientes castañeaban del frío abrasador que acababa de invadir cada parte de su anatomía. Y allí estaba bajando la cabeza ante él.

Tomó respiraciones pausadas y apretó los parpados: no iba a dejar que la contemplara haciendo un papelón. Se paseó por el cuarto hasta llegar a la chimenea en donde se quedó concentrada en las llamas que bailaban entre las brasas. El fuerte olor que le tapaba las fosas nasales e intoxicaba sus pulmones era una excusa perfecta de dolor en la que concentrarse para distraerse del que ya padecía.

Escuchó de fondo a Loki soltar un suspiro y sorber más té. Tuvo alucinaciones con ella tomando la escopeta que adornaba la sala de trofeos de Thor y disparándole a aquel hombre: a veces en la cabeza para acabar con todo aquello ya y otras dando un balazo a cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que se extinguía.

—Creí que la querías…

—Lo hago, y por eso pienso que no hay mejor opción que yo.

De súbito volteó hacia su interlocutor y soltó una carcajada. Aquello debía ser un chiste y si no lo era, estaba segura de que la enfermedad de Loki lo había invadido hasta la medula.

—¿Eso es amor para ti? ¿Usarla para un propósito y atarla a ti para toda la eternidad, una en la que ella jamás tendrá por completo a su marido? —Las palabras salieron atropelladas y no esperó que el otro alcanzara a procesarlas rápido.

Otro desacierto.

—Me equivoqué Sif, tú sí que tienes sentido del humor. —Se puso de pie y la encaró. Su respiración nublando la de ella—. Supongo que has vivido en una nube durante años si no te has dado cuenta de que eso es el matrimonio para la mayoría de los aristócratas y burgueses. El que te casaras enamorada te ha hecho más daño que bien y no querida suegra, no soy tan estúpido como Thor. Casi ninguna mujer tiene a su esposo por completo y no intentes dar esa excusa para evitar mi próxima boda porque no te sale.

Era verdad. Había sabido todos aquellos años que lo suyo había sido algo romántico y poco probable. Siempre que podía había agradecido al cielo por tal bendición y había creído que sus hijos merecían la misma suerte.

O no. Si era sincera consigo misma aquellos últimos meses había tratado por todos los medios de comprometer a Thrud aún a costa de esta, aunque claro que había sido por medio de presentarle pretendientes y que los conociera. Jamás habría impulsado a su hija a los brazos de alguien que no amara. Entonces, ¿estaba bien que la separara de Loki, por quien se miraba sentía un profundo amor?

Le estaba dando migraña. Por una parte era correcto lo que concluía pero por otra tenía la certeza de que hacía bien en apartarla de este pues ella estaba en completa oscuridad en lo que respectaba a su _pretendiente._

"Si tan sólo no se hubiera enamorado de él, si tan sólo él no la hubiera enamorado…".

—¿Qué es lo que quieres en verdad Loki? —Levantó la cabeza para verlo pues ahora la estatura del chico superaba con creces a la suya—. Podrías haber vivido en Liverpool, rodeado de lujos y con un puesto de acuerdo a tus capacidades. Podrías haber sido el jefe de aquel lugar y no haber tenido que forzarte a cohabitar con alguien que no amas. Tampoco es por Thor, tal vez lo ames de una forma extraña pero si tanto era así, hubieras optado por quedarte allá y renunciado a lo que le venías proponiendo a Thrud. Mucho menos es para salvarme de la ignominia como predicas ante mis hijos. —Los ojos de Sif se volvieron rendijas y trataron de llegar más allá de las pupilas verdes que le devolvían la mirada. Algo fue escalando por su organismo hasta que llegó a su cabeza y le dio nombre. Tembló ante el concepto—. Tampoco lo haces por venganza.

—¿Ah no? —Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una que simulaba abarcar cada facción en ella—. Ya que eres tan buena leyendo mi mente, dime por qué.

Sif dio un paso atrás a pesar de que sabía que chocaría con la pared pero era necesario para escabullirse. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y ya no podía seguir notando cómo los ojos de aquel joven se tornaban alcantarillas.

—Quieres destruirnos, quieres volvernos tan miserables como tú lo eres.

—¿En serio? —Aquello parecía que le causaba más gracia aún.

—Sí. —La respiración se le volvió errática y supo el momento exacto cuando él captó su pánico—. Quieres tenerlo todo: no sólo el dinero, el prestigio o el conocimiento. Cada parte de nuestra vida, cada centímetro de los actos que Thor y yo ejecutemos… ¡En la palma de tu mano!

—Ay Sif, siempre tan ególatra. Tú me importas menos que los salvajes del nuevo mundo. —Hizo un ademán como aludiendo al suelo—. Supongo que jamás lo entenderías. No, una persona que ha vivido rodeada de todo no podría entender qué es no tener nada.

—¡Pero tú ya lo tienes todo! ¡Ya ganaste! —Tragó saliva, incrédula de lo que salía de su boca aun cuando lo estaba haciendo—: ¡Ten compasión de mi hija! ¡Ella no te ha hecho nada!

—¿Compasión? A mí nunca me la tuvieron, ¿por qué yo debería tenerla con alguien?

—¿Olvidaste la noche que te recogimos? ¿Cómo le llamas a eso? —preguntó desesperada.

—Caridad.

Y sin decir una palabra más, Loki cerró la puerta mientras ella se quedaba sola y con un nudo atravesado en la garganta.

…

Magni estaba contento. Loki y Thrud no paraban de salir junto con él por petición del primero. Sabía que a su hermana eso la llenaba de descontento pero el no hacerlo no sólo daría una mala imagen de ella, sino que como amigo de la infancia del mayor era preciso que fuera este quien actuara de escolta. O eso había dicho Loki.

Fueron al ballet aquella tarde y superó con creces las expectativas del ahora joven de doce años. En tres estaciones más alcanzaría la edad adulta pero ello no le resultaba algo alegre sino funesto. Los meses auto-enseñándose a dirigir el banco de su padre habían sido estresantes y no tener responsabilidades otra vez le hacía saltar de gusto.

Caminaron en la plaza, él detrás de la pareja que platicaba sin cesar. Aire puro era lo que necesitaba y si bien no era adepto a ello, ahora lo necesitaba.

Al fin, sus padres habían dado el consentimiento para que Thrud desposara a Loki. Todo iba viento en popa pues la sociedad londinense había menguado las habladurías con respecto a su madre y ahora eran pocas las personas que no volvían a tenderle su amistad a los Odinsons.

De hecho, lo que más gracia le causaba, era que Lady Sophie y su séquito habían estado más que arrepentidas con su progenitora por tratarla de un modo tan poco amistoso, así que ahora las invitaciones a fiestas y reuniones venían como por fajos a su casa.

También los muchachos jóvenes habían cambiado su actitud respecto a él. Ahora lo saludaban y platicaban de los temas actuales entre ellos, tales como aquellos concernientes a sesiones espiritistas que eran como un placer culposo del que se comentaba en susurros.

Lo irónico era que la mayoría le pedía asistir a la próxima boda de Thrud. Si bien los meses habían ayudado a que menguara el rechazo inicial de la gente por el prometido de su hermana, aún algunos tenían sus serias dudas, no así la aparente necesidad de estos por presenciar lo insólito de aquello.

No sabían quién o cómo pero ahora circulaba el rumor de que su padre nadaba en dinero, tanto que podía permitirse que su primogénita desposara a un don nadie. Este hecho afortunado había tenido injerencia en la mente de la oligarquía y la perspectiva que tenían con respecto a la próxima boda que se realizaría a finales de abril del año que venía, había cambiado.

Y sin embargo, él sentía en su hogar un aura parecida al que se vive durante el luto. Hasta Jane y Fiorella imitaban a flores marchitas y no atinaba a entender por qué. Su padre que antaño se llevara bien con Loki, ahora ya no cruzaba ni miradas con él en las pocas veces que asistía a la cena con ellos o a reuniones que su madre organizaba.

Extraño. Sólo eso lograba pensar cada que los veía. De hecho, incluso contemplando detenidamente a Loki, había llegado a percibir algo como nostalgia en él, aunque claro que no le había prestado mucha importancia.

Después de todo, él no era quién para asumir los sentimientos de otros.

…

Los graznidos de las gaviotas eran tan estridentes que el que hicieran suspirar de aquella forma a su marido debería haberla preocupado en lugar de aliviarla. Divisó antes de escuchar, cómo las olas rompían contra la arena a unos metros del porche en donde ellos permanecían sentados.

También estaban los cuchicheos y risas de los más jóvenes que habían arribado al Coney Island House para pasar un fin de semana entre juegos de azar y alcohol. Tenerlos tan cerca la hicieron recordar las épocas de libertinaje de su hijo y se compadeció por los padres que no sabían que sus vástagos derrochaban la fortuna familiar de aquella forma.

Soltó aire. Si bien Lord Seward había tenido razón en que aquello era una frivolidad, haber recorrido varias millas en su carruaje desde Manhattan hasta ahí había valido la pena si con ello Odín era feliz. El doctor había recomendado que no sufriera frío que le calara en los huesos por lo que no se sumergiría en el agua, la cual siendo finales de octubre ya estaría helada.

Sí que había sido imprudente llevarlo allí con un viento tan fuerte como para revolotear sus cabellos mitad blancos mitad oro, aun y cuando estos los llevaba prensados en un tocado. Tampoco era su culpa que él fuera tan necio como para no dejarse arropar por ella, aunque claro que debía admitir como justificante que muchos de sus amigos y personas importantes también se estaban hospedando en el lugar.

Caminó intentando no rozar el suelo para no molestarlo mientras daba la vuelta hacia donde se encontraba la entrada. A lo lejos y de manera borrosa alcanzaba a ver el puente de madera pero no a quien esperaba. De seguro el pavimento hecho con ostras le sorprendería, hubiera querido estar con él en el instante preciso sólo para enterarse de su reacción.

"Mi bebé, ojalá que te la estés pasando de maravilla en tu cumpleaños" pensó con las lágrimas a punto de escapársele de los ojos.

—¿Interrumpo algo, prima?

La enorme figura de Heimdall se hizo presente y sus pupilas doradas la escrutaron con detenimiento. Ella procedió a estirar los labios para dedicarle lo que ella creía lo convencería de que no tenía ningún problema.

—¿Tienes la carta? —Ella extendió la mano y sin más recibió lo que este se había quedado esperando para seguirla hasta allí—. Vaya, siempre me asombran los nuevos inventos de nuestros compatriotas. ¿Este cuadrito pequeño con el retrato de la reina es la novedad de la que muchos hablan?

—Frigga, ¿por qué te empeñas en hablar de tonterías conmigo aunque yo sepa que no te interesan?

—No sé de qué hablas. —Sonrió y le dio la espalda para abrir el sobre—. ¡Ah sí! Se llama _sello postal_ , aquí mismo me lo explica Thor.

A pesar de que su bebé parecía querer convencerla de que estaba de maravilla, no daba detalles de la que en ese momento sería su futura fiesta o de alguna otra cosa que atañera a dicho día especial. Cambiaba de un tema a otro, de los cuales ella no quería enterarse, como el clima o la nueva moda en Londres por disecar animales y vestirlos como gente.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que no acababa nunca de dejar de preguntar por ellos más que de dar información y sobre todo, que decía que esperaba verla pronto.

—Para serte franca, esto no lo entienden ni los indios del lugar —dijo, rodando los ojos—. De verdad que Thor cada vez es menos diestro con las palabras. Le dije a Odín que trajéramos otro tutor de literatura y letras para él pero a mí nunca me escuchan…

—Frigga —interrumpió Heimdall—. Hay otra carta.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Movió la nariz como solía hacerlo cuando algo la disgustaba. Y nada lo hacía más que las sorpresas—. Dámela.

—Es sólo que esta es de tu nieta.

—¿De Thrud?

No esperó más y le arrebató, con la boca torcida en una mueca, la otra misiva. A Heimdall le daba gracia que a pesar de los años ella siguiera pareciendo una niña enfurruñada cuando se desesperaba. Al abrirla lo primero que pensó fue que el ponerle una poesía al inicio de la carta era muy extraño, hasta para Thrud que no le escribía desde los trece años.

Al comprender qué era aquello que tenía en las manos, sin embargo, no dudó en dar una risotada aunque la contuvo a medio camino en la garganta para no perturbar a su esposo que dormitaba. Ya entendía por qué Thor esquivaba el tema.

—Esta invitación es hermosa, ¿no crees? —Se la mostró y este sólo exhaló haciendo ruido—. Siempre supe que este día llegaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Su nieta estaba por contraer nupcias.

…

 **Sólo para decirles que antes no había algo como educación emocional so, lo que van a ver a partir de aquí es tóxico sí peeero no había de otra en esa época caray.**


	35. Capítulo 34

**CAPÍTULO XXXIV**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

 **N/A. Es que no puedo hacer capítulos muy largos u.u.**

…

Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro

Brincó emocionada por el paquete que acaba de llegar de parte de Lord Jenkins. Fiorella, como su ama de llaves, ya había dado instrucciones de despejar el área central de la sala de estar. Un mozo acabó de poner un clavo y fue entonces que ella colgó el retrato.

Había insistido en que quería una fotografía. Desde su punto de vista y como le había hecho saber a sus padres, debían dar paso a la modernidad. Y si con ello podía obtener un dibujo preciso del día más feliz de su vida en menos tiempo, mejor.

El evento había estado lleno de figuras importantes y de sus bocadillos favoritos, pero habría sido mejor si sus abuelos y el primo Heimdall hubieran estado allí. Enterarse de que Odín estaba en una condición delicada como para no poder viajar, la preocupó. Aunque no tanto como la ausencia de su padre en el brindis.

En los últimos días, previos a su boda, se había comportado como si fuera un fantasma. Estaba pero a la vez no, por lo que había sido Sif quien la apoyara pese a que se rehusaba a hacerlo mientras Loki estuviera en el mismo cuarto que ella.

Loki, por otra parte, se encontró estoico ante cada situación que iban enfrentando conforme el evento pasaba. Se mantuvo así durante la noche de bodas pese a que ella seguía sudando como cerdo durante la pecaminosa acción. Fue un alivio que al final él le dijera que estaba satisfecho.

Quería preguntar a alguien si el ardor o la incomodidad desaparecían pasado cierto tiempo, pues ya estaba consciente que a Loki no le gustaba hablar de eso. Entonces puso sus esperanzas en su nana y al poco rato recordó cómo había reaccionado con anterioridad al tema. La renuencia de su madre por si quiera formar una oración con respecto a ello, le provocaba quererse jalarse los cabellos.

Dio vueltas en la mansión Stardust, ahora su hogar, y creyendo que aquello era súper aburrido se dejó caer sobre el sillón. No quería tejer ni leer así que lo único que le quedaba era, o visitar a su madre o a su círculo de amistades, que por consejo de la primera debía ir aumentando.

No deseaba ni lo uno ni lo otro, ella sólo quería que Loki volviera de la estúpida reunión que la había apartado de él durante el almuerzo. Tampoco habría querido salir de la cama, siendo sincera. Dentro de poco el sangrado le comenzaría y la vida se tornaría gris una vez más.

Buscó entre los baúles que aún no desempacaba desde que la mudanza y encontró el cofre. Allí estaba cada carta que su esposo le había escrito a lo largo de un año. Claro que había guardado nada más las que contenían palabras dulces de un enamorado típico.

Fue en ese instante que una extraña pesadez se instaló en su cabeza. Añoraba al Loki de las misivas. Aquel que le había dedicado poesía y que le hablaba de sus virtudes y de todo lo que le pasaba por la mente sobre ella. Pensó que una vez casados, ese ferviente anhelo que le demostraba se dispararía y ellos vivirían el romance más sórdido de la historia.

Y no había sido así.

Se restregó la cara y apretó las mejillas con sus palmas para olvidar el pensamiento fatalista. Jamás aceptaría que lo que le había advertido su madre era verdad, ni aunque el dolor en el estómago se prolongara.

—Fiorella —dijo alzando la voz un poco y cuando esta fue a su encuentro, con dignidad pronunció—: hazme la cama que me voy a acostar de nuevo.

La nana no pudo más que contener una risa.

…

Salieron de la reunión con la cabeza embotada y los ojos irritados. Bueno, decir que ambos tenían tales síntomas sería una falacia. Su cuñado estaba en perfectas condiciones y el trabajo lo hacía tener una mirada más seria de la que él recordaba.

De nuevo, Thor había hablado con este del modo más impersonal que hubiera escuchado jamás y los demás lo habían tratado con el desdén propio de un intruso. Tampoco se le había escapado la mueca pintada en la cara de Lord Francis cada que Loki hablaba.

Dio pasos largos al lado de su amigo y se detuvo en la banqueta al momento en que él lo hizo también. El mayor pateó una piedra que estaba en el camino con tanta fuerza que por poco y esta llegó a impactar contra uno de los caballos que tiraba un carruaje.

Lo increíble no fue que no atinara el golpe sino que de su chaqueta, saliera despedido el reloj de bolsillo alemán que solía portar. Magni logró atraparlo en el aire y ambos suspiraron con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Oye tranquilo, no queremos que provoques un accidente —advirtió Magni y prosiguió a poner una de sus manos sobre el hombro del contrario—. Sé que papá a veces es duro pero estoy seguro de que no es nada personal. Sólo lo hace para que entendamos mejor el mundo de las finanzas.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —La sonrisa sin fuerza de su interlocutor contradecía tales palabras.

Decidieron que lo mejor era ir por un cigarrillo a una tabaquería cerca de allí y despejarse un rato. En dos horas debían de estar de nuevo frente a la sociedad accionista del banco y Thor había advertido que quería concentración y buenas propuestas.

Iba distraído parloteándole a Loki sobre un juego de cartas que había tenido con un compinche, cuando de súbito un tirón le fue propinado a su brazo.

Si bien en un principio concluyó que su cuñado estaba de broma, al concentrarse en su expresión de premura, empezó a buscar qué era lo que estaba mal. Fue arrastrado hacia un callejón lateral pero no pudieron ponerse a la sombra de este.

—¡Loki! —La mujer ya estaba abrazando a su amigo antes de que este siquiera lo soltara—. Gracias al cielo que te he encontrado, ¡es un milagro!

Tenía algunos dientes, la mayoría, pero eso no impidió que la dama sonriera como si acabara de conocer a un ángel. Los cabellos negros y ondulados estaban hechos una maraña brillante y la cara de la mujer lucía manchas parecidas a las de los obreros de las fábricas.

—¡Suéltame! —Loki se arregló el traje arrugado y se volvió hacia él—. He de arreglar unos asuntos, así que pido me excuses hermano.

Las palabras no sólo descolocaron a la mujer, sino a él. Eran muy unidos y por supuesto que Magni lo quería mucho pero aquello no había salido de la boca del mayor desde que él no dejara de decirle así de niño. Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

—Bien, entonces me retiro. —Estaba por irse cuando recordó los modales que le habían sido enseñados—. Mucho gusto señora…

—Amanda Laufeyson, su señoría. —Hizo una breve reverencia y antes de que prosiguiera Loki ya la había conducido hacia donde lo dirigía a él hacía un rato.

Mientras iba de regreso al edificio principal del banco, quedó ido en reflexiones sobre aquella mujer que acababa de conocer. Sí, tenía la misma nariz recta que su amigo y un aire similar en la complexión, aunque claro que se notaba la mala alimentación a la que ella estaba sometida.

Quizás había llegado a pedirle a Loki algo de dinero o apoyo. Por un instante se sintió orgulloso de la acción que años atrás habían realizado sus padres. Si no hubieran rescatado a su cuñado, era posible que él siguiera en tales circunstancias y que tampoco tuviera cómo ayudar a los suyos.

Fiorella, aquella que lo había visto crecer y que no lo había juzgado en ningún momento por lo que le gustaba, apareció en su mente. Ellos eran la prueba más fehaciente de que el estatus con que nacías no tenía nada que ver con la bondad con la que te conducías.

Dio un saludo a una familia conocida que iba por el mismo sendero que él y de la nada, su mano chocó contra su bolsillo. Dentro de este estaba el reloj que un rato antes hubiera rescatado de las garras de la destrucción.

Apresuró el paso de regreso hacia donde había dejado a su amigo. Sin él, Loki no podría organizar la hora que le quedaba y por lo tanto, tal vez se perdería en la plática con su pariente. Y no podía permitirse eso, no si quería que su padre no lo tomara en serio de nuevo.

Observó el letrero que ponía _barbería_ y con cuidado de toparse con unos transeúntes que paseaban a un perro algo imprudente, giró en la esquina precisa. Estaba por abrir la boca hasta que entendió que ambos no lo percibían en la escena.

—Y recuerda, ¡jamás vuelvas a interceptarme en público! —El filo con el que cortaban tales palabras casi lo atravesó a él—. Si no lo haces, ¿yo?

—No me volverás a proporcionar nada.

—¿Y sólo podrás volver a verme si…?

—Si tú me lo…

Entonces los ojos aceituna quedaron atrapados en los de él. Supo lo que ambos pensaron cuando los parpadeos se prolongaron, como dándole permiso para explicarse, o al menos eso decía la expresión de Loki. La de ella parecía más del tipo que quisiera salir huyendo de allí.

—Lo lamento, es que yo venía a entregarte tu reloj. —El artículo fue arrebatado de su mano, antes de que pudiera hablar más—. Loki, no era mi intención, ya sabes.

—Sí, es que estoy pasando por un dolor de cabeza ahora mismo y me ayudaría mucho si me das espacio —sentenció su cuñado.

Asintió y se alejó. Calle abajo caviló lo que acababa de suceder. No es que él no le hubiera dicho algo brusco o hiriente a lo largo de los años que llevaban siendo amigos, pero el oírselo decir a alguien de su propia sangre y con una posición con la que Loki solía indignarse, le pareció inaudito.

Tosió un par de veces por la ráfaga de aire helado que le azotó la nariz y pasados los segundos supo que el temblor de su cuerpo ya no se debía a causas naturales. Siempre había tenido un tipo de sentido extra para detectar cuando algo no marchaba bien.

 _Intuición_ , le llamaría Fiorella. Era feliz cada que acertaba de cierta forma, sólo que en esta ocasión, esperaba que aquello fuera más bien algo de su imaginación.

…

¿Problemas financieros? Algo fácil de solucionar: su experiencia lo guiaría a la salida. ¿Intentar no quedarse a solas con Loki? Un laberinto del que cada vez era más difícil salir.

Había logrado evitarlo durante la navidad y la época que transcurrió antes que esa. Buscó y pretextó con todo su repertorio y funcionó. En las noches agradecía al cielo por no hablar con él y sobre todo, por esa manada de leones salvajes en su interior que atacaban a los pensamientos nocivos.

Así llamaba ahora a todo lo relacionado al supuesto afecto que en algún momento hubiera sentido por él. El insomnio se convirtió en la cruz que debía llevar por dejarse hacer el tonto.

Porque sí, había sido el tonto más tonto de la historia. Uno que había contemplado y adorado a ese hombre joven con la cara de cachorro y el aguijón de avispa que siempre llevaba bajo el brazo.

Escapó. O lo intentó, pero ya era tarde en un edificio del que la mayoría había partido. En el año que llevaban, las juntas habían ahogado su itinerario y pese a que funcionaban como excelentes lecciones para Magni, le purgaba tener que estar en contacto con la ponzoña.

—He notado que ni mi suegra ni usted hacen nada por asistir a las comidas que mi esposa con diligencia prepara.

Se mordió la lengua para no escupirle a la cara y dejó que los felinos rugieran con mayor potencia. Debía salir de allí, o haría una locura. Matar al marido de su hija no sonaba tan mal para las fieras.

—Hemos estado ocupados en otros asuntos. —Movió su cuerpo para rodear al otro y enganchar su mano en el picaporte—. Si me disculpa, me retiro.

—No, no lo hago. —Cerró la fracción que ya llevaba abierta de la puerta y lo empujó hacia atrás. Fue una suerte que el rubio cayera sobre la silla apostada allí, pero no tanta que Loki se le subiera—. ¿Así que ahora estamos jugando de nuevo al gato y el ratón?

Su toque era tan suave como lo recordaba y sin importar que la barba aminorara la percepción de su piel, esta se calentó debajo de ella. El flashazo del placer que se proyectó en su cabeza le gritó que aprovechara, a la vez que sus mascotas clamaban que quitara esas perversas manos de él.

Así lo hizo, pero esa pútrida parte más al sur de su cuerpo lo incitó a no moverlo del lugar donde permanecía apostado el intruso.

—Es que no lo estás entendiendo, _yerno_ —Paladeó la última palabra y se acercó al otro como si le fuera a decir un secreto—. Lancé todas mis piezas y perdí. Y no quiero la revancha.

Apartó a Loki de sí mismo pero este enganchó los pies al respaldo de la silla, atrapándolo con los miembros largos de su anatomía. Tragó saliva y se volvió hacia la puerta recordando que no le habían echado el pestillo.

—¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero dártela? —ronroneó el menor.

Para su horror y desdicha, la pelvis de Loki empezó a oscilar sobre la suya e hizo especial énfasis en cada golpe propinado hacia adelante. Rogó a su miembro que no se levantara y por una fracción de segundo, los leones maullaron.

Hasta que recordaron que la gacela que venía a entregarse en sacrificio, no lo era.

—Nada. He recuperado lo poco que me queda y ya no quiero seguir apostando.

Intentó despegarse de su cuñado, que con la fortaleza asombrosa de sus piernas encadenó aún más a Thor. Al encontrar el olor salino en el ambiente, comprendió que ambos estaban sudando a chorros, como si hubieran acabado de tener sexo.

Sin embargo, lo que más alertó al rubio fue lo brillante que parecía el rojo esparcido por la piel de plumas del otro. Los ojos del menor estaban opacos y pese a la excitación, el iris no se perdía en el negro de la pupila. Supo qué era lo que desafinaba al instante porque era algo que había podido ver frente al espejo muchas veces antes.

Una sonrisa arribó al encuentro de su interlocutor, quien la recibió con los labios apretados y el entrecejo crispado.

—¿Me perdí de algún chiste acaso? —La voz baja de Loki era una advertencia: su memoria no le fallaba.

—Sí. —Respuesta incorrecta, ¿pero qué más daba? Sus dedos se apilaron en las nalgas del contrario y empezaron a masajearlas con movimientos circulares—. ¿Qué se siente?

—¿Ahora quieres que te de halagos? ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan vanidoso?

El aire que el menor expulsaba con cada jadeo aplastaba los cabellos en la frente del rubio. Los dientes blancos de Loki ya empezaban a asomarse en son de victoria.

Si fuera su amante, habría empezado a deambular perezoso, por la línea que partía en dos aquellas colinas redondas. También habría tenido sumo cuidado de ser delicado al intensificar el alcance que la tela de los pantalones le propinaba. El vacío que allí había era propenso a ser invadido con algo y en serio que habría estado deseando profanarlo con sus dígitos.

Tantearía el terreno, exploraría, le daría más de un beso fantasma y otro digno de un rezo. Caería a sus pies mientras intentaba volar con él hacia donde él quisiera con tal de tenerlo por completo un rato.

Suyo, sin cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera más que el pene de Thor.

Lástima que sólo estuviera manoseando con brusquedad aquella zona sensible y palpitante de Loki. Era una pena que no le proporcionara ni un beso y que en su lugar estuviera aplastándolo contra el borde de la mesa.

Para cualquiera, aquello podría ser el escenario de un crimen perfecto. Aquel en que la víctima daba patadas al aire para liberarse de toda la masa muscular que le caía encima y le sacaba el aire.

El sabor metálico se esparció y le llegó aunque no fuera la boca de él la que acababa de ser agredida. Dentro de esta escupió y el otro gorgoteó. Loki trató de regresar lo recibido pero a los pocos segundos, aquella palma que tocara antes sus nalgas ya estaba cerrándole el paso para que tragara. Consumió tanto su sangre como la saliva ajena.

—Quiero que te quede algo bien claro. —Aquello era un susurro pero estaba seguro que en medio de aquel lugar parecía un grito—: estoy harto de los trucos de circo que siempre usas conmigo. Prueba unos nuevos: pregúntales a los animales qué puedes hacer, porque el mono amaestrado ya no seguirá más la misma rutina.

Las palabras ahogadas por el otro parecían los mugidos de una vaca a medio pastar. Tal cosa le causó una gracia seca y rugosa que se paseó por su garganta. Estaba tan enojado y a la vez tan feliz que tal lucha entre el fuego y el agua en cualquier momento le causaría una evaporación total.

Debía apurarse.

—Fue un error dejarte usar esa lengua para otra cosa que no fuera lamerme la polla. —Las sacudidas involuntarias de Loki encendieron luces en su cabeza, unas que prefirió ignorar por el momento—. Si hubiera entendido antes tu pasión por ser basura, te hubiera tratado como tal desde el principio.

Enseguida su entrepierna, percibió humedad. Y no se refería a la suya.

—Ah, así que ser maltratado te excita, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? —Las lágrimas lo hicieron titubear pero el que su mano palpara la esencia líquida allí abajo lo incitó más—. Te has corrido bastante pequeña escoria, casi parece…

La luz fue tan cegadora que al recibirla en directo, le dolió. Soltó el fuerte agarre que mantuviera tanto en la boca de Loki como en sus brazos y retiró el cuerpo del de él. Observó atento y no pudo decir nada antes de que el otro saliera corriendo fuera de su alcance.

Tardó veinte minutos en limpiar la orina y dos horas para comprender que aquello había sido como el alcohol en la herida infectada.

…

 **A veces, la mejor persona cuando es dañada profundamente, se pierde un rato en la ira. Espero que les haya gustado y sin más, me retiro.**


	36. Capítulo 35

**CAPÍTULO XXXV**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

…

 **N/A. Lamento la tardanza y en compensación este domingo/lunes que viene estaré publicando otro capítulo, por si les interesa :3.**

Capítulo Treinta y Cinco

Dos golpes fueron dados a la puerta, el primero pecó de desfachatez y el segundo se disfrazó de timidez.

—Adelante —indicó, apartando de su frente el paño mojado que lo aliviaba.

Esperaba una taza de té bien cargado, no a su esposa trayéndolo. Lo que menos necesitaba era el ímpetu de Thrud o una solicitud de cualquier índole. Las sexuales habían sido las más insinuadas en las últimas semanas.

Ella puso la bandeja en la mesita de roble y titubeó cuando Loki volvió a ponerse el trapo sobre sus ojos: entendía que la estaba despachando pero ella se negó. Empezó el masaje en los hombros sin detenerse cuando estos se crisparon y prefirió seguirlo al compás de su respiración.

Creyó por un segundo que eso lo había relajado y que pronto de su boca saldrían palabras de agradecimiento. Error, por enésima vez, se equivocó.

—Ahora no estoy de humor cariño, ¿podrías dejarme solo?

Thrud estaba punto de soltarle las buenas nuevas. ¡Estaba curada! Y todo era gracias a él, pero no lo hizo. No porque ahí mismo no pudiera soltarle la noticia sino porque ella no era el tipo de persona a la que despides sin consideraciones y luego esperas que te dé un cumplido.

Cuando partió, Loki estuvo en silencio de nuevo y con más ahínco volvió a apretar sus párpados. La oscuridad no era suficiente. Estaba en una cruzada para respirar y torcía la boca para que esta no soltara sonido alguno.

Como si fuera montando en un carrusel, él vislumbraba a cada minuto la misma escena funesta de hacía una semana con precisión fotográfica. La razón de su lucha no era para aplacar ese pensamiento sino para evitar que este se fundiera con otra época y con otro personaje. Uno que de igual manera lo había hecho orinarse del miedo.

Jamás había considerado una situación en la que las manos de Thor fueran como las de un ganadero. Palpando a la vaca para cerciorarse si su carne estaba tierna.

Le invadieron los escalofríos. La mirada que le había dirigido esa noche no contenía nada del alma del rubio. Esa que siempre parecía querer entregarle cuando buscaba unir sus cuerpos.

Brusquedad y brutalidad. Tales adjetivos le habían servido para definir el marco en el que tales actitudes encajaban.

Sin embargo, eso no debería de ser. Ya había pasado el tiempo pertinente. Thor tendría que haber superado ya su enojo para volver a postrarse a sus pies.

Suspiró y aceptó que correr había sido estúpido, pero no había podido evitarlo. Hacía años que no era tratado como mercancía por su padre ni por nadie, y el que el mayor hiciera tal cosa había accionado su instinto de supervivencia.

La lógica le dictaba que lo que Thor necesitaba para olvidar era tener sexo crudo y animal. Y él se lo había negado.

Se puso de pie con ayuda del sillón y tosió. El mareo le había parado pero la sensación de que la gravedad era aplastante seguía sobre sus hombros. Era preciso que se recuperara de la alergia y que encontrara el instante propicio para que ambos tuvieran el desfogue que requerían.

Loki no entendía cómo Thor había podido cohabitar tanto tiempo con su esposa o cómo había encontrado la inspiración para cumplirle. Él estaba al límite, pero sí que quería compartir el lecho.

Sólo que no con Thrud.

…

Lo estridente y agudo del grito casi dejó sorda a Sif. Ella estaba segura de que de haber estado allí Magni o Thor, hubieran llegado como un rayo a la sala de estar para ver qué le pasaba a Thrud. No podía asegurar lo mismo de Loki.

—Espere madre —dijo, dejando a un lado su exabrupto inicial—. ¿Entonces eso significa que sigo enferma?

—Me temo que sí. Esto es sólo algo temporal. —Se encogió de hombros y puso una mano sobre el de la menor para reconfortarla.

—¿Tengo entonces que hablar con el doctor?

—No, es mejor informarle de esto a tu padre y a tu hermano. Los hombres siempre saben cómo proceder. Aunque bueno, siempre hay que omitirles la parte grotesca de cómo nos enteramos del asunto.

—Entiendo pero, ¿no piensa que debería decirle primero a mi marido?

Sif quiso excluir a aquel ser de una noticia tan personal e íntima, pues esta debía de compartirse con sus seres más allegados. Hasta que su hija se apuró a recordarle que de hecho, Loki formaba parte de ese círculo.

La mayor se apresuró a calmar a la otra y se dispuso a organizar una pequeña reunión con la gente que más apreciaba a Thrud. Por su parte, su hija sólo se quedó sentada en el sillón y parecía como desconectada por lo que ahora sabía.

Su progenitora no la reprendió ni la apresuró para que la acompañara ya que, dadas las circunstancias, sería desconsiderado de su parte forzarla a salir de ese caparazón. Eliza, Fiorella, Jane y ella serían las únicas que sabrían hasta el día del anuncio.

Para el segundo día, Thrud se recompuso y unió fuerzas con su progenitora para que aquello se hiciera pronto. El fin de semana se acercaba y con los preparativos en orden, ambas mujeres acordaron que una velada el sábado en la tarde no sonaba mal.

Eliza estaba atareada hasta el punto de no saber si le habían dicho que consiguiera conejo o ciervo para la cena, mientras que Fiorella y Jane se debatían por el tipo de mantel adecuado.

Algo que no pudo dejar de analizar Sif fue a su marido. Lo encontraba más serio y regio que en toda su vida. Sin embargo, entendió el porqué al insinuarle que en su casa recibirían a Loki. Mentiría si dijera que su rotunda negativa le parecía exagerada, pero acabó convenciéndolo sin apurarlo para que le contara su conflicto.

Y fue ahí donde otro pensamiento tomó forma e invadió su cabeza. Lo ignoró pero el martillo de la experiencia se encargaba de golpearle con clavos la conciencia.

Sin saberlo, aquel ser que amaba la catástrofe estaba a punto de que una le explotara en la cara, o quizás estaba equivocada y él no lo tomara de esa forma.

Si era honesta consigo misma, lo más lógico sería que después de eso viniera la furia y él tomara ventaja de las nuevas circunstancias de su esposa. Debía pensar rápido y hacerlo con precisión.

Había concluido que el juego había llegado a su fin y que Loki ya había podido quitarle todo lo que podía, pero eso no era cierto. Es decir, ambos estarían ligados por el resto de sus vidas y en el transcurso de esta seguirían teniendo enfrentamientos. La meta no era ganar sino evitar ser acabado.

Estar un paso adelante. Había olvidado eso gracias a su nuevo estatus de "perdedora" y como tal había depuesto las armas para aceptar la precaria situación en la que habían dejado sus recursos. Se había conformado.

Se le ocurrió entonces que Magni era la solución. Su pequeño vástago que era ignorante de todo y que adoraba a ambos contrincantes. Sabía que él la perdonaría por usarlo si supiera el terreno en el que estaban parados.

¿Estaba siendo exagerada? No tenía idea, pero para el caso era mejor pecar de desconfiada que despertar un día con una estaca clavada por la espalda.

…

—Antes de la cena quisiera tener una palabra contigo suegro. —El susodicho dio un resoplido y con los brazos cruzados, volvió su vista a una ventana—. Es sobre el préstamo a los artesanos.

Magni movió la cabeza de su padre a Loki y viceversa. No comprendía el asunto pero parecía serio por el _tic_ queThor tenía en su boca y que se había manifestado al oír las palabras que acabara de soltar su cuñado. Dio un brinco en su asiento y escuchó cómo Charles maldecía a quien fuera que se hubiera atravesado en el camino del carruaje.

—Si gustan puedo entretener a mi señora madre y a Thrud un rato para que no los interrumpan. —Ambos lo analizaron por un segundo y él se limpió el sudor de sus manos. Sí que necesitaban ayuda—. Quizás pueda retrasar todo una hora para que tengan más tiempo.

—No hará falta…

—Te lo agradecemos Magni.

Zanjada la conversación no tardaron en llegar a casa un par de horas antes al evento y como los tres apreciaron, los preparativos ya estaban casi listos. A regañadientes, Thor entró a su despacho mientras Loki le guiñaba un ojo a Magni. Este rio por la ocurrencia de su amigo.

Echó el pestillo, nunca estaba de más teniendo a la arpía cerca.

De pronto estaban de nuevo en aquel sitio. Apreció las estanterías que antaño fueran testigos de reuniones clandestinas, como esa. Ahí estaba también el escritorio labrado en el que a veces Loki de chiquillo se colgaba para que Thor dejara su trabajo y le prestara atención.

Un hueco se cavó en su estómago, a la par de que al rubio se le secaba la boca. Los recuerdos estaban allí, tan tangibles que podían vislumbrarse tirados en el suelo, enredados en el sillón, riéndose por alguna tontería del día o jugando a que en verdad eran una pareja.

El escozor en los ojos de ambos fue lo que los hizo dejar de seguir de un mueble a otro, a sus yo's del pasado. ¿Hacía cuánto de aquello? Parecía que hubiera sido el día anterior y no años atrás.

—Desde que regresé de Liverpool no había entrado aquí de nuevo. —Acarició con sus dedos el tintero al borde del escritorio—. Está tal y como lo recuerdo, no cambiaste nada en mi ausencia.

"Era porque quería sentir que aún estabas a mi lado, que no te habías ido, que seguía respirando" pensó mientras se recomponía de espaldas a él, fingiendo que examinaba las cortinas de las ventanas.

—¿Qué pasa con los artesanos?

—Son demasiado quisquillosos para mi gusto. —El tono cantarín que uso hizo a Thor rebotar a la realidad.

—Entonces no le encuentro caso a esta charla —dijo y con paso firme se dirigió a la salida.

—¿Vas a repetir tu show de hace una semana? —Llamas parecían salir de los orbes de Loki mientras se interponía en su camino.

—¿Qué quieres Loki? —cuestionó el mayor con los dientes apretados—. Ya déjame en paz.

El menor sonrió, parco. Se estaba restringiendo de mostrar el triunfo que fue para él, el que el rubio le volviera a hablar de tú. Ladeó la cabeza y sus dedos empezaron a deslizarse por el chaleco de Thor con rumbo norte. Separó los labios y aprisionó las pupilas azules.

—¿Todavía estás enojado conmigo? —El cabello negro le cubrió la mitad de la cara y el subió el mentón—. Ya han pasado varios meses Thor. —Ahuecó con su mano la mejilla barbuda e hizo círculos con el pulgar. El leve temblor que provocó le hizo ronronear—. Te necesito. —Delineó sus labios y perdió el contacto visual por apreciarlos—. Tenemos tiempo, ¿qué mejor lugar que aquí? Magni nos cubrirá las espaldas.

El dolor en su muñeca fue tal que no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo. Estaba acorralado contra una pared y de la nada, esa mala imitación de su padre que lo juzgaba con severidad hizo acto de presencia. ¿El veredicto? Culpable sin duda. Parecía que Thor iba a quebrarse los dientes en cualquier momento y que sus cejas no podían estar más juntas.

El rubio no podía verlo así, no se atrevería a verlo así. ¿Quién era él para decidir qué era Loki? Lo empujó y en un arranque levantó sus puños, listo para agredir a su interlocutor. No logró nada, este salió de su camino una y otra vez cada que Loki se le acercaba demasiado.

Lo hacían al compás, como si hubieran ensañado por mucho tiempo el escenario. Cuando el menor dobló su cuerpo para apoyarse en sus rodillas, Thor entendió que era su oportunidad para salir de allí.

—¿Así va a ser ahora? —inquirió recomponiéndose—. ¿Vas a ignorar mis avances, tu pasión, por un berrinche?

—¡Es que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que hiciste! Loki, no rompiste algún jarrón caro de la sala de reliquias ni le jugaste una broma a Jane. No Loki, lo que hiciste ni siquiera tiene nombre. —El pechó se le oprimía con cada recuerdo de él tomando en volandas a su hija—. ¡¿Cómo podría estar con alguien cuyo único propósito en la vida es lastimar a otros?! ¡Me das asco!

Loki estaba consciente de todo. Cada paso de su plan estaba estructurado con margen de error y claro que no era estúpido como para no haber previsto aquello. Y sin embargo una parte de él, la absurda e ingenua, había contemplado que el daño colateral que causaría en Thor podría compensárselo en cuanto se le pasara el enojo.

Y ahí estaban. Uno a cada lado de la habitación, tomando una distancia prudente que se concebía más bien como una separación en toda regla. Esos metros simulaban kilómetros y el que el rubio diera más pasos hacia atrás sólo hizo que el monstruo de la ira se hiciera cargo de la situación.

Tenía pensado usar su plan de contingencia de otro modo pero el control ya se le había ido al caño.

—Es cierto. La única razón por la que te busco es para saciarme en el ámbito físico. No te molestaría si pudiera, créeme, pero es que tú eres al que tengo más a la mano. —Soltó una risita que quería hacerse pasar por inocente mientras se sentaba en el escritorio—. Es una pena que Sir Edward McKlaine no viva por aquí cerca. Oh por Dios Thor quita esa cara, ¿no recuerdas que me lo preguntaste una vez? ¿De qué otro modo hubiera logrado que ese profesor clasista me diera la nota perfecta?

De lleno, la mitad superior de su cuerpo fue empujada hacia atrás y su espalda resintió el ataque. Recibió entre sus piernas al otro y lo aprisionó. Ambas manos del rubio apretaban su cuello como si la vida se le fuera en ello y él sonrió. Las lágrimas del mayor, que le caían sobre la cara, significaban lo que Loki sabía que aún estaba allí.

Y aun así, los sollozos del otro le dolían más que lo magullado de su garganta.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —indagó Thor, su voz estaba rasposa y baja—. ¿Por qué te gusta herirme de esta manera? ¿Por qué me usaste? —Tenía ganas de vomitar. Miles de cristales partiéndole la tráquea—. ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que me amabas?

El asfixiarlo de alguna manera le había devuelto a Loki la cordura que por poco perdía al percibir a Thor ajeno a él. Estaba tan feliz que si pudiera, ya habría lanzado una carcajada. Y todo era tan pacífico, tenía tanto sueño…

—¡Thor! ¡Ábreme ahora mismo! —Sonidos sordos de la puerta llegaban a sus oídos—. ¡Thor!

El rubio se separó de inmediato de Loki. Las piernas del susodicho ahora estaban flácidas y él yacía como un bebé acurrucado a lo largo del escritorio. Lo único que desentonaba de la escena eran las marcas oscuras dejadas donde había estado apretando.

—Thor, abre la puerta, ¿sí? Nuestros hijos nos están esperando.

Poco comprendía de los hechos. La voz suave de Sif lo guío de regreso a sus cabales y disipó las nubes que habían estado tapando el sol. Siempre había estado al tanto de que Sif era la elección correcta, su ancla, y ahí estaba otra prueba.

Los movimientos lánguidos que hizo Loki eran los de un niño que acababa de despertar de una siesta y que había soñados con mil maravillas. Su sonrisa lo puso enfermo y ya habiendo tomado un segundo para recomponerse, dejó pasar a su esposa.

—Llegas en mal momento querida suegra, Thor y yo tratábamos un tema importante —dijo el menor abotonando lo más arriba posible su camiseta—. No creo que unos minutos más hubieran matado a los invitados.

Ella ni siquiera lo enfocó. Volvió su elegante figura, envuelta en un vestido dorado de seda, y escudriñó a su marido. Le tomó un parpadeo y fue entonces cuando dijo con voz fuerte, para que él otro escuchara:

—¿Es así Thor? ¿Interrumpo algo?

Contemplar a las dos personas que habían cambiado su vida en dos rubros diferentes, lo descolocó. Sif parecía una estatua: regia y bien pulida por la edad y los adornos. A Loki antaño lo hubiera concebido un santuario, el espacio más sagrado del universo, donde podía encontrar la parte vergonzosa que siempre trató de ocultar. Un lugar seguro.

Que no era.

—No, cariño. —Notó por el rabillo del ojo cómo las facciones de Loki se deformaban—. ¿Nos vamos?

Tendió el brazo a Sif, cuyos hoyuelos se remarcaron por primera vez en años. Ella lo envolvió con elegancia y tomándose su tiempo, ya enganchada al otro, abrió los ojos al recordar algo que en verdad no había olvidado.

—Oh, yerno. —No pudo evitar la sonrisa de media luna que se le formó al volverse hacia él—. Debemos ir al salón, tu esposa está muy preocupada.

Entraron al comedor sin asegurarse de que el otro los seguía, aunque esto fuera evidente por los distantes pasos que desentonaban con las risas y platicas del salón. Los invitados aplaudieron al ver a la pareja anfitriona, pues tenían el halo de complicidad que hacía mucho se había perdido.

Thor fue un caballero y acomodó en su silla a su esposa mientras Loki hacia lo mismo con la suya, aunque sin los toques de sutileza que relataban cariño. Más bien, dentro del menor había agua hirviendo a la que le ponían más leña con el transcurso de la velada de los Odinsons, quienes habían regresado a ser los que antaño fueran.

Como si él no existiera. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

—Damas y caballeros —interrumpió Sif la algarabía, poniéndose de pie. Los invitados guardaron silencio al unísono—. Esta noche los hemos hecho venir para que sean testigos de un anuncio importante.

Se le hizo extraño por supuesto que, de la nada, la anfitriona se volviera hacia él y Thrud, quien bajó la cabeza en cuanto esto sucedió. Recordar que lo que iba a decir su progenitora tenía que ver con la enfermedad que le provocaba el sangrado hacía que se le tiñeran las mejillas de rojo.

Eso provocó que Loki levantara una ceja. Ella nunca era tímida, de hecho y si no hubiera sido por lo pasado en el despacho, él habría notado lo callada que se había encontrado durante la velada.

—Hace un par de días, mi hija Thrud y yo hemos descubierto una noticia que nos ha hecho volcarnos a organizar esta reunión con ustedes, amigos míos —Sif levantó su copa y lo vio directo a los ojos. En ellos se adivinaba arrogancia, una cualidad impropia de ella—. Loki, mis más sinceras felicitaciones por el bebé que viene en camino.

Aplausos, risas, exclamaciones de sorpresa y de alegría junto a algún chiflido fueron propinados por la gente ahí reunida, incluyendo a los amigos de Thor. El pelirrojo le dio incluso una palmada en la espalda y Loki esperó a que uno a uno, los ahí presentes lo fueran congratulando por el feliz hecho.

Durante todo ese tiempo su atención estuvo dividida entre responderles y observar lo pálida que se había puesto la piel de Thor, la cual combinaba con la suya.

…

 **En la época victoriana, la menstruación era considerada una enfermedad, so…**


	37. Capítulo 36

**CAPÍTULO XXXVI**

DISCLAIMER. Antes de empezar quiero dejar en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son enteramente propiedad del MCU y de la mitología nórdica, yo sólo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

…

 **N/A. Ya sé que puedo parecer mentirosa pero les juro que a la semana de haber publicado el capítulo anterior, ya tenía este listo (mi beta se los puede asegurar). ¿Qué pasó? Me picó una araña en el ojo, de ahí me dio salmonela y después le siguió mi mes. ¡Ja! La vida me odia. Al recuperarme tuve que priorizar la tesis. Una disculpa y ahora a lo que venimos.**

Capítulo Treinta y Seis.

Ella estaba de encargo.

Así lo había confirmado el doctor McGregor a la familia en cuanto había ido a hacer el chequeo. Loki aún no podía salir del aturdimiento que esto había dejado a su paso. Ni liberarse de los estragos que le provocaran lo que Thor había dicho y hecho la otra noche.

En las madrugadas se despertaba con frío, deseando y esperando que la figura junto a él no fuera la de una rubia tan parecida y a la vez tan distinta, de la persona que soñaba. Caminaba hasta entrada la mañana por su mansión, recorriendo cada rincón de la habitación más grande que se había negado a compartir con Thrud. Esa que les había pertenecido a Thor y a él.

Tocar a Thrud ya no era importante y ella no insistió por miedo a que algo le pasara a su retoño. De cierta forma estaba aliviado de que le dedicara tanta atención al ser no nato porque así le pasaba desapercibido su extraño comportamiento.

Había días en que se imaginaba yendo a la mansión de los Odinson's para arrancarle el cabello a Sif. Mechón por mechón y sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Después de como se había regodeado ante él, el ferviente deseo de ahogarla en la bañera ya no se le hacía tan descabellado.

Y Thor. El hombre que no lo había buscado para pedirle una explicación, para despreciarlo o follarlo. Si al menos hubiera dado indicios de algo, estaba seguro que lo primero que habría hecho hubiera sido revelarle la gran mentira dicha por él aquella noche. Habría suprimido la treta para enfurecerlo.

Ante este pensamiento, una silueta se cernió sobre su ser. Esa sombra que se proyectaba ante él tenía sus mismas proporciones, pero no era la suya. Y aun así, encajaba tan bien con sus emociones que podía incluso considerarla una extensión que hace mucho tiempo había tratado de desechar. Un parasito.

Necesitaba tener la cabeza fría, debía planear el contrataque, pero esa alimaña no lo dejaba. Tal presencia se iba haciendo más insistente con los días y cuando lograba profanarlo, la sensación de que nada valía la pena y que nada era importante sin Thor lo invadían hasta dejarlo con la certeza de no saber quién era o qué era lo que quería.

Sabía lo que quería, siempre lo había sabido, ¿no?

Thrud era demasiado expresiva y ruidosa por lo que estar con ella para aminorar la influencia de la sombra, lo hacía más propenso a su compañía. Algo que mejoraba su relación, pues ella creía que era por el bebé. El niño que había esperado tener para asegurar aún más su posición, pero cuya llegada ahora le sabía insípida.

Interceptó a Thor en un par de ocasiones pero este lo ignoró y lo envió con su segundo al mando para que le diera instrucciones. Eso le puso los pelos de punta y pronto el cabello empezó a aparecer por mechones en su almohada.

—¿Me odias?

Fiorella se quedó pasmada en su lugar y tomando una bocanada de aire, le dio la cara. Lo escudriñó a profundidad: sus ojeras estaban marcadas y varias arrugas ya se le notaban. Tenía casi veintitrés años pero lucía el porte de alguien anciano y el maquillaje de la muerte en su faz.

—No Loki, no te odio.

Y de verdad lo creía. Dios hablaba del perdón y ella al ser devota a él, también pensaba que cualquiera era digno de este; por más que esa persona actuara siempre con malicia.

Le dio una sonrisa un tanto forzada y se dispuso a seguir con sus quehaceres.

—Yo no quería tener tu vida. No deseaba estar todo el tiempo en el rango inferior que me tocaba. ¿No lo ves? Eso de ser sirviente no es para mí, yo no nací para eso. —Su voz era opaca, quizás estaba entre las tonalidades de gris más oscuras—. Y tú tampoco, nadie lo hace. Si tan sólo hubieras sido más ambiciosa…

—Loki —dijo con calma y dejó el paño húmedo que estaba usando en una repisa—. No tienes por qué darme explicación alguna de tus acciones y sí, siempre supe que tú estabas destinado a más. —Bajó la cabeza y susurró—: aunque debo admitir que no vi venir la alta cuota de miseria que se tendría que pagar por ello.

—Tienes razón, no tengo por qué hablarte de nada de esto. —Hizo un ademán con una mano y regresó a su lectura—. Retírate.

Días se sucedieron y él se dejaba ir con ellos. Todavía el vientre de Thrud no era notorio pero pronto alcanzaría los cuatro meses, así que esperaba que el cambio se diera en cualquier instante.

—Amaría que fuera como tú —le dijo una noche, mientras seguía con la manía de frotar su barriga. Él por cortesía, dejó el periódico a un lado—. ¿Te imaginas? Otro niño con ojos verdes brillantes y el primero de mi familia con el pelo oscuro.

Si era franco, la idea le provocaba arcadas. Lo que menos le causaba dicha era el concebir que hubiera otro él en ese mundo. Otro monstruo, uno que sin saberlo, Thrud cargaba con gozo y mecía con ternura. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

En cambio, él sonrió como aprobando tal cosa. Ojalá hubieran seguido la tradición de no compartir recama para que así no tuviera que oír cosas que a él se le figuraban reclamos. También hubiera sido excelente que la rubia le llamara "señor esposo" pero la personalidad de Thrud, casi tan autoritaria como la de Sif, se había encargado de aclararle ni bien habían tocado el piso de la recién amueblada vivienda, sus términos de convivencia.

 _Thor_.

Y como era de esperarse ese fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de quedarse dormido.

…

—¿No crees que es…?

—¿Obsesivo? —completó la rubia que se separó del lado de Thor para ponerse en pie y encararlo desde arriba—. Después de todo este tiempo y de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿en serio lo piensas?

—No me refiero a eso —explicó el otro, pasando una mano por sus cabellos—. Sé mejor que tú hasta dónde puede llegar. —Una aureola de oscuridad se manifestó en él por un instante—. Sino a Thrud.

—Es que no sería definitivo. Por lo que vi ese día de la velada, él parece que trama algo. ¿No sería mejor adelantarnos? Al menos esto nos mantendría tranquilos hasta que él bebé de ellos llegara a la mayoría de edad.

Silencio. Thor deambuló por el amplio cuarto que antaño fuera de ambos y pasó sus manos por el ropero familiar que Frigga se había encargado que le transportaran con el mayor cuidado.

Había jurado, en una conversación que había tenido con Odín, que la familia siempre iría primero. "Porque un hombre estará siempre incompleto sin su descendencia y perdido sin su esposa", recordó el mantra de su padre.

Falló. Había fallado casi como si el destino estuviera deparando eso para él. La solución que había encontrado fue pensar a Loki como parte de su familia pero cuando así lo había titulado, él decidió colarse en ella de otra manera. Si bien el resultado fue el mismo, aisló ese término para referirse a él. Era un intruso.

—Está bien pero no creas que el propio Magni no se encargará de decírselo. —Se encogió de hombros y sonrió sin ganas—. No olvides que son amigos y que cuando nuestro hijo se emociona tiende a sacar su lado parlanchín.

—De eso me encargo yo, no te preocupes.

Y lo hizo. Sif se encargó de darle la noticia y de calmarlo allí mismo. Mencionó lo impropio que era para un joven caballero alardear y que ya estaba en edad para que dejara de comportarse como un chiquillo y asumiera el rol de hombre.

Magni estuvo de acuerdo y decidió que celebraría de una manera distinta a ir de juerga con sus amigos para decirles la buenas nuevas. No es que fuera adepto a salir mucho pero cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, lo hacía.

Pese a esto y también a la ausencia de su fiel confidente en el asunto, se preparó de forma disimulada con algunos hilos azules y dorados que quedarían perfectos en el bordado que tenía planeado hacer durante todo el día libre que su padre le había regalado. Recompensa por su mutismo.

Pidió que nadie lo interrumpiera en su habitación y aclaró que quien se atreviera a entrar en ella, se iría al día siguiente de la mansión o con un castigo formidable. Se confinó así pues hasta entrada la tarde y comprendió que añoraba seguir hasta la noche, por lo que eso hizo; claro que parando a comer a sus horas correspondientes o tendría a su madre allí mismo, retándolo.

Estaba dando las puntadas que harían el halo dorado de la luna cuando de la nada, unos pasos se aproximaron a su encuentro y él asustado, gritó. A lo que por supuesto, el intruso respondió dando un brinco y retrocediendo.

Si bien Magni se interpuso entre Loki y el bastidor en el que se admiraba el dibujo a medio colorear por los hilos, no evitó que este no pudiera cambiar su ángulo, dando unos pasos más a la derecha. Su cuñado parpadeó tres veces y paseó su vista del rubio al aro para bordar y viceversa.

—¿Magni? ¿Estás bien?

El adolescente estaba seguro de que las mejillas se le habían cubierto de un claro color escarlata. Tuvo ganas de llorar allí mismo o de gritarle por su imprudencia, pero se hallaba tan fuera de sus sentidos que no atinó a hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro.

—Es que tenía que hablar contigo de una operación a la que le diste autorización y nadie quería entrar a anunciarme.

—¿Y mis padres no te dijeron nada? —susurró con la cabeza gacha, aún cubriendo su deshonra.

—Tu padre sigue con la junta directiva y tu madre no sé. —Loki se rascó la nuca y no supo en dónde poner la vista—. ¿Ellos saben de esto?

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no y no puedes decirles!

Para ese punto, Magni lo tenía agarrado de la camiseta y lo agitaba con la fuerza propia de alguien de casi catorce años. Ni en los sueños más extraños de Loki hubiera podido imaginar que el único hijo varón de Thor, su orgullo, tuviera ese tipo de inclinaciones. ¿Y si él también era un sodomita?

"Oh eso sería como poesía pura para los oídos de Sif", pensó con la risa atorada en la garganta.

—Tranquilo Magni, somos amigos, ¿no? —El rubio tardó en recomponerse pero cuando lo hizo, asintió—. Yo jamás me atrevería a hacer algo que te cause daño.

Le sorprendió entender que lo decía en serio. Magni era la persona más desinteresada y sin malicia que había conocido, junto con Fiorella. Hasta Thrud tenía uno que otro pensamiento pecaminoso dirigido hacia algunas de las mujeres que ahora formaban su círculo de amigas.

—Gracias Loki. —Pero justo cuando este estaba por abrir la boca, él añadió—: sin embargo y si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que no hicieras preguntas, sólo… Olvida lo que aquí viste y procura tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

Ambos sonrieron y el mayor aceptó los términos del rubio sin rechistar. Platicaron un rato sobre lo que allí había llegado a hablar Loki y así se pasó el tiempo.

Cuando su cuñado se retiró debido a la presencia de su madre, la culpabilidad invadió a Magni por no platicarle sobre lo que estaba celebrando.

…

Sucedió un domingo de octubre. Si bien estaba preparada para ello y lo había estado durante meses, no consideró que el diagnóstico del doctor se precipitaría de tal forma.

Con 72 años, Odín había dejado ese mundo y una parte del espíritu de Frigga se había marchado con él. Estuvo ahí durante cada agónico momento y aguantó las ganas de soltarse a llorar como la firme compañera que había jurado ser desde que intercambiaran nupcias hacía cuatro décadas.

Recordó el día en que había manipulado a sus padres para que la entregaran al hombre de casi treinta y no al duque anciano que también la pretendía. Ella tenía quince años pero las atenciones y muestras de devoción necesarias por parte del rubio habían logrado captar la atención de Frigga.

Comprendía su posición en el mundo y como tal sólo esperaba respeto y consideraciones del que algún día se convertiría en su esposo, pero lo que se le dio fue extraordinario. Amor y ternura combinado con un temple calmo para soportar las excentricidades propias de su personalidad taimada.

Fue difícil en algunos periodos de su vida, pero no lamentaba nada. El pedazo de corazón que le quedaba en el pecho y la desorientación que su cerebro padecía, adherían mayor significado a los años que habían caminado juntos.

Conocía la sensación. La muerte de su primer hijo había dejado un manto de desesperanza que con los años había ido apartando de su espalda. Henry se fue desdibujando de su memoria hasta que cicatrizaron sus errores y ella pudo volver a estar en armonía. Hasta ahora.

—Frigga, ten cuidado —dijo Heimdall mientras la apartaba del pilar con el que estaba por chocar—. ¿Quieres un té?

—No —exhaló ella, apretando el puño contra su tórax—. ¿Mandaste ya la misiva?

—Lo hice desde antes del velatorio.

Ella asintió y al hacerlo se percató de que estaba siendo observada. Los sirvientes la escudriñaban con los ojos aguados y desorbitados. También le guardaban cariño a Odín pero sobre todo, le adjudicaban el liderazgo de la casa, a pesar de que ella ya tenía mucho que estaba a cargo de eso.

Sin embargo, era razonable. Su esposo representaba la creencia de que el mundo seguía girando y que las estrellas todavía relucían en el firmamento. Sin él, estaban perdidos.

Giró sobre sí misma y halló oscuridad por todas partes, aunque la tarde estaba en su máximo esplendor.

—Quiten el _crepé_. —El personal parpadeó dos veces ante la orden—. Ha sido suficiente tiempo, ningún espíritu quedara atrapado ya.

Se retiró mientras ellos pusieron manos a la obra y liberaban los espejos y la chimenea de los mantos negros que los cubrían. Deseaba que cuando su hijo arribara, ni siquiera las aldabas estuvieran cubiertas con dicho material.

—Ya les he informado a los socios que te tomarás unos días —dijo su primo, quien la llevaba del brazo hasta la sala del primer piso—. La idea les agradó.

—Eso es porque en realidad lo que ellos oyeron fue que _tú_ te tomarías unos días para acompañarme —señaló con una risa tenue bajo el velo transparente que combinaba con su vestido negro—. Temo que cometí un error al no convocar la presencia de Thor desde antes. Fui demasiado confiada.

—Tenías esperanzas. No seas tan dura contigo. —El hombre alto abrió la puerta y espero a que pasara—. Además, ellos saben que no tengo la jurisdicción sobre cualquier tema referente a los negocios de tu familia.

—De _nuestra_ familia —apuntó Frigga, encarándolo mientras levantaba una ceja y cruzaba los brazos—. Eres un hombre primo y por lo tanto, eres el que tiene mayores canonjías en esta casa.

Con dos zancadas, la rubia llegó hacia los grandes ventanales del cuarto e hizo que estos dejaran de impedir el paso del aire fresco. Cerró los ojos, concentrada en la paz que eso le daba y en el canto de los ruiseñores que ya pronto se irían a resguardar del frío.

Tarareó una pieza que Odín le había dedicado hacía unos años, sentado al piano en la esquina de esa misma habitación. Incluso pudo escuchar su propia risa amortiguada por las notas que él apropósito iba extendiendo para molestarla.

A su lado había estado Heimdall con un amago de sonrisa, observándolos y cuidándolos, como hacía desde que tenía quince años y había hecho un juramento a su esposo.

La fantasía fue amortiguada por la realidad y enfocándose en su primo, supo que Odín no la había dejado sola ni a su familia. Allí estaba Heimdall, a quien él había dado la educación y las enseñanzas necesarias para procurar su bienestar. En él se reflejaba su esposo y en él se reflejaría ella una vez partiera al encuentro de Henry y Odín.

—Me preocupa que Magni no esté listo —le reveló al fin—. Es muy joven y Thor tal vez no lo ha sumergido aún en el arte de los negocios como es debido. Confío en el juicio de Sif pero sin mi hijo, ella se verá en la misma situación precaria que yo.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

Frigga sonrió ante la deducción de su primo. Le calaba ya no poder engañarlo o sorprenderlo. Se había adecuado demasiado bien a ella y sus maneras contradictorias.

—Si se da el caso de que mi nieto no esté en las condiciones adecuadas, tendrás que romper la promesa que le hiciste a mi marido y tomar las riendas del banco.

Él reculó como si un burro hubiera estado a punto de propinarle una patada. No lo haría. Estaba en deuda con Odín, jamás podría deshonrarlo de tal forma. Si él no hubiera pagado las deudas de juego de su padre, habría ido a parar a la calle o peor, habría muerto a manos desalmadas.

—Cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas. —Si el decoro y el nudo en la garganta no se lo impidieran, se habría echado a reír allí mismo—. Sería por unos años en lo que Thor pone a Magni al tanto y yo estaría al mando en realidad. Vamos, sería lo mismo que hasta ahora.

—Pero ahora Odín no está para aprobarlo.

Hubo un duelo de voluntades y ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Lo que había dicho era cierto y le había dolido escucharlo, pero siendo como era su primo de terco, herencia de familia, no tenía más remedio que jugar sucio.

—Haz esto por mí, como yo intercedí por ti ante mi marido cuando me llegó tu carta de auxilio.

Ambos callaron pero Heimdall exhaló de forma audible y bajó la cabeza en señal de rendición. Frigga dio un aplauso rápido y se volvió hacia el jardín.

Lo que ella no sabía es que en ningún momento al escribir el mensaje a Thor se le había pasado por la cabeza preguntarle por Magni y su entrenamiento. El único tema que tocaba era la muerte de su progenitor y lo urgente que era que llegara a Nueva York.

Pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Frigga.

…

 **Gracias a los que dejan comentarios, me animan un montón. También a los que siguen leyendo a pesar de toda mi deserción en publicar periódicamente. ¡Los amo y espero verlos en dos domingos!**


End file.
